HADES REJECTS
by Jazabels
Summary: Bella is a princess to her father's motorcycle club. Behind their mechanic shop is a world no one outside the club would understand. Edward is a prince to a rival MC. Take a ride into a world of violence, drugs, sex, love, and loss. Lives may be crossed in order to survive. What happens when those who are tested have to put their lives before their club. (Usual Pairs-LEMONS)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone. Welcome to my story. I do hope you enjoy it. It has been a while since I have written anything. I have had a few story up here but deleted them.**

**I apologize if my Italian is not correct. Please feel free to private message me with anything that needs to be correct, but please do not be rude about it.**

**Now on with the story. **

Isabella isn't like a normal seventeen year old. She lives in two worlds. The first one is the average life, goes to school, studies hard, and works hard. Isabella or Bella as she prefers to be called attends Denali's Academy of Fine Arts here in Chula Vista, California. She studies graphic arts. She is in all the honor classes plus takes college courses both at school and at home on the computer. She will graduate high school and college in May. She also works at two of her family's businesses and every one always tells her to slow down, to live a little, have a teenage life, but she is having none of that.

Her grandparents are originally from Forks, Washington which is where her parents Charlie and Renee meant. Her parents meant and they both said it was love at first sight. My mother's parents were against their relationship of course which only made them fight that much harder to be together. They were seventeen and eighteen at the time so when my mother turned eighteen, they ran away and got married. My grandmother Isabella and my father's best friend Billy were their witnesses. My mother's family disowned my mom and as far as I know, she hasn't spoken to them since. My grandfather came home from work one day telling my grandmother and parents that it was time they left Forks and started their life over. He was sick of his job and the weather. They put the house up for sale, should the things they didn't need down here, hired a moving company and made their way to California.

Billy came right along with my family saying he needed out of Forks. His wife at the time did not want to come so they ended up getting a divorce, but that was okay because Billy meant Sue Clearwater and the two were hitched three years later and now have three kids, Jacob, Leah, and Seth. Jacob is two years older than me, Leah is six months younger than me, and Seth is two years younger than me, but that never stopped us from hanging out all the time and that included her own siblings, Jasper and Rosalie who are twins and are twenty.

Charles Sr. went to school and became mechanic who decided to open a small garage at first, just to give him something to do, but soon, it became one of the biggest shops in town and considering that Chula Vista has a population of 270,471, he needed a lot more mechanics. He hired some guys right out of school, others worked after school. It would be those guys who would help my grandfather buy some of the surrounding land and build a second building on the property. This building has a housing area for those who needed a place to stay, a fully stocked bar with tables and chairs, jukebox, pool tables, darts, a kitchen, and of course an arcade for the kids. There is also a meeting room that is now called the Chapel. It was with the help of these men that my grandfather was able to form the motorcycle club that is now known and feared as HADES REJECTS.

Her second world is not for the faint at heart. She's a motorcycle club princess. One would say that there is no such thing as that title, but little do they know that her father Charlie is the president of the club and they don't just make their money off the many legal businesses they have. All the men in her family plus a few close friends are all in the club. The club is there for any member and their families no matter what the circumstances are because that is what the club is, family. We keep each other's secrets regardless of what it is. The men are sometimes old fashioned when it comes to certain things, like all women and children come first. It doesn't matter what is going on, they make sure the women and children to club members are always taken care of. They put the club before most of their jobs. Hell, some members are now divorced because their wife's couldn't understand the ways of the mc. My grandfather didn't allow women to be a full fledged member, regardless if they drove a motorcycle or not. It wasn't him playing the sexist card, it was more that he was worried they would get hurt in whatever they were doing on that particular day. My father on the other hand, believes that everyone should have their own choice as to whether you joined or not. The one problem that some people have, is that once you are patched into Hades Rejects, there is only one way to leave. Death. This club is for life and unlike other normal families, this family doesn't turn their backs on you unless you betray them.

It was Saturday afternoon as I pulled into my parking spot at the shop. I was meeting my sister so we could go to the mall and find dresses for my birthday party next week. I didn't get my door fully shut when I feel arms wrap around my waist and I'm being lifted off my feet.

"Bellsy" yelled Jacob. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going shopping? We just seen each other last night. Did you miss me already?" he asked while squeezing me into a hug.

"Can't breath Jake." I tried to say while he swung me back and forth.

"Shit, sorry Bells." he replied while sitting me back on my feet.

"Fuck, I think you bruised a rib that time you asshole." I said as I punched his arm.

He fanned his face saying, "I just can't help it with guns sometimes." flexing his muscles all while keeping a straight face.

I couldn't help it and busted out laughing and he joined me. I went to reply to him when we heard my sister yelling from inside the shop. We ran to see what the hell was going on and we find her face to face with some douche bag screaming at her that she was just a dim-witted blonde who knew nothing about cars and that she should leave it to the men to work on his car. He did not just say that to her. Rosalie is the top mechanic here. She could either make men shit their pants or cum in their pants with the knowledge she knows about engines.

"Oh I'm a dim-witted blonde, seriously, that's all you have? I'm not the fucking dumbass who decided to wrap fucking duck tape around your fan belt to hold it together and then wonder why your car stopped working." she screamed back turning her back on him as she walked to the garage door. "Jasper" she yelled across the lot.

"What?" he yelled back while still lifting the weight he had in his hand. When my brother turned fourteen, he went through his puberty stage very quickly. He shot up to his full height of six foot two inches by fifteen, as well as filled out in the muscle area. He isn't very muscular, but you could definitely see he had them.

"This asshole thinks that just because I am blonde female that I know shit about cars. Could you please come and give him a second opinion? Apparently, my bachelor degrees in automotive engineering, automotive service technology, and automotive management isn't good enough for this _cazzo_."

Chuckling, Jasper made his way over to us. Looking at Jake and I laughing, he smirked and turned his attention to the guy at hand. "Sir, what seems to be the problem here?"

"My car won't start sometimes. Sometimes it will shut off on its own." the guy answered obviously still pissed at my sister.

"I don't know how much help I will be considering I don't have nearly the impressive degrees that my lovely sister here has, seeing that she is the head mechanic here but I'll take a look." Jasper answered as he looked at me to hide his smirk. He moved to the front of the car, and without having to put his head or hands inside it, he turned to the guy and said, 'Who the hell have you let work on you car?"

The guy responded with a huff, "I did. I Youtubed how to fix it and this was the best I could do at last minute."

That was all I could take. I gave a silent wave and walked into the office with Jake behind me. We pushed shoved each other trying to get in the door first. I swear Jake was so childish. We both ended up falling through the door laughing our asses off and landed on the floor with an oof. My mom looked up from her desk with an amused smile.

"Hey kids. What you the two of you up to today? What kind of trouble are you thinking of getting into? Hmm?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

My dad says she still as beautiful as she was the day they meant, except her hair is shorter and she now has a few worry lines on her face, but her smile is still as breathtaking as it was in their wedding photo. My siblings take after her, blonde hair blue eyes, while I take after my dad, brown hair with a hint of red to it and plain brown eyes, though i tend to wear colored contacts.

"I'm waiting for Rose to finish her shift then we are going to hit the mall and see what kind of damage we can do." I laughed. "I'm also waiting for Leah to get here because she said she needed shoes to go with her dress. Apparently, she already got her dress and the bitch didn't even ask us to go with her."

"Awe Bells, don't be to mad at her. Her and mom had a girl day and it was a last minute decision to stop in and look. They had no intention of buying until Leah tried the dress on." Jake whined in Leah's defense.

Leah voice rang through the office before i could reply. "Jake, you don't need to defend me to Belly, she knows I love her and didn't mean anything by it. She just wants to be a bitch and complain thinking that this whole shindig is for her."

"Well excuse me for thinking that this shindig as you put it is for me seeing as it's my eighteenth birthday party." i replied as I wrapped her in a hug. "Pot meet kettle" I said waving my hand between the two of us. "You were so much worse then I am. I really don't care about any of the planning or decorations. Let mom, Rose, and Aunt Sue have all the fun with that. You all just tell me where to go to get ready, what time to be there and I'll be there with a bow on." Jake reached over and gave me a fist pound.

"_Pompinara madre stronza_." We heard Rose huff as she walked into the office and stopped dead when she saw us staring at her. "What"

"That's no way for a woman to talk Rose." my mom said while shaking her head and trying to stop her laughter from coming out.

"Please mom, you are worse than a sailor." Rose said back smirking.

"Yeah yeah. When are you leaving? I have a lot of paperwork to get done and as much as I love all of you, you all are distracting." My mom said as she shooed us out the door. "Now get the fuck out and don't come back until you have a dress for Saturday Isabella."

"Yeah yeah, _Ciao momma._" We waved.

"Let me get out of this grease monkey suit. Give me ten minutes." Rose said as she headed inside the clubhouse to her room.

_"__Fretta_." I yelled.

_Vaffanculo_." Rose yelled back.

"This is going to be an interesting day. I know what type of dress I want, but the thing is, actually finding the damn thing." I said. I hate that not only is this party my birthday party but it's also the day I take my oath in front of the whole club. One can not just come to the club to join. You have to get a member to sponsor you and prospect for a year, then at the end of that year, the club will have a meeting and decide if you are are worthy of being patched in. However, those rules do not apply to Jasper, Rosalie, and myself since we are technically the prince and princesses. Jasper has been a member for two years now. He's what we call the muscle. He beats or shoots first, then asks questions. He's head of anything to do with security. Jake is right next to him in that front. People tend to think that Jasper is the easier target because he isn't quite as big as Jake, however, Jasper is quick as lightning so no one sees him coming. Jasper was next in line to take the President's seat when my father decided to step aside but he declined. He rather be out in the field doing then deciding who does what. Rosalie on the other hand, decided that she didn't want to be patched in fully. She can kill you with just her hands alone if need be, however, she loves to work on engines. She says she can understand them better than humans, so that is what she does. She runs the shop. Everything and anything that has to do with the shop goes through her first. Now you may be wondering who will be taking my fathers seat at the head of the table when its his time to step down, and that person would be me. I will be the first female to take the gavel and that makes me nervous as hell. I have to make all the decisions and bring them to the table to be voted on. That is one thing that I do like. Every idea and decision is brought to the chapel and is voted on. The number of votes of yes or no determines the outcome, but there are those who think I am not capable to do it, and sometimes i agree with them.

"Yo, dude stop daydreaming and let's get the fuck out of here." I heard Leah say and look me directly in the eyes as if she is trying to see through me.

"Jesus, are you ready?" asked Rosalie.

"Yeah let's go and get this over with. Jake, are you coming?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to ride with Demetri and Felix. We will be behind you." Jake answered.

"I'm going to go to. They may need more arms to carry all their shit with them." Jasper laughed as he straddled his bike and put his glasses and helmet on smirking.

"You are the bestest big brother ever." I said slinging my arm around his shoulder.

"Whatever. I'm your only brother so that is a moot point. Let's just get the fuck out of here before dad decides I need to do shit around here. I'm in no mood to be moving shit into the basement."

"Yeah alright. You all are gonna be behind us, yeah?" Leah asked.

"Yes ma'am." They all answered.

The ride was maybe fifteen minutes top. People tended to move the fuck out of the way when they heard the bikes coming down the road. If it wasn't the bikes, it was the back of the black leather vest that the four guys were wearing. The big ass patch on the vest was enough to let everyone know which club they belonged to. There was a beautiful Cerberus (three headed dog) in black and white with just a touch of red on their canine teeth and their nails. There was also the mc name above it and the city name below it. People tended to get the fuck out of the way when they seen HADES REJECTS coming through. Sometimes it was a good thing and then there are times that it is the worst. Right now would be one of the good times.

We reached the mall and us ladies climbed out the car stretching and waving to the guys. The guys flanked us as we walked to the entrance. I stopped when I came to a couple of bikes that were parked together in two spots side by side.

"What the fuck are they doing here? This isn't their side of town." I asked as I looked at Jasper.

He was staring at the bikes then looked to Jacob as to oh fuck. He looked back at us ladies and said, "It isn't my place to tell. Dad will talk to you about it. They are allowed to come here without any problems. Please don't ask Jacob or myself anymore questions about it. We can't discuss it with you since you aren't officially patched it." Jasper stated as he continued to walk to the building.

I looked to Jake and he looked to his feet, his tell tell sign that there was something but because of mc rules, he couldn't tell me. I looked to Demetri and Felix to ask and as if he read my mind, Jasper called out to me.

"Don't even attempt to fucking ask them. You know damn well they can't say anything. Now, let's get inside and go shopping. Actually, let's go get food. I'm starving."

"Oh man, I could eat a horse. I feel like I haven't eaten in forever." said Jacob.

"Yo twinkle toes, you just ate two hours ago. Remember my mom brought leftovers from last night in and you inhaled that fucker." said Rose smiling at him.

"Well, can you blame me? You Italians really know how to cook. I don't think i can eat food that isn't made by you guys." Jake shrugged.

"Awe Jakey needs an Italian wife, isn't that right Bella?" Leah winked and half whispered knowing damn well they all heard her. She really wanted us together.

I winked at Jake saying, "I don't know what you are talking about. Jake is only my protector and occasionally my play thing. Isn't that right Jakey boo?" I asked as I jumped on to his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He grabbed my legs to keep me from sliding off of him.

He barked out a laugh and turned his head to kiss my cheek. "Damn it Bella babe, why did you have to tell our secret? That is our little own special thing. Now both the Charles are gonna kill me." He sighed dramatically.

"Ha, as if. I would know if my best friend was banging my baby sister" Jasper laughed and we all joined in.

f only my dear brother knew the truth. Jacob and I have banged. In truth, Jacob was the first and only one I had sex with. It first happened about six, seven months ago. A member got married, so naturally everyone was at the reception and being a teenager, I was stealing booze. I wasn't drunk, I was buzzing, feeling really nice and relax. Jacob asked me to dance and who am I to deny a very hot man. It was by the third dance that I noticed the change in the air. I asked Jake if he wanted to leave with me and so the two of us hopped on his bike and went back to my room at the club house. We talked for a while and I admitted that I found him attractive. What started out as playful flirting on my end, ended up with my body laying on my bed naked with Jacob hovering over me, kissing me senseless. We didn't have sex that night but I was no longer a finger or oral virgin. It was about a month later that Jake and I had sex. I told him that I wanted to get my first time out of the way and that it would be better with someone I knew and trusted. The day after my seventeen birthday, Jacob took me out to dinner and a movie and back to the club house. He made it so romantic and I kid you now, I was scared shitless, but he was patient and loving. Jake even took care of me afterward by drawing me a bath to help with the little bit of pain I had. Who knew that you get pains in parts of your body that you didn't know about when having sex? I surely didn't. We couldn't keep our hands to ourselves there for a while. Ha, as a matter of fact, we were together last night and I believe I have a love bite on my hip bone. _Quel fottuto_. (_That fucker_)

There is only one person who knows about our secret relationship and that is my bodyguard, Demetri. Let's just say he was a little shocked when he came barreling through my bedroom door one day thinking I was being attacked. He is a good guy and has yet to let it slipped to anyone. It's not that we don't want anyone to know, it's more of, the position I will be taking. My father doesn't want my attention anywhere other than learning the ropes. Jacob and I talked about what we are doing and we agreed to keep it the way it is, basically just fuck buddies. We will back off should one of us start to date someone. Don't get me wrong, I love Jacob but the love I feel for him isn't romantic. I know that sounds really bad, but don't worry, Jake feels the same way. We are just having fun.

"Alright people, what the hell do you all want?" ask Rose.

"Taco Bell" Leah and I yelled.

"Pizza" Jacob, Felix, and Rose yelled.

"Chinese." Jasper and Demetri answered.

"Will you ladies be good going without me or would you prefer me to go? Asked Demetri.

"Go with Jasper and get something to eat. Bells and I will be ok for what ten minutes?" Leah asked me while I nodded.

He looked to Jasper and waited for Jasper to answer before he made the call.

Jasper gave us a long look and must have seen what he was looking for because he nodded his head and told Demetri we would be ok because the chinese place was only twenty feet away.

Leah and I headed to the small line at Taco Bell. We chatted about what kind of dress I was looking for and how was I doing my hair and makeup. I placed our order and moved down the line to wait for our food while Leah went to fill our cups. I was looking at nothing in particular when I felt goosebumps form along my arms and that feeling that someone was watching me. I scanned the food court and saw my family in various places, from the order line to the pick up line, to filling their cups and getting condiments. None of them were really watching me, sure they sent me a glance or a nod of their head when they saw me look at them. No, this feeling I was having was that there was someone really really watching me. I continued to keep looking and just as I made eye contact with the person, Leah distracted me and handed me my drink. I looked back over and sure enough, he was still staring. He was looking me up and down and I felt exposed to him like I was standing there butt ass naked. I looked down at myself to make sure i still had on my shorts and tank top. Sure enough, there were still there.

"Order number 145. Your order is ready." said some teenage kid staring at Leah with his mouth wide open.

"Stop staring and close your mouth before you catch flies and other bugs." Leah snapped taking the tray.

"I'm so sorry." I said to the kid then turning to her. "Leah, stop being a _cagna_ (_bitch_), he wasn't staring at you per say, he was staring at your damn cut." I snapped at her. "Why did you wear it? Why not leave it in the car?"

"What the hell? Why should I? The guys didn't and so I don't see why I should have." she responded.

"Whatever _cagna,_ let's go find a place to sit." I headed off to find everyone else, trying to ignore the feeling of that fuck hot guy staring at me.

I was about ten feet from the guys and Rose when some cretino (_douchebag)_ decided my ass should be in his hand. I laid the tray on the table next to me and spun around furious.

I walked over to him smacking him in the back of the head. His friends stood up as Leah said, "I wouldn't do that." flashing her cut. Their eyes popped wide open.

I grabbed his hand twisting it around until his arm was behind his back, leaning over his shoulder I asked, "Who the fuck do you think you are? What gives you the right to touch an underage girl's ass?" I was furious because seriously, who the fuck did he think is was, really? "There are children here, not to mention that it is totally disrespectful."

"You bitc…" is all he said as i pulled his hand further up his back. Now by this time, we had a full audience including security who were standing there with smirks on their faces and their arms crossed.

"Finish that comment and I will finish you right here in front of everyone." I heard my brother say as he walked over to me to lean into the guys face. "I suggest you leave the mall now _bastardo_ (_bastard_) before I remove you myself for touching my sister. Got me?"

"Yeah man, just tell her to let go." he whined.

"Go ahead." Jasper said. I let him go and he stood to his full height, just an inch shy of Jasper. He looked at our group and I seen him swallow quickly when his eyes took in both Jacob and Demetri. Those two are some scary fucks when they are pissed. "What do you say to the lady?"

"Um. Uh. Look sorry." he whispered.

I arched my eyebrow and said, "Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear you?" holding my ear dramatically just for show.

"Look I'm sorry, ok?" he said louder.

"Wow so heartfelt. Just let the _raggazo bianco_ go. We have shopping to do." growled Rose.

I grabbed our tray and headed over to our seat. I choose a specific seat to stare at the god like man. I was please to see his was staring at me with an amused expression. He arched his eyebrow at me and looked to the guy who was leaving as if to ask what the fuck that was about. I smirked at him and shrugged. I looked to my food and unwrapped my taco, great it was now lukewarm. S_tupido fottuto stronzo_.

"So baby bear, wanna tell us what the fuck that was about?" asked Jake.

"That white boy had the nerve to grab my ass as we were walking by his table. Like, does my ass look like it needed his hands on it?" I asked as I stood up and turned around wiggling it a little. I know I have a really nice ass. It's one of my perks, along with my breast, those fuckers were perfect.

"Jesus christ Bella. One semi fight was enough. Put that ass away before we have to kill someone." laughed Rose.

I turned around and looked up past Rose in time to see the god like guy adjust himself under the table. Fuck me, that was hot. He saw me staring at him and smirked. I winked at him which caused him to swallow quickly and give me this sexy as hell panty dropping half smirk, but it was his eyes that had me hung up. They had a lust covered twinkle to them that I haven't seen before but I liked it

Suddenly our connection was broken up by someone snapping their fingers in front of my face.

"Che cosa?" I asked.

Who are you eye fucking over there hmmm?" asked Demetri while shaking his head laughing.

"There's a guy over there that was staring at me while I was in line and then now. Oh my god, he is so fucking hot." I giggled. Fuck I dont giggle.

"Omg god, did she just giggle?" asked Jasper. "I haven't heard you giggle since you were younger."

Laughing their asses off, they all answered yes.

"_Vaffanculo_. Let's go shopping."

Still laughing, we through our trash away. I looked over my shoulder to wave bye but the guy was gone. Damn. Just as I turned back around to catch up to everyone, I ran smack into a lady who was no more the four and half feet tall but I could tell she was around my age.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was a little distracted." I said.

"Oh don't worry about it. I shouldn't have snuck up on you. I just came over to give this to you. My brother was being a chicken shit." the little lady said while handing me a piece of paper.

"Oh thank you. Tell him I will text him later today. My name is Bella." I said holding my hand out to her.

She took it saying, "I'm Alice. It was nice meeting you but I have to get back to the guys. They have no fashion sense and they need a suit for a party we are going to. Here let me see that paper again." I handed it back to her and she wrote something on it handing it back to me. "Have fun with your friends. Talk to you soon." she said as she bounced away. Yes she actually bounced away.

What the hell was that? I thought.

I walked to everyone who was watching me closely, I guess checking to see if I was going to freak out or not. Whatever. I just want to get this over with.

"What the hell was that about, Bells?" asked Leah.

"I don't know. I accidentally ran into her and she said it was ok and handed me a piece of paper because apparently her brother asked her to give it to me. He couldn't even do it himself." I huffed. I opened the paper to see what that she wrote her number under Edward's. Oh so that is what the sex god's name is. Hmm very fitting. I smiled. "She gave me both her brother's number and her own. Why? I have no idea. Wait, I mean, I know why she gave me Edward's, that's her brother, but I don't know why she gave me hers." I finished my rant seeing everyone laughing at me.

I flipped them the bird as I walked by them and headed in the direction of the dress shop we were going to. They followed, lightly snickering.

Demetri put his arm around my shoulder and said, "Don't worry _Bellissimo_, they just think it's funny when you get flustered because that shit doesn't happen often." shrugging his shoulder.

"Well they don't need to be _cazzi_ about it." I huffed.

"Sorry sis, we didn't mean anything by it. Still love us?" asked Rose.

"Well duh, of course I do _cagna__._" I laughed when her eyes narrowed on me.

"You're an asshole, and you're lucky I love you bitch." she shrugged her shoulder and turned to Leah to ask about colors for the dresses.

Jake came over and whispered in my ear, "Are you going to let me see what you are wearing under the dress?"

"No. If I decide to sleep with you the night of the party then you will just have to wait and see what I am wearing under my dress." I replied with a smirk and my eyebrow raised daring him to argue.

"Fair enough" he replied smiling and sending a wink my way.

An hour and half later we were leaving the damn dress store. That was torture in its purest form. All the squeezing into tight mermaid dresses just to find out that they did nothing for my boobs. I need something to hold them up, I mean they are perky enough on their own. I'm only a C cup, but with my small waist, they look bigger. I just wanted something to show off my small frame but make them pop. Then my bitch of a sister wanted me to wear nine inch heels. Is she out of her fucking mind? I may not be clumsy anymore but those fuckers would most definitely have me on my ass. I could handle five, six inches but no higher than that. She is fucking crazy.

Then her and Leah insisted that I wear a medium blue. Apparently it would be perfect against my skin tone. Yeah I most definitely stopped listening to them and the sales lady. I just stayed in the dressing room while they brought dresses in for me to try on. I would come out and twirl in a circle and get the guys opinion, but none of them stood out until the very last one of what felt like hundreds. I stepped out of the dressing room and stood up on the step thingy in front of the mirrors and twirled for show. They were all speechless, just staring at me like i grew two heads, but it was the tall figure that was standing outside the store starring in the window that I gave my full attention to.

**There you have it folks. What did you think? **

**Again, I apologize if I messed up on any of the Italian in this chapter. **

**_Cazzo_**** -Dick**

_**Pompinara medre stongza -**_**cock sucking motherfucker**

**_Ciao momma_**** -Bye mom**

**_Cagna_**** -Bitch**

_**Cretino **_**-Douchebag**

**_Bastardo_**** -Bastard**

_**Raggazo bianco-**_**White boy**

_**Stupido fottuto stronzo-**_**stupid fucking asshole**

_**Stronzo-**_**Asshole**

_**Che cosa-**_**What**

_**Bellissimo-**_**Beautiful**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I hope you all liked the first chapter. Here is the man who Bella was eye flirting with.**

My pixie of a sister is evil, just plain mean. She is making our brother Emmett and I go shopping for a suit for a birthday party next week.

"Alice, why do I need to go with you today? You know my measurements by heart. Do I really need to go?" I asked. I hated being mean to her but there was a lot of shit going on with the club and I need to be here to help my dad with it. We needed to end whoever started this shit. It was getting to out of hand to fast. I had my theories on who it was but I had no proof. We had a club meeting last Saturday to set a leak to see if we could catch the person but so far nothing.

Thinking back to last night. I was called into my father's study at his house. Seeing that I am the VP, vice president of his motorcycle club, Devil's of Destruction, I get all the inside secrets and help plan traps to get the rats. I knocked before entering, showing a sign of respect.

"Come in." my dad answered.

"Hey pop. What's going on?" I asked as I noticed Emmett sitting in front of our father's desk.

"This problem that we are having within the club is getting pretty serious. I took a meeting with Charlie Swan and we discussed some things." my dad was saying when I cut him off.

"What the fuck do you mean you took a meeting with Charlie Swan? Are you out of you damned mind? They could have attacked you." I fumed.

"Lower your fucking voice before you worry your mother. I had to take the damn meeting. It would have been disrespectful had I not. It doesn't matter if we are enemies or not. Right now that is out of the window. He contacted me to discuss some issues that he is experiencing in his own club. It seems he has a rat as well and as the same as us, he can't smoke him out. We were actually going over our men to see who was the same and we think we found him or rather them." he all but growled.

"Who did you take with you?" I asked at the same time that Emmett spoke.

"Who is it that you think you found?" Emmett asked.

"That will be discussed at a meeting that we have set up for this Thursday evening. We are having dinner at the Swan residence. I would like to ask you both to please be respectful and to please not start anything." my dad started looking directly at me.

"Why you always have to look at me first?" I asked with a smirk.

Emmett's laugh was loud as hell in the small room. "Bro, you are always getting into a fight with someone and I always end up cleaning house protecting you." he said slapping a hand on my back.

"Jesus Emmett, lighten up on those pats. Stop trying to break me." I huffed a laugh while rubbing my shoulder. "I'll be on my best behavior Thursday night. Who else is going besides us three?"

"Your mother and Alice will be going with us. I will also be taking Garrett and Sam. Those two can be trusted completely. Charlie's youngest daughter turns eighteen on Wednesday and normally they wait till after their birthday party to patch them in, however, since she is the one who is taking over the gravel once he steps down, he will be doing a small patch in Wednesday night after dinner. The only ones who know about that are the three of us, her grandfather, siblings, and his right hand men. They want to keep it as quiet as they can since they are doing it earlier than expected. This will help with the plan that him and I came up with. Now, I do believe my daughter is pacing a groove out there in the hallway so let's wrap this up so you guys can get to the mall and get it over with." my dad said as he stood from his desk and walked us to the door.

"Hello boys. Are you ready for a fun filled day of shopping?" asked Alice as soon as our dad rushed us from the room and he headed down the hall with a dazed smile looking for our mother.

"I so don't want to know what he is up to right now." I said with a smile to my voice.

"Aww Eddie, don't hurt your brain to much now." said Emmett which earned him a smack to the back of the head from Alice. I don't know how the hell she reached him though. Her head barely reached his pecks.

"Moron." she huffed as she headed for the door. We all yelled by to our parents and headed out to our bikes. Alice was already strapping her helmet on. It was a bit ridiculous in my opinion. It was a black turtle helmet that just fit perfectly. It said "Pixie" on the back of it. It was just perfect. Emmett being the jackass big brother got it for her for Christmas a few years back. It was actually adorable to see her sitting behind Emmett on the bike. His body was so large compared to her. Emmett was a big, scary looking fucker. He could kill any fucker with his bare hands, yet those same hands are helping our baby sister onto his bike. He is loud with no filter. He can get anyone from being serious to laughing in a heartbeat. I love the two of them to death and I would kill any fucker who tried to take them from me.

I got on my bike, put my glasses and helmet on, started my bike, put the kickstand up and drove off with Emmett next to me. We ride together even when we ride with the club with my dad in the front of us. We headed off to the mall. Garrett and Sam pulled into the parking spot next to us. Garrett is Alice's bodyguard, meaning she goes nowhere without him and that's even with her brothers. Sam is a trusted sergeant at arms in the club along with Emmett.

"Hey guys." Alice said as she jumped onto Emmett's back. "Giddy up and move." she yelled pointing her arm in the direction of the mall.

"I feel sorry for whomever this pixie ends up marrying. The poor soul won't last." laughed Garrett.

"No shit. That would actually be interesting to watch." replied Sam and we all laughed.

We decided to leave our cuts in our saddle bags. We weren't really supposed to be at this mall since it was the Rejects territory but I figured we could get away with it since the Presidents had some kind of truce right now. Plus, this mall had a better food court and the suit store I preferred. We went our separate ways to get our lunch. Garrett went with Alice and meant us back at a table closest to the Taco Bell she just came from. I went with Chinese this time. We were picking on Sam's choice of salad for lunch when i felt this electric charge go through me. I looked to the others but none of them seemed to be bothered by it. I leaned back in the chair and looked around.

It was then that I noticed her. She was talking to another chick and they laughed. She must of been about five foot six give or take, with long tanned fit legs. She had on a pair of denim shorts, not exactly short but not to long, maybe around the top of her thigh. She had on this pretty blue tank top. Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail and I could make out an outline of a tattoo on her shoulder. Mhmmm, I would love to lick it I thought. What the fuck am I thinking? I never think like that.

Just then, her head snapped up and she looked around the court, until her eyes stopped on me. She stared at me as if she was trying to look into my soul and it seems she was liking what she was seeing. I completely blanked out on the conversation around me. She caught me looking her up and down and she had the nerve to smirk at me which i gave back. I watched as her order was called and her friend pulled her attention from me and and they walked to a table.

"Emmett, switch seats with me." I said.

"Why" he asked. "I just got it all nice and warm and fitted to my ass." he laughed.

"Because jackass, he wants to continue to eye fuck the girl from the Taco Bell line." said Sam smiling.

"Fuck you, just switch with me now." He finally got up and we switched and I was amazed to watch as she had some guys arm twisted behind his back. That shit hurt like a bitch. I noticed her friend say something to his friends as they stood up, but they just looked at her and sat back down. I could see what made them back off. Her mother fucking cut was standing proud as fuck. They are from REJECTS. Fuck. It's a good thing we didn't wear our cuts in here. The commotion caught the attention of everybody in the food court including some security guards who stood there with their arms crossed and smiling. Yeah they were really doing their jobs. She exchanged words with them as a blonde guy came over flanked by two other guys and got loud with him.

"Finish that comment and I will finish you right here in front of everyone. I suggest you leave the mall now bastardo before I remove you myself for touching my sister. Got me?" the blonde guy said.

Wait brother? All of them are wearing a cut except for that Angel and a blonde chick that looked like the blonde dude.

I looked from the scene to my table and everyone was watching her with interest, except for Alice. She only had eyes for the blonde dude. It's apparent that that girl could take care of herself. They walked to a table and started eating. I kept my eyes on her the whole time though. She laughed with them, argued and blushed again. Then she did something I least expected. She stood up and turned around and shook that fine ass of hers. She looked right at me when she sat down and smirked. Her smile was bright as she caught me adjusting myself under the table. That bitch did that shit on purpose because she knew I was watching.

"Damn, my brother has it bad and he hasn't meant her yet. What ever will he do now?" laugh Emmett as Alice smacked him in the back of the head.

"You should give her your number Edward." Alice commented.

"What? No way, she's with the Rejects. Nothing good will come from that." I said.

Emmett gave me a look that said Really? Then i remembered the talk with my dad earlier and said what the hell. I asked Alice for a piece of paper that I knew she had in that giant ass purse of hers. She gave me a pen to and I wrote my name and number on it and handed it to Alice and asked her to give to the girl.

"Chicken shit." comment came from Sam.

"Thanks." I answered. Note the sarcasm.

We gathered our trash to dump it and headed off into the rest of the mall. Alice said she would meet up with us. Garrett stayed with her so I knew she was safe. We walked to the suit store and walked around looking waiting for Alice to come in which was to long.

"Just so you know dear brother of mine, the girl's name is Bella. She seemed really nice. She felt bad for practically running me over on her way to meet up with her club. I gave her my number to because I have this feeling that her and I are going to be great friends despite the fact that we have different mc's." Alice rushed out.

"Whoa there Ally, slow down and breath. You and your feelings. They always come true." I laughed while ducking away from her fist. She may be small, but her punches pack heat.

"Whatever. You will be thanking me soon enough, I'm sure." She walked around to look at some suits. She handed me a few and told me to go to the fitting room. I tried on several suits and found one that I actually liked. I have plenty of suits at home but Alice insisted that we all get new ones for this upcoming birthday party we were attending on Saturday. Wait Saturday. I do believe we are going to Bella's birthday party. How did I not figure this out earlier in my dad's office.

"Edward, what color shirt do you want in that style you are currently wearing" Alice asked through the door.

"I have a plain black one on. Pick a blue tie. I don't care what color blue. You can choose it." I yelled back.

"Yay. As you wish."

We all got our suits and once we paid for them, we headed back out into the mall. Our next stop was the dress store that was a few stores down so Alice could get a dress. I felt my mouth drop open and my dick harden just from looking in the window of the shop.

There stood Bella, twirling in a circle laughing. My god, she was beautiful. I mean, not that she wasn't before, but fuck, in that dress with that blush. She was just gorgeous. I don't understand how she is still single. I would have tried to capture her heart a long time ago had I actually meant her sooner. Fuck, I haven't actually meant her yet, unless you count the flirting earlier in the food court. She looked so carefree. She looked up and stared right at me. I simply smiled at her and gave a small wave. She smiled. I mouth to her that she was beautiful. She tilted her head to the side, I guess trying to figure out what I said. I went inside to tell her to her face but Alice beat me to it.

"My brother said you are beautiful."

Bella blushed again and said thank you as she ducked her head. She looked to the two ladies she was with and said, "This is the dress. Go ahead and pick out my shoes, clutch, and jewelry."

"Wait, you are giving us free rein? What gives?" asked the dark haired girl.

"You and Rose are going to do it anyway so why fight it." she said as she walked to the back which i assumed was where the fitting rooms were located.

I sat in a chair and waited for Alice to try on god knows how many dresses.

I noticed Bella and her friends go to the counter their stuff and pay. On their way out the door with the guys following, she stopped next me and placed her hand on my forearm, leaned down to my ear and said, "Thank You." Then she was gone. I felt tingles shoot up my arm when she touched me and they were still there. I have never felt that before. I looked to the exit but they were already gone.

I am so fucked, I thought but I apparently said it out loud because I heard them all laugh at me agreeing.

**Well there you have it folks. Edward's PoV. I do believe he is very smitten with Bella. Don't you agree? **

**My kids are away at their grandparents house this weekend so I will have plenty of time to write at least two more chapters this week if not more. I would love to hear from you so leave a review. Thanks. **

**_Bastardo-_Bastard**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. I was very excited to see that I had some. Keep them coming. :-D 3rd chapter in one night. How awesome is that? Hope you all enjoy this. **

**S.M. owns all things Twilight. I am just dabbing with them. **

We were back at home. My dress was hung in my closet along with my shoes. The girls managed to find jewelry that was my birthstone and would match perfect to my dress. My mother made me put it on to show her and so i gave her the full twirl with a smile of my face. My mom's smile was bright, but I could see the sadness in her eyes. Her baby girl, her youngest was soon to be an adult and with that brought in my patch to the club. She was both happy and sad at the same time, because on one hand, I was giving up my family's club nor the businesses and yet on the other hand, I would be thrown into a man's world of violence and mayhem. I sat and asked myself if I could really do this?

Yes, I can totally handle doing this. I have been training for this my whole life and I am currently still training on certain aspects. My parents made sure that Rosalie and I took self defense classes at a young age and still continue to do. I've been trained in kickboxing, jujutsu, and other mixed martial arts. It was really fun to learn them and I still continue to practice weekly with Jasper and Demetri. I'm currently be trained in throwing knives, and explosives. Why I need to know explosive is beyond me, but apparently my father thinks Rose and I need to know it.

I take out the folded up paper in my pocket. I stared at the paper for what seems like forever but in reality, it's only been about five minutes. I grab my phone and open a new text message. I typed in Edward's number and then come up blank as I think of what to say.

_Hey Edward. This is Bella from earlier. I just thought I would say Hi and Thank You again. _Send. Time to see if he was serious.

I decided that since I have time today, I will work on the design for the shops new flyers. My mom thinks we can offer a sale since fall was upon us. It's not like the weather will change to much. I make a flyer with a few different makes and models of cars and trucks and print it out. I'll show it to her later. I hear some whispered arguing down in the living room so it's only natural that I would go down and check it out.

I walk out of my room and down the hall to the stairs. I stand there and listen as my parents and Jasper argue. Rose joins me and tells me that I should not be eavesdropping. Yeah she is one to talk because she is doing it right with me.

"Dad, you can't be serious as to wait till Thursday to tell her. She needs to know now." Jasper said.

"What the hell do you want me to do Jasper? If there was any other way to do this then I would. This problem is getting to big. I don't know which guys to trust and which to not. This merger will help as because the Devil's are having the same fucking problem that we are. Carlisle and I are trying to narrow the men down which is why they are coming here for dinner on Thursday." my dad answered.

"Look I can completely understand that and I will continue to help you with that front. However, you need to understand that she meant him today at the mall. You need to tell her everything now before she is patched in. Give her a chance to change her mind if that is what she wants to do." Jasper defended.

"What the fuck do you mean, she meant him at the mall?" my mom asked with a worried expression.

"Exactly what I said mom. They really didn't speak words except for a thank you, but they were eye flirting across the food court today. His sister gave her his number but I don't know if she used it yet. Look, I think you should tell her about the merging, otherwise Thursday night dinner may just backfire on you. Imagine how you would feel about semi meeting someone on one day just to have them come to dinner later and not be warned? I know she isn't patched in yet, and there is certain information that you can not share with her, but this shit is important and I feel that it can be shared, at least with her."

I was down the stairs and standing next to Jasper looking at my parents before I realized what I was doing. "What are you three talking about? I want to know what is going on and like right now. You guys are talking about me as if I am not in the house. Jasper is talking about the guy from the mall who i over hear is a Devil. What the fuck is up with that? The one guy I am attracted to is a rival. Go figure." I huffed as I plopped myself down onto the couch and crossed my arms. I arched my eyebrow waiting for someone to explain this shit.

My parents shared a look and my mom told my dad that he has no choice but to explain it to me. Rosalie joined us and it was like having a family meeting which I guess would be good since it's been a while. "Who would like to start?" I asked.

"Bella, as you know there are things I am not supposed to talk about with you right now because you haven't officially been patched into the club, but as my daughter, you need to know this." my dad took a deep breath and let it out before he continued. "We have a few rats. Our closest circle have been trying for a few weeks to smoke them out. It hasn't been easy, but we fill that we have found at least one of them. I took a meeting with Carlisle Cullen last week to discuss a merging of sorts with our two clubs. Do you know who he is?"

I thought for a minute before I answered. "Isn't he the Devil's of Destruction pres?" They nodded their heads. "That would explain why they were at the mall today. They must have assumed they could go there now because of this merge that will be happening."

My parents looked to Jasper to confirm it I guess. He spoke before I had a chance to answer their unspoken question. "There was only five of them, although I don't think Alice is a member. She is really tiny." I laughed and my siblings joined agreeing with me.

"Do you know who else was with them? They weren't wearing their cuts?" my mom asked.

"There was the girl, Alice and she is the one who gave Bella her brother's number and I believe his name was Edward. Then there was this really fucking big guy, like bigger than Jake and sexy as a mother fucker."

"Rose!" We all yelled. "Focus damn it!"

"What? He was and I am not ashamed to admit it." Rosalie shrugged.

"No they didn't have their cuts on. There was two other guys who mostly stayed behind the three of them so I'm going to assume they were bodyguards for I'm guessing Edward and Alice. Although if Alice is anything like our dear Bella here, then she wouldn't actually need a bodyguard." Jasper laughed as I groaned.

"What happened?" my mother asked.

I shrugged and said "Some _bastardo_ decided that my ass was better suited in his hand. He didn't like the ending factor of his arm behind his back."

"Jesus Bella." my dad said quietly. "I'm proud that you handled yourself. Unfortunately, this may continue to happen even after you take the gavel, but let's get back to the topic at hand. It sounds like you meant Carlisle's children. Alice is not patched in. Edward and Emmett are. Edward is Carlisle's VP and Emmett is Sgt at Arms. Carlisle is going through the same thing that we are. He has rats and he is currently trying to smoke them out. We believe that the men from our side could possibly be teaming up with men from his side to take not only Carlisle down, but us as well. It is important that we merge our mc's. It will make both clubs stronger to fight whatever it is that is coming after us."

"That madre stronza. He seen everyone's cuts. He knew who we were and he didn't bother to say who he was." i yelled to no one in particular.

"Honey, he may not know yet." My mom said hugging me.

"When am I being patched in?" I asked.

"Wednesday after dinner." my dad answered.

"Good. That means that I can officially kick Edward Cullen's ass on Thursday." i huffed as I walked back upstairs to my room.

I grabbed my phone and noticed that I had two text.

_-Hey Bella. I'm glad to hear from you. Your welcome. You are beautiful. -Edward. _Oh he is good with his words.

_-Hey Bella. I hoped you don't mind me texting, but I stole Edward's phone and locked myself in the bathroom so I could get your number from him. I wanted to see if you are busy tomorrow? -Alice._

My phone signaled that I had another message. _Hey Bella, it's me again. I wanted to say sorry about my sister. She stole my phone and locked herself in the bathroom to get your number. I wouldn't let her have it.-Edward _

I was still really pissed off that he didn't tell me who he was, but I'm not petty enough to ignore him or Alice so I wrote them both back.

-_Hey. It's ok about my number. You seem like a really cool chick. I am actually busy working tonight and tomorrow. You are welcome to stop by the restaurant and ask for me._

Now time to message Edward back. I still haven't figured out what to say to him. It took longer for me to type out his message than it did for Alice. Maybe because I am not attracted to her. I just shook my head.

_It's fine that she has my number. She seems cool. You on the other hand, I'm not so sure about._

Ha take that.

**Uh ho. Edward hasn't even stepped foot into Bella's house, yet he is already in the dog house. LoL. Ok, I believe I am done for the night. There should be a new chapter sometime this week. Have a good night all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Good evening, or morning depending on were you are. :-D Thank you for the reviews. It warms my heart. I'm glad that so many people like it so far. I know it is starting off semi slow, but please bare with me as I need to build it up. Again, I apologize if my Irish and Italian are incorrect. It is tough finding a good translator. Ok, so on with the story, I won't make ya'll wait any longer. :-D**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I am just giving them a twist.**

_It's fine that she has my number. She seems cool. You on the other hand, I'm not so sure about.-Bella_

What the fuck is that about? There's no way she has heard anything about me. I keep my circle small and tight. Unless she found out about the club, but no she didn't. She isn't patched in so she can't know. Then again, she is a princess so she may have been told sooner. I guess there is only one way to find out.

I hit the keypad and started typing hoping that i could fix this. "_Hey Angel. What did I do already? _I wasn't expecting her reply so quickly.

_Did you know who I was when you seen me at Taco Bell? -B_

_Honestly? No I didn't. It wasn't until you had that guys arm behind his back that I saw your friend's cut. But in my defense, I knew I shouldn't have approached you.-E_

_Haha, you didn't approach me. Your sister did.-B_

_Ok. You got me there. I was nervous with everything that is going on between our fathers.-E _

Shit I shouldn't have mentioned that. What if she doesn't know yet. Fuck.

_Please ignore the ending of that text.-E_

_To late. I am sooooo telling on you. :-P -B_

_Ha Angel, you had me there for a moment. What are you doing tonight?-E_ Bold move I know. Sue me.

_Wow. Did you not talk to Alice? She asked me the same thing. LoL I have to work tonight.-B_

_Where might that be?-E_

_Nope, I'm not telling. Some things are better left a mystery. :-P -B_

_Very mean Ms. Swan. Come on Angel, tell me.-E_

_Nope. I have to get ready for work.-B_

I sent her another message telling her to have a good night but I heard nothing back from her that night.

I left the house and rode to the club house. Seems everyone was having a night off and were relaxing with a beer or two. I found my dad in the chapel talking to Sam. I left my phone in the bowl next to the door and walked in. That was a main rule, no phones or camera were allowed in the chapel. Dad was in his seat at the head of the table. I took my seat to right and Sam was to his left.

"You okay Dad?" I asked. He looked stressed.

"No." he sighed and dropped his head into his hand with his elbows on the table. I could see that whatever was going on with the club was starting to get to him. There was a time when he didn't want that seat, he was willing to give it up for my mother but she wouldn't allow him to walk away from his family. He didn't want Emmett and I to join either, but the two of us respected the shit of our father. There was no one equal to him in our eyes. I wanted to be just like him ever since my first ride on his bike at seven years old. My mother was against it of course, but we insisted and she finally cracked. For a seven year old, it felt like freedom. It felt like the world was at the tips of my fingers. That was also the first time I experienced seeing my dad free, like all the weight he always carried on his shoulders were gone. It was a great experience. People heard him coming down the road and moved the fuck out of his way. It was great. Now, that I sit here looking at him, I can see the problem with the club is weighing him down once again. This is what I get to look forward to when I take over. Emmett technically is next in line, but he refused it. He likes being the muscle. He likes to fuck shit up not make decisions. His words not mine.

"Who do you think is the rat or rats.?" I asked.

"James and Tyler. Those two fuckers have been awfully secretive. I know for a fact that they are skimming from the books. They are charging more for a delivery now then before. They then take the extra money and are either pocketing it or turning it over to the feds. I have proof that Tyler was brought in for questioning, however, I don't know if he was singing." my dad answered.

"I had a weird feeling about James. I didn't think he should have been patched in after his probation period. He gives off weird vibes. Hell none of the ladies want to be near him alone. He was top of the prospects though so unfortunately that worked in his favor." said Sam.

"How about this. We make a foul proof plan, only leak it to one of them. Then we need to have another meeting with Swan, explain to him what it is that we are doing. We may be able to bring his guy out into the open if that person is working with our guys. There has to be reason for all this shit going on." I said. "We keep with between the three of us and Emmett. That's it."

"You make a good point there son. Alright, call Emmett and tell him to get his ass in here now. Let's get to planning." my dad said pushing back from is chair and going to the door.

Sam and I followed him. Turning to Sam, "Do a sweep of this room. I want to know if you find any bugs or cameras. Then do each room." He nodded and walked to get what he needed.

I grabbed my phone. "Emmett, get to the chapel now." I waited for him to answer. "No, just yourself. Dad wants you here. We will explain when you get here." Again he replied. "No you aren't in trouble dumb ass. Just get here and make sure you are safe. Yeah bye."

"Em is on his way." I told my dad as he handed me a beer. "Hey Sam, check these to please." sliding mine and my dad's phone down the bar to him. My phone was clean, however my father's wasn't. Shit.

"What the fuck." he yelled scaring some of the women. "Sorry ladies. This isn't good. Who the fuck chipped me?"

:Give me the phone again." Sam demanded. He pulled it apart and found both a listening device and GPS chip. Someone really wanted to bust my dad. Sam asked for a glass of water and dropped them both in it. He wait a few minutes and pulled them out to examine them.

"This listening device looks like feds, but the tracking device does not. I'll call Paul on the phone. We need him to track this." said Sam as Emmett walked in looking confused.

"Not here. It seems our refuge isn't safe anymore. We need to get to the safe house. Call your mother and sister and tell them to pack a bag. Tell them that Sam will be there within the hour to pick them up. Tell them to call Charlie if anyone other than Sam comes to get them. Your mother has Charlie's number." my dad growled.

"Yes sir." we all replied. I walked out of the building already calling Alice, while Emmett called our mother. Sam walked to us and handed the bug detector to Emmett then got into his truck. He waved as he drove by.

"What Edward?" answered Alice.

"Dad has order you and mom to pack a bag now. No electronics, that includes phones, tablets, computers, and ipods. You are to do it now." She started to question me as only Alice can do. "Alice listen, we don't have time for this. Do it now. Sam is on his way to get you. Listen to me. Mom is to call Charlie Swan if anyone other than Sam comes for you. Do you understand me? I love you Ally." It broke my heart to hear her sniffles on the other end but she had to know this was serious. "Safe house Ali" is all I said and hung up.

"Was your call any better to Alice than mine to mom?" asked Emmett looking sad.

"No. I'm telling you if there was anyone on this planet that could bring us to our knees it would be those two. Alice damn near broke my heart."

"Mom was no better. She wanted to talk to Dad and argued with me when I told her dad's phone was a no go. I mean, what does she think? That I'm fucking with her?"

"Well, Em, you did give her a bunch of shit growing up so go easy on her." I said punching his arm.

"Whatever bro. Let's go see what dad wants to do now."

Dad was pacing a whole into the wood of the floor in front of the bar.

"Em, take that detector and sweep the rooms. We need to know if there are any more bugs."

"Is it safe to talk here at the bar?" I asked.

My dad was still pacing but looked up at me. "Yeah, Sam already checked out here. Who the hell could be doing this?" he asked.

"I don't know Pop, but we will find them and take them down." I answered with a shrug. "You don't think this has to do with the merge do you?" I asked in a whisper.

"It could. My phone was chipped so someone could have picked up on it. Charlie and I didn't speak much about over the phone, but we arranged for the meeting. Someone could have followed one or both of us. Either way, Charlie's needs to know. I just don't think it is a good thing to tell him over the phone, in case his phone is bugged as well."

Emmett came back with several bugs in his hands. I gave him the glass of water that housed my dad's bug and he tossed the bugs into it.

"How many does that make it now?" my dad asked with fire in his eyes as Emmett checked his phone, which was clean.

"I found twelve. That's eight of the rooms, the bathrooms, and the kitchen."

"What two rooms were free of them?"

"James and Tyler's." We all just stared at each other until my dad threw his beer bottle against the wall where it shattered into a million pieces and beer went everywhere.

"_Cad é a bhfuil siad ag iarraidh a tharraingt? Nach ndéanann siad go leor airgid? An cac ar fad atá againn, ní leor é. Táim chun iad a mharú. Déileálfar leo mar na francaigh atá siad. Beidh tú trí ar na ceisteanna. Níl mé ag iarraidh go dtiocfadh sé seo amach. Ní mór dúinn dul go dtí C & C Mechanics amárach. " _("What the fuck are they trying to pull? Do they not make enough money? All the shit we have our hands in and it's not enough. I am going to kill them. They will be treated as the rats that they are. You will be there for the interrogations. I do not want this to get out. We need to go to C&C Mechanics tomorrow.")

My dad is speaking Irish, which means he doesn't want anyone but us to know what he is saying. Not many members speak the language except for a few choice words, however, my grandfather, dad, Emmett, Sam, and I speak it fluently, mostly when we are extremely pissed or just fucking around. The ladies seem to like the accent even if they don't know what the fuck we are saying.

"We need to let Charlie know we will be there tomorrow so we don't get shot. I'm all for going there to see Bella, but I am in no mood to take a bullet to the head." I laughed dryly.

"Charlie would have told one of his guards that only four of us would be allowed onto their property, but I am assuming that his club house could be bugged as well." My dad said.

"What about the safe house? Are we going to it?" Emmett asked.

"We probably shouldn't stay with them at the safe house for a few days. Anyone could be watching us." I said.

"Let's get the fuck out of 's get something to eat, yeah?" my dad said.

"Wait, I thought you wanted us to plan our next move?" I asked.

"We can plan it with Charlie. We both need to catch these guys. Plus, him and I need to discuss the drug and gun shipments." He said and we nodded as we walked to our bikes.

It was about eight when we arrived at a restaurant that we technically shouldn't be at. We could see a few Rejects bikes parked along the curb. We left our cuts in our saddle bags, showing that we did not want any trouble. We didn't know which members were in there so we didn't want to take any chances.

We walked inside and waited for the hostess to seat us. When the hostess finally came over my dad asked for a specific section. She looked a little off put from his request but took us anyway. There were fucking eyes everywhere and I mean everywhere. I swear they were waiting for one of us to make a wrong move and bam jump on us. It didn't help that the three of us were packing. Knowing my father and Emmett, they both had one in their jacket and on their ankle, just like I do. We sat down took the menus she handed us and told us our waitress would be right with us. We were skimming the menu when I heard the most beautiful voice closer to my ear then I was expecting. I snapped my head up to look into these gorgeous brown eyes that I have been thinking about all day. We were inches apart and broken out of our daze by my dad laughing.

_"Cad?" _I asked. (What?)

"Oh nothing." he answered smiling at Bella. She blushed and looked down at her feet. God, she was gorgeous. I wonder how far her blush goes.

"What can I get you to drink gentlemen? She asked looking to my dad first with her pen to her paper.

"I will have a glass of water and a coffee please." he answered with a wink. What the?

"Yes sir and for you Curly?" looking at Emmett who let out this loud booming laugh.

"Curly? Really. You couldn't have nicknamed me something more manly?" he laughed.

She gave a laugh and said, "It was the first thing that came to mind when I seen your hair." shrugging her shoulder as if saying whatever.

"Ok Pinky, if you say so. I would like a coke please." He winked.

"Where the hell do you get pinky from?" She asked with her hands on her hips, but her smirk gave away that she wasn't mad.

"Girl, your face is bright pink, therefore Pinky."

She blushed even redder and I didn't think that was possible.

"Uh huh. What can I get for you Edward?" I wanted to say I would like to have you.

"I will have a coke please." was the answer I gave instead with a smile.

"Sure. Have you decided on what you would like to eat or do you need a few more minute?"

I looked to my dad and we decided we would just order now.

"I would like the Linguini with clam sauce with extra garlic bread please." I stated looking to my dad.

"I will have fettuccine alfredo with extra garlic bread please." answered my dad.

"May I have the carbonara with extra garlic bread please." Emmett asked with a full smile.

"Sure thing, I will place your order and bring you drinks right over." Bella replied with a smile to the two of us and with that she turned on her heel and walked behind the bar. Some girl was talking to her while she was standing at the order taking thing. I don't know what the hell it is called, so forgive me. Beides, she is what I rather pay attention to.

"So that is Charlie's daughter huh?" my dad asked. I nodded my head waiting for him to go on but he didn't, he just kept looking between us every time he saw my eyes wander over to her. "She's beautiful. She's the one who attacked the guy at the mall today? What did he do?"

"I actually don't know the full story. Em's dumb ass wouldn't trade spots with me quick enough." I answered annoyed.

"Hell no, I didn't want to switch seats. I had just gotten it warm and I was able to see this amazing looking blonde that I ended up finding out is Bella's sister."

"What?" came from both my dad and I?

"How did you find that out?"

"How else? Alice. I overheard her talking to them in the dress shop. The blonde guy is her brother."

Bella came back with our drinks and said our food will be right out. I asked her when her next break was and was surprised to find out that her shift is ending soon. We were her last table so naturally I was excited.

"What are you doing after work?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me on a date Mr. Cullen?"

"Do you always have to answer a question with a question?" I asked.

"Do you?" she said smiling with her hands on her hips.

The guys couldn't hold it in any longer and laugh loud enough that people were looking at us. My dad was holding his side trying to control himself.

"Well damn son."

We followed her when she was called back to get our order. My dad turned to me and said. "She's perfect for you. This merge will be a good things."

"We shouldn't talk about that here. To many ears Dad."

"Your right." he said as Bella brought our food over on a tray she was holding in the air by her shoulder.

"Here you go gentlemen. Let me know if you need anything else. I will be back to check on you." she said as she went to walk away.

I don't know why I did it, but I did. I reached out and took her hand and I felt the spark instantly. She gasp as she turned around and I am hoping she felt it to and not from me grabbing her hand.

"You didn't answer my question." I said with my eyebrow raised.

I swear her eyes turned black as she yanked her hand back and got very close to my face.

"What the hell do you think you are doing _stronzo_? We are being watched by club members who don't know what is going on. As far as they know, we are still rivals. You need to watch what you are doing? Understood.?" she whispered.

"Everything okay here?" we all looked over to the same big guys that were with her at the mall.

"Yeah Jake, Mr. Cullen meant nothing by it. Let's let them finish their meal and leave." she answered while pulling the guys away to the bar where they took a seat and started to speak quietly to each other.

"What the fuck, Edward? You couldn't help yourself could you?"

"Yeah I couldn't. It just happened." I shrugged. "This food is fucking great." Italians really knew how to make their food.

We ate in silence with Bella checking on our table every so often. My father got the call that my mom and sister made it to the safe house without any problems. Bella came back with the check and my father handed her the money and told her to keep the change. She blushed as she said thank you and walked away. We stood to head out and we noticed that the Rejects pasture changed as they reached for their pieces.

"Everyone get down now." someone yelled. Everything happened so fast in the next few minutes.

Everyone ducked behind something as people screamed. The three of us moved together to try to see what the hell was going on. Someone yelled Bella's name and I snapped my neck around to see her crawling over to someone with guns. She turned back to get behind the counter when I heard the glass over my head shatter. I didn't even think about what I did next. All I heard was my dad yell my name, but all I could think about was getting to her. There was bullets flying everywhere, people screaming while others barked orders to people. My dad was firing his gun giving me cover. I reached Bella to see blood on her arm. She shook her head as to say don't worry about it. She saw my gun and smirked telling me to show her what I can do. I smirked at her. If that shit wasn't sexy as hell but this was neither the time or place for that. We each went to an end of the bar counter and fired off a couple of rounds when someone turned their gun to use in our direction. We ducked by behind the counter and moved over to each other.

"Fuck, how many are there?" she asked.

"I don't know and there is no way to look long enough to count so we will just have to shoot until it goes quiet. Hopefully we have enough ammo."

I could see both the fear and fight in her eyes. She was not giving up and I wouldn't let her even if she wanted to, and it was not in my nature to give up. I would fight this even if it was just to get to my dad and Emmett who were on the other side of the restaurant. I crawled to the end of the counter near where our table was as the room was filled with silence. I felt my heart stop when I seen my dad laying on his stomach. I had no idea if he was dead or not. I heard Bella let out a very quiet sob which broke my heart even more. To make matters worse, I could not see my brother.

People were starting to come in through the windows and doors yelling in some language that I did not understand. Some of the Rejects looked to be faking like they were dead while others were actually dead. I pulled out my phone thanking the heavens above that it was on silent and typed out a message to Sam to call the police to this location, and told him that I couldn't explain it right now. I put my phone back in my pocket as Bella and I crept along the inside of the bar, getting to the other end as a guy held a gun to this Jacob guy. I looked back at Bella and saw panic in her eyes. I nodded my head at her and we stood from behind the bar and yelled to the asshole.

"I wouldn't do that asshole." aiming my gun for his forehead. I wanted to look for Emmett but I couldn't give anything away and one wrong move and Bella and I were goners.

The other guys spun on me, giving the Rejects time to make their move and hopefully not let us die.

**Dun dun dun... Please don't hate me for leaving it off like that. It had to be done. ****(Inserts evil laugh here) ****Fingers and toes crossed that ya'll stay with me. :-)**

**If ya'll are looking for a story to read in between my updates and haven't read it yet, check out this story and make sure you start with the first one otherwise you will be confused reading the others. They are amazing stories and it kept me on the edge of my seat on more then one occasion. Until next time. :-) **

**Gravity Series 1: Blood & Glory by drotuno**

**Gravity Series 2: Sin & Innocence **

**Gravity Series 3: Smoke & Mirrors**

**Gravity Series 4: Fire & Ice**

**Gravity Series 5: Heaven & Earth (in progress)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Thank you for the reviews, adds, and follows. I am amazed with the amount of people who liked this story. Now on to the story to see who comes to save the day... **

**SM owns all things Twilight. I'm just having fun with her creations.**

**Bella:**

As Edward and I stood pointing our guns at the asshole who is barking orders to his men, I realized he is speaking my language but the voice isn't familiar and there was no way to know who he was because these pricks were wearing masks. Of course they come in here guns a blazing but hiding their identity, fucking pussies. This mother fucker is barking orders to the others to take me. What the fuck do they need me for?

_"Tu chi sei? Cosa vuoi da me? "_ (Who are you? What do you want with me?)

_"Il capo ti vuole."_ (The boss wants you.)

_"Chi cazzo sei tu capo?"_ (Who the fuck is you boss?)

"Ask him if he speaks English. I would like to know what the fuck he wants." Edward quietly growled.

_"Parli inglese?"_ (Do you speak English?) The shook his head. Well fuck. I guess it is a good thing that we have camera in here and that I turned the camera on phone to record as soon as the first guy came in. I can be a sneaky bitch when need be.

_"Siamo qui per te e per te. Non uccideremo più persone se verrai con noi." _(We are here for you and you only. We won't kill anymore people if you come with us.)

_"Ha, non succederà da quando non so chi cazzo sei?" _("Ha, that's not going to happen since I don't know who the fuck you are.?")

That seemed to piss him off and as soon as he stepped forward to me, both Edward's and my gun went off as the guys on the floor jumped to their feet and attacked the remaining enemies. They fought and shot to wound not kill. We needed them alive for answers.

"Get her down" someone yelled to Edward and I was thrown to the ground by Edward's body. He felt so fucking perfect on top of me and if this was not a life or death situation, she would have kissed him senseless. Gun fire could still be heard around them. Bella pushed Edward off of her and raised her gun to behind him, and fired. The guy hit the floor with an oof. Then there was silence.

"Bella, Edward. You can come out now." Oh thank god Carlisle was alright. It broke Bella's heart to see him lying on the ground only to look into Edward's eyes and see the fear and lost of his father.

"Mr. Cullen, are you ok?" I yelled out as I stood next to Edward whose arm was raised and he was aiming his guy at another dickhead who had a knife to Jacob's throat. "What the fuck?" I shouted. "Let him go." I demanded. I knew Jake could get out of that position easily if he choose to, but he was buying us time. Carlisle was not far from Jake should he need assistance.

"No, I am here to bring you with me." the guy yelled back.

"Motherfucker, you do speak English. Let him go now, or you will regret it." growled Edward. "Look around you. You are outnumbered. Do you think anyone of these guys will let you leave with her? Hell, I'm pretty sure she will kill you herself before you even make it out the door just for what you did to her family."

"Ha, you think so, do you? I am being paid a pretty good amount to bring her in." the guy said while digging the knife into Jake's throat. I have to give credit to Jake because he didn't even flinch and I know that shit had to be hurting because there was blood sliding down his neck.

"Look, I am sure we can figure this out. Hey look at me. Tell me who wants her and we can work it out." Carlisle said walking closer to the guy.

"That's close enough. I will end him if you take one more step." The guy yelled. It was enough of a distraction that Edward needed because he was over the counter and was soon struggling with the guy, and I would have to say that I soon found my panties soaked. This man was an excellent fighter. He dodged punches left and right, adding one, two, three consecutive punches to the guys ribs before his final punch to the chest. The guy fell to the ground as his gun went off.

I was thrown back into the back bar counter and into some of the broke glass, but that isn't what was causing the pain. It was the white hot stinging pain that ripped through my arm. I looked to my shoulder and seen more blood pouring down it. I looked up into the faces of four very frantic and pissed off men before everything went blank.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

I swirling around in a cloudy haze. There were voices here and there but there was one voice I focused on the most. The sweet velvet yet exhausted sounding voice that I could pick out of a crowd. He would go from whispering to humming. If this was hell, then I would certainly be okay with this. I kept seeing us dancing and laughing, which would morph into much more sensual sights, hands roaming, lips all over my body, his body hovering over mine, and mine over his. The last thing I felt was his hand holding my hand when everything went dark again.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Where the hell is that beeping coming from? It's annoying the fuck out of me, not to mention killing my fucking head. I heard hear voices again but this time there was no cloud between us. I feel like I'm being weighed down. Someone shuffles their feet and I hear a chair move across the floor. I turn my head to the sound. Hands take my hands and then I hear his voice again.

"Bella Angel, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Edward whispered close to my ear. God how I wanted to answer him but my mouth wouldn't work so I do as he asked. I willed my fingers to move and squeezed his hand.

I heard and gasp and then my mother's voice. "_Oh tesoro_. I've missed you. Can you open your pretty eyes for me?"

I felt my eyes roll to the sound of her voice and I willed them to open and once I finally got them to, I squeezed them shut again. The blinding light that shown through was to much to handle. Cue Instant headache.

"Charlie kill the lights. Pop close the curtains. She opened her eyes and closed them again. It's probably to much light at once." I heard Edward say.

Charlie, as in my dad is here and Pop? Could that mean Carlisle? Where's Jake?

"Angel, can you try to open your eyes again? I know you are awake and can hear us. Could you please try again?" That voice, how the hell could I resist that voice? There's an easy answer to that, I can't so with that, I forced my eyelids open and the first thing I see is Edward's beautiful emerald eyes. They screamed relief and safety.

I was rewarded with his breathtaking smile and felt hims squeeze my hand again which I returned. My mom squealed and I yanked my hand out of hers to cover my head.

"Easy Renee, she probably has a headache. Use your whisper voice." My dad said as he walked behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder and one on mine, leaning into me to kiss my forehead.

"Hey, _bella ragazza_, it's great to see you are awake. I've missed your snarkiness." my dad said smiling.

I looked at him in shock. How long was I asleep?

"Three days" Edward answered. I just stared at him, had I said that out loud? He smiled his crooked smile and nodded. Damn I did it again. Finding my voice I spoke.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to seat myself up which was a bad move when I tried to use my right arm. Pain shot up and down it and into my back. "_Fanculo_" (Fuck)

"Hey, calm down, let us help you move. We will explain as long as you can remain calm." My mom said.

I looked to my arm and could see white gauze peeking out from under my gown and that is when the memories came back. "Jacob and Angela." I yelled

"Hey Angel, calm down. They are in the waiting room with everyone else. He is fine. He only has a cut on this throat with three stitches but otherwise he is okay. He will be happy to know that you are awake. Would you like us to get him?" Edward us. I nodded.

Carlisle left and came back with Jacob. "Bellsy. Hey _bambino_, don't scare me like that every again." he said as he rubbed my feet.

"Sorry. It's not like I planned to be kidnapped. Jeez." They all looked down with pissed off looks. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Where's my phone?"

"Here. Why do you need it?" My dad asked.

"I turned on my camera as they crashed inside, then I rolled some guns to Jake. As long as my camera was still on when Edward and I were thrown to the ground then you can hear everything that was said. They wanted me only and they were willing to come into one of our businesses to get me. They spoke our language so I tried to talk him down. Here take it. I don't want to listen to it. Maybe Quill can trace the voices. I haven't heard it before."

"None of us recognized them either." Jake said.

"So, who wants to clue me in as to what happened to me?" I asked. The guys all spoke at once all on top of each other. "Hey guys, one at a time huh, we will never get anywhere if I can't understand you."

"I only know what everyone has told me from the club and Edward and Carlisle." my dad said. "They fought like hell with our guys to take those _bastardoi _down."

"_Niente merda_" Jacob replied. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Edward. That guys knife was really digging in. I don't even want to think about would have happened had he not jumped the bar when he did. So, yeah, thanks Edward." he said turning to Edward and put his hand out to shake. Edward returned it saying no problem.

Men! It is really hard to admit anything?

Shaking my head I asked, "What happened to my arm?"

"Uh, that would seem to be my fault." Edward admitted frowning. "I fought the guy who had Jacob. I didn't see his hand reach for his thigh as he fell and he shot his gun and the bullet hit you. I'm so sorry. You past out by the time we made it to you. The police had already showed up. Jacob's fast talking to the Chief kept my pop's and I out of handcuffs. Thanks again for that."

"It was no problem. You two could have left us to them but you didn't so the least I could do was make sure you didn't go done with those _bastardoi_." Jake replied. "Besides, I'm sure Bella would have had me by the _palle_." he said laughing.

"The what?" Edward asked.

"Balls" they all said laughing.

"Oh." he said and looked at me to see me blushing. Jacob was right though. I would have.

Bringing the subject back I asked, "What about my shoulder? How much damage?"

"The doctors were able to get the whole bullet out since there was no exit wound. Thankfully, there are no broken or fractured bones but they had to repair some cartilage and ligament. They do not know if you will suffer nerve damage yet or not. They say time will tell on that front because everyone heals differently. Don't be surprised if you can not do something on your own for a while and I know you won't listen because you are stubborn like your dad, but please ask for help." my mom answered.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, I think it's due of us to say _Buon Compleanno_ kid." answered Jasper from the doorway.

"What? No way, it's my birthday? I've been asleep for four days?"

"Oh thank god you are alright." my sister rushed into the room and carefully squeezed me into a hug. "Isabella, don't ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah Rose, I hear you. Though it's not like I did it on purpose you know."

"Yeah yeah _cagna_. Just promise me you will be more careful from now on? Yeah?"

"_Prometto di provare ad essere più attento da ora in poi." _I whispered to her while hugging her as tight as I could. (I promise I will try to be more careful from now on.)

"Well, I guess there goes my birthday dinner. Huh?" I asked.

"Ha, as if they could stop us from celebrating. The nurse will be coming in with a wheelchair and we will be heading down to the cafeteria." Rose said then turned to our mom and asked, "Should I have not said that?"

"Well damn, Rosalie, to late now." Edward said laughing.

"Whatever." she replied flipping her hair over her shoulder and giving him the finger with a smile on her face.

"So mature. I swear." Jasper said.

"You all are to much for me to handle right now." I said smirking.

"Awe she doesn't care for us anymore." laughed my dad.

"Ha as if." I said shrugging my good shoulder. "Rose, could you doing something with my hair? I'm sure it's knotted something fierce."

We all chatted while Rose worked on my hair and my mom wiped my arms, face and neck down being careful of my iv and shoulder. I felt really gross and let's not talk about my mouth. I was in a need of a deep cleaning. Everyone left me alone with my mom so I could change into a clean gown and I was finally able to brush my teeth. Thank god.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I'm Karen and I am your day nurse. Are you ready to head downstairs?"

"Um, I don't know. How many people were in the waiting room and how bad were they?" I asked.

She laughed with my mom. "To many to count. I had to put on my big girl pants and kick the ones out who weren't immediate family. They kept themselves quiet for the most part though."

"Well that's a good thing." I said as they helped me move to the wheelchair. Karen gave me a sling to hold my arm in place and we headed out of my room. I was not expecting to run into anyone. I assumed they all went down stairs but there was my dad, Carlisle, and oh my god, Emmett.

"Curly."

"Pinky. Girl, don't scare me like that again, you hear? I don't think my brother could handle that again." he said and was rewarded with a slap to the back of his head. "OW. Damn pop, what the hell?"

"_Stop sin. Ná lig rudaí. Lig dóibh é a oibriú amach. Fuair mé?_" Carlisle said. ("Stop that. Don't rush things. Let them work it out. Got me?")

"_Sea, fuair sé é_." Emmett replied still rubbing his head. ("Yeah, got it.")

My dad, mom, and I busting out laughing while they stared at us. "Now I know how it feels when we start speaking in Italian." I said in between laughing, holding my side.

"My apologies, it can be quite annoying. Most of the time it slips out when I'm either really pissed or yelling at someone, so you could assume I'm always speaking in Irish to my two sons." he laughed.

The elevator ride down to the cafeteria was filled with joyous chatter. The two Cullen's seem to click with us. I wondered if the merger had anything to do with it. I also wondered what Emmett meant by his comment about Edward. I was confused for the most part when it came to that man. I didn't know he was with a rival club when I first saw him. I wouldn't have flirted with him had I know naturally. No, that is not true, I totally would have because he just screamed to me. He was fucking hot as hell, very good at making my panties wet without even touching me, smelled great, and made my body break out in goosebumps whenever we touched and what is up with the electric shock feeling? I have never felt that before.

I was brought out of my mind when people yelled Happy Birthday in three languages.

"Happy Birthday, _Lá breithe shona duit_, and _Buon Compleanno." _as they all clapped and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, _Grazie_, and um, sorry but I don't know how to say it in Irish." I said looking down blushing.

"_Go raibh maith agat" _ Edward whispered in my ear. I turned to look at him and my lips grazed his cheek. He seemed as shocked as I was. My lips were only on his cheek for like half a second, I could still feel the heat from his skin. He recovered from his shock and smiled real big taking my chair from the nurse and moving me into the room more.

For being in a hospital cafeteria, they tried to go all out. They had a cake and balloons, the only balloons that was allowed in hospital. It seems they tried to buy out the cafe's food. The whole club wasn't here which seemed to be good since three Devil's are here and they were wearing their cuts as well as our guys, but they seem to be getting along pretty good. It seems the merger may be good for everyone who knew about it, but I can't help but wonder if everyone in the two clubs will feel the same way. The clubs have been enemies for to long.

My shoulder was starting to make itself know but I ignored it. I didn't want to go back to my room. I wanted to stay here with my family and be happy because I don't know how long it will last.

"Alright, let's get this party going shall we?" Emmett said throwing his arm around Rose's shoulder.

Everyone stopped and stared. Some to shocked to say anything while others smiled. I for one smiled. Rose blushed which was a first ever for her.

"_Guarda Rose, non è mai arrossita prima. _I've never seen her do that." I yelled and those who spoke Italian laughed. (Look at Rose, she's never blushed before.)

"_Fottiti stronza Almeno non ho paura di fare una mossa_." she responded back with an evil smile. (Fuck you bitch. At least I'm not afraid to make a move.)

"Rose" I yelled. "Shut up."

"Well, it's nice to see that they will be able to keep up with Alice." said Carlisle.

"Ha, I doubt that. She bounced away when I meant her." I said smiling.

"That's possibly true. She definitely keeps the family on their toes." Edward said shaking his head laughing. "Are you hungry?" He asked me.

"Yes, thank you." I felt him kiss the top of my head as he walked away.

"Okay, so let's get started yeah?" my dad asked me as I looked at him puzzled. "Present time _Dolcezza_." (Sweetie)

"Uh sure okay Dad. If you say so." I hated all the attention on me including parties but I was trying not to be a bitch about this upcoming party since it was a big one. Plus, I liked to make my parents happy.

"First up and from the club. Being the President, it is my honor to give this to you." My dad said as he handed me a wrapped box.

Rose held the box in her hands while I used my good arm to unwrap it. Inside was my club cut. Finally! I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. Looking up at him and then to Jake who is filling the VP role temporary. "Finally! Thank you. I can't wait till I can officially wear it."

"Can I eat something real quick and oh can I have a drink please?" I asked seeing Edward was still holding my plate. I waved him over.

"Thank you." I said and sent him a wink.

"Anything for you Angel." he replied as he handed me the plate and rolled me over to a table. He took the plate and sat it on the table as my mom place a can of soda down. I took a few bites and then drowned the soda. Ah, that felt so good.

"Okay, who's next?" I asked

"Me." my mom squealed handing me a very small box. I slowly opened it, arching my eyebrow.

Inside was a key chain with my name on it. Confused, I looked to my parents.

They doubled over laughing while Rose handed me another small box. "This goes with it. Apparently our parents wanted to be funny." She laughed.

I unwrapped it and opened it to find a set of keys. Shocked, I looked up to my parents who have stopped laughing. "Are these to what I think they are to?" I asked.

"Yes. Now you don't have to ride with anyone anymore." my dad answered.

Now I let the tears fall. This was to much. Not only did my dad give me my very first cut, but my parents gave me my first ever motorcycle. They wouldn't tell anything about it yet except that Rose examined it and said it was good to go.

"_Miele_, are you okay? What's the matter?" my mom asked.

"Happy tears mom."

"How is your arm?"

"It's okay, there's a dull pain I'm trying to ignore it." I admitted.

"Sis, don't do that. You need to tell us when it is bothering you. I will go get the nurse. She said this would happen. It was one of the many arguments we had about bringing you down here." said Jasper as he went leave the cafe.

I took a few more bites when Rose brought over a medium size box. She held it while I one handed opened it. Holy fuck, she got me a helmet. She knew me so well. I hated full face helmets. I felt like they block my line of sight. She got me turtle helmet, it was shiny black, but what caught my attention was the design. It was the She Devil tattoo that us females get. It shows which club we belong to when we aren't full members, so basically the women who are married to a member would get it if they chose to. The only difference that my helmet had then my tattoo on the back of my shoulder is the Cerberus is with her. It was a very sexy picture.

That's it, I couldn't stop the tears as they freely fell from my eyes.

**There you have it folks. Let's hope Bella does what she needs to do to recover properly. Now I know I have spoiled you by posting five chapters in two days, but I wanted to give a heads up that since the week is starting, it may takes a few days for an update, so my apologizes ahead of time. Let me know what you think. I love ya'll's reviews. :-D**

**I will admit that I was slightly distracted finishing up this chapter due to the Walking Dead. Trying to focus my attention between the two proved to be more difficult than I thought. LoL. If any of ya'll watch the show then ya'll understand what I mean. LoL :-D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there ya'll. Thank you again for the reviews, follows, and likes. They really do warm my heart. **

**It has come to my attention that there was quite a few misspelled words in the last chapter, I would like to apologize for that. Appentally I didn't save the final copy properly. I will admit, one of the problems I have when typing is that I think faster than typing so my brain is already two words ahead of the screen. I promise to try to make sure everything is correct. **

**I have made a Twitter and Instagram account for this story. The link for Twitter is **** /HadesRejects** **. The link for Instagram is in the bio on Twitter. Come follow them. :-D **

**Now onto the story. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Edward**

The last few days have been really confusing and stressful between the club and Bella getting shot. Don't get me wrong, being the VP in a motorcycle club that has not only several legal businesses, but our illegal ones as well can be very stressful. For instance, when some low level dealer thinks he can hijack the shipment or the feds think they know the exact time and place of our gun delivery. Then of course, there's our legal employee's who do work really hard and seem to like their jobs. That I can deal with, but seeing my dad almost lose his shit in the hospital while trying to explain to Charlie exactly what the fuck happened to his youngest child nearing broke my fucking heart. Not to mention seeing Bella laying on the gurney unconscious with blood everywhere. I rode in the ambulance with Jacob once they loaded her up.

Jacob. I owed him. Hell, my dad, Emmett, and I all do. Not only did we save each other's lives but he kept us out of handcuffs and then argued with the paramedic about the two of us riding with Bella. I wouldn't have left her side until I absolutely had to. I had to leave the waiting room several times because one of the Swans would break down and my pacing didn't help the matter.

"Ed, bro, you need to sit still. Stop trying to rip your hair out." Emmett said as he came to sit on the bench in front of me. "She will pull through. She's a Swan, they are tough."

"I know she will. She has to. We've only spoken a handful of times and gotten into a gun fight already. She saved my ass. I fell on top of her behind the counter when I pushed her down and she threw me off of her, only to shoot some fucker that came up behind us. I mean who does that? She doesn't know me anymore then the assholes who busted into the restaurant." I grunted out.

"That's my baby sister for you." I heard behind me and as I swung around, I came face to face with Jasper. "My sister doesn't let many people into her life nor does love easily. Hell, we can't afford to in our kind of life and normally I would steer her clear of you, but after hearing what you did for her tonight, even I won't fight whatever the two of you want." He was standing in front of me quicker then I could blink which caused Emmett to stand. "This will be your first and only warning, if you hurt my baby sister in any way, shape, or form, I will hunt you down myself and make you pay. Do we understand each other?"

"Completely." I said not missing a beat.

"Good. Now I came out here to tell you that Bella pulled through her surgery and is now in recovery. The doctor said it will be a couple of hours before she will be ready to be transferred to her room. Come on in when you are ready." Jasper said as he turned to walk back inside.

"Woah, big brother isn't playing." Emmett laughed.

"Shut up Em, he did actually what you and I would have done if the situation was reversed."

"Hell we have." We both laughed because it was the truth. Alice wasn't to happy when the two of us with our dad cornered the poor kid and told him in not so nice of words that he better respect her and treat her like the lady she was or he would have to deal with us. Let's say they didn't have a second date.

"So what are you going to do when Bella wakes up and gets better? Are you gonna ask her out because you totally should." Emmett said.

"I would like to but she needs to focus on getting better." I said as we walked back in the hospital.

Four days. Four long motherfucking days. I only left to shower and that was after being ganged up on by Jasper and Emmett. I was afraid she would wake up while I was gone. I stayed through the night with her mom. We chatted here and there, mostly about my childhood and she shared some stories about Bella that I'm sure she would be embarrassed by. Bella's mom and sister would take turns brushing her hair and wiping her face, arms, and neck down. I just wanted her to wake up. I held her hand consistently and would speak to her. Late at night after Renee would fall asleep, I would hum to her, nothing in particular, just something to keep the quiet away.

12:03 am, Wednesday, September 13. It is officially Bella's birthday. I kissed her forehead, then her hand. I wished she would just open her eyes. I walked away from her bed to the nurses station to tell her I was going to the chapel. Never have I ever sat in a hospital chapel before to pray. I walked in quietly, knelt down, made a cross across my chest, and lit a candle. I sat down on the first pew. I said a silent prayer. I don't know how long I was there or if I fell asleep but I suddenly found that I was no longer alone.

"You know, I never wanted this life for myself or my family. I love being on my bike. I love the feeling of feeling free, but the cost is to great. Had I know at the age of eighteen what exactly this life entailed, I wouldn't have joined. I could have been happy working in the shop. My family is my world. I will kill you if you tell anyone that I put my family before the club. I've always wanted my wife and children to be happy with whatever they wanted to do in life. Bella wants to be patched in more than she does anything. I just hope she will be able to handle being VP and eventually President. As we both know, neither are easy." Charlie sighed.

"Yeah, I completely agree. I'm in no place to tell you what to do Charlie but I can be there for you and her. Like I told Emmett before, I've only spoken to Bella a handful of times, and I've already been sucked in. I would really like to get to know her." Charlie gave me a look with his eyebrow raised. "Don't worry, Jasper has already given me the you hurt her speech." I laughed.

"Good, he's been paying attention. Are you ready to head back up?"

"Yeah Let's go. Thanks for the talk Charlie."

"Thanks for letting me vent." he replied patting me on my back.

The waiting room was packed to say the least. Some of the Devil's were pissed that the three of us were there. They aren't in the need to know right now so fuck them. They didn't like that Jacob and Demetri were joking with us. Jacob and Emmett had us all laughing when they started to compare muscles. I thought the poor nurses were going to have heart attacks. I was finally able to go back into her room and take my usual seat next to her bed. Our dads were talking quietly together and poor Renee was was hunched over with her head laying on the bed. I started to whisper to Bella like I had been the last few days and I thought I was imagining it, but when I looked to our hands, I could see Bella's fingers twitching. Holy fuck, is she waking up?

"Bella Angel, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." I urged and after a few minutes, I was rewarded with her squeezing my hands then came her beautiful brown eyes. Thank fuck. She panicked a little when everything started to come back to her but between all of us and Jacob coming in, she relaxed.

I don't know how they pulled it off but we were able to bring Bella down to the cafe for a mini birthday dinner. I think the events leading up to landing her there in that wheelchair and all the emotions she was feeling was finally starting to weigh in on her. I personally couldn't wait to see her bike and her on it. Jasper brought her nurse in to give her some more pain medicine. Everyone could tell when it took affect, she was louder and seemed to giggle more. I am not ashamed to admit that it was a great sound.

"Hey Angel, I have a present for you but I'm afraid to say that you have to wait for it."

"That's okay Edward. You didn't have to get me anything, _Bellissma" _She smiled. Yeah the medicine definitely kicked in and damn if I didn't love her accent.

That's basically how the rest of the evening went. I wheeled up up to her room and waited in the hallway while her mom and sister helped her in the bathroom and back on the bed. I took my seat next to her bed once she was situated. I laid my head next to Bella's hand and felt her fingers start to play with my hair. I don't remember much after that.

I woke the next morning to Bella and Rosalie talking quietly, trying not to wake me.

"Everyday he's been here?" asked Bella.

"I want to say yes but I wasn't always here. I had to leave all the time to get back to the shop because you know how guys are when they are left unattended." Rosalie laughed. "I do believe he is quite smitten with you dear sister and you better not wait. Grab him before someone else does."

"Yes because you are so bold Rose."

"As a matter of fact I am. I have a date to your party."

"What? With who?" Bella asked shocked.

"Emmett. I asked him last night if he would like to escort me and he said yes."

"Aw, Rose. You two would be so cute together." Bella said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "I was thinking about asking him to be my date to my party, although I don't know how much dancing we will do with this damn thing on. It's already irritating as hell and don't get me started on those fucking sponge baths. I can't stand those fuckers." Bella admitted.

"I'm sure you wouldn't complain about them if a certain guy were to offer those baths."

"Rose."

"What? I can tell it's true. It's written all over your face."

"Don't you need to go to the shop?" Bella asked.

"You are just trying to get rid of me huh but yeah I do. I should be back later tonight though I can't make any promises. _Ti amo_" Rose said. (I love you)

"Ti amo anch'io. Ciao." (I love you too. Bye)

I heard Bella take in a deep breath as she tried to positioned herself.

I decided it was time to wake up. "Morning Angel, are you okay?"

"Jesus Edward. You scared the shit out of me." she answered.

"My apologies. Do you need help?"

"Please. This fucking sling is pissing me off."

I chuckled, "Yeah it can be a pain, been there, done that shit." I said.

"You've been shot?" she asked with wide eyes. "Who the hell shot you?"

"Yes I've been shot and you know, it's the way of life for us." I answered.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

We spend the next two days just talking and spending time together and I found that I was really starting to like her. We discussed our many likes and dislikes and surprisingly, we had a lot in common. I also found out that she is a closet geek. I do believe I have found my maker. Can you imagine my surprise when she informed me that she loved the Harry Potter series as well as Star Wars and let's not forget her love of all things horror. Hot damn. Her love of Halloween and Christmas. I love the looks she would send me when she didn't think I was looking or the way she would run her fingers through my hair when she thought I was sleeping. God, that felt so nice.

The time has come. She is being sprung from the hospital. Demetri brought her car and would drive her home while we all followed behind. Bella started to panic when she thought I wasn't coming to her house. Little did she know that Charlie invited us the day before and I happily agreed. I gave her a smirk as she eyed me waiting on my bike for Demetri to drive by.

They lived in a modest house, though it seemed a pretty good size surrounding by a gated fence. I could see security camera all along the the fences and the house. One thing less for me to worry about. I rolled my bike to a stop behind her car. Bella hopped out and ran to me throwing her good arm around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist being careful of her shoulder.

"You looked so hot on your bike with your cut and glasses." she whispered with her head in my chest.

"Oh really? You think so?" I teased.

"Oh yeah, I most certainly do." she said and with that she turned and walked to the house. "You coming?" she called over her shoulder.

"Not yet." I mumbled to myself as I followed her.

"I heard that Cullen." she said.

"Of course you did." I laughed.

I helped Demetri and her family bring the stuff she managed to collect while in the hospital up to her room and I have to say, it so fits her.

"Behave." Renee warned as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Funny mom." Bella yelled after her.

I felt like a teenager who was about to get busted for being in a girl's room which I actually have never done before. "Would you like me to go down stairs so you can get situated?" I asked.

"No, you're fine, but uh my bandage needs to be changed. Would it be weird if I asked you to change it?" Bella asked nervously.

"Sure, no problem. I've had loads of practice." I laughed as I walked her to her computer chair. Grabbing the things her parents picked up from the drug store, I put them on the desk in the order I would need them. "Um, do you need help taking the sling off?" I asked.

"You can do it. Its Velcro and my shirt slides off." she said and I nodded.

I made quick work of taking them off and told her that it may hurt when I take the bandages off. I pulled the top two edges off and peaked inside to make sure it wasn't stuck to the stitches and when it wasn't, I removed the rest of it and sat it aside. I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and wet a cloth. Once back, I gently wiped around the wound, careful not to put too much pressure on it. I then opened a new glaze packet and dressed her wound and slide her shirt back on. She whined.

"Are you in pain?" I asked.

"Yeah. A little. It's okay though."

"Don't do that. You heard the doctor. Take something for it now so it doesn't get worse." I said as I grabbed her prescription bag. I read the bottle and gave her one pain pill and the water bottle she brought in with her. Then I stood over her as she took the pill.

"Do you need to check my mouth to make sure I took it Cullen?"

"Smart ass." I said shaking my head.

She stood in front of me and wrapped her arm around my waist and once again, I brought my arms around her body. She fit perfectly.

"Hey Angel?"

"Yes Bellissima?" she asked looking up at me with her eyes almost pleading.

Here's my change I thought as I leaned my head down and softly placed my lips to hers. She was so warm and inviting. Her lips felt like they were made for me. She moved her arm to my neck, sliding her hand into my hair as she pulled me closer to her. Mindful of her shoulder, I wrapped my arms tighter around her. I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip silently asking for entrance which I granted. I felt like I was floating. Holy fuck this girl could kiss.

All to soon the kiss was broken by her brother barreling through her door.

"Bel… Oh shit, my bad." Jasper said covering his eyes. "Uh, mom wanted me to tell you that dinner is done and to get the fuck down stairs. Her words not mine. Oh and Edward, she said if you wanted any of the garlic bread to get your ass moving because your dad and brother may not leave you any. I swear they were foaming at the mouth at the mention of garlic bread. It was very disturbing to watch." He said laughing as he walked out the door.

"Come on then. My mom makes her garlic bread from scratch. It's better than the restaurant." Bella said dragging me with her.

"Yes ma'am. Lead the way."

Dinner was loud to say the least and oh so fucking delicious. Renee not only made homemade garlic bread, but she made lasagna with homemade sauce. I honestly don't know how they can eat food like this all the time and not be overweight. Bella made me sit next to her and as much as I enjoyed the very loud conversation going around the table about which bike was better then the next, I rather enjoyed the flirting Bella and I were doing.

"So, Bella, did you ask him yet?" I heard Rosalie whisper.

"No. I was going to but Jasper interrupted." she answered looking to Jasper who shrugged.

"So, ask him now then."

"You do realize that we can all hear you right?" Emmett's laughed and there came the head slap from both my dad and Renee.

"_Mac capall" _he said rubbing his head. I doubled over laughing, son of a horse, that's what he said. I guess he changed it because my pop was giving me a look daring him to finish that sentence.

"What did he say that's so funny?" ask Charlie.

"He said son of a horse." I answered holding my side. Soon everyone was laughing.

Conversation continued to flow until it was time to clean up. Everyone helped clear the table and all us guys did the dishes picking and poking at one another. No one would be able to tell that we were once rivals. The feeling I got from this scene right here right now, words couldn't express it. I may not have been happy about the merge at first, but I surely am now.

"Alright guys, it's almost time for Bella's patch in. I would like for you three to stay for it. To see how we do it in case it is different from the way you do yours." Charlie said all serious.

"Understood Charlie."

We headed into the living room where Bella was sitting with her mom and sister. Demetri, Jacob, and two people I haven't meant before.

"Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett meet Billy and Sue Black. Sue will be performing the patch in." Charlie said.

They began to set up after the nice to meet you and hand shakes were done. They moved the coffee table and placed a chair in its place. Sue took her place in front of the chair and looked directly at Bella.

"Isabella, please take a seat in the chair." she commended. Bella followed her instruction.

"Isabella, are you here willing? Are you in any way being forced into this decision?"

"I am here willing. No I am not being forced."

"Jacob, hold the bible under her left hand and Isabella, carefully raise your right hand, just your hand." Once the bible was placed and Bella raised her hand, Sue continued." Isabella, repeat after me." but it wasn't Sue's voice I was listening to, it was Bella's. Not one time did she miss a beat at repeating nor did she mess it up. She sat proudly keeping eye contact with Sue.

"I pledge my loyalty to the circle of the never-ending brother and sisterhood, for I stand here today with love for my club, the HADES REJECTS. I will allow no other to come between us, for I am a REJECT for from now and forever. Together with my family, I say FUCK YOU to those who seek to harm or destroy our club or property. For if my brothers and sisters fight, I fight alongside them, for this I swear to them and them to me."

"Now. The blood bond." Sue said. The what I thought as I watched Billy hand Bella a goblet and Sue pulled some red wine in it. Jacob handed Charlie a pocket knife that he just disinfected. Renee had some cotton balls ready. Charlie poked his finger with the knife and handed it to Jacob who wiped it again.

"With this blood, I bound my loyalty." Charlie said as one droplet of blood fell into the goblet.

"With this blood, I bound my loyalty." Jacob said and dropped his blood and it continued with Jasper and Billy. Jacob cleaned the knife in between each person.

"Isabella Marie Swan, please stand. The brotherhood of the HADES REJECTS have pledge their blood and loyalty to you. How do you stand." Sue asked.

"With my brothers and sisters I stand." she replied as she drank from the goblet.

"Charles Swan, as the President, it is my honor to announce to you, Vice President of HADES REJECTS, Isabella Swan."

The cheering that went on was louder then all our members together in the club house on New Years Eve. Emmett being the loudest.

Charlie walked to Bella placing her left arm through her cut while laying the right side on her shoulder. "Congratulations Bellissimo. Do me proud baby girl."

"_Sempre papà_" Bella replied. It was such a tender moment. I'm seeing a different side of Charles Swan and it made me respect him all that more.

Bella walked to me and smiled as I opened my arms and wrapped them around her as she buried her hand into my chest, same place as before.

"Congrats Angel." I said kissing her head. "I have to admit that the whole sharing of the blood thing was really gross." I felt her giggle against my chest.

"Don't worry, I didn't actually drink it. You didn't seem them swap goblets.?" she asked looking up at me.

"Really?" she nodded her head. "Well damn, I didn't see that. I was to busy paying attention to something else or rather a someone." I said giving her my crooked grin.

"WHAT. Who the fuck would that be? Hmm? Don't make me kill a _stronza_ the night I'm patched in. It wouldn't look good." she laughed.

"I only had eyes for you Angel." I said as I leaned down to kiss her only to be interrupted yet again.

"Time for cake, yeah?"

That is what we did the rest of the night. Celebrated. It was late by the time we decided to quit so the three of us stayed the night. Well, more like Emmett passed the fuck out on their couch. The asshole drank to much. My dad and I stay in the guest rooms. I was woken out of my slumber by Bella yelling my name. I jumped out of my bed as her family and my dad ran to her room.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Woah Edward. I was about to fuck you up for being in there with her." Jasper laughed but stop dead when we ran into Bella's room. She was thrashing all over her bed. She managed to knock herself off the pile of pillows she had behind her to keep her shoulder elevated. She had blood on her shirt and I really hoped she didn't rip her stitches. Her parents tried to come her down but that only made things worse.

"Here, let me try" I said as I crawled onto her bed and grabbed her hand. Leaning close to her head I whispers, "Angel, listen to my voice. Come back to me. Come on, you can do it. Follow my voice. There you go. Nothing bad is happening to you. You are safe. Open your eyes. Come on Angel, let me see them. Hey there you are." I said when her eyes popped open. She winced as she sat up looking around at everyone. "What happened?"

She sighed and answered. "Nightmare." and leaned into me.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked and she shook her head. I tried to leave when we all realized she was okay but she was having none of that, so I checked her shoulder. Thankfully she didn't rip her stitches open. I clean it and bandaged it. I fixed her pillows, laid back and pulled her to me, while keeping her elevated.

"Edward, would you like to escort me to my party?"

"Why Angel, I would love to." I said placing a kiss to her head.

I swore I was only going to stay long enough for her to fall back to sleep but as usual, my plan didn't work that way. When I woke up I found myself alone and someone was kind enough to cover me with a blanket.

I walked downstairs after freshening up the best I could and found the guys around the table.

"Morning" I grunted.

"How was your night?" asked Emmett wiggling his eyebrows which earned him a smack in the head.

"Asshole"

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Spa day which is code word for let's gossip about the guys." Charlie laughed.

"No shit." My dad said. "Let's go freshen up and meet Charlie back here. A few more guys from each club will come here and we will go over the merge. Once it is done, it will be brought to our tables. Once that shit is done, I do believe we all have a party to attend."

"Yes we do. I for one can say that I have a beautiful date tonight." Emmett say staring off into space.

"Hey pal, that's my daughter."

"My bad Pres."

"Well Charlie, it seems the Swan ladies are smitten with the Cullen men because Bella asked me last night to be her date." I said as we walked to the door.

"Of course she did." He responded.

"See you in an hour." We headed out to our bikes and headed back to the house. I couldn't wait for tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and gals. How is everyone. Thank you for the reviews. :-) If you haven't done so already and have an account, go to ****the twitter account listed in my bio and follow it please. I will be posting updates and pictures as we go along. The Instagram account address is listed on twitter if ya'll would like to follow on there as well. For whatever reason, it will not let me post it here. Now with all that being said, let's get on to the story. I hope ya'll like it. I had fun writing it. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. I just enjoy playing with her creation. **

Spa day, more like gossip day. I woke up to find myself wrapped in Edward's arms. He looked so peaceful and I wished I could stay there cuddled in his arms all day. I slowly and carefully maneuvered out of his arms without waking him. How I did it, I have no idea. I gathered my clothes and the first aid stuff into a tote. I covered Edward with a blanket and quietly left my room and went down stairs.

"Morning everyone." I said.

"Good morning. How are you?" my mom asked.

"I'm okay. Is Rose awake? I have to get ready." I said holding up my tote bag.

"Yeah she's in her room. Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks." I said as I made my way back upstairs to Rosalie's room. I knocked before walking in and found her making out with Emmett. I dropped my tote bag and covered my eyes.

"Whoa, to early for that shit." I laughed

"Whatever bitch. What do you want?" Rose asked.

"Need help getting dressed then we have to go." I said holding up my tote.

"Get settled. I'll be right back." she ushered Emmett out the door and was back in less than three minutes.

She tried to pry me for information about Edward sleeping in my room while cleaning my wound and helping me get dressed but I was not giving in because I was still curious about it. Now came time for the dreaded sling. I hate this fucker with a passion. At least I can take it off for a little while tonight.

I checked on Edward before I left and he was cuddled into my pillow. It was to damn cute not to take a picture which is exactly what I did. Insert evil laugh now. I wrote him a little note and placed it with his phone and wallet that was on my nightstand. I then meant my mom and Rose downstairs, said goodbye to the guys and headed for the door. Demetri and Felix behind us.

"Hey Bells." my dad called.

"Yeah dad?"

"You forgetting something?" he asked holding my cut.

"Sorry Pres. I guess I have to get used to having it now. Love you." I said as he helped me put it on and I gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked out the door. We arrived to the dreaded salon early. I was getting the works, facial, nails, waxing and when I say waxing, I mean all the important places. Apparently my sister loves me because who would put anyone through that? Oh right, she would. Bitch!

I was surprised to see Alice and an older woman who I learned is her mother Esme. She was a lovely woman and I can see where her children got some of their sense of humor.

"Bella dear, it is so nice to meet you. Alice talked about you a lot. I hear you have captured one of my fellows, yeah?" Esme said and I could definitely hear her accent.

"It's nice to meet you. Yes, I believe I have." I said while giggling.

I was soon called over to have my hair washed and conditioned, next was getting my eyebrows touched up. Next came the waxing of my hooha, which surprisingly wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. Next was my facial, and they did my nails while they did my face. My hair was trimmed, blow dried, combed, curled and styled. I looked good, like really good. Honestly, I didn't look at all like me. I hoped Edward like it.

It was time to head to the clubhouse. Once my mom paid, she joined us in the car and we chatted on the way. I pulled out my phone to see that I had a text from Edward.

_"__Hey Angel. I wanted to say good morning and I can't wait to see you tonight.__Thank you for the note.__I hope everything goes good at your spa day and meeting. Text me back when you get the chance. Xoxo." _

"_Hey Bellissima. Spa day was uh, long and semi painful. Lol. but I got to see your mom and sister. I hope your meeting goes good. I can't wait to see you to. Remember, I'll be the one walking down the stairs to you. :-D"_

I sent the text hoping he would understand the flirting behind it. We pulled up to the club and I stepped out into a round of claps and screaming. Demetri came over to cover me so no one could hit my shoulder. Jasper flanked my other side and they lead me inside. They lead me past everyone and to the doors of the chapel. My first meeting. All phones went into the box and Jacob locked them in the safe. New precaution.

Jasper and I walked to the head of the table where I stood behind my chair which is to the right of the President's. Jasper took his chair to the left of the President's. I had to be introduced before I could sit. My dad was the last to come in and closed the doors. He walked to stand behind his chair at the head of the table and addressed the room.

"Good afternoon everyone. Today is an important day. As you all know, my daughter Isabella has pledged her oath to the club last night. She stands before you ready to take her place as Vice President. Jacob is as for now still Vice President to help show her the ropes, but I encourage you to voice any ideas or concerns to Isabella just like you would to Jacob and myself. Now, Isabella, you may take your seat. Let's get down to business shall we." my dad took his seat and slammed the gavel to start the official meeting. Jacob was next me me with Billy sat a few seats down from me with his pen and paper to take notes and I saw his hand moving across the paper no doubt recording everything that was just said.

"First order of business. As you know, tonight is Isabella's birthday party and I expect each and everyone of you and your families to maintain yourselves. There will be a few members from Devil's of Destruction there and I would like to get through a night without fighting."

Several members spoke above each other with protests.

"Calm your shit down. My daughter, your sister was attacked at my fucking business seven days ago. They helped our club catch the men who tried to take my daughter. The Devil's vice president risked his life to save her. I don't want to hear it. I am doing what is best for this club. So with that being said, Isabella, the next bit of news is all yours to share." my dad said.

I was nervous as shit with this bit of news. This is the first time I had to speak to these men and women as a club member and not a child. I really hoped this shit doesn't backfire.

"Our family, our club is losing business with our drug shipments and distributions as well as someone on the outside knowing our gun shipment schedule, so with that, our shipments have been changed. We will discuss those at a later time. The next form of business is as follows. The Rejects will be doing a patch over." Once again, the room howled with voices, both being happy and pissed. "Hey quiet down." When they didn't calm down, I stood and walked over and opened the door just to slam it shut. That got their attention. All eyes were on me as I made my way through the room and back to stand behind my chair. I saw my dad and Jasper trying to hide their smiles behind their hands.

"Listen and listen good. I will not tolerant anyone not letting me finish what I am saying. Once we are in this room I am your VP and I will be respected as such. I am not the kid from outside. She stays outside those doors. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now let's get back to it. Everyone of you wants to complain about the patch over yet not one of you know who it's with." I said.

"It's the Devil's isn't it?" Mike yelled from the back of the room.

"Yes it is. We are in a time where we need to strengthen our clubs, bring our numbers up." I said.

"We understand that there some of you who doubt what we are saying. However, I encourage each and everyone of you to think about it. If for whatever reason other the past experience that you choose not to agree to it, then you have my permission to leave. You will face no repercussions for leaving. As everyone here knows that the only way to leave is death. I'm lifting that law for this decision only. All I ask is that you leave your patch behind and I will refund your member dues for this month." My dad said.

"Remember though that with a new club joining that we gain more brothers and sisters, making our club bigger which means more territory which means more money." Jasper said.

"How long do we have to think about it?" someone from the back asked.

"We have a meeting here tomorrow at five p.m." I answered.

"Alright. We will see you all tonight at the party. Chapel adjourned." my dad said slamming the gavel to signal the meeting was over.

Holly fuck, I just survived my first meeting. I felt like I was going to puke. That was so nerve racking. I walked out of the chapel after everyone else did to get my phone from Jacob. "_Grazie_" I said as Billy came up to me.

_"Bella, sei stato fantastico oggi. Hai elogiato la stanza. Pensavo che avrei fatto cagare i miei pantaloni a guardarti. Sei nato per guidare questo club e questi stronzi non possono ancora vederlo. Dagli il tempo di adattarsi ad esso. C'è molto cattivo sangue tra i due club. Sono orgoglioso della donna che sei diventata e sono orgoglioso di essere il tuo padrino. Ti amo." _Billy said smiling at me. ("Bella, you did amazing today. You commended the room. I thought I was going to shit my pants watching you. You were born to lead this club and these assholes can't see that yet. Give them time to adjust to it. There is to much bad blood between the two clubs. I am proud of the woman you have become and I am proud to be your godfather. I love you.")

_"Oh Billy. Non farmi piangere, cazzo, davanti a loro. Ero una tale stronza, ma stranamente, mi sembrava giusto. Sentiva anche di essere seduto lì al tavolo. Sono anche orgoglioso di essere la tua figlioccia e ti amo."_ I said hugging him. ("Oh Billy. Don't make me fucking cry in front of them. I was such a bitch in there but oddly enough, it felt right. It also felt right to be sitting there at the table. I'm also proud to be your goddaughter and I love you to.")

"Bella, girl you did amazing in there. You were a bit scary and I loved it." Lauren said.

"Ha thanks." I answered looking down at my phone hopefully giving her a clue as to leave me the fuck alone. I couldn't stand her, not after what she did to my brother before they were patched in. Let's just say, she really broke his fucking heart and he hasn't had a steady girlfriend since her. I don't know how she got patched in but she did. I would have shot her dead and buried her body with the bugs. Fuck her.

_Hey beautiful. How are you? I wouldn't miss seeing you walk down those stairs for the world." _-Edward. My oh my, he really has a way with words.

_Are you done your meeting yet?_ -R

_Please tell me you are done now. Rosalie is pacing all around the hotel room and is driving us all up the wall. Please Please Please hurry."_ -A

I responded to the girls first. "_Rose, calm your tits. The meeting just ended. We will be leaving soon. Stop driving everyone mad. All I have to do is my makeup and put my dress on. Jeez."_

"_Hey Alleycat, I am sorry about Rose. She is a pain in the ass. We have wrapped up the meeting and should be heading out at any minute."_

Finally! The message I have been waiting to answer. "_Hey there, Bellissimo. I'm doing good. You? My arm is bothering me though, just a dull pain but it itches something fierce. You better not miss me. ;-) How did your meeting go?"_

Demetri and I headed to the car when Jake yelled my name. I stopped and turned to him.

"Belly, I just wanted to say that you did a damn fine job in there. I'm so proud of you." he said as he hugged me. "So, listen, should I bring a date or is there a chance I will see what's under your dress tonight?" he whispered in my ear.

"Get a date, Jakey. I have a date tonight." I told him as released me.

"You are going with Edward, aren't you?" he asked. He wasn't surprised by this.

"Yes I am." I couldn't keep the smile off my face and he just grinned at me.

"Well good for you kiddo. He seems like a good guy but he breaks your heart and I will break him." Jake told me.

"Ha, don't worry Jake, I already gave him that speech." laughed Jasper as he strolled by us and got on his bike. That fucker.

Sighing I told Jake I would see him at the party and hopped in the car with Demetri and headed to the hotel. We sang along to some of the songs on the radio. It was when he stopped at a red light a couple blocks away from the hotel that he got serious.

"Bells, you know I love you like my little sister right?" He asked looking at me

"Yeah Dem, I know. You okay?"

"I care about you too much to see you get hurt. The club is a pretty big responsibility and I know you will be able to handle it. Hell, you grew up around it and it's in your blood. My concern is with your date. I want to make sure that you really want to try to date him because you actually want to, not because you think you need to. Do I make any sense?" he asked.

"Yeah Dem. I understand what you are saying. I do want to see where this, what ever it is between Edward and I goes. I really like him and he's been nothing but polite and he has helped me a lot this past week. Hell, I was attracted to him in the mall before I found out he was a Devil."

"That's true, but I'll fuck him up if he hurts you in anyway."

"Ha, true that." I barked laugh. "Oh joy, look, more torture." I said waving a hand towards the hotel. Demetri laugh and we got out. We went to my room. I heard laughing as I knocked.

"Bella. Finally. We have so much to do and so little time to do it." Alice said as she rushed to give me a hug being mindful of my shoulder.

"Ali girl, calm down. We still have five hours." I said.

"Calm down? As if. Five hours is to short of time. Thankfully, all we have to do is touch up your hair and do your makeup. Now, I hear you can take the gauze off your shoulder. We can put a smaller bandage on it. It will still be visible but nothing like what you have now." Alice said pulling us into the room and shutting the door. It seems our moms have already starting hitting the bottle. I loved that they seemed to be getting along really well. Alice and Rosalie are hitting it off to.

I sat down and just watched the show. The four of them joked, sang, laughed, and teased each other for the next two hours. It was now my turn to sit still and have tons of makeup applied to my face. They moisturized my face my face first. Rose filled in my eyebrows. Alice did my eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara, then foundation. Then Rose did my concealer. So many fucking steps. What happened to just doing eye shadow, eyeliner, and lipstick? After the concealer came some powder stuff. Contour came next followed by blush and highlighter. Lastly came lashes and viola, my face was done.

"We will do you lips right before we leave so you don't smear it." Rosalie said.

"Well alrighty then. Whatever you say." I responded.

I sat on the couch next to Demetri, Felix, and some other guy who hasn't been introduced but I assumed he was there to watch Esme and Alice because he would keep close eye on them whenever they would get too close to one of us. I didn't blame him though because my guys are doing the same thing to them. The guys and I were trying to decide on what to watch when Esme said it was time to change my gauze to the smaller one. That experience was completely different then when Edward does it. It was probably because I wasn't fully comfortable with her doing it. I'm always comfortable with Edward, even when we were in the middle of a gun fight.

Since I am wearing open toed shoes, I don't need to wear stockings. I"m free from my sling for a few hours tonight, but was already warned that should my wound start to bother me, I was to put it back on. Mom trumps all. Thankfully, the zipper on my dress was in the back and went down to the top of my tailbone so it would be easier to get my arm in. Sitting on the end of the bed, my sister brought my dress over to me and I put my legs in first then stood up. So now standing in nothing more than a thong and strapless bra waiting for Rose to bring my dress up so I could put my arms in. I look to Alice when I hear her phone click. That bitch just took a picture of me and she had the nerve to smirk. That is a Cullen trait, I swear it.

"Don't you fucking think to send that to anyone but me. Then delete that fucker." I growled. These bitches had the fucking nerve to laugh at me.

"Oops. To late." Alice said with a mischief smirk. Oh god what did she do?

"Cagna, who the fuck did you send it to?" I growled. She just fucking shrugged her shoulder.

"Don't be such a prude cagna." Rose laughed.

"Who said I was a prude?" I asked. I doubled over laughing at the look on her face.

"What? girl, you have been holding out on me. Dish now." she urged while bringing my arm through the dress.

"No can do sis."

"That's fucked up." Rose whined. Alice nodded.

"I know." I said smiling as Alice moved behind me to zip my dress. It flowed perfectly down my legs, with a split down my left leg. My heels aren't very high but high enough to keep me from walking on my dress. The ladies put their dresses and shoes on. Touched up their makeup and hair, making sure there was no stray hairs. Once they were ready, my mom handed me my small clutch which housed my id, room card, extra lipstick, pocket knife, pepper spray, and wait, what's this? There was a tiny card nested inside.

_"Happy Birthday Angel. I wanted you to know that I've been thinking about you all day. I can't wait to see you and to hold you in my arms. I am not __ashamed__ to admit that I've missed you all day. Love, Edward." _Oh my damn. His words are going to be the death of me. I just know it.

With my lipstick applied, my tiara in place, and a big ass fucking smile on my face, we headed out of the room with the guys following. Each guy was behind the lady he was supposed to shadow. I have to say they looked mighty handsome dressed up. One would not know they were packing if you didn't know what you were looking for, but we knew better. I could also guarantee that the four ladies with me were also packing heat in either their clutches or could never be to careful. I had to admit, we looked bad ass.

The ride down to the bouquet hall was filled with all our excited voices and laughter. The Cullen women fit in with us so perfectly. It's like they were meant to be here. Like fate, not that I believe in things like that but I felt my heart swell as I glanced around at them all. This night seemed like it may just be perfect. That thought brought me up short because not even a week ago I was dreading this fucking party, but now, I had something to look forward to, or rather someone to look forward to. We finally came to the ground floor and was meant by my dad, Jasper, and Emmett. Emmett was to take his mom and sister to their seats while Jasper walked my mom and sister out. My dad will be presenting me of course. It's been three years since the last time he did this for me. My Quinceañera. Ah, good memories.

The hotel hired extra security as well as my dad bringing more men in from another charter. We have several charters, but ours is the original. They were trying to keep shit from happening. Since now that I am VP, I have more of a target on my head then before. Just fucking great, right?

The thing I liked a lot about this bouquet room was the stairs. The room is intended for weddings, so there is a bridal room overlooking the hall, so the couple can walk down the stairs as they are announced. That is what we are doing.

"See you inside, _Dolcezza_." My mom said as they all went in through the guest entrance.

"_"Sei pronta bambina?"_ my dad asked and I nodded my head. ("You ready baby girl?")

We walked up the stairs to the landing. The stairs were across from the bridal suite door. Demetri right behind us.

Just as we came to the landing to head down, my dad stopped me and his words brought tears to my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I didn't need to walk down the stairs with mascara lines.

_"Tesoro, sei bellissima. Volevo dirti quanto fossi orgoglioso di te oggi e ogni giorno. Hai sempre saputo che cosa volevi e non hai mai avuto paura di inseguire ciò che era. Farai un grande vice presidente e un dannato presidente. Sei una forza da non sottovalutare. Ti amo principessa."_ ("Honey, you look beautiful. I wanted to tell you how proud I was of you today and everyday. You have always known what it is that you wanted and you were never afraid to go after whatever it was. You will make a great vice president and one hell of a fucking president. You are a force to be reckoned with. I love you princess.")

_"Oh papà. Grazie. Hai molta fiducia in me e ti amo ancora di più per questo. Ora smetti di cercare di farmi piangere e rovinare il mio trucco. Questa è una festa. Cerchi di divertirti? Mi senti?"_ I said as I hugged him with my good arm. ("Oh Daddy. Thank you. You have way to much faith in me and I love you all the more for it. Now stop trying to make me fucking cry and ruin my makeup. This is a party. Try to have a good time will ya? You hear me?")

I loved my father and I love to see his side soft but now wasn't one of those time because I could see his eyes water and they were starting to get red rimmed. That is a sign of weakness in our world and I would hate it if anyone seen my father as week because he is anything but weak.

We heard the dj turned the music down and begin to speak. "Are you ready to party?" He paused to hear people whistle and clap. "Aw, come on. I know you can do better than that. This is for Isabella, who is right up those stairs, let her hear you." They were louder than the first time. Holy hell there sounds like there is a fuck load of people in there. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I chanted that in my head over and over, focusing on the fact that I could see Edward soon. I haven't checked my phone since I arrived at the hotel. It wasn't that I couldn't, it was more that I wasn't allowed to. You can talk to Edward when you get down there they said.

I heard the music change from whatever it was that the dj had on to the song I chose for this moment. Girls just wanna have fun by Cindy Lauper.

"Here goes nothing. Right Dad?" I asked.

"You got this Bells. Your dad is next to you and I'll be behind you to catch you if you fall, but if you decide to fall forward, then you are shit outta luck sis." Demetri laughed from behind me.

"Gee thanks fucker." I smile over my shoulder at him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to announce to you the birthday girl, Ms. Isabella Swan." The applause was so fucking loud, I swear my eardrums were going to burst. I can only imagine how bad it sounds out in the hotel lobby.

"Don't let me fall." I said to my dad.

"Never." he answered as he wrapped my arm around his.

Here we go I thought as we stepped out onto the landing steps with Demetri close behind.

**There you have it folks. Bella's prep day and first meeting. Let me hear what you think of it. **

**Now a heads up, tomorrow is my daughter's birthday so I ****probably**** won't update, but I promise to have an update for ya'll in the next few days because let's face it, we all want to know how Edward feels when he sees Bella, right? :-D Until next time, ya'll have a good evening. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. How ya'll doing? Thank for the reviews. I love them. I am so exhausted. Who knew that throwing an 18th birthday party could be so tiring. LoL. Okay I will let ya get to the story. **

**Edward:**

This has to be one of the longest fucking days I've ever experienced in my life. I swear. Waking up alone in Bella's bed hadn't been ideal, but it was better than nothing. I sent Bella a quick message just so she knows I was thinking of her. After Emmett and I made it back to the house, we went our separate ways to shower and shave. I tried to do something with my fucking hair but that asshole had a mind of its own. It was everywhere and no matter how much gel or hair spray nothing would change it. I tend to keep it short to try to tame it, but it doesn't always work that way. So, here I was standing in front of my closet in just my boxers looking at the bag my suit was in. God, I couldn't wait till tonight to see Bella in that dress again. It's so ironic that I chose a blue tie before seeing Bella. She's probably going to think I got the damn tie after I saw her. I'll just blame Alice for us matching. Ha, that little pixie would definitely tell Bella that wasn't the case and will let me sink myself.

Strolling over to my dresser, I pulled out a pair of black jeans, black t-shirt, and socks and sat on my bed and got dressed. I threw my boots and cut on, grabbed my keys, phone, and wallet. I went back to the closet, opened the garment bag, and checked my jacket pocket to make sure the little box was in there. It was my back up gift. The present I originally got Bella hasn't come in yet. I ordered her concert tickets to go see one of her favorite bands, Godsmack. They will be in playing in San Diego a week before Thanksgiving. I ordered them online and would have printed them out at home but I preferred to give her the actual tickets but they could take up to six weeks to arrive, so for now I picked her up a small gift. It's a gold bracelet. Opposite the end that hooks together it's connected by four diamonds and in the middle of those are two hearts semi overlapping each other. One heart is solid gold while the other is covered in small diamonds. Alice said Bella would love it and I trust Alice. I swear it's like Alice has foresight or something because she always has these feelings and her feelings are about ninety nine percent accurate. So, I decided I would listen to her. Alice wrapped the box for me and even put a bow on it. See, I wouldn't have thought to do that. I put it back in my jacket pocket and walked downstairs.

"Ready to go back to Charlie's?" I asked Emmett as he was stuffing his face again. I swear that boy acts like he never eats.

"Yeh. Let's go." He answered biting around his sandwich.

"Jesus Em, stop eating with your mouth full. It's disgusting."

He shrugged and headed outside.

Being on the road out in the open, like we were, felt amazing. It's like we're free while riding. I can't wait for Bella's shoulder to get better so that she can be behind me with her arms wrapped around my waist. Fuck me, when did I get so mushy? The gate to Charlie's opened as we pulled up and we parked in the same place as yesterday.

We walked in when the door swung open to reveal Billy. "Hello gentlemen. The guys are in the dining room. Come on in."

"Looks like they started without us." I said to Emmett.

"Yeah, no shit. Damn dude." Emmett said when Charlie punched his arm. "You know for a small guy, you pack a hard punch." he said laughing.

"You get used to it." Jacob said laughing right along.

"Okay, guys, let's get this shit done. Carlisle and I have talked and each club has their own side of the city, we have the east side and the Devil's have the west side. The main benefit of us having the west side now is that we will have access to the ports which means the shipments are easier to receive and control. Now that we are combining our clubs, the ports are now available for us to use. That will make our gun shipments so much easier. The only thing that I stress is that the ports are not being used for is people. Wait before you say anything, listen to what I have to say. I do not under any circumstances allow this club or members of this club to participate in anything having to do with human trafficking. I will take down any person or persons involved in that shit. It is disgusting and morally wrong. Yes, we own strip clubs and yes we are starting a porn company, however, everyone of those men and women are doing it willing. They must sign a contract with a lawyer present. This protects our asses. I do ask that any members that start a relationship with any of the employees at the club or porn studio, that they refrain from bringing their relationship and/or their relationship problems to said places. Now, here is how our territory will be as of next Saturday." Charlie finished his speech and spread a map along the table top. Our two territories were fucking huge. This will work out great because Chula Vista is 25.09 square miles, meaning our city is fucking huge. Once the merger is finalized, we will be supplying our dealer with a fuck load more drugs and guns.

Now before you assume anything, we do not deal coke, crack or heroin. Those three are off limits. We do deal with shrooms, acid, molly and ecstasy (MDMA). We used to deal marijuana but what is the point to that now when we have marijuana distribution stores that we own. That place makes great money and it is good to see that shit helping people who are sick. I won't lie, I've used molly once and really liked it. I haven't bothered to do it again yet because I do not want to do it by myself.

Let's get back to matter at hand. The two presidents decided that Charlie will be the head president, my dad would rather sit back and let him handle everything. His exact words were "Fuck this. I am getting to old for this shit, which made us all laugh hard.

I am to remain co vice president alongside Bella. This was Jacob's idea. He thought that our guys would feel more comfortable in the beginning. Jacob also suggested not telling anyone that he was stepping down until next week when we change the patches over, which brings me to the next topic. Neither side wanted to give up their patch design so it was agreed that Bella would be asked to try to combine the two together. Apparently she has a state of the art computer with the best design program. I guess she would have to since she's majoring in graphic arts. I've seen her work at the restaurant before everything went to shit."

It was agreed upon that Billy would remain the secretary and treasurer. Jacob will join Emmett, Sam, and Jasper as sergeant at arms. The rest of the ranks will be discussed next week after we do the crossover. My dad and I decided to keep our clubhouse open because for some members, that was their home. All our meetings from next Saturday and on will be done at Charlie's clubhouse because that will be our new clubhouse which gives me more of an excuse to see Bella a lot more. We broke apart to go to our separate meetings. Emmett and I flanked our dad. One week left with righting like this with him. He will be behind us a week from now. That is going to be so weird. Two years and he has always been in front of me. Hell, he's been the leader since I was fourteen.

Arriving at the club house, we went into our appropriate spots in the line of bikes already parked there waiting for us. Everyone had either concerned or worried looks. I'm sure there have been rumors circulating. I walked into the building saying hi to a few people along the way to the chapel, placing my phone in the basket. It was being brought into the chapel and locked into the safe during the meeting. We can no longer take the chance of our phones being chipped again. Sam already swept the room and found it was cleaned thankfully. I was second to last to sit. I sat to the right of my dad. Sam and Emmett took the two chairs to my dad's left. The only member who was not in his chair was Felix and that was because he was with the ladies.

My dad followed suit and sat in his chair and tapped the gavel. "I call this meeting to order. It has come to the tables attention that we are losing money in our drug and gun sales. We have some gang members hijacking our shipments because our schedules have been traced. Now, with that being said, we at the table have discussed a new schedule that will take effect next week. You will be notified when the schedule changes and where you need to be to receive the shipment and take it to storage. Now, because of recent events surrounding the hijackings and the shooting at C&C's Bar and Grill, we will be doing a patch over with the Hades Rejects."

Voices erupted, some in agreement and some in disbelief.

"Are you out of your mind Pres.?"

"I think it will for the better."

"This is ridiculous. They have done nothing but try to make our lives miserable. There has been too much blood shed. There's no way we can push aside our differences."

Those were some of the words I heard around, all the yelling taking place and that was only because those people were standing behind me.

"Listen. This is what is being brought to the table. Those of us at this table have taken a vote to bring it to you. There will be a vote and I can guaran-fucking-tee that it will happen." I started giving a swipe of the room.

"Let's get to voting, yeah?" Emmett asked.

"Very well. Sam you count the yeses. Emmett, you count the nos." I said. We started with Sam's "Yes" and made it around the room to me. "Yes."

The vice president always goes second to last. The president goes last. We all looked to him. "Yes"

"What are the totals." I asked.

Emmett said, "Seven no."

"Eleven yes." Said Sam.

"Majority wins. The patch over will happen next Saturday night. We will let you know the time once we have confirmed it with Charlie. The meeting will take place at the Rejects clubhouse. Now, I will lift the law for this decision only for those of you who wish to leave. I will not force anyone to continue with our chapter who does not wish to be here. I will also repay your member fee. You have until Monday at 5 to decide. We will have a meeting here at that time. For those of you attending Ms. Swan's party tonight, I expect you to be on your best behavior. Chapel dismissed." my dad said slamming the gavel.

Pop, Emmett, Sam, Paul, Ben, and I waited at the table until the last person closed the door. My dad spoke, "We aren't going to change any of the schedules yet. We will do that on Saturday with Charlie. That will be the first order of business as the new club. Now, on to a happier subject. We have about four hours to kill before the party. How about we get some lunch, yeah?

We stopped at a diner and talked and laughed while we ate. It was rare in our life for us to be able to sit back and wind down and to actually attend a party. This is the life I chose. I wanted the seat, the money, and most importantly, the power. I enjoyed seeing the fear in people eyes. I enjoyed fighting and firing my gun. I loved the thrill of it all. The adrenaline was the best high I've ever had, but now there was something else I wanted more than all that, Bella. I didn't want her to take this life but it was too late now. She was in it for life, the same as I.

We texted a few times today and I loved how flirty she was. As if I couldn't forget she was the one walking down the stairs. It was all I could think about. Seeing her in that dress. My oh my, she was such a beauty and she would be on my arm tonight. The greedy teenager in me was trying to shine through. My phone dinged with an incoming text and I felt my lips turn up into a smile. Alice sent me a picture of Bella talking with my mom in the hotel room, but it was the smiles on both of their faces that made my heart swell. Neither one of them knew the picture was being taken. I saved it to my phone then showed the guys. My dad's eyes showed so much love for my mother. For the first time in my life, I was jealous of my dad. I wanted a love like my parents. Urgh, enough of the sappy shit Cullen, get your head together!

We left the diner to head to the hotel. Thankfully we would all have our own rooms. I could not share a room with Emmett. Alice and mom were going to check in for us all and take our suits to our rooms which was fine by me because honestly, where the fuck would I put the suit on my bike? Easy answer to that, no where. Bella's parents got them a suite but I doubted Rosalie would be going back there tonight. They think they are being slick, but I've seen Rosalie sneaking out of the house. Alice is no better with sneaking around with Jasper. Who would have thought that we would date siblings?

We decided to go to the bar and have a beer before we needed to get ready. We played a few rounds of pool just joking with each other. Apparently we lost track of time because I soon found myself on the phone with a hyper Alice.

"Where the freak are you?" Alice asked. She is not one to curse.

"We are in the hotel bar playing pool. What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong? Really? Edward you should have been dressed by now. Its 4:30. Get up to your room and get dressed now before you run into Bella." she growled and hung up on me. What the fuck!

"Guys, we have to get upstairs and get dressed. Party starts in half an hour. Let's go before Alice has our balls, yeah?" I said.

So now here I am, in the banquet hall waiting for someone I actually know.

"Hey darling, you look lost." some blond chick with big boobs practically falling out of her dress said to me.

"No, not lost. Just waiting on someone." I responded nicely which was the wrong thing to do because she ran her hand down my arm.

"I could be that someone you are looking for." She purred what I'm guessing she thought was supposed to be sexy, but no gross.

"No, thank you. I have a girlfriend who should be here any minute." I replied dryly.

"Are you sure about that? We could have fun together." she replied. I was about to respond to her when I heard Rosalie behind me. Fuck!

"Lauren, what the fuck are you doing? Do you really not know how to stay out of people's personal space? What the fuck are you even doing here?" Rosalie asked as she stepped into this girl's face. "You know what, don't even answer that. I just can't deal with your voice right now." She put her hand in the air in front of the girls face and said "Bye Bye now." Then turned to me and said, "Bella will be out any second now so go make your way to the stairs. My dad will hand her over to you when they reach the bottom." She grabbed my arm and lead me over.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. She's a cunt and I hope she burns in hell. Please be good to my sister." she said and gave me a small hug before disappearing.

The DJ got everyone to take their seats and then proceeded to get everyone fired up because Bella was right up those stairs listening. Fucking Cindy Lauper came on and I just knew that Bella chose this fucking song. It screams her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to announce the birthday girl, Ms. Isabella Swan." Holy fuck my ears!

I looked up to the top of the stairs and there she stood proudly. My god, she was beautiful. Her dress almost matched my tie and flowed perfectly down her body. It had a slit going up her left leg and stopping about mid thigh. The top had all these little beads on them that made a heart shaped pattern. She was wearing blue and gold heels. Her hair was pulled up at the sides and was layered in curls with a gold tiara. I can see that our sisters did her makeup because it was darker then how she normally does it. She was looking around the hall and I was confused as to what she was looking for until she looked down to take a step and saw me. Her smile was breathtaking as it lit up her whole face. They made it to me. Finally!

Charlie wrapped her arm around mine and said with a smirk, "She's all your VP. Be good to her."

"Thanks Pres." I laughed and we walked to her seat. I held her chair out and took my seat next to hers.

"You were breathtaking coming down those stairs. You are so beautiful and I can't wait to have you in my arms." I said leaning in for a kiss which she happily gave me. It was a small peck but that was enough.

"Oh babe, that color does nothing for you." she giggled and used a napkin to wipe it off. "I'm trying to decide which word fits you. Gorgeous or sexy. I would say gorgeous right now."

I gave her my crooked smile and she mumbled "Never mind, you are sexy." I just laughed at her as I kissed her hand. "Come dance with me."

She sat there tapping her finger against her chin, thinking about it. "What do I get out of it?" She asked keeping her face blank.

"Whatever would you like?" I asked.

"Hmm, I could want a lot of things Mr. Cullen." she winked.

I barked a laugh, "Come on before you get me in trouble." I grabbed her hand and helped her up and lead her to the dance floor. I could see our families mingling and swaying across the floor. Her left hand was wrapped around my neck and her fingers were scratching through the little bit of hair that I had back there. It felt so fucking good. Her right arm was sitting on my hip. She can't move it to far without pain but I wasn't complaining. Her hand felt warm and perfect right where it was. My hands were on her waist dying to move down to cup her ass.

"What are you thinking?"

"Ass." I blurted out. Fuck, I'm so stupid.

She laughed. "Later." She said. Wait, what?

I just stared at her. "Wait, what?" I asked.

"You heard me. I said later. You have no idea how bad I want to jump you right now. You are to sexy for your own good, so please behave. We still have about four hours left." She said as she slid my hand to her waist as it was sliding to cup her ass.

"Are you a tease Ms. Swan?"

"I could be." she giggled.

"I can see that and I like it." I said as I leaned in to kiss her and I mean really kiss her. I heard a throat clear behind me. I turned to see Jacob smirking.

"Can I cut in VP?" He asked.

I looked to Bella and she nodded with a wink. "Sure." I said as I backed up.

I joined my mom over at the bar, although I couldn't drink, but I wanted to twirl her around the floor. "Excuse me ma, could I have this dance?" I asked holding my hand out.

I led her to the floor and was dramatic with swinging her in a circle and dipping her. Her laugh was brilliant.

"_Tá cuma an-dathúil orm anocht._" my mom said. (You look very handsome tonight my dear.)

"_Tá tú go hálainn i gcónaí. Creidim go ndearna tú pop gan caint."_ I said. (Thank you ma. You are beautiful as always. I do believe you rendered pop speechless.)

"_Ha. Is féidir liom go bhfuil an t-am."_ she laughed. ( "Ha. I do that all the time.")

_"Tá mé nach raibh mar sin ní mór a chloisteáil go bhfuil ma."_ I laughed twirling her. ("I so did not need to hear that ma.")

_"Bella Breathnaíonn álainn agus nach smaoineamh Ní fhaca mé go bhfuil póg. Mo OH. D'fhéadfainn an deatach a fheiceáil ó ar fud an tseomra."_ She acted like she had a fan in her hand and fanned me down. (Bella looks beautiful and don't think I didn't see that kiss. My oh my. I could see the smoke from across the room.)

_"Mam. Stop sin. "Rinne mé gáire."_ I laughed. (Mom. Stop that.)

"I love when you guys speak Irish. It sounds so sensual." Renee said smiling.

"Yeah sorry about that. Sometimes it comes out and we don't normally know we are doing it." my mom said blushing.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We do it all the time. Kids said I used to give them whiplash when they were younger because I would constantly switch back and forth when yelling. Renee laughed.

"Yeah ma used to do the same, especially with Emmett." We all laughed.

"Everyone is having such a good time and they seem to be mingling really well." said my mom.

"They are, aren't they? Seems Bella is being past around on the dance floor. She's dancing with Emmett now. He looks like a giant." We all turned to look and sure enough, that's exactly what he looked like.

"Do you ladies mind if I go rescue her?" I asked and when both shook their heads and walked to the dance floor. Just as I approached Bella, the dj announced that it was for the father/daughter dance.

Charlie meant Bella in the middle of the dance floor and they swayed all across the floor. It was really good to see Charlie's soft side. They twirled and laughed.

Dinner was tense to say the least. Not because of the conversation or the people around us but because of Bella. She was driving me nuts. Her little whispers, running a single finger up and down my thigh and when I put my hand over hers to stall her, she just pushed it out of the way and sent me a wink. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. Trying to eat my steak and fight off her fingers was a losing battle.

"You are a minx, you know that right?" I whispered in her ear and was rewarded with a giggle and a blush. Again, I wondered how far it went.

"Don't worry, it will be well worth the wait. Trust me." she winked.

"I hope so." I replied. "It's time for them to take pictures of me with the cake. Come, get in some with me, yeah?" she said while trying to pull me from my seat. She tried as hard as she could but since she was only using one hand, she couldn't do but it was adorable to see it.

"Having trouble there VP?" I asked smirking.

"Did you know you are an asshole?" she asked.

"Are we back to answering a question with a question Ms. Swan?" I asked.

She sighed dramatically. "Fine. Have it your way then." She turned and walked away.

Oh no she did not. I jumped out of my chair and caught her around the waist and pushed her back into my chest. I heard her gasp. Yeah she definitely felt me.

"You have any ideal how turned on you just made me?" I asked.

"Oh I have an idea." she replied as she wiggled her ass a little. Fuck! That just backfired on me.

"You are an evil woman Angel."

"I know, but don't act like you don't like it. Your body says otherwise _Bellissima_."

"I love when you speak Italian. It's so sexy." I said. We were almost to the cake table.

"About time you two. I thought you were going to go at it on the dance floor" Emmett barked a laugh and received two smacks to his head. "Fuck!" We all laughed.

Her cake was both weird and unique. It was a four tier cake, black icing on the second and bottom tier and orange on the first and third tier. The black tiers had orange and yellow flames. The cake topper was, ready for this. A Harley. There also was cupcakes all around it on the table that had both orange and black icing. She loved it so that's all that mattered.

We took serious and funny poses but the two I think I will like the most is the only of us kissing and the one of us with icing on our faces. Yeah, she started an icing war which I allowed her to win. It was the moment that we were wiping each other's faces that it just clicked. It was fucking time to get the fuck out of here.

"Let's get the fuck out of here, yeah?" I asked.

"About motherfucking time." she said.

**So there ya have it folks. I hope it was worth the wait. Let me hear what ya'll thought. I love the reviews. I will post the picture of Bella's dress, bracelet, and cake on twitter, instagram, and facebook. Come follow. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Good evening everyone. How ya'll doing? Thank you for the reviews. :-) This chapter is a little longer then my previous ones, but I hope ya'll like it just as much. Let me know what you think. I love getting feedback. I did something different with this chapter that I haven't done with this story so far. It's both Bella & Edward's PoV. I also wanted to let you know that I normally upload pictures of what I describe in each chapter, whether it was Alice's helmet to Bella's dress. They are uploaded to the Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook pages that I created for this story. I also post when a chapter is posted. Links are in my bio. Now on to the story. **

**SM owns all things related to Twilight. I just add my own twist to them. **

***Warning: Graphic, Mature Audiences.* **

**Edward:**

We made our way around to everyone to tell them we were leaving. Turning to Demetri who had followed us on to the elevator, I said, "I understand that you need to watch her but I'm afraid to inform you that there is no fucking way you are coming into my room."

They stared at me like I had grown a second head and then busted out laughing. Demetri smirked and said "The fuck man? I so don't want to be anywhere near you two after you close the door. Everyone could feel the sexual tension rolling off the two of you in waves. I just need to walk her to the door. If you need me, then call me. Here we are folks. Have a good evening." He walked away laughing.

Fuck if the fucking door wouldn't open for me no matter how many times I swiped the stupid card. Why can't there be old fashioned keys anymore? I lost count of how many times I swiped this fucker. Bella started giggling at me when I growled. "Think you can do any better, Angel?" I asked as I swiped it yet again.

"Give me the fucking card, Edward. You need to do it slower. No, not like that. It's not reading the magnet strip. Jesus, just give me the fucking card already." Bella yelled.

"Fine. Here. It's not fucking working." I huffed.

"Oh would you look at that. First try. I'll be damned. I fucking told you to swipe this bastard slower. You know, slow does work as well. You don't have to do it fast all the fucking time." She smirked as she strolled through the door.

Yeah I totally got her meaning. Fucking tease she is. "Is that so?" I asked as I gently pushed her up against the door, my hands bracing next to her head. I leaned in to capture her lips. The tingling was instant as she wrapped her arms around me. Her left arm traveled up my back to my shoulder to push my jacket off. I helped her shrug it off and threw it somewhere. My hands traveled down her body pulling her against me. My left hand went to the back of her head as my right went for her ass and what an ass it was. I've waited for so long to touch her. Her whole body fit perfectly in my hands and arms. She moaned in my mouth and I thought I was going to bust a nut right there.

I ran my hand back up her back to her zipper and pulled it down, ever so slowly. Her dress fell to her feet and I stepped back to just look at her. Son of a bitch, her blush goes all the way down to her belly button that is pierced with a ring that had the clubs shit is hot as hell. Her blush was just as gorgeous as her and I had no problem telling her. She stepped out of her dress and walked up to me. She tried to loosen my tie and unbutton my shirt but she couldn't with her right arm, so I happily obliged.

"Holy fuck." I heard her moan as she traced her fingers down my chest. I looked to see her staring at my art work. I wasn't overly tattooed but there was ink. I had my family's names starting with my dad down to Alice on my left pec. My right pec housed my grandparents' names. My left bicep had the stages of a phoenix's life span. I didn't have anything on my right bicep or my forearms. Yet. I felt her finger trace my nipple, yeah those fuckers are pierced with barbells. I brought her lips back to mine and silently asked her open her mouth using my tongue.

I walked her to the bed and told her to sit down. With a little trouble, I took her shoes off. I moved to the head of the bed and fixed the pillows so she had comfort under her shoulder. I walked back to her and told her to move back to the pillows, but she had other plans. She used her good arm to pull me to her using my belt loop. I unbuttoned and pulled down my zipper for her. She pushed my pants and boxers down in one shot. I was totally standing at attention. I won't even deny it.

"Nice." I said seeing her smirk. She reached her hand out and ran her fingers ever so slowly down my shaft only to wrap her hand tighter and pump it a few times then rub her finger across my head. She did it a few more times before I felt her tongue lick my head and my hips jerked forward on their own. "Sorry, couldn't help it." I said and she giggled as she sucked my head into her very warm mouth. Holy fuck. She swirled her tongue around my head and slammed her mouth down, taking me until I felt the back of her throat. She would rotate between her mouth and her hand and I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to cum and I preferred to be deep inside her when I did.

"Angel, you need to stop. I won't last much longer and I really want to bury myself in you." I said. I know, not the most romantic right now. Sue me. She popped off and turned around to move to the head of the bed. Cue internal groan. She was wearing a thong and her ass was perfect. "You are killing me here Angel."

"I try." she giggled as she wiggled her ass just a tiny bit. Fucking minx.

I kissed up her body once she was comfortable. I found that her right hip bone was very ticklish, just under her halo tattoo that she had and the spot between her breasts was extra sensitive. I kissed her senseless and nibbled on her neck which earned me a hip thrust. Her bra came off and her thong was next.

"Spread your legs wider, baby. Let me see. Holy fuck, Angel. You are so fucking wet for me." I said. She was completely fucking bare. She didn't even have stubbles. I ran my finger up her slit feeling just how fucking wet she was. She was staring down at me so I gave her a show of me licking my finger. "Mhmm delicious." I spread her lips and took a tentative lick. Fuck she tasted so fucking good. That is all it took for me to lose control. I dove in and swirled my tongue around her clit loving how vocal she was being. That has become my new favorite sound. I slowly entered one finger feeling how fucking tight she was. My dick would be a tight fit. I pumped my finger, curling it up finding her hot spot. As I continued to swirl my tongue, I massaged her g-spot. She was getting close because I could feel her pussy start to swell but she was holding back. I added another finger curling it up with the other.

"Let it go Angel. Come on baby, cum for me." That was all it took. She let out a very loud moan as her hips lifted off the bed pushing her pussy further down on my fingers. "That's my girl." I said as I pulled my fingers out and moved up her body. Being nice, I wiped my face, from her squirt, on the sheet next to her and kissed her. I felt her legs wrap around me, pulling me closer. I moved off her to look for my pants.

"What are you doing?" she asked flustered.

"Getting my wallet out of my pants." I got it and pulled a condom out. Opening it as I moved back up her body. I rolled it on and positioned myself back at her core. "Are you sure you want to do this Angel? Last chance to back out."

Wrapping her legs around my waist, she said. "Absofuckinglutely." She used her foot to nudge me forward which caused my head to enter her folds but not her pussy. Fuck! I could feel the heat and I was hoping I wouldn't cum as soon as I entered her. I wanted to savor her.

I moved my hips forward entering her slowly and stopped once I was fully in her. Holy fuck. She felt so fucking good. I was now a ruined man. There was no way I would be able to fuck anyone else from here on out. She was absolutely perfect. I looked to her silently asking if I could move because sitting still was pure torture. Thank fuck she nodded her head. I moved in and out of her slowly until I felt her foot push me in further so with that I pulled out and pounded the fuck out of her. I know, I went totally caveman on her ass, but from the sounds she was making, she enjoyed the fuck out of it.

**Bella:**

Oh my god! It finally fucking happened and it was the best thing in the world. It was so much better than Jacob. Don't get me wrong, I love Jacob and we always had fun together but I've never felt so satisfied before. If I thought the oral sex between us was intense, the actual sex was extraordinary. Edward had all my nerves on edge from the moment his lips touched my skin. I was laying on my side staring at his gorgeous face. He was wearing a grin and I felt him tighten his hold around my waist. I thought back to last night. I was worried he wouldn't fit when I first saw him naked and holy hell. That man was built, not like his brother, but he could definitely hurt someone if need be. Then there was his tattoos, don't even get me going about those. They were fucking sexy. Whoever designed and placed them did an amazing job. I was never one for pierced nipples on men, but for whatever reason, I found those things sexy as hell on him.

This man knew how to work my body considering it was our first time together. I had no idea my hip bone was ticklish or that the skin between my boobs was that sensitive. I had no idea that he would react so strongly to me licking his precum off his head. I was so nervous to do it too, but his reaction encouraged me to wrap my lips around him. I only blew Jacob a handful of times because it actually grossed me out, but I think it was how he tasted. Edward tasted so good that I couldn't get enough. I wanted more. Thank fuck he stopped me though because as much as I wanted to continue to suck him off, I wanted him in me. This was it. There is no way I would ever be able to be with someone who wasn't Edward. We just fit so perfectly together.

I felt his hands travel from my waist to my ass grasping it. It seems Edward is an ass man. Who knew? I snuggle closer to his neck and start to leave small kisses along his neck to his jaw. I feel him thrust his rock hard dick between my folds. It seems someone is a horny fuck first thing in the morning. I slide my right arm down in between us and wrap my hand tightly around his shaft, rubbing my thumb across his head and I hear him hiss. I push him to his back and he helps me straddle his hip, resting my ass on his thighs.

"Can me a condom please?" I ask as I bite my lip.

He groaned as he reached to the end table to grab it. It seems Mr. Cullen thought ahead and brought a lot with him. I opened it with my teeth and rolled it on him. I watched his eyes follow my hand from my nipple to my core. I rubbed my clit a few times and ran my finger back and forth at my entrance to get myself ready.

"Angel, I could have done that for you." He said as his eyes darkened, never leaving my hand.

"Oh I know." I said smirking at him when he looked at me.

"You are an evil woman, Ms. Swan."

"I know that too." I said as I lined my entrance up to his head and slammed down on him with no warning. I felt so exposed in this position but fuck me if I couldn't feel him more. He held my hips and helped me set the perfect pace. I even circled my hips. He reached up and cupped my tit and it perked right up for him while his other hand guided back to hold my ass. I slammed down on him over and over again just to bring myself almost completely off his dick to drop back down again. He slowed me down by sitting up and moved my legs to wrap them around him. I could feel my body getting ready for my release so I moved faster.

"Slow down baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm so close." I said.

"Tell me what you need Angel."

"Fuck. I need to cum."

"Then come for me Angel. Now!" he growled as I felt his thumb and pointer squeeze my swollen clit and fuck me if I didn't explode all over his dick. I squeezed his shoulders and bit down on the skin between his shoulder and neck.

"Shit." he said as he pumped one, two, three times and tensed around me letting out a groan.

Lifting my head off his shoulder, I kissed his jaw and slowly removed myself from him. I walked to the bathroom to freshen up only to realize that none of my stuff is here. Shit. I rinsed my mouth with water for now and wiped my face off. I wrapped a towel around me and walked back out to see Edward on the hotel phone.

"Pancakes, eggs, or french toast?" he asked smiling at me.

"Uh. French toast please." I said while looking for my underwear.

"What are you doing?" He asked wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Looking for my bra and underwear."

"On the dresser."

"How the hell did they get up there?" I asked.

"I put them up there after you went to sleep the second time. I got up to use the bathroom and picked everything up." he replied.

"Ah I see. You don't like mess do you?" I asked.

"Oh god no. I'm not OCD but I can't stand clutter."

"If that is so, then how did you stay at the hospital and my room with me?"

"Easy. You were there." he said with a smirk.

"Good answer. I need to call Rose to bring my things here. Is that ok?" I asked suddenly worried that he didn't want me here anymore, but then again, he did order me breakfast.

"Fuck yeah that's ok. I can't get enough of you." He admitted pulling to stand between his legs.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup. You are stuck with me now Angel. That is if you want to be." He said nervously.

I looked into his eyes when I answered. "Yes, Edward. I want to be stuck with you." I answered smirking.

"Smart ass." he replied as he slapped my ass heading for the door after someone knocked.

"I know that too. Hey baby, you may want to put some pants on when you open the door so room service doesn't think you are a perv." I laughed.

"Jesus woman, you make me lose my mind." he barked as he threw his pants on grabbing his wallet to tip the person but the person on the other side was not who we were expecting. There stood Rosalie with my suitcase and a huge fucking smile on her face.

"Well good morning you two. Nice ink Edward." she said as she waltzed right in with my suitcase behind her. "Relax you guys. Everyone knows you left together. I just thought you would like your stuff sis so you didn't have to do the walk of shame." Rose laughed.

"Fuck you. Did you know you are a bitch?" I asked. "Thank you."

"Of course I do. It's a talent. How do you think I managed to get all those degrees? Your welcome." she replied. .

"Oh I don't know. Slept with your teachers." I laughed when she huffed and folded her arms.

"It was one time." she answered.

"No shit. You did that Rose?" asked Edward.

"Yes. It was kind of an accident. I met him at a bar and did not know that he was my teacher. We didn't use real names. So you can imagine how surprised the two of us were a few days later when we entered the classroom. I ended up changing to a different professor and that was that. We only saw each other in passing but never said anything other than good morning or afternoon." Rose told him looking ashamed.

"Sorry Rose, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just joking with you." I said.

"It's ok Bel. I was just answering his question." she said shrugging.

There was a knock on the door before we could respond to her. Thank fuck it was room service. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled the food.

"Rose, can you come help me change this and get dressed?" I asked as Edward went to get the door throwing me a look over his shoulder as if to say, Why get dressed?

"Yeah. That was another reason I came. Well that and to bust your balls." She laughed as we headed into the bathroom. She turned the shower on making sure the temperature was just right before moving to get the shit to clean my shoulder.

"Thank you sis for everything. Did you know that you are the bestest sister in the world?" I asked.

"I'm your only sister, ya ninny." She laughed. "So how was it?"

"How was what?" I asked.

"You know."

"Know what Rose?"

"Jesus Bella. You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" she said getting frustrated.

"Just spit it out. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Did you guys you know?"

"Did we have sex? Is that what you want to know?" I asked.

"Well yeah. I mean, I assumed you did because you are in a towel."

"So. I could have been getting ready for a shower." I said.

"Ha. As if that was the reason. You only had what you wore yesterday and I know you. There is no way you would take a shower just to wear dirty clothes." She said. Fuck she had me there. "Plus it smells in the room."

"_Vaffabculo_." I yelled as I stepped into the shower.

"That's Edward's job now." she laughed.

I laughed with her as I washed myself the best I could. I can't wait for the fucking stitches to come out. My shoulder was on fire after Rose changed the bandage. I guess having sex five times in twelve hours was too much for it. I finished my shower and Rose helped me get dressed and brushed out my hair. We walked back into the room and Edward had made me a plate.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much."

"Hey Rose, what school did you go to if you don't mind me asking? You hungry? You can have some if you want." Edward rushed out.

"Thank you but I already ate with Emmett. No, not like that. Don't give me that look and I went to Stanford. Why?" Rose asked.

"What was the professor's name?" Edward asked.

"Are you going to beat him up or kill him? I don't want that. It really was an accident." She said.

"No I won't if you say a name other than what I think it is." he answered.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yes, I promise if it's not the guy then I won't cause him any harm." He said crossing his heart.

"Why do you want to know the name so bad?" I asked.

"Don't repeat this to anyone but Alice was attacked on that campus last year. We have the guys name but we haven't been able to catch him. I wanted to know if it happens to be the same guy because other women have been attacked on that campus but they can't remember who it was." He answered with a growl.

"Was she, uh, raped?" I whispered.

"Luckily no. She used the self defense and boxing moves Emmett and I taught her but she did fuck him up pretty good. She didn't see his face but she remembered his voice. We only know that because my family decided we would head up to Stanford to surprise her and we were having lunch out on the lawn. You know a picnic and this group of people were walking by and all of the sudden, Ally goes completely quiet in the middle of a rant and her body was frozen like stone. It took us what felt like forever to get her back to herself. She told us what had caused her that reaction. Us guys jumped up and looked around us to see if anyone was watching but we never found him. That is when Garret was told to stay with her at all times from that moment forward." he answered.

"Oh my mother fucking saviour. It was the same guy. You said Alice beat the fuck out of him?" Rose screamed as she started pacing.

"Yeah pretty fucking good. She may be small, but that girl packs one hell of a right hook, plus never underestimate her legs." Edward replied.

"Royce King is who it was I bet. He came into class with two black eyes and said he was in a car accident. He also had a limp but I didn't see any other bruises." Rose said. "I didn't believe him when he answered a kid in class. That was the only class I had with him before I asked to be switched."

"Son of a bitch. Why do I know that name?" Edward asked.

"Maybe Alice had his class? He teaches computer management." Rose answered.

"Yeah maybe." He said taking a bite of bacon. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's okay." I say but Rosalie wouldn't let me go with that answer.

"Don't let her fool you Edward. She's in pain."

"Why didn't you say anything? I could have gotten you your pain med."

"Here. Take it. Don't make me get the guys to come sit on you. Alice won't like it if I wake Jasper yet." Rose warned.

"Fine. I like having a clear head but whatever." I said taking the offensive white pill and swallowing it down with water.

"If you ladies will excuse me, I am in need of a shower. Someone gave me a workout last night and this morning." Edward said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Asshole." I yelled. I was earned a laugh as he shut the door.

"Oh my. You have it bad, don't cha?"

"Yeah, I do. He's perfect for me."

"You better make it known at the club soon because I had to save him last night from that cunt Lauren." Rose growled.

"What?" I yelled.

"Don't worry. He wasn't giving into her but that bitch doesn't understand personal space. I thought I was going to have to stab a bitch. Then again, you guys were hot and heavy on the dance floor. Plus, he couldn't take his eyes off you no matter where you went in the room so that may have helped."

"Yeah we were pretty bad huh?" I laughed.

"For public? Yes. At least the rest of us waited until we got to our rooms."

"You guys act like no one knows what you are up to." Edward said as he walked into the room.

"Nice hicky you got there, Ed." Rose laughed.

"So, I've seen. You are an evil minx, did you know that?" He laughed.

"Can't blame me for claiming what's mine." I said shrugging.

"You have one too, Bells. Right behind your ear." Rose laughed

"Two can play that game." Edward said.

"Yeah true. Okay so what time do we have to leave? I have a club meeting at 5." I said not happy with the idea of leaving Edward.

"Check out time is in an hour. I believe we are meeting in the restaurant for lunch. Are you going to say anything about Royce?" Rose asked.

"We definitely should. It will give Alice peace of mind and Emmett and I someone to fuck up. Makes me wonder if there are other women he went after." Edward said.

"If you think that is wise. Let's get everything packed up. I should head back to Emmett. He's probably raiding the mini bar. How the hell did you grow up with him? He has to eat every five minutes." Rose laughed.

Edward barked a laugh and said, "Trust me, our parents gave him his own pantry to try to keep his eating habits under control, but that never stopped his ass from stealing someone's food. Just be glad you didn't see him during football season."

"Oh, I would have paid to see him in his uniform." Rosalie smiled.

"Ew." came from Edward and I.

"Ask my mom. She has picture's." Edward said.

"Haha, I definitely will. Bye guys. See you soon. Oh, and behave for an hour ya?" She yelled walking out the door.

"Wait. Who is walking with you?" I asked.

"I am." said Emmett. "You ready Rosie?"

"Rosie?" I asked. She hated that name. Said it reminded her of a bleach blonde bimbo.

"Shut up. It's cute coming from Emmett. Bye."

"What the hell are our families doing to each other?" I asked turning to Edward who was right behind me reaching for my face. Ah, his lips and the memories that come with them. His hands went to their favorite spots, my ass pulling me closer to him.

"Who cares." was his only response as he deepen the kiss. My body wanted him again, but we didn't have the time to fool around. I must find the will to back up. Come on, I can do it. Put some space between us.

"_Miele_, come on. We have to pack up. As much as I want to, we don't have time for this." I managed to get out when his lips when to my neck.

"_Tá tú á marú anseo Mil."_ He whispered against my neck. Oh my.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked looking him in the eyes.

"You're killing me here honey. I can't get enough of you." he answered.

"Trust me _Bellissima_, I'm killing myself here. We have tonight and every night after. But we are expected downstairs in what? Half an hour. So, let's get moving, ya? Chop chop." I said clapping my hands as I moved to put my dress and shoes in my suitcase.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are awfully bossy?"

"Ha all the time. I call it one of my many quirks to deal with."

We worked together to gather our belongings. I piled all the towels together onto the bathroom floor and put all the trash together, which really wasn't much. I was watching Edward closely when he was putting his suit jacket on the hanger. He had this odd expression on his face, like he was thinking hard on something. I walked over to him and asked if he was okay. He turned to smile at me holding a small present out to me.

"I meant to give this to you last night but I was distracted." He admitted while smirking.

I pulled the ribbon off and slowly pulled the paper apart. It was a jewelry box. I opened it and inside was this beautiful gold bracelet. Two hearts connecting with diamonds. I instantly loved it and I had no problem showing him. I pushed him to the bed and straddled his lap kissing him senseless.

"I" kiss. "Love." kiss. "It." Kiss.

I brought the box up between us and asked him to put it on my wrist which he did smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you like it. Alice said you would. No, don't think she picked it out. I picked it and she agreed." Edward said.

"I do, I really do." I said as there was a knock at the door.

"Ah the happy couple. Are you ready to head downstairs?" Demetri asked.

"Yeah come on."

The elevator ride down was shocking to say the least. Demetri told us that Sam and Leah left together. No surprise with that really because she couldn't stop eye fucking him. Apparently our moms thought they would do a stand up comedy by taking turns speaking in Irish and Italian. Yeah those two are definitely going to be trouble together. It didn't take long for our siblings to wander off to their rooms. Security had to escort Lauren off the property for verbally attacking a Devil's club member because he accidentally took the piece of cake she wanted. Spoiled cunt. I hated the fact that she was in the club and she knew it. Now, she wants Edward. Oh fuck no. He is mine.

We made it to the restaurant and sure enough, we could find our section. They were being loud but in a good way. They all looked up at us with knowing faces. Jacob even sent me a wink. I couldn't help but smile back. We took our seats and grabbed the menu. I wasn't all that hungry since we ate a little bit ago but I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it if I didn't eat. The waiter came over and I ordered a toasted bagel with cream cheese and an orange juice. Edward cleared his throat to get the guy's attention because all he was doing was staring at my boobs.

"Excuse me, but her face isn't down there." Edward growled. The guy who was probably around my age turned red and looked to Edward when he ordered.

"Look at Eddie boy over there being a protective ass." Emmett laughed and was rewarded with smacks to his head from Esme and Rosalie. "Ow"

"He's right though." said my dad, "but in his defense, I can say all us guys here are when it comes to our women. We have to be, but just for the record, I can guaranfuckingtee that these women could probably do more damage to someone more than us men."

"No shit." Jasper said smirking at me.

"We trained them so yeah they are deadly." Jake laughed while we all blushed.

"Ed and I trained Alice and ma. They might be small but their punches are a force to be reckoned with." said Emmett.

That is how the conversation over lunch went. Busting each other's balls until they started telling the story I knew would only be a matter of time to be heard.

"So when Bella was a freshmen, some douchebag was dared to kiss her but Bella had no idea it was a dare. The kid completes the dare and is bragging about it all day at school. His girlfriend confronts Bella in the parking lot as she is coming to get on my bike. Bella freaks the fuck out saying how she didn't know he had a girlfriend and that the kiss was so unexpected and that the kid drooled too much. The bitch decided she was going to swing on my baby sis here and it didn't end well for the girl." Jasper laughed.

"Oh no, what happened?" asked Alice leaning into Jasper.

"The girl landed in the hospital with a broken nose, two bruised ribs and a broken wrist." I said crossing my arms over my chest and shrugging.

"No shit?" Edward laughed and was soon joined by everyone.

"Fuck yeah. Don't fucking come at me acting like I won't put you in your place. I grow up with those three fuckers. It's fight or die with them." I said shrugging. "Anyway, on to a happier note. Look at my birthday present from Edward. Isn't it beautiful?" I said holding my wrist out and just like that, all the women at the table squealed.

"Jasper, do still have my old helmet in the saddle?" I asked him as we headed outside.

"Yes why? No, you aren't riding on my bike." he said.

"No, not your bike. Edward's." I said.

"No you are not. Is he crazy? Allowing you to ride with your shoulder?"

"No. He doesn't know yet. Please just let me do it this one time okay? I want to ride with him." I whined. Yes I had no shame.

"Aw, not that face. I can't deal with that face. You really don't play fair, sis. Fine here, but it's your ass when dad finds out." Jasper handed me the helmet and kissed my cheek as Alice's bounced over with her helmet already on. He helped her onto his bike as I made my way over to Edward's holding my helmet up to show him.

"As much as I would love for you to ride with me the answer is no. A big fat no. I'm sorry, Angel. Please don't give me that look. You know I want you to but you can't with your shoulder. Please Angel, listen to me." Edward said.

"I just had this same disagreement with my brother. I promise I will be okay. My shoulder is fine. It itches like mad but the pain is okay. Please. We are going to the same place anyway." I pleaded.

He sighed and thought about it. "Fine, but just so you know, you are all on your own with the pres. That's a battle I want nothing to do with. You hear me Angel?" Edward asked.

"Yeah Bellissima, I hear you. I can handle the pres." I said smiling as I handed my helmet to Edward to strap on. He helped me onto his bike and then he got on. My dad's voice reached us just as he was about to start it.

"_Isabella! Che cazzo pensi di fare? Sai dannatamente bene che non stai cavalcando su nessuna bicicletta. Puoi rovinarti ancora di più."_ He growled. (Isabella! What the fuck do you think you are doing? You know damn well you aren't to be riding on any can mess your shoulder up even more.)

_"Papà, calmati. Io starò bene. La mia spalla va bene. Prude come fatto ma è tutto. Ho preso una pillola del dolore quando sono uscito dalla doccia stamattina. Puoi chiedere a Rose e Edward. Mi hanno visto. L'ho pregato e l'ho pregato di lasciarmi guidare. Per favore. Mi manca." _ I pleaded. ("Daddy, calm down. I will okay. My shoulder is fine. It itches like mad but that's it. I took a pain pill when I got out of the shower this morning. You can ask Rose and Edward. They saw me. I begged and begged him to let me ride. Please. I miss it.")

"I swear to god, Bella, you woman are going to be the death of me. Fine, but I swear if I even as hear that your shoulder got worse, I will ground you from riding for a month after your doctor gives the okay."

"Dad, I'm eighteen now, you can't ground me." I said as Edward laughed.

"Actually Angel, he can do so as President. He can order your bike to be put on lock down and give the command that not one of us can disobey." Edward admitted. .

"Listen to our VP. He knows his shit Bells." my dad said to me then looking to Edward. "Please be careful with her. Trust me, I know where to hide a body." My dad warned and walked away. What the hell.

"Should I be afraid?" Edward asked. I just laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Should I be worried with how many women you have had on this bike with you?" I asked.

"Besides my sister and mother, just you Angel. Oh and my cousin. No one other than family has been on my bike so you should feel privileged." He said over his shoulder.

"That's what people at school tell me all the time." I laughed as he started his bike. Let me tell you something. Riding with Edward is nothing like riding with my family. Yes I felt free. Yes I felt the adrenaline rush. Yes I felt the excitement, but what made this so much better was Edward's hand that was currently sitting on my knee. He would occasionally place it there and give it a squeeze before returning it back to the bar. I lived for the looks from people we would get when we got to the red lights. It was a mixture of love, fear, and misunderstanding.

My grandparents and parents grew up in a world where motorcycle clubs had bad reputations. We weren't like that. I mean, we could be when provoked. We took care of our own and provided for the city. Yes, my family was into illegal activities but we would donate a lot of the money to the local charities and shelters. We would provide jobs to people who needed them, whether it was working at the restaurants, the distribution stores, or the strip joints. We would also do a lot of charity events again for the shelters and children's hospital. We helped collect school supplies during the summer and deliver them to local schools who were lacking funding. We have a haunted house every Halloween and we also participate in the Toys for Tots run throughout California. Yeah we do shit we aren't supposed to but we do far more better things than bad. Maybe we do all the good to make up for all the bad. Although, I am rather fond of all those things that we do. I like to give back to the communities.

**There you have it folks. Their first time. Do you think it was worth the wait? Picture's of Bella's bracelet will be uploaded soon. If you haven't read the "Gravity Series" by drotuno already, go do so. Amazing writer and amazing stories. Until next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Good evening everyone. Thank you for the reviews. I hope you all have been enjoying this story as much as I have been writing it. My daughter convinced me to post this story to Wattpad as well so I've been working on that since last night. Don't forget to check out the Twitter, Facebook, and Instagram. Now onto the story.**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I just put my twist to them.**

***Warning: Mature Audiences***

**Edward**

This girl is going to be the death of me, I swear it. I really didn't want to deal with the wrath of Charlie before I was officially a club member but then again, I just couldn't say no to Bella. So here I rode with her behind me. My goodness, she felt perfect sitting there. I have no idea how I am going to make it with her riding next to me. She fit perfectly and I couldn't stop touching her knee. I wasn't lying to her. The only women who have rode behind me have been family. I wouldn't allow one night flings to even touch my bike let alone ride on it.

We followed Charlie in the gates of the shop and followed him into the back where the clubhouse was. The Rejects parked in their spots while we waited to find out where to park.

"Carlisle park next to Charlie. Edward, park next to Bella's bike and the rest of you follow suit where you see the openings." yelled Billy. I did what I was told to do. I backed my bike into said spot and shut her bike down but looked to my left at Bella's bike.

"Holy fuck." I said earning a giggle from Bella.

"Pretty isn't she?" Bella said.

"Fuck yes. Let me ride it?" I asked.

"Me or the bike baby?" she giggled.

"Do I have to chose? Can't I have you on your bike?" I asked.

"Yeah maybe." she giggled while taking her helmet off and handing it to me to place on my handle.

Bella was given a 2019 Harley Davidson Sportster Iron 883. She was blue, black, and chrome. They weren't kidding when they said Rosalie took a look at it. I can see all the custom work done to it. I could also see Bella's she-devil decal along with their three headed dog decal. She didn't have saddle bags though so I will have to ask her about that. Maybe she didn't want them. Her seat only had room for one person which is a shame. I can't let her drive mine because her feet will not reach the ground. Her bike is perfect for her height and for a beginner. I hopped off my bike and was practically drooling over the bike as everyone walked over to see it.

"Don't touch my fucking bike. I don't want handprints on her." Bella laughed as my pops helped her off my bike.

"Where the fuck are your manners son? Couldn't help your girl off the goddamn bike?" he yelled at me.

"My bad pops and Angel but fuck do you see this bike?" I smiled back.

"Yes yes we all see the bike. Asshole." Bella huffed and crossed my arms. Holy fuck, she was able to cross my arms. To much to soon right?

"Alright, enough drooling over the fucking bike. Get the fuck inside to the chapel. _Andiamo_" Bella yelled.

"You heard her. She said let's go." Jasper yelled.

We followed everyone into the club house and I was amazed by the size of it. One would not think it was huge but then again, one could only see one side of it. We reached a set of doors opposite of that we came in. I am assuming that is their chapel.

"Listen up all you new people. Phones go into this basket and are locked in the safe by Billy before you can enter the chapel. Collect your phones from Billy once the meeting is over. Am I clear?" ask Jacob.

"Got it." we yelled as everyone dropped their phones in the basket. Pops and I waited at one door while Charlie and Bella stood at the other. I sent her a wink when she looked at me.

The four of us followed everyone in as Bella and Charlie headed to their chairs. Charlie stood behind his as everyone else sat. Pops, Emmett, and I walked to the head of the table and stood along the wall of where our soon to be chairs will be. Charlie took his chair and addressed the room.

"I call this meeting to order." he said as he beat the gavel. "As some as you can see, we have a few guests tonight. I have them sitting in on this meeting to see how things go. Tonight is decision night so with that I hand you over to Isabella."

I watched as Bella rose from her chair and started to walk around the room, looking every single one of us in the eye as she past. I seen some of the guys seem unnerved by her. I wanted to smile at that thought but I knew I couldn't.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the hour has fallen upon us. It is time to make your decision. All you need to do is say yes or no. That's it. You may leave after all voting is done, and not a minute before. Understood?" She commanded.

"Ma'am." Echoed through the room.

"Good. Now with that being said, as stated last week, you will be free from obligation from us. No mayham will be delivered for this decision only and you will be refunded your monthly due back. Remember what Jasper said last week? New members equals new brothers and sisters. New territory equals more revenue which equals more money. This opportunity will only come once. If you stay, you will not get this offer again. I hope you all will stay but I can see on some of your faces that you aren't. Now let's get to it, yah?" she finished as she sat down. Damn, my Angel can definitely do this. The two of us are going to be force to be reckoned with. They lost eight members. Not that bad of a number considering that we were bringing some with us.

I could feel people's eyes on me so I would look away from the table and around the room and I swear I would see that girl from the party looking at me, but her eyes weren't on me. I could have been imagining it, then again, my little minx's mark is slightly showing from behind the neck of my shirt.

"The members who said they would like to leave, please take off your cuts. I would like your patches back, right there at the end of the table. I must say I am sorry to see you go, but I know this life isn't for everyone. I hold no hard feelings for those of you leaving. I also ask that you remove any of your personal items from the clubhouse." Charlie said. We waited as those leaving did as he asked. They removed all the patches that pertain to the club. Billy gave them their phones back and they walked out of the room. Thankfully no one from the table left.

"Now let's get down to business again. I have to say thank you to those of you who have decided to stay. I hope you made the right decision for yourself and your family. I would like to take the time to introduce some of our new members who will be starting with us by the end of the weekend. First we have the gentlemen who is standing directly behind me, Carlisle Cullen, he is currently the president of Devil's of Destruction, however he will be stepping down once they merge with us. Next, we have Edward Cullen, currently vice president of DOD, he will stay as VP along with Isabella. Beside Edward is Emmett Cullen, currently sergeant of arms and will remain as such alongside of Jasper and Jacob. The big guy next to Emmett is Sam Uley, he to will remain sergeant of arms. The rest of their members will be here next week and you will be able to meet them along with a map of our combined territory. Any questions?" Charlie finished.

"Will our monthly dues stay the same?" someone in the back asked.

"As of right now, yes." Billy answered."However that could change."

There were a few more questions about how else the rankings would change and what kind of changes would happen. Questions that would be discussed at the next meeting.

"Alright, I do believe this meeting has been concluded. Chapel dismissed." Charlie announced slamming the gavel.

Everyone at the table stayed seated even as Billy handed out everyone's phones. It seems a few of those people didn't like that their phones had to be locked away. New procedure they had. Didn't bother me though because we had the same one. Can't be to cautious with whom ever is doing this shit to the clubs. Once everyone had piled of the room and the doors were closed, Charlie called the officer meeting to order by once again, banging the gavel.

"Okay, now that it is just us officers in here, let's go over some stuff. First I would like to express my deepest thank you for Bella's party going off without a hitch. Had I known a year ago that our two clubs could work together effortlessly, I would have died laughing." He said while laughing. "It has also come to my attention that my children have taken an interest in some members and sister of members attention. While I am all for finding love in strange places, please do not allow your personal relationship to interfere with this club or business. What happens outside of those doors, stays outside those doors. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Now that that is settled. I have heard that we have a problem at Stanford. Who would like to tell me about that?" Charlie asked.

"Alice was attacked by someone whom we have not yet found. Alice thankfully beat the shit out of the guy but that still didn't help catch him. A little while later, we decided we were visit her, you know make it a surprise. Well while we were having lunch, a group of people walked by and Alice went stone cold still. We took us what felt like forever to get her to come back to us. When she finally told us what had caused her reaction, us guys flew into action but once again, we never got him." my pops said.

"Is that so?" asked Jasper and I could see his blue eyes darken. This family are scary when pissed.

"Was there any evidence? We know a guy who could run for DNA." said Jacob.

"Yes it is and no, we don't have any. Alice wasn't able to get anything off of him." I answered.

"Who taught Alice to fight?" Jasper asked.

"We both did. It was actually fun to teach her." I answered.

"Jasper, Jake, and Demetri told Rose and I. Plus we had personal instructors. I had no patience with them though." Bella laughed.

"Rosalie said that some professor on campus came to her class with bruises and told the class he was in a car accident. She said she asked to be transferred out of the class after that day. Do you think it's possible that he is the same person who attacked Alice?" I asked. "The name is Royce King."

_"Figlio di puttana. Ho intenzione di ucciderlo._ "It doesn't hurt to check into it. I don't want us going to the campus until Monday and I say that because the merge will have taken place so we will go in with numbers. It will be like waving a big ass fighting flag to all those there." Charlie answered.(Son of a bitch. I am going to kill him.) I swear I could see steam coming from his ears.

"Hey Pres, can we wrap this up soon, I have an appt to see if I can get these annoying ass little fuckers out." said Bella while pointing to her shoulder.

Charlie barked out a laugh and said, "Yeah kiddo. When you are done the meeting, you are to come to the weed shop. We have some business to attend and you need to be present for it."

"Sure dad. Let's get going."

We headed out of the chapel and mingle for a few until Bella pulled me down a hall and into a bedroom. She slammed the door shut and pushed me up against it and smashed her lips to mine while her arm went behind my head and her other to my waist. I returned the kiss deeping it. I was rewarded with a moan when I used my hands to grab her ass and lift her up off the floor where she wrapped her legs around my waist. I turned us around and pressed her to the door, my mouth leaving hers to travel to her neck and that special spot behind her ear.

I ran my hand down her arm to cup her boob, running my thumb across her nipple which earned me a hip thrust and a moan. I realized that my belt buckle was rubbing her right where she needed me. We can't have that now, can we? I looked around her room and seen that she had a desk so I walked her over to it. I sat her down on it as I made quick action of her shirt and bra as she got my pants down. My shirt came next along with her pants and underwear. I really couldn't get enough of her.

"Do we have time for this right now? What about your appointment?" I asked against her mouth as she ripped a condom open.

"Yes we have time. It's not for two hours. Now fuck me hard VP."

"Yes ma'am. As you wish." I used my finger to find out that she was really wet for me and slammed my dick into her hard, over and over again. I tired to muffle the noise she was making but then thought to hell with it. Let them hear that she belongs to me just as much as I belong to her.

She was getting close as were I. Over and over I pounded. She slid her hand down between us and circled her swollen clit and that was all it took. She exploded around me, sinking her teeth into my shoulder which caused me to explode.

"Fuck!" I grunted which caused her to giggle.

"We just did baby. Give me a few if you want to go again." she said.

"You think you are funny do you? I need more than a few minutes. Us guys can't always bounce back after we cum Angel."

"Yeah yeah. Excuses." she said pushing me away and hopping off the desk to head to her bathroom to clean up.

I collected our clothes as I waited for my turn when I heard someone pound on her door and tried to turn the handle. When did she lock it?

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me Lauren. Let me in Edward. There are people in the club house. They are attacking everyone. Come on. Let me in."

"One minute" I yelled back.

I turned as Bella came out of the bathroom looking wide eyed. She took her clothes and quickly put them on. I helped her with her shirt and bra as she made her way to the door. I headed into the bathroom to get dressed. I heard her let Lauren in and someone busted through the door as she was closing it. "What the fuck are you doing asshole? Get the fuck out of my room." She yelled in pain.

"Oh hell no." I yelled as I threw open the door to see mother fucking James holding Bella with his hand over her shoulder while Lauren was holding a gun to me. "James, let her go now."

"Fuck you Cullen. The boss wants her and he wants her now. Your asshole family fucked up our plans last time but this time, this time I will take her to him. We may have a little fun on our way there, huh sweetheart." He said as he kissed her head. Bella tried to jerk out of his grip and probably would have succeeded had her arm been better.

"Hey. What about me?" Lauren screeched.

"Oh baby, we will have fun to. You have been good to us. Getting us the information we needed." James said.

"What? You fucking cunt. Mark my words, I will kill you myself and I will savor it." Bella growled curling her lip. "_Non posso credere a questa fica. Cagna pugnalata alle spalle. La farò pagare."_ (I can't believe this cunt. Backstabbing bitch. I will make her pay.)

"Fuck you bitch. All you had to do was move the fuck out of my way. You ruined my relationship with Jasper then you were fucking Jacob whom you knew I wanted and now there's Edward. Why do you always have to take the men I want?" Lauren yelled.

"What the fuck you mean fucking Jacob?" I asked.

"Oh you didn't know they were sleeping with each other?" James smiled.

"It was before you Edward. I swear. Nothing has happened since before I got shot." I could see the fear in her eyes, the tears starting to form. We were going to talk about that later and I told her that.

"James, I'm telling you to let her go now. You will never make it out of this building. Lauren, I will say this now, there would have never been a you and I in the future. Bella or no Bella." I growled.

"Of course I will. They are all dead out there." he answered.

"What? There were children out there. How can you kill children?" Bella cried and it broke my heart.

"Eh, they were in the way." Lauren said. "Gross little things. As for you my dear Edward, we will have so much fun together once James delivers Bella to the boss." she said as he moved to touch my arm. Fucking gross.

"Don't fucking touch me." I demanded as I yanked my arm from her grasp. I could see Emmett and Jasper peeking into the room from the doorway. I was trying to bide them time. There were not taking my Angel with them. No fucking way.

_"Togliti le mani dai miei uomini, fottuta fica. Non farmi dire due volte"._ Bella yelled. ("Get your motherfucking hands off my men, you fucking cunt. Don't make me say it twice.")

"Fuck you Bella." Lauren screeched.

"Why did you do it James? Why betray the club?"

"I was sick of it all. The rules, the brotherhood. I wanted more and yet none of you would give it to me. I wanted to see the fear people show the ones at the table. I wanted a bigger cut, more power but none of you would give it to me." he yelled wrapping his arm tighter around Bella. That was all it took for the guys to swipe in quietly behind him.

Jasper grabbed James in a headlock wrestling him to the floor as I grabbed Lauren. Emmett went for her gun, disarming her. I threw her to the floor where Bella jumped on top of her swinging her left fist to her face repeatedly.

"You fucking cunt. All of this because of two guys. Really. You immature fucking slut. You could have whomever you wanted. Why did you want to take my Edward from me. _Cagna pugnalata alle spalle_" she yelled in her face as she continued to pound her face. I actually didn't think Lauren was still conscious. (Backstabbing bitch)

"Angel, stop baby. You are going to break your hand. Baby, come on. She's not awake. You knocked her out cold." I said with a smile to my voice.

Jasper yelled for us to find something to tie them up.

"Em, how's Pop?"

"Oh my god, Dad." Bella yelled jumping off the bitch on the floor.

"Relax darling. They are alright. They will probably be bruised but nothing major." Jasper said.

"Thank god. Now what the fuck are we going to do?" Bella asked.

"We are going to take the ones still alive to the weed store. Then we will have fun questioning them." Jasper said a smile and a wink to Bella.

"Guys grab their bodies and take them out to the Pres. Bella let me see your shoulder." I said.

"You got it VP."

Bella sat on the end of the bed and I removed her shirt to look at her stitches. Thankfully, they were not ripped. "Tender?" I asked.

"I'm fine."

"No, you are not. Tell me."

"Yes it hurts. Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" I asked looking her in her eyes.

"Jacob." she said looking down.

"No I am not mad. You said it was before us and you haven't with him since before you got shot right?" I asked and she nodded her head. "Then no, there's no reason for me to be made." I said smirking at her. "It's not like I was a virgin when we meant. I can't be made at something that happened before me meant. Now, jealous on the other hand. That's a completely different story."

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah Angel. I can be a jealous asshole." I admitted although I don't get jealous often.

"That's okay, I can be a jealous bitch when need be." Bella smirked at me.

"Let's get out there yeah?" I asked smacking her ass as she walked by me. I was rewarded with a giggle and she even added a wiggle. Evil woman. I swear.

We headed out to see the damage. What the fuck did they use to blow the doors? The whole gathering room was a total mess. The bar was no more, tables and chairs broken and scattered everywhere. The pool tables were no longer standing. Smoke filled the room and let's not get started on the chapel. This is going to be one hell of a mess to clean up, that's for damn sure.

Thank god the kids were okay. Someone thought to put them in the closet furthest away from the damage. Bella and Jacob checked all the kids to make sure none of them were hurt and luckily they weren't but they were hurt mentally, I'm sure. We all piled outside as the police came pulling in. The same chief as last week was here and already giving us the eye like it was our fault. Jacob and Billy went over to tell them what happened. I noticed another two officers talking to my dad and Charlie so I went to join them.

"So you are saying that they just what? Blow the doors open and attacked you and you don't know why?" some young kid who was still wet behind the ears asked. I hate new cops, they always think they have something to prove.

"That is exactly what I am saying. We were sitting at the bar when there was a knock and then a big boom. Next thing I know, I'm being thrown to the ground with a gun to my head." Charlie said.

"That is exactly what happened. Look at my face. I was hit with a gun." my dad said showing the cop the bruise that was already forming. Motherfuckers.

"And you son? Where were you?" the same cop asked.

"Son? I am older than you sir." I said getting pissed off already. "To answer your question, I was in the back with my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? In these parts? Are you guys on the wrong side of the tracks or hill or whatever you call it now a days?" the other cop asked.

"No, we aren't on different sides anymore. We are one club now and yes, he is my daughter's boyfriend." Charlie defended.

"I see. Well, here is my card in case you anything else you would like to tell me. Good day." Thankfully he walked away before I got arrested for beating the fuck out of him.

"What a dick." my dad said which caused us to laugh.

"Yeah." I agreed. "The fucking nerve to call me son. Really? Douche bag."

_"Papà. State tutti bene? Che cosa hai bisogno che io faccia?_" Rosalie came running over hugging Charlie. (Daddy. Are you all okay? What do you need me to?")

"Hey baby girl. Yes we are okay. I have to wait for the cops to complete their investigation right now then I need to take pictures of all the damage and get with the insurance company to see if they can send me a check so we can rebuild. That is really all we can do right now. I also need to call your mother. She is going to flip the fuck out." Charlie answered.

"Who the fuck did it?" Rosalie asked looking at the three of us.

"We can not say at this present time." I said to her in the eyes and looked around, hoping she would get the message and I let out a sigh when she did. Thank god.

The officers took turns questioned us some more about what went down seeing if our answers would change. As if, we know what they are doing. We aren't stupid enough to fall for that stunt.

Bella and I were able to leave for her appointment after we the EMT looked her shoulder over and I fucking paced a hole in the ground yelling that we would be late for her appointment. We made it to her appointment with five minutes to spare. Assholes. She was able to have the stitches removed but she was still tender from last night and today's activities. She still had to take it easy though and work on her at home exercises. We got back on my bike and headed for the distribution shop. This should be interesting. I wasn't actually sure what kind of meeting this will be.

**Well there you have it folks. Who guessed right? Let me hear your thoughts.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back with another graphic chapter. *****FAIR WARNING NOW!*** **This chapter is much darker than what you are familiar with me writing. I'm sure some of you are ready to see the real Bella and not the good girl. Well your wait is over. **

**-*If you are sensitive to torture, then I suggest you skim this chapter or at the very least skip it.* Feel free to message me with any questions should you decide to skip it. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. I just put my twist to them.**

***Warning: Very Mature Audiences***

**Bella:**

Sometimes I wonder why I was born into the family I was. There was always some type of bullshit lurking behind us. What the fuck does everyone want with me? That guy James was disgusting and Lauren, that fucking cunt. I can't wait till I get to talk to her again.

The damage to the club house was pretty bad. I hoped the insurance company would cover most of the damage. I mean, we were covered for everything but I honestly didn't know if we were covered for explosive damage. The chapel table that Billy and Jake carved their self was destroyed, not to mention my grandfathers bike. It always stood on display as a memorial to his memory. I hope Rose could fix it so we can get it back to its spot.

Thank god the kids were ok. They had lied and said they killed them. It broke my fucking heart to hear those words. The kids never asked for this, but unfortunately, they are the ones who pay. I would know. We definitely have to rebuild their playroom when we rebuild the club house theirs was destroyed.

This is all I could think of as I was currently heading to the distribution shop. I had my appointment and my stitches were removed. The doctor said the skin looks great and that I should have minimal scarring. I am to start doing at home exercises to strengthen my arm. Technically, he took the stitches out early, but that was because I was being a total bitch and yes I apologized to him. I was sitting behind Edward with my arms around his waist and my head resting on his back. This is the best feeling, well second to having sex with Edward.

Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Sam were about to find out exactly was was beneath the distribution store. The police could never find it no matter how many times they decided to raid our legal businesses. There was only two ways in. One through the side door that lead to the basement while the other was located in my father's office upstairs. We were currently heading to the side door to the basement. We headed in and down the stairs. We went to the right side of the basement to a hidden door. Trust me, if you didn't know what you were looking for, then you would never know it was there. There was a shelf sitting in front of the door. No, it didn't have a fake statue head to open it nor was there an old fashion key. The key was actually a thumb print. Anyone who had permission to open the door just had to press their thumb against a certain part of the wall. A keypad will pop out of the wall and scan your hand then the door would open. Tricky little fucker it is. It was a great invention. That is where I am currently standing watching the guys faces. They were impressed. I couldn't blame them really. I had the same look the first time I seen it.

The room we entered had no windows, no other doors. Just three cells and a bathroom. There was a table in the corner where there was four guards. There were a few folding tables and chairs against the far wall along with two surgical tables and few tool boxes. The cells housed a few of the guys from the shooting, James, and Victoria. The wall next to the cell that James was in housed Lauren. She was being restraint by shackles on her arms and legs. The bitch couldn't go anywhere. The smell was horrible down here. Considering they feed the guys from the shooting once a day, they sure were shitting a lot, not to mention no showers.

"Bella, since you are the one they wanted the most in both attacks, I assume it is only fair that you get to pick who you would like to talk to first." My dad asked smiling.

"Strip Lauren down to her bra and underwear. I don't give a shit if you have to cut her clothing off. I want it gone. Next, I want the ass hole who fucking shot me tied to this fucking chair. I want James brought out of his cell and cuffed to the gate, both his hands and feet. Strip him of his clothes as well, except his boxers. Leave those fuckers on. I don't want to see him." One rule of torture, take away their comfort. It would embarrass Lauren to be seen so exposed. I'm not sure if it will be the same for James but it is worth a shot, right?

"Are you sure about that Bella? Is Edward not satisfying you enough? What about Jacob? Do you need a real man? I could take care of you. We wouldn't want you seeing me to ruin you for them." James sneered while looking at Edward. Oh, he was already starting to piss me off.

Edward started over to him. "You cock sucker. Shut the fuck up. You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Enough James. Edward stop!" I commanded. "He is trying to get under your skin. Do not give into him." I walked up and stood right in front of James after he was cuffed to the fence. "You know you have quite a mouth for someone who is literally shit out of luck." I said to James who curled his nose up like he smelled something bad. I can imagine I smell like sex. That made me smile. "Seeing you in your underwear does nothing for me James. Are you jealous because Edward has had me and you haven't? That's it, isn't it? You are pathetic. Do you always take women against their will?" I asked looking him in the eyes. Ah, that's it. I got him now. "Oh my god, you do. How many have you raped you piece of shit? I am going to have so much fun breaking you. Don't think I won't. I will have you begging to let my father or brother take over. They are angels compared to me. I like pain. I enjoy the smell of burnt flesh, the salty metallic smell of blood. There is not one of those men over there that will stop the hell that I will open on you for every single woman you tortured. You will be begging for them to kill you, but guess what? They won't do it. They will let me have my fun with you. Got me?"I asked. I swung my leg up and smiled when my foot made contact with his face when he didn't answer me. He was still smiling smugly at me. "I said, do you get me?"

"I'd answer her. She isn't fucking kidding. She will send you to hell just to bring you back and do it all over again." Jasper said with no emotion.

"Yeah. Fuck. I got it." James spit out.

"Good. You will do well to remember it." I said as I made my way over to the asshole who shot me.

"You. Name?" I asked.

"_Vaffabculo_" he spit. Skin to skin sounded around the room as my hand went across his face.

"Fuck me? No fuck you buddy. You will give me what I want. Now!" I yelled. "What is your name?"

"_Vaffabulco"_ he said again.

"Em, could you come here please." I asked.

"Ma'am." He walked over happily. "What can I do for you VP?"

"Put him in a choke hold, make sure you put extra pressure on his windpipe. When you think he is about to pass out, releash a little, let him breath and then do it again. Let's see if not being able to breath will remind him of what his name is." I said.

"Yes ma'am. You heard her. What is your name?" Emmett asked and received the same answer.

"James. Do you know him?" I asked pointing to the guy.

"No." he answered shaking his head and trying to readjust his arms in a more comfortable position. Yeah that isn't going to happen, not with the way he was cuffed to the fence.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked again.

"No you fucking cunt. I don't know him and no matter how much torture you put me through, I won't change my fucking answer." he yelled at me and was meant with a fist to his ribs. I looked to see Edward with a murderous expression on his beautiful face. His eyes were pitch black which I'm pretty fucking sure matched mine.

"Watch your mother fucking language when speaking to her." Edward howled into his face.

"Thank you Bellissimo. Remember open hand hits work better. They don't cause internal hemorrhaging. Also, less chance of breaking your knuckles. " I said smirking.

"Angel." Edward said as he went back to his spot. I could hear him talking to the guys but I had no patience to stop and find out what was being said. I walked to Lauren.

"Lauren, those cuffs look like they are hurting. I will let you go if you tell me who James answers to?"

"Fuck you bitch. I've hated you since we were kids and you got everything while I got nothing. My father should be president right now but no, once more a Swan had to come in and take that shit away." Lauren screeched.

Looking to Jasper I asked, "What the fuck did you see if this bimbo?"

He shrugged. "Fuck if I know. She was only good for blow jobs, nothing else."

I laughed turning back to her. "What do you mean, your father should be president? Don't you know that the Swans are the ones who started the club? Therefore, it is only right that the next Swan in line takes the seat. The only way a Swan wouldn't be in that chair is if they didn't want it. Seeing as my father was next in line when my grandfather retired, it was only right that he took the chair."

"Then why are you VP and not Jasper?" she asked confused.

"He didn't want it so it fell to me when I turned eighteen. Is that what you were after when you dated Jasper. You wanted to be queen. Well now that makes so much more sense as to why you would betray your club. You thought you would be queen with James?" I said laughing. "How gross."

"No not James."

"Then who Lauren? Who was so important that you would rat out the club?" my dad asked.

"He will kill me if I say."

"You fucking _cagna_, I will kill you and I will take my time doing so and I will enjoy it. At least whomever this person is will do it fast. Pick your side Lauren."

"Don't tell her anything Lauren." James yelled which earned him an open handed smack to his chest from Edward. He's a quick learner.

"Em, did you kill him?" I asked Emmett when I seen the guy slumped over in the chair.

"What? No. I don't think I did. He did it himself. He was struggling a lot." Emmett smiled showing his dimples. How a man so big and deadly looking had dimples is beyond me.

"Yeah sure he did Em." Edward laughed.

"Who are you answering to James?" asked Carlisle.

"Fuck you. You deserve everything you get Carlisle. You stole our territory. We deserve payback." James answered.

"Who is we?" asked Edward.

"I'm not saying anymore."

"If you say so. I rather hear the screams that my Angel will get out of you." Edward said smiling.

Fuck, I would definitely be wet just from his facial expression if I wasn't already.

"Demetri, gag him please. I am tired of hearing him. As a matter of fact. Take his cuffed hands and hang him from the hook over there in the the ceiling. Maybe lack of feeling will help his memory. Sam, bring Lauren to this chair here and tie her up. I mean it, make sure that if she so much as wiggle a toe, those ropes will tighten." I demanded.

The guys laid plastic down on the floor and placed a chair in the middle of it. Then Sam tied a crying Lauren to the chair. I walked over and grabbed the surgical table and wheeled it over next to Lauren. Sam also went ahead and pulled out a folded table and opened it for me. My dad brought over a tool box and whispered to have fun. Him and Carlisle headed upstairs. My dad can torture men for hours, but something about a woman being torture was to much for him, or maybe because it was his baby girl doing the torturing. I'm not sure which bothered him the most.

I walked to Edward after everything was set up and whispered in his ear. "You are about to see the real me. The one who loves to inflict pain on those who deserve it. I will have zero emotions and I may snap at you unintentionally. Will you be able to handle this? Seeing me like that?" I asked.

"Angel, I am not going anywhere. Here feel this. Do you see what you are doing to me since you took control? I so want to take you over that table. You need to take control more often. I will never judge you for this. This is who we are. There is no turning back for us. You go do what it is that you need to do. I will still be here, watching. Let me know if you need anything yeah?" he stated smiling his crooked smile.

"Actually, can I have one of my pain pills? I have a feeling I will need it." I said honestly.

"Good girl. Here Angel. Let me know if it doesn't help and I'll give you another. The bottle says you can take two at once if need be." Edward said kissing my forehead.

"You got it _Bellissimo_. Go join the others and let me show you how to torture someone other than for sex." I laughed as I walked away. I may have wiggled my ass for him.

He laughed and took his seat yelling, "That was very cruel Angel."

"I know." I laughed looking at him. He was still staring at me as I morphed in front of him from the carefree girl I just was in to a stone cold killer. I wiped my face of all emotion and I knew my eyes had darken when I seen his do the same. I also seen him adjust himself. I smiled in my mind. We are going to have so much fucking fun fucking after this. I can gaurenfuckingtee it.

I walked to the table with all the toys laying there all shiny and shit. It would be a shame to dirty them. I put on some gloves, god knows what this bitch had, ya know? I grabbed the hammer and a few nails and walked to Lauren.

"This can go one of two ways Lauren. Either you tell me the answer to what ever questions I ask or I inflict pain. It's really your choice. Do you understand me?" I asked. I open handed smacked her when she didn't answer. "Answer me."

"Fuck, yes." she answered spitting blood out.

"Good. Now we are getting somewhere my pet. Who are you working for?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." she said.

"To bad really." I said as I asked Demetri to bring the the small wood shaped knee high T and he placed it in front of Lauren. I loosened her ropes a little to move her hands to the top of the wood. I then tightened the ropes back up. I placed a nail on top of her hand, placing the hammer's weight on top to push the nail closer to her skin.

"Last chance Lauren. Who are you working for?" I asked.

"I can't."

"Wrong answer." I said as I brought the hammer down onto the nail until the nail was attached to the wood.

"Fuck. You should have reminded us to bring headphones Bellsy." Emmett said covering his ears as Lauren's screams filled the air.

"Eh. Next time." I shrugged and went to her other hand. Once again I brought the hammer down to the nail when she gave the wrong answer.

"Lauren, this really could be easier if you just gave me what I wanted." Looking to Jacob I said, "I think it is time for some water. What do you think?"

"Why Miss Bella, I do believe you are right. Lauren, would you like some water?" He asked her.

"Please." she said looking hopeful.

I drank a full bottle right in front of her. Jacob on the other hand, pulled her head back by her hair and tied a rope around her neck to keep her in position but not enough to kill her. He grabbed the piece of cloth next to him and placed it over her nose and mouth.

I bent to her ear and said, "What we are about to do is highly illegal. Don't you agree. Oh don't move, we wouldn't want you to have rope burn yeah?.I believe everyone here is familiar with waterboarding no?" I asked. When they nodded I continued. "This is what we are doing next."

"Stop. Don't hurt her anymore." said the guy who Emmett put to sleep.

"Why not? She isn't telling us what she knows. Can you do better?" Jacob said.

"I will tell you. Just please don't hurt her anymore." the guy said.

"Fine. Watch her. One wrong move and she will get the water." I said to Edward.

"Ma'am."

Walking back to the guy I said, "Name?"

"Caius."

"As in Caius Volturi?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Well fuck me. Are you working for your dad?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. I am. All three of us are."

"Shut up dumb ass. Don't tell them anymore." James yelled.

"Someone gag his ass again and put duct tape over it." Edward yelled. "Why does he want Bella?"

"I don't know the real reason. No seriously I don't. He didn't always tell me things but I overheard him talking to someone on the phone about deliveries, gun shipments, and territory. Next thing I know, I'm being ordered to go to Swan's restaurant and take his daughter. I had no idea you all would be there and I really didn't mean to shoot you. That was actually an accident." Caius admitted. "James would know why my father wants the girl. James is almost his right hand man. The only thing that is holding him back is that he likes to hurt and rape women as young as fourteen."

We all turned our heads to look at James and his eyes were big. I think he realized for the first time that he is so fucked.

"Is that so?" Emmett asked as he stalked over to James. He took him off the hook, breaking an arm in the process and tied his ass to a chair. "Let's see how he likes it." He said as he swiped his pocket knife across James's thigh which caused James to cry out.

"Watch his arteries. We don't want him to die of blood loss. Well, not yet anyway." said Jasper.

"Caius, do you know anything about a guy names Royce King?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, he's the professor who was hired to kidnap Alice Cullen. Seems he likes to do what James does, but he's more to it then that. He likes to take women off the street and put them into trafficking for my father. I was glad kicked his ass. She is the only one who got away from him. What is going to happen to me now?" he asked.

"I don't know. That is for the president to handle." Edward said. "Untie him. Put him back into the cell and give him some clothes and food."

"Time to play with James yeah?" I asked everyone.

"Ma'am."

"James, do you like the feeling of power you have over helpless women? To see the fear in their eyes. To hear them beg for you to stop? You like to inflict pain?" I asked.

He shook his head yes.

"I thought so. Can you handle the pain you have inflicted?" Jasper asked.

Again. He nodded his head.

"What a pussy. Can't you get a woman? Why do you need to harm females? Hmm?" Asked Emmett. "Oh wait. He can't answer. Shall I take the tape off?"

"Have at it Em." I said enjoying the smile that ripped across his face. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"My pleasure Ms. Bellsy." Emmett said as he grabbed an end of the tape and ever so slowly pulled it from James face. The scream that came from James was deafening. I do believe Emmett pulled some hair out. I could hear Lauren crying in the background. Her own fault, dumb bitch.

"Fck." James said around the gag.

"Awe poor baby. He can dish it out but can't handle it huh?" Jacob said.

"You know what I'm thinking?" I asked the guys.

"What?" They all asked.

"We should untie him and let him have a go at me. No, listen. Let me fight him. I want to see how big and bad he thinks he is. What gives him the right to attack woman? What gives any man a right to attack anyone just because the person says no or because they are weaker. A fourteen year old is still a child. How can one take away the innocence of a child?" I yelled in James face.

This pussy actually lunged at me, chair and all. What the hell could he possibly do? Not a mother fucking thing. His head meant my boot again and he feel to the floor on his side.

"Doesn't feel good does it James? Being hit while unable to defend yourself." said Jasper as he brought him back up. He dragged the chair over next to Lauren. "Has he hurt you?" he asked her.

"Once." She answered.

"And yet you went back right? Why? What did James and Aro tell you they would give you for betraying us?" Jacob asked.

"I can't. They will kill me. You don't understand."

"_Cagna_, I will fucking kill you. Don't you understand that. There are nails through you hands as I as speak which means that you are slowly losing blood. You would lose blood faster if I were to take the nails out. Would you like me to do that?" I asked. The guys wouldn't hit her, but they would tie her up or hold her down for me. I wouldn't ask them to harm her because it goes against what they were taught. All torture of females belongs to me now. I am the only female member who can stomach it. I blame all the horror movies I grew up watching that made me immune to everything I am and are about to do.

Grabbing a knife and pliers from the table, I walked over to Lauren and held out her right pinkie finger. "Are you going to answer my fucking question?" I asked her once again. I used the pliers to hold her finger in place, then I put the knife against the skin of her finger. "I will cut this motherfucker off if you don't answer me."

"I swear to god Lauren, if you tell her anything I will fucking kill you myself. You will never see him again." James yelled. Now we are getting somewhere.

Looking to James, I asked who "he" was.

"Fuck you. You are nothing but Cullen's flavor for the week. Ask Lauren. She's already been there done that. You want answers, go ask Aro yourself. I am fucking done." James said closing his eyes.

"Is that the best you have? We both know that I've never touched Lauren. I didn't even know her prior to Bella's party. So try again." Edward said with no emotion.

"Okay, well, I see us getting no more information out of him, so which of you three would like the honors of ending him?" I asked Emmett, Edward, and Sam. I actually forgot Sam was with us. He was being quiet leaning against the wall next to my Edward.

"Considering he put his hands on you Ms. Bella, I do believe the honor belongs to Edward." Sam answered.

"Curly? Do you agree with Sam?" I asked Emmett.

"Fuck yes Pinky." Emmett said while fist pumping the air. I couldn't help but laugh at him. How he can be laid back and not let anything bother him all the time, I will never know.

Edward was looking between us all, like he was debating something.

"Well there you have it _Bellissima_. James is all your to do whatever your heart's desire is." I said to Edward and winked at him.

"Anything Angel?" He asked smirking. Uh oh, I know that look. Fuck me sideways.

"Not to me baby. That is later." I said biting my bottom lip just the way that I know drives him nuts. "End him how ever you like."

"Angel. You don't play fair. You know that right?"

"Yeah she knows. She used to cheat at whatever games we played as kids." Laughed Jacob and Jasper.

I beamed with pride and said, "Come on _Bellissima_. Let's get this show on the road. What tool would you like? If you don't want to do this then let me know now. I will take great pleasure in ending him." I smiled evilly.

"Together?" Edward asked.

"Bring it baby. I say we use knives. What do you think?"

"Perfect baby."

Once we had our choice of knives, we walked over to James. He still had no look of fear on his face. He was meeting his death and yet there he sat with a mother fucking smile on his face. No remorse for anything that he has inflicted on anyone.

Edward and I work flawlessly together. We tortured him for a few minutes but slicing his arms, legs, chest, and back making sure to not cut any major arteries. Those would be last. For someone who wasn't afraid of anything, he surely was begging us to stop.

"Look at that guys. Apparently he can't handle what he dishes out. I rather play with Lauren some more. I'm actually quite bored with this _stronzo_ now. Are you done playing with him baby?" I asked Edward.

"Hmm. Yeah I guess I am." he answered as he slide his knife across James left wrist and up to his elbow. I followed suite and did the same to the other arm as Edward slide his knife across James neck, from one ear to the other and pushed James forward so the blood from his neck would fall faster to his feet.

"One down." I heard Jake snicker.

"Now Lauren. James is no longer a problem so who was he talking about? Who would he stop you from seeing?" Edward asked. "Come on, you can tell us. It would help in your defense."

"Alright. He was threatening to take my son away from me." she admitted and started crying.

"Wait. What?" I asked.

"I have a six month old son."

"How did we not know about this? You never told anyone."

"Don't you fucking know that I already know that. What was the point to tell you when your nephew's father had already broken up with me?" She yelled to me then stared wide eyed.

Wait. My nephew's father? Oh my motherfucking god. Jasper is a father. Jasper is her son's father. I am an aunt. What the fuck does this mean for Jasper and the baby?

I looked to Jasper to see if he understood and there was fire in his eyes as he rushed at lightning speed to Lauren and knocked her chair backwards without actually hitting her.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and send a text to my dad. _"Ehi, voi ragazzi meglio venire di sotto adesso. Qualcosa è venuto fuori."_ ("Hey you guys better come downstairs now. Something has come up.")

"Are you fucking kidding me Lauren?" Jasper yelled in her face.

**Dun dun dun. My oh my that was unexpected. Who saw that coming? Anyone? I know, I am an evil woman. (*inserts evil villain laugh*) Let me hear your thoughts. Until next time. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there everyone. Thank you for the reviews, adds, and follows. They really do make my day. I love the theories y'all have come up with over the last eleven chapters. Y'all amaze me. **

**The township here where I live recently did a controlled forest burn that quickly got out of hand thanks to the wind, but thankfully they got it back under control. It was stressful not knowing if we would be evacuated. Thankfully we didn't have to be. **

**Once again I did something different with this chapter. It has multiple PoV's. This may clear somethings up for y'all. I hope y'all enjoy it. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. I am just adding my own spin to them. **

**Aro:**** One week prior:**

"Please Uncle Aro, don't take him from me. I swear I will help you get Bella and Alice. Just please don't take my son from me." Lauren cried from her seat on the couch.

"Tisk tisk Lauren. You are making promises you can't keep. You were to get her before you got pregnant. How the hell did you let yourself get pregnant by a Swan? Your bloodline is ruined. You know that right?" I asked. Her.

More tears fell from her eyes. "Yes I know that. You said to do whatever it took to get them to trust me. Jasper was the easiest target because Bella can spot bullshit a mile away. I thought that if I could get him to trust me, that eventually Bella would trust me but I can see that backfired. Jasper doesn't know about Leo. No one does." Lauren cried some more.

"How did you keep it from them? It's not like you were fat to begin with." Jane said.

"I wasn't that big in the beginning so it was easy to hide. When I started to get bigger, I just wore bigger clothing. I told them that I had a family member who was sick and that I needed to go be with them to take care of them. That is how I was able to have Leo." Lauren said.

"Did you get any information out of Jasper?" I asked from behind my desk.

"Not much, but that the Rejects and Devil's are merging their clubs together. They are going to end the feud. Charlie and Carlisle believe it will help control their gun and drug shipments. They are currently trying to figure out who the rat is from both sides." she said.

"Do they know about you or James?" asked Jane. Jane is like a daughter to me. She is basically my right hand person. She may be tiny but she is very lethal. She has taken down men three times the size of herself and she has been waiting for the word from me to have Lauren.

"I think they suspect James. I haven't heard anything if they suspect me, then again, I wouldn't either. Whatever they would do to me would be done quietly."

"Look at the predicament you got yourself in all because you wanted power. You wanted to be my queen. Yet you failed to realize that I already have my queen and princess, but what I need now is a prince. Leo will make the perfect prince to my kingdom. Don't you agree Jane?" I said.

"Yes sir. He is just to adorable." Jane said as she picked Leo up from his bassinet and cradled him in her arms. He could pass as hers with his beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked exactly like Jasper.

I have no doubt that Jasper Swan would fight me tooth and nail for that baby if he knew about him. The only ones who know he exists are standing in this room. The doctor who delivered him is no longer alive. Jasper will never find out about him once Lauren in six feet under which will be soon if she doesn't give me what I want and fast.

"What plan have you tried to come with this time?" I asked Lauren.

"I don't know the plan yet. James is organizing it as we speak. He will tell me when we are on our way to do it. He never tells me anything before hand. He doesn't trust me." Lauren answered.

"Do you blame him?" asked Jane while cooing at Leo.

She shook her head and said, "No I don't. I have been betraying my club, my family for months."

"Yes you have been. You get one hour to hold and feed him then you need to meet up with James to do whatever it is that he says to do. Understood?" I asked.

"Yes sir." Lauren said as she stood and took Leo from Jane. I couldn't help but chuckle as I was Jane hover over Lauren. She acted like Lauren was stupid enough to run with Leo.

I have been working for years to bring down both Carlisle and Charlie. I wanted their territory, mainly the ports. It would be easier to bring the women into the country undetected, not to mention I would take over the dealers of both weapons and drugs. That would be more money in my pockets at the end of the day. I only wanted Alice and Bella to get to their fathers. They were the princesses of the clubs so they were special. Problem with that was their fucking bodyguards. Everywhere one of the girls went, the bodyguards were right there. It was maddening.

The two presidents would do whatever it took to get the girls back and I was hoping that included giving up the clubs and handed the city over to me. I needed those ports. I couldn't keep taking girls off the street and throwing them into the ring. No, I needed women from other countries who no one around here would recognize. Most of the girls only lasted about four to five years before I had to replace them. They would age quick, what with the drinking and drugs we forced down their throats or into their veins. We had to keep them under control. Someone not under the influence was not easy to command. Someone who was would do whatever they were told. Do you see where I am going with this? Age was not a factor unless they weren't developed. What is the point if they don't have anything to flaunt? Can't make money on a flat board.

Another reason I needed to ports was to get my guns shipped in again under detection. My guards needed weapons, plus I supplied to the Cartel. I know, dangerous game but it is a money making. I supply the guns, they supply the heroin and coke I need. The cartel king even expressed an interest in the two new girls I am currently waiting to be delivered. The two girls that I am having a hard time getting for him. Bella and Alice. The king says he has special plans for them. I don't care what those plans are. I would just like the money he promised he would give me for them.

I know, I am a sick bastard and I love it.

"Lauren, your time is up. Go to James and get with the plan. I want those girls." I asid.

"Yes sir." she said as he kissed Leo on the head and handed him back to Jane.

"We will have to kill her." Jane said playing Leo back into his bassinet.

"You are right my dear. She will talk if pressured to hard. She waited to long now. Bella is now the VP which means, it will be war with the club should we take her now which I am counting on."

"You are going to make Charlie think that the Devil's took Bella, aren't you?" Jane asked as she took a seat on my lap.

"Yes ma'am then I will make Carlisle think that the Rejects took Alice. Let them fight among themselves." I answered before I kissed her.

**Jasper:**** Present:**

What the fuck is this bitch talking about? I have a son? A son? No that can't be. I always used a condom. I have never had sex without one ever and that is even with Alice. As much as I didn't want to use one with Alice, I still did. Lauren told me she was on the pill. Could she be lying about that to. I was over to her before she could blink, knocking her chair to the side. I have never hit a woman before and I most certainly was not about to start to, but fuck if I wasn't fucking pissed. Everyone in this room was dead quiet waiting on me to get my shit together.

"You are fucking lying you piece of shit." I screamed at her.

"No Jasper. I swear to god, we have a son. I promise you." Lauren stuttered out.

"You broke so many promises to me, to the club. How the fuck am I supposed to believe you? Huh?" I sobbed as I fell to my knees and grasped my hair. "What have you done? Oh my god, Alice. What am I going to tell her?" Alice is going to hate me. She's going to think I made a baby and left it. I would never do such a thing.

"Where is he? I need to see him. NOW!" I yelled at no one in particular.

"You can't." said Caius. I ran to the cell ready to yank the door off.

"What motherfucker? Don't think that I won't kill you just because we allowed you to eat." I was deranged and I really didn't give a fuck.

"Dude, calm down. I was just saying you can't because Aro has him. He only allows Lauren to see him twice a week for an hour each time. Aro is the reason you didn't know she was pregnant and he is the reason you didn't know about Leo." Caius said.

That stopped me short. Leo. His name is Leo. Lauren named our son after not only my favorite artist but my favorite ninja turtle. Leonardo.

"Do you have a picture of him? Of Leo?" Bella asked.

I had forgotten that everyone was in the room with us. I didn't even notice that my dad and Carlisle came back downstairs was currently being brought up to date by Sam. My dad looked livid.

"Yes Ms. Bella, Lauren has them on her phone. That big guy over there took our phones." Caius answered pointing to Sam.

I ransacked their stuff looking for her phone. It was easy enough to find. She still had the same glittery pink case I bought her.

"Use 0318. That's Leo's birthday." I heard Lauren say behind me as I typed in her password and I felt my face morph from anger to happiness as I looked at her phone. Her wallpaper was a beautiful little baby boy smiling up. What I noticed first were his eyes. They were mine and Rosalie's. He had the exact color. His hair was the same blonde as us as well. We got it from our mother. Lauren definitely isn't lying. Leo is my son.

"Wow, he really is your son Jasper. Look at his eyes." I heard Bella say next to me as she wrapped her arm around my waist. "We will get him back."

"I know we will. We will bring all of the demons from hell with us. I want them all. I want the heads of every single person who had anything to do with my son being taken from me." I vowed.

"Sir." I heard around me and realized that every single one of them will stand beside me. A united front. This is what the club is about. Family.

**Charlie:**** Present:**

I had no idea what I would be walking into when I received a text from Bella. There was a situation we needed to discuss. I ran through a list of people or things that she could possibly be talking about but not once did it ever occur to me that I would have a grandson. I knew this baby was mine just by looking at his face on Lauren's phone. He was Jasper all over again. From Jasper's eyes to his hair. Hell, he even had the small dimple at the corner of his mouth that I am sure will disappear as he gets older, just like Jasper's did.

Looking around the room, I realized that Bella had a lot more fun than I thought she would. James was a big piece of bloody mess. They left him to bleed to death. Can't say I blame them. Victoria was still in the cell. She wasn't there because of the shooting. She was there for stealing money and drugs. The guy who shot my daughter was back in his cell with his clothes on. I am assuming that he told Bella whatever it is that she asked for. It took everything I had in me not to kill him myself for hurting my baby girl Jacob had his job keeping me under thumb the whole time this _stronza_ has been here.

Lauren was a bloody mess. She was still tied to the chair with her nails in her hands. She was still crying but was trying to slow down her tears while she told Jasper about my grandson. Grandson. I still couldn't get over it. Renee is going to be beside herself when she finds out.

"Jasper. We will need to regroup and make a plan to get Leo." I pointed to Lauren and the guy in the cell and said, "You two will tell these guys everything you know about Aro's plans, his property, and his guards. I want everything." I said as my phone rings.

"Hello Darling." I said to Renee.

_"Charlie. Hanno preso Rosalie. No, non so chi fossero."_ Renee yelled into the phone. ("Charlie. They took Rosalie. No, I don't know who they were.")

_" Cosa? Dimmi cos'è successo. » _I told her. ("What? Tell me what happened.")

_« Siamo appena tornati alla clubhouse. Siamo andati alla stazione di polizia per ottenere il rapporto per la compagnia di assicurazioni. Ad ogni modo, è rimasta in macchina quando sono entrato nell'ufficio del negozio. L'ho sentita urlare e quando sono tornato di corsa fuori, lei stava combattendo un tizio e voglio dire che stava picchiando la merda di lei. Poi una cagna bionda salta fuori da un furgone e si tiene una pistola alla testa, urla per lei di entrare nel furgone. Mi ha detto di dare un messaggio a te e Carlisle. "_ Renee said getting louder she spoke. She was starting to panic. ("We had just gotten back to the clubhouse. We went to the police station to get the report for the insurance company. Anyway, she stayed in the car when I went into the shop office. I heard her scream and when I ran back outside, she was fighting some guy and I mean she was beating the fucking shit out of him. Then some blonde bitch jumps out of a van and holds a gun to her head, yells for her to get into the van. Told me to give you and Carlisle a message.")

_" Cazzo. Qual era il messaggio? " _I asked as I watched Carlisle fall to is knees with his phone to his ear. ("Fuck. What was the message?")

**Carlisle:**** Present**

Esme. They have my wife.

I'm not even sure exactly "Who" it is that has my wife, but I need to get her back. She is my world. She keeps me grounded whenever I feel I am about to drown. This shit can not be happening right now.

"_Alice, calma síos domsa sweetie. Cá bhfuil tú?" _("Alice, calm down for me sweetie. Where are you?")

"_Táim ag an gclubtheach. Bhí Mamaí agus mé ag dul abhaile nuair a tháinig veain amach as áit ar bith agus bhuail muid sinn. Rinne Garrett iarracht an carr a choinneáil ó thimpiste. Ní raibh muid i bhfad ón gclubtheach agus mar sin luíonn Garrett agus rinne an veain an rud céanna. Bhí mórtas ag Mam. Bhuail an veain muid arís agus d'fhreastalaíomar agus bhuail muid crann. Tháinig fear agus cailín ag rith suas go dtí an carr agus thosaigh sé ag luí san Iodáilis. D'iarr an cailín doras moms ar oscailt agus tharraing sí amach í nuair a thosaigh an Guy ag bualadh Garrett." _("I am at the clubhouse. Mom and I were heading home when a van came out of nowhere and hit us. Garrett tried to keep the car from crashing. We weren't far from the clubhouse so Garrett speed up and the van did the same thing. Mom was starting to panic. The van hit us again and we served and hit a tree. A guy and girl came running up to the car and started yelling in Italian. The girl yanked moms door open and pulled her out while the guy started hitting Garrett.")

"_Íosa Críost. Ar thug tú faoi deara rud ar bith faoi na daoine? An bhfuil Garrett ceart go leor? Cé eile atá in éineacht leat?" _("Jesus Christ. Did you notice anything about the people? Is Garrett okay? Who else is with you?")

_""Bhí an Guy gruaige fada donn agus an cailín beag bídeach le gruaig blonde agus mar a dúirt mé, bhí siad ag labhairt na hIodáile. Tá Daidí, Garrett ag dul suas go dona. Cad a dhéanfaidh mé?"_ ("The guy had long brown hair and the girl was tiny with blonde hair and like I said, they were speaking Italian. Daddy, Garrett is beat up bad. What do I do?")

"_Ar insíonn do mháthair duit aon rud a dhéanamh? Cé eile atá leat? Ó mil, beidh mé ag seoladh duine chun tú a fháil. Caithfidh tú a chrochadh go daingean. Caithfidh tú fanacht socair. An féidir leat é sin a dhéanamh domsa sweetie?"_ ("Did your mom tell you to do anything? Who else is with you? Oh honey, I will be sending someone to get you. You have to hang tight. You have to remain calm. Can you do that for me sweetie?")

"_Dúirt Mamaí go nglaonn tú ort láithreach bonn nuair a bhí mé sábháilte é sin a dhéanamh. Tá Garrett agus Tyler liom. Sea, déanfaidh mé iarracht."_ ("Mom said to call you right away once I was safe to do so. Garret and Tyler are with me. Yes, I will try to")

"_Alice, éist liom. Ba mhaith liom triúr dul chuig m'oifig agus fanacht ann. Cuir glas ort féin ann agus ná oscail é do dhuine ar bith ach amháin Emmett, Edward, agus mise. Cloisim leat?"_ ("Alice, listen to me. I want you three to go to my office and stay there. Lock yourself in there and do not open it for anyone except Emmett, Edward, and me. You hear me?")

"_Sea, cloisim thú. Déan deifir Daidí."_ ("Yes, I hear you. Please hurry Daddy.")

How can I do this? I have to stay strong for my baby girl and my sons while I try to find my wife. Esme would keep my head on straight. She would make me see reason. My son's will be out for blood as I would be. How do I tell them that their mother has been taken?

**Emmett:**** Present**

Rosalie and Mom. They took them both. Why? What did they ever do to them?

My dad looks so broken right now. I've never seen him looking like that. Looking like all hope is lost. Ma is his rock. He has never made a decision without speaking to her about it first. What are we going to do without her?

Then there is my Rosie. What am I to do till I find her? She is my world. I will never admit this to anyone else but Rosie can bring me to my knees with just one look and fuck me if she arches her eyebrow. No one knows that we have been seeing each other a lot longer than what they think. A total of six month longer. We knew we were from two rival clubs, and we didn't care. Rosalie owns my heart and soul. There will never be another for me. I can't live without her.

Fuck! I have to tell our dad's something important. We were going to wait, but it seems it can't be put off any longer.

"Pop. Charlie. I need to tell you something and I know now really isn't the time but you need to know." They both looked at me with tears running down their faces and it broke my fucking heart but it was now or never.

"Rosalie and I have been seeing each other longer than anyone knows. We didn't meet for the first time at the mall like everyone thinks. We meant way before that. I want you both to know that I love her with everything I am and that she is four weeks pregnant." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"The fuck?" Bella yelled.

"Seriously bro?" came from Edward surprised.

"This would normally be very good news Em, but right now, neither of them can think clearly so don't take it personally if they try to kick your ass." Jasper said as he patted me on the back. "Congratulations brother."

**Whoa who saw that one coming? I know it seems like I rushed everything in this chapter, but it wasn't like that at all. I swear. I wanted the feelings of everyone at one time. Let me hear your thoughts. Until next time. :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there folks. How did you enjoy the last chapter? Thank you for the follows, adds, and most importantly, the reviews.**

**I love to hear your theories as to whom is behind everything. I really am glad y'all are enjoying this story. **

**If you haven't done so already, head over to Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter. Follow HADES REJECTS. I post pictures of some of the things I describe like Bella's dress, bracelet, and motorcycle. I also post when there is an update. Links to those pages are on my bio. Now onto the story. Enjoy!**

**SM owns everything related to Twilight. I just like adding a twisting to her characters. **

**Edward:**

"I want to know everything you can tell us about your father." I said to Caius through the bars. "I want the layout of his house, the surrounding property and everything on him."

"Lauren, do you know who these people are that took my sister and Esme?" asked Bella. I have no idea how she is staying so level headed right now.

"I think it's Marcus and Jane. Marcus is Aro's son and Jane is basically his right hand woman and lover." Lauren answered. She had managed to get her emotions under control once Charlie removed the nails from her hands and allowed her to eat.

"Do we have any video from the shop?" asked Jasper. "I know the cameras from the clubhouse are down due to the explosion, but what about the shop?"

"We need to get back to the house. We can access the video feeds from there. Bring Lauren and Caius with us, but I want them tied up and blindfolded before they leave this room." ordered Charlie.

"Pop. I think it's time we called Uncle Eleazar. He needs to know that Ma was taken." Emmett said.

"That is a phone call I do not want to make, but you are right. It needs to be done, and he needs to know. Lord, help us all when he gets here." My dad said looking to Charlie. "I'm sure you have heard of Eleazar Mason? He is Esme's big brother and he lives in Ireland."

"No shit? Isn't he like wanted in ten states?" asked Jasper.

"If not more. He would do anything for Esme. Besides my children, Esme, Eleazar, and their brother Alec are the only Mason's left. There isn't a force on this earth that will keep him from coming here to rescue her. He knows no boundaries when it comes to his family. Make no mistake, he won't hesitate to kill anyone that stands in his way and don't even get me started if he brings their brother Alec with him." my dad said as he pulled out his phone and walked to the other side of the room.

"You heard him. Let's get these guys ready. Can I count on you not to kill them yet Angel?" I asked Bella. She just smirked at me and winked.

"I'll try not to but seriously, how could she do that to my brother?" Bella asked.

"I don't know Angel. She may not have had a choice. No, seriously, we don't know what Aro said or has done to her. I know she isn't an angel in all this but we just don't know." I said shrugging.

"Tá tú cad é? Cá bhfuil tú anois? My dad shouted from across the room.

"What happened Edward?" Charlie asked surprised.

"I'm not sure yet. My dad asked him where he's at right now." I answered.

"Cad é an fuck Eleazar." My dad yelled as Emmett and I walked over to him.

"What's going on Pop?" Emmett asked.

"It seems you uncle is already stateside." My dad answered.

"What the fuck? When?" I asked.

"Buail liom ag an seoladh seo i fiche nóiméad. Rachaidh muid thar gach rud nuair a bheidh tú ann. An gcloiseann tú liomsa Eleazar? Tá mé dháiríre. Fiche nóiméad." My dad said as he raddled off Charlie's address and ended his call.

"He's already in town. I told him to meet us in twenty minutes at Charlie's house and that we would go over everything once there. No where else is safe at the moment. We are going to set up camp up at Charlie's for now. Get the guys we can trust on the phone now and have them meet us. We need to be prepared for if and when Aro calls because I know he will call." My dad said looking around to us all. His eyes lingering longer on Emmett and Charlie longer. "I hope you don't mind Charlie, but we need to keep everyone together. I can have the guys and gals bring tents to camp in the yard."

"Yeah. Have them bring their camping gear just in case there's not enough room to fit everyone." Charlie said.

"What about that mess?" asked Bella, pointing to James.

"He will be disposed of. Don't worry about him Miele." Jasper answered. "He will be in the desert with the vultures."

"Why not just deliver him to Aro's front door as a message?" asked Bella with an evil smirk.

"That could backfire on us Bells. He could take it out on Esme or Rosalie." answered Jasper with a growl.

"Oh. Well at least take a picture before he's buried. We could still show Aro when the time comes." Bella said shrugging. Damn, I was proud of her and her evil side.

"Of course Angel." I said winking at her.

"Let's load everyone up. Emmett, you and Edward go get Alice and Garrett. They aren't to leave with anyone but you. Take Jasper and Bella with you. Make sure you are packing. Most importantly, make sure you aren't followed. Got me?" my dad asked.

"Sir." we all said as we headed up the stairs. I helped Bella onto my bike. I started the bike and headed out of the parking lot with Jasper and Emmett behind me.

Jacob and Sam stayed with my dad and Charlie to help move Lauren and Caius. It would take them longer to get them up the stairs and into the car since they were blindfolded. The guards at Charlie's house would be able to help them bring them into the house.

I felt like I was on some secret mission heading to our old clubhouse, constantly keeping my eyes moving and checking my mirrors making sure no one was behind us. I could feel Bella doing the same thing. This club has always had problems with local thugs or the police, even the Rejects, but we have never encountered a problem as big as kidnapping. Never once have we ever had to go rescue someone. I'm not so sure we can handle this mentally. This is my mother. All rational thoughts are gone. It's kill them all and let God or the Devil sort them out now.

Then there is whatever is running through Emmett's mind. I can't imagine what he is feeling. His girlfriend being kidnapped on top of his mother and not just his girlfriend, but his baby to. I just can't fathom it. I wouldn't even know what I would do if Bella was taken and we have only been together, what a week, two weeks at max. Emmett and Rosalie have been together longer even if in secret for months.

Bella tightened her arms around my waist as if to comfort me. I know she is worried about Rosalie plus little Leo whom she just found out about not to mention, her new niece or nephew on the way. This is such a fucked up situation. I really hope we can make it out of this thing whole. I can't lose Bella or any member of my family. I would never survive it.

When we arrived at the clubhouse, we split up into two groups. Emmett and Jasper taking the back as Bella and I took the front, guns at the ready. I opened the door to find the club empty. We walked together from the front checking each room until we meet up with the guys. We headed to my dad's office and found it locked just like he told Alice to do. I knocked in four consecutive knocks, waited ten seconds and repeated the knock. I was meant with the same knocks from the inside of the office. Good. That meant that Alice remembered the secret knock which I was hoping she would.

"Buíochas le Dia. Emmett. Edward. Bhí an-imní orm. Cá bhfuil Daid?" Alice rushed out as she opened the door running to me. ("Oh my god. Emmett. Edward. I was so scared. Where's Dad?")

"Relax Ally. He's fine." I said as I hugged her. I whispered in her ear, "He's heading to Bella's house with Charlie as we speak."

She hugged Emmett as he walked into the office behind me, with Bella and Jasper trailing behind him.

"Ó mo dhia. Jasper." Alice squealed as she jumped into Jaspers arms. ("Oh my god. Jasper.")

"Holy hell my ears Ally-cat." Bella laughed as she hugged Alice.

"Oh I'm sorry. I've been so worried. Mom?" Alice said.

"We haven't heard anything about her yet but that doesn't mean whom ever took her won't call for ransom. We will talk more when we get to where we need to go. It's not safe to talk here." Emmett said sadly. When she gave him a questioning look he added, "I'll explain once we get where we are going. Nothing before then. I promise Ally."

"Bella, I want you to drive Alice and Garrett in Alice's car. Don't give me that look Angel. I need you behind the wheel of the car in case someone decides to follow us. You are clear headed and will react accordingly if needed. Alice will panic, no offense Alice and Garrett is in no condition to think properly let alone drive right now." I said leaving no room for arguing even though I could see that Bella wanted to.

"Fine, but you three better keep an eye on each other, yeah?" She said with her hands on her hips and arched her eyebrow. I'm telling you, she will be the death of me. I swear it.

"Ma'am." we all said.

"Let's get moving. I don't like being separated with everything that is going on and they need to be filled in on exactly what is going on right now." Emmett said pointing to Alice and Garrett.

I walked next to Alice on our way out and handed her a gun, a 22 to be exact. "Only shoot when absolutely necessary. Here is extra ammo. Make your shots count. Fuair mé?" I said to her. (Got me?)

"Yeah Eddie, fuair mé tú. Beidh muid ceart go leor. Is breá liom tú." Alice answered back. ("Yeah Eddie, I got you. We will be okay. I love you.")

"Is breá liom tú go Ally." I said back to her as I hugged her tightly. (I love you to Ally.)

She bounced over to Emmett after I released her and jumped into his waiting arms. She looked so fucking tiny in his giant arms. "Is breá liom tú Emmy." she said loudly kissing his cheek. ("I love you Emmy.")

Emmett smiled sadly at her and whispered back. "Is breá liom tú a Squirt." ("I love you to Squirt.")

Jasper and Emmett helped Garrett into the back seat of a beat up piece of shit Ford. They were going to take Alice's car but seeing as it is a bright fucking yellow Porsche which screamed Cullen, we decided to go with this piece of shit. We wanted to try to keep them in hiding among the other drivers out there. I honestly don't know how well that would work because the three of us would be riding behind them.

"Be safe Angel." I said hugging her. I kissed her forehead then her lips, just a soft peck. "I will see you at the secret place. Yeah?"

"Yes Bellissimo." Bella answered kissing me again before walking over to hug Jasper. They shared a few whispered words and then she got in the car. Alice followed suite.

The guys and I hopped onto our bikes as I yelled out to them. "Eyes open." They nodded their heads and we followed the girls and Garrett out of the parking lot.

The ride was thirty minutes at most however it felt longer. I swear we must have hit every fucking amber light there was but that didn't slow us down. Bella would speed up to get through it with us right on their tails. There was no way we would get separated. We couldn't chance it. We were, however, joined by other members so that by the time we finally made it to Charlie's house, we had 5 bikes in front of the car and ten bikes in the back. I didn't have time to see the looks on people's faces when they seen the Rejects and Devil's riding together.

Our dads were waiting for us when we pulled in. Alice practically knocked my dad over when she rushed to him talking a mile a minute. Bella however stayed behind to open the back door so Jasper and Emmett could help Garrett out.

"I can walk on my own guys. No need for such fuss over me." Garrett rushed out in between breaths.

"Not likely dude. You can barely lift your arms around our shoulders. I'd say you may have a bruised rib or two, possibly broken, not to mention a lot of cuts. What the fuck did they hit you with man?" asked Jasper.

"I, uh, don't actually know. I'll explain once we are inside. I'm sure everyone wants to hear it and I'd rather say it all at once then to have to repeat myself several freaking times. You know?" Garrett said.

"As if. I hate to break it to you Garrett, but my mom will have a field day with you. She is going to baby you and want to wait on you hand and foot. Trust me on this." laughed Bella. "She practically killed me when I got home from the hospital."

"Yes well that's different Ms. Bella. You are her daughter. She's allowed to do that." Garrett laughed and then groaned grabbing his side. "Shit. No laughing. Laughing equals bad."

Bella giggled. "Oh yeah, you are fine alright."

"You know. He could be faking just to get all of the attention from all the ladies. You know that right Angel?" I asked laughing at the look on her face.

"He wouldn't." She grasp dramatically, looking to Garrett with her eyebrow raised. "You would, wouldn't you?"

"I would maybe, if the nurse was as hot as you are, but Eddie over there would kill me. Plus, my sides really do hurt so no I am not faking it." Garrett smiled at her.

"You think I'm hot?" Bella blushed as she asked him. Oh fuck, no she didn't.

"Angel. Do you not believe me when I say it?" I asked her and that question earned me a giggle from her and Garrett was trying hard not to laugh at my expense.

"Oh Bellissimo. You should see the look on your face. I totally set you up." Bella answered bending over to laugh some more.

"Oh Angel, you are so in for it now. Guys get him in the house before I have to kill him. Yeah?" I yelled to Jasper and Emmett who were trying to hide their laughter and were failing miserably I must add.

"Angel, come here." I said. She leaped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my shoulder. She buried her face into my neck and placed a small kiss there.

"What are we going to do Bellissimo? Your mom and my sister. Oh and their new bundle of joy? How the hell are we going to get them back?" Bella rushed out. "I can't even think about what they are going through right now."

"Bella, baby. They both are really strong. We will get them back whole. Do you think my mom is easy to take down? She is a hundred percent Irish. We are pricks when we want to be. I bet you any amount of money that my mom is in complete momma bear mode right now. I bet you that she is being extremely protective of Rosalie because that is what my mom does. Once she loves you, she loves you. My mom is a force to be reckoned with on her own, but then you throw Rosalie into the mix. I can gaurenfuckingtee they are putting up one hell of a fight right now. They have not only my Irish mother but they have an one hundred percent Italian woman who is pissed beyond reason and who is going to go into momma bear mode at any minute if she isn't already there to protect that baby that she is carrying. Don't you think for one minute that we won't get them back. They will fight just as hard if not harder to get back to us. You understand me? Don't doubt them baby." I said hugging her tighter until we were interrupted. Again.

"Hey! Yo, love birds. Our dads said to get your love stricken fucking asses in here before they pull out the hose." Yelled Emmett and Jasper together.

"Their words, not ours sorella." said Jasper. (Sister)

"Assholes." We yelled back.

"Come on Bellissimo. My dad isn't kidding about the hose." Bella said as she got off me and grabbed my hand. "Let's go see what we can come up with."

"Sure baby. Whatever you say." I said to her. I believe I would go along with whatever she told me to do. Fuck, I'd follow her to the ends of earth and most definitely beyond.

We heard yelling as we entered the front door and headed towards the dining room.

"Speak fucking English so the rest of us know what the fuck you are saying Gringo." I heard Jacob yell.

_"Prick na hIodáile_" Eleazar spat in Jacob's face._ "You all are the reason this Italian scum has my sister. You two there. You tell me everything I need to know so I can go rescue her. You hear me?"_ He yelled to Caius and Lauren. My uncle's accent was still fucking strong.

"You will not speak to anyone in this house like that again. Do you hear me?" Charlie said getting in Eleazar's face.

_"Fuck you._" Eleazar said as he swung his arm to hit Charlie, who ducked the punch. I've never seen Charlie move so fast before. My uncle was laying on his back on top of the dining room table with Charlie on top of him straddling him as his fist flew back and forth.

"I swear" Punch. "To fucking god." Punch. "If you ever talk." Punch. "To anyone in this house." Punch. "Like that again." Punch. "I will fucking end you." Punch. "You hear me?"

"_Fucking hell Charlie. You are still a fucking beast. Get off me._" My uncle laughed while pushing Charlie off of him. "_Calm your fucking tits and tell me what you have learned so far."_

"What the fuck?" Bella said looking confused.

_"Ah young Isabella. It's so good to see you again. I wish it was under better circumstances, but you are still as beautiful as the last time I've seen you." Eleazar was throwing the charm on thick._

"Back off Unc, Bella is my girlfriend. Go find your own." I said pulling her to me and wrapping my arm around her.

_"Don't worry Ed, she's too young for me. Now, let's get this shit done. I want to know what the fuck is going on. Who cares to start? The sooner we start, the sooner I can get my sister and my future niece in-law and baby. So, come on chop chop."_ My uncle said clapping his hands just like my mother does. It made me smile thinking about her then it made me sad because I didn't know what she was going through then it made me fucking pissed because I couldn't just run in there to get her.

"Your uncle is an asshole. I think I like him." Whispered Bella. I just laughed at her and told her to show me where the computers were for the cameras.

"_I heard that Honey and I'll take that as a compliment._" My uncle laughed.

"Alright. Enough flirting with my daughter whom mind you is young enough to be your daughter stronzo. We need to go to it now." Charlie said. "Alice dear, can you pull up the blueprints you found for Aro's property _per favore?" _(Please)

Alice laughed, "Hey I know what that meant."

Charlie laughed, "Yeah? Good." which caused everyone to laugh.

Turning to Caius and Lauren I said, "We need to know every entrance in and out of that place including any and all secret passages and employee entrances. We need it all, everything that you two know. You will help us or you can join James. It's your call."

"Emmett, get Ben and Paul on the phone and get them here." my dad ordered.

"I'll call Angela, have her come over. She is a wiz with computers and she can remember every face she sees. We could put her with Paul and Ben to go over the security footage." Bella said.

"Charlie, we are going to go look at the videos. I'll let you know what we find." I said. "You guys plan." I waved my hand around to everyone. "Send Angela, Paul, and Ben into the security room when they get here. Yeah?"

We headed into the security room. I had Bella and the one guard who was in the room with us bring up all the cameras from around the shop and club house. We would be able to zoom, crop, and print anything we felt we needed. Everything was boring until the front doors of the clubhouse blew up. That is when shit got a little harder. All cameras were still running but it was a continuous loop. It was a planted recording. Someone really thought this out.

The guys and Angela finally came to the room. Once introductions were made, I brought them to the computer and showed them what we found so far.

Bella pulled Angela's attention away from the computer and said to her, "I know how you are with faces. Can you look at every person who enters and exits the club, shop, and surrounding area? I know I am asking a lot of you right now but some people took Rosalie and Edward's mom Esme and we are trying to find out who did it so we can get them back."

"Oh my god, really? We will get them back. Come on, show me the first video and we will go from there." Angela said while hugging Bella when she broke down. I was wondering how long it would take her to break.

I kept the guys busy while Angela and Bella had their moment. "Guys. I want you two to take a look at this. It's a continuous loop. Someone hacked it into the feed right after the doors are blown. Watch." I said to them and as they watched it, I walked over to Bella.

"Angel, you alright?"

"I will be. I have to be. Thank you Ang and Bellissimo." Bella said hugging me. "Let's get back to work, yeah?"

"We need the camera footage from across the street on that light post right there. Bella is that one yours as well?" Paul asked her showing no sign that he saw what just went down.

"Yeah I believe it is. We have cameras all down that street on both sides of the road. We can never have to much caution you know? Not with all the shit the club does." She answered.

"Where would this recorded feed go to?" asked Ben.

"Uh, I think to that computer over there." She pointed to the one at the far corner. "The camera feed for the shop's after hours goes to my computer. I will go get it." Bella said and she left.

"Boss, look at this. Right here. Look who is with James and Lauren. He's walking right in with them after they blow the doors. What the actual fuck is he doing? Wasn't he at the fucking meeting moments before? How did he get outside so fast? I saw him inside just after the doors blew." said Ben.

Bella came back with her computer and was setting it up as I watched Paul hack into the computers back at my house to get the video feed from the street outside of the Devil's clubhouse. We had the same shit surrounding our property as Charlie did. Paul had to zoom is a lot just to see shit but I was able to identify Marcus and Jane. Shit.

"Okay Bella. Let's see what I can get off your laptop." Paul said as his fingers flew across the keyboard.

"Awe Angel. Nice wallpaper." I teased as she blushed. It was us dancing at her birthday party.

_"Losgozzo Bellissimo."_ she fired back. (Suck it)

"Mhm sounds sexy. What does it mean?" I asked. She smirked but we were interrupted before she could answer.

"Fuck Ed. Look at this. Wasn't he with you guys during the interrogations?" asked Paul. We moved to stand behind Paul to look at the screen and cock sucking motherfucker.

"Yes he was so how the fuck is he on that video of Rosalie being kidnapped by none other then Jane and Marcus?" Fuck. I am totally fucking confused. "Freeze those shot and print them. I do believe we need to go have a talk."

"Edward. What the fuck is going on?" Bella asked.

"I don't know Angel but we need to figure this shit out. I don't know how he can be at two places at once unless he has a twin we don't know about." I laughed dryly.

Bella stopped dead in mid-step.

"Angel?"

"No fucking way. They were told he died."

"Bella. Angel. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Come on. We need answers. I know who to talk to. Bring the pictures. Now. Come on, move your sexy ass Cullen." she demanded as she stormed past me and slammed the dining room door open catching all the men's attention.

Right now would be one of those moments where I would love to be able to read her mind.

**Well well well. I wonder whom it could be. Anyone care to guess? I would love to hear what y'all come up with. Until next time. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there folks. How is everyone doing? Good I hope. **

**Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews, the faves, and the follows. I love that y'all are enjoying this story so much. **

**Things will start to make sense soon, _Io prometto_. (I promise) **

**SM owns everything related to Twilight. I just love messing with her creation. **

**Rosalie:**

"What the fuck do you want from us?" I asked the blonde bitch who was sitting in the front sit. Esme and I were in the backseat with our arms tied behind our backs. Esme had tear streaks running down her face from her makeup. This was not cool. Esme was the sweetest person I've ever meant. It didn't matter to her what club you belonged to, she still made you feel at home. Then again I could be biased because I am in love with her son. That is something I haven't even admitted to Emmett yet. I vowed right there that I would do whatever I could to get the two of out of this. I needed to get us out.

I needed to save Esme so my child had his/her other grandmother. Shit. My child. Only Emmett knows I am pregnant. We just found out a few days ago. Oh my god, what are the families going to say when they find out we have been together longer then what they thought? You know what? I don't give a fuck what they think. I love Emmett and I will do what I have to do to be with him. My child needs its father. Fuck everyone else.

Neither of the assholes up front would answer me whenever I would ask them where we were going or what they needed from us. I tried to smooth Esme the best I could, but it seems she was slowly going into a panic attack.

"Esme, listen to my voice. Count with me sweetie. Breath in, count one two three, breath out, one two three. Good. Do it again, breath in, one two three, breath out, one two three. Again. Just like that." We continued for a few minutes until I could see in her eyes that she was coming back to me. "Better?" I asked.

"Much. Thank you. Have they spoken to you yet?" Esme asked.

"No they haven't. What the fuck could they possibly want with us?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I bet you it's a club thing." Esme answered. "They tried to take Alice instead of me but I put up one hell of a fight until that _Soith_ pointed a gun at me. I had no choice but to go with them. They knocked Garrett out. I couldn't let them take Alice." (Bitch)

"I understand that. They hadn't meant to take me either. They were looking for Bella, but she was with the guys. I fought like hell. I think I really fucked that guy who's driving up really good. Watch him, he can't move his left arm high." I said smiling. All those self defense and private lessons with Jasper and Felix paid off a little. "I would have won if it wasn't for that _cagna_ with a gun." I sneered.

"We can figure a way to contract one of the guys once we get to wherever it is that they are taking us." said Esme.

"I hope so. I have a feeling I will miss my doctor's appointment." I blurted out and then froze.

"How far along are you child?" Esme asked giving me a knowing look.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh don't play coy with darling. I've had three kids. I know the signs. You didn't drink the wine for the toast at Bella's party. You have been watching what you are eating and lifting. You changed your routine at the shop. You haven't ridden on a bike since we all left the hospital and most importantly, you have a beautiful glow to your skin. So, I ask again, how far along are you?" Esme said skipping the bullshit. She was sharp. I hadn't realized that the small amount of change was that noticeable.

"Five weeks. No one knows yet. Just Emmett and I. Although, with recent events, he may spill the beans. Not that I blame him. I just hope our families don't fall apart over it. We have been together longer then what we said we were. I don't want this baby to have a divided family. You know?" I said as a single tear fell from my eyes. I hated crying in front of people. It made me feel weak and I was anything but weak.

"Oh Sweetie, this _Leanbh_ will have all the family in the world. He or she will no nothing but love, you hear me? It will learn of my Irish heritage and your Italian one. I won't lie, the two families together will be loud and powerful but not one time will this baby have to worry or feel unloved. She or he will have four grandparents to dot on him/her and let's not talk about the aunts and uncles who will spoil the baby rotten. Alice alone will be a force to be reckoned with. You hear me?" Esme spewed. (Baby)

I hear you, momma Esme. Thank you." I said leaning over to bump my shoulder with hers. She smiled in return.

We finally pulled up to a huge house, surrounded by guards who eyed us up like we were their last meal when they took us out of the van roughly. _Stronzos._

"_Andiamo."_ The one guard said while pushing his gun into my back. Another guard did the same to Esme and when she didn't move, he pushed her hard that she cried out. Oh hell no.

_"Ehi stronzo. Lei non parla italiano. Perché non parli inglese perché lei possa capirti?"_ I yelled to the guy. (Hey asshole. She doesn't speak Italian. Why don't you speak English for her to understand you?)

_"Puoi tradurre la prossima volta. Altrimenti, andrà peggio di una spinta, sì?"_ he sneered back. (You can translate next time. Otherwise, she will get worse then a push, yeah?)

_"Vaffanculo. Non osare ferirla. Ti ucciderò io stesso se ti ferirai un pelo sulla sua morte. Mi hai preso?"_ I growled. Yes I fucking growled. What you think just because I am a beautiful woman, I can't growl when provoked? (Fuck you. Don't you dare hurt her. I will kill you myself if you hurt one hair on her dead. You got me?)

_"Mi piacerebbe vederti provare."_ He yelled as he got in my face. Oh fuck no, he just fucked up. (I'd like to see you try.)

With my arms still tied behind my back, I through my head forward and smirked when I heard his nose break. He dropped his gun as he reached for his nose, blood running down his face. I brought my leg back behind me and swung forward until I meant his nuts. He fell to his knees, his hands leaving his face to cup his very sore nuts. I swung my leg up again and my boot made contact with his face. He fell sideways to the gravel. Moving no more.

_"Sei una stronza. L'hai effettivamente ucciso. Ti farò pagare per quello." _ The blonde yelled at me as she charged me. I stood my ground and with my arms still behind my back, I shoved my shoulder into her stomach. She fell back on the ground next to the dead guard. ("You fucking bitch. You actually killed him. I will make you pay for that.")

_"Basta."_ I heard from behind me. I spun around to see none other than Aro Volturi in all his unholy glory. (Enough.)

"You." I said. "What do you want with us?" I yelled.

"With you my dear Rosalie? Nothing nor do I want anything with Esme Cullen. My idiot guards grabbed the wrong women." Aro said while still fucking smiling. Asshole.

"You rat bastard. What do you mean grabbed the wrong woman?" asked Esme.

"Forgive me, where are my manners? Please come inside." Aro gestured with his hand for us to go first. Guards appeared behind us and this time, gently pushed us inside the house. We followed Aro to an office off the foyer. I tried to memorized everything as fast as I could before we made it to the office. It seems dear old Aro likes to show off his fortune, maybe lacking in other areas? I laughed to myself.

"What is this about Mr? I'm sorry, no one seemed to remember their manners so forgive me for not knowing your name." Esme said politely. I knew she was fucking with him. I know that she knew whom he was.

"Untie their hands. We are all friends here." Aro said waving a guard over. "My dear Mrs. Cullen, forgive me for the unpleasantness. My name is Aro Volturi and I would like to conduct business with your husband." Aro said as he took a seat behind his desk.

"If it is my husband you would like to do business with Mr. Volturi, then why have you kidnapped Ms. Swan and myself?" asked Esme. Very good Esme. Find out the real reason we are here.

"Please call me Aro. All my friends do. I took you because I needed to get his attention. He has refused to take my calls."

"Don't you think you have taken his refused phone calls to an extreme?" I asked.

"No I don't. I needed to get his attention as I already said. I needed your father's attention as well." Aro answered.

"Well then just tell us what the fuck you want with us and let us be on our way." I sneered.

"Language Ms. Swan. I will tell your father and husband what I want when I call them. I'm sure by now that they know I have taken you." Aro responded.

"Yes. I am sure they do know. There are cameras everywhere _stronzo_. I should tell you that I don't think my boyfriend will take to kindly to you kidnapping the mother of his child or his mother." I yelled to him. I got the reaction I was hoping for. I watched with pleasure as the blood drained from Aro's face.

"Mother of his child? Emmett doesn't have any children." Aro laughed. "You are trying to fool me, aren't you Ms. Swan?"

"No I am not. I am pregnant with Emmett Cullen's baby." I said proudly. Esme was beaming next to me.

"My first grand baby. I can't wait to start decorating the nursery. Oh the possibilities." Esme said as she dabbed at her eyes. I wasn't sure which of it was an act or if any of it was really.

"Oh I am sure the presidents will be thrilled to hear the news what with the merger happening." Aro said an evil glint to his eyes.

I bet he thinks me being pregnant will cause a war. Guess again mother fucker. I should tell him that the merge already happened. No. No, I will let my father do the honors. He is going to call my father or Carlisle. I don't know which yet but fuck, I need to think of the story my parents came up with when we were younger. It was a story we could tell each other over the phone in case someone took us and they made us call our parents. Fuck me. What was the story. I know it had something to do with Cinderella and Rapunzel, but shit. I can't for the life of me think of how they were combined. Shit shit shit. How can I get them to hear me?

Aro went into detail about how he hadn't meant for us to be taken. It was supposed to be Alice and Bella who were to be taken. He wanted the youngest two girls. He wanted Alice because she was the apple in Carlisle's eye, his baby girl. He wanted Bella because she was the next president. Apparently, he already had buyers for them in Mexico. That just made my blood boil. He wanted to sell those girls to whom and what is beyond me. There was no way that would be happening. Jasper and Edward would go to the ends of hell for those girls. I can gaurenfuckingtee it.

It's been three long motherfucking days in this house. Aro has been kind enough to allow us to roam the house. Kind enough. That makes me want to puke as if I haven't been doing a lot of that lately. I swear I haven't puked so much in such little time as I have in the last three days. I don't know if its the food, the baby or a combination of both. They fed us and provided us with clothes. They even allowed us to stay in the same room after much protest from the two of us and several fucked up guards.

I found out that Esme is lethal. Like really fucking old school lethal. She could use any object to her advantage. I found that out because a guard accidentally touched her ass and she broke the vase closest to her and used a piece of it to cut his throat. He was dead before he hit the floor. I felt so much love for Esme at that moment, but I also felt a shit load of fear. Irish woman were fucking scary.

Esme and I spend a lot of time outside in the garden or in the library. Those two places seemed to be the quietest. It happened to be the garden we were sitting at looking at the koi fish in the pond when the blonde bitch named Jane came storming out of the house with a bundle in her arms.

She comes right up to me and says, _"Prendi questo piccolo stronzo. Non lo sopporto più Tutto quello che fa è piangere. Che cazzo c'è che non va in lui?"_ She places a baby in my arms and turns to walk away. ("Take this little asshole. I can't stand him anymore. All he does is cry. What the fuck is wrong with him?")

I look to her to see that she is heading back to the door that leads into the kitchen. _"Chi è il bambino è questo? Dov'è sua madre?"_ I asked her who's baby this was and where was his mother?

She turns and smirks at me and says only three words before she walks inside the house. _"Jasper e Lauren."_ Wait what?

"Che cazzo è vero?" (What in the actual fuck?)

"Did she say this baby belongs to Jasper and Lauren?" Esme asked. "Who is Lauren?"

"My brother's ex girlfriend. She is a club member. Or at least she was. This can't be happening, but oh my. Look at him. He has my eyes. Jasper's eyes. Oh my god, he is Jasper all over again. How can they not tell us? Oh my god, does Jasper even know about him? What is Alice going to do? Oh god. This is some seriously fucked up shit." I blurted out as I rocked this little guy.

"Shush Rosalie. If you can calm yourself down, you will calm him down. Babies can feel when adults are stressed or upset. It is all in the body language. I guess we can consider this a practice run yeah?" Esme laughed softly. I soon found myself joining her. "See. He is already quiet. May I?"

"Sure, I guess you need the practice to huh?" I asked her laughing when she stuck her tongue out.

"Practice? Please. I know what I am doing. I raised three kids and two of them are big ass guys." she said laughing.

"Yeah true. What shall this little bean call you?" I asked as I rubbed my stomach.

"Well there's different names really. There's grandmom, grandma, mommom, nana, gamma, gammy, and grammy. So, I guess it is whatever the little bean prefers." Looking down at Jasper's baby boy she said, "As for this nugget, I like gammy. How do you say grandmom in Italian?"

"Not much different than what you just said really, but they are nonna and tata. Those are the only ones in Italian from the list you already said." I said shrugging. "My parents are grandparents and they don't even know he exists. Hell I don't even know his name."

"Leonardo. Leo for short." I turned when I heard Jacob's voice behind me.

"What the fuck are you doing here Jake?" I yelled at him. "I swear to god that you better not be helping him. Are you the fucking traitor Jake?"

"What no. I swear I'm not. I have been here for what has felt like weeks. I'm not even sure what day it actually is." Jacob said holding his hands up in front of him in surrender.

"We have been here for three days so its October 6th." Esme said standing up next to me.

"What really?" He said.

"Jake, when was the last time you have been outside this house?" I asked.

"The last thing I remember is an explosive going off at the clubhouse and everyone screaming and ducking behind shit as people came running in. Then everything went black and I've been here since." Jacob answered.

"No, that can't be right. I seen you get on your bike and go with everyone to the strip club for interrogations. Everyone went after they spoke to the cops. Well except Edward and Bella. They went to her doctor appointment and then went to the interrogations. You went with the guys." I said.

"I swear on my life that that wasn't me Rose. Everything went black after I was hit in the head, but I swear I was laying on my stomach on the floor by the bar after the explosion went off then I woke up in a room up stairs in this house." Jake answered. "Oh my god, Leah. Please tell me she is okay?'

"Yeah Jake. Everyone is okay. Well everyone except James and Lauren. They went after Bella and let's just say it didn't end well for them. They joined the big guy who shot Bella in the basement. I don't know much else because Esme and I were brought here." I said.

"Uh excuse me everyone but Master Volturi wishes for you all to come to his office right now to make a phone call." A scared looking young lady came to inform us.

"Thank you Miss?" Esme said.

"Abby ma'am." the girl answered.

"Thank you Miss Abby."

"Ma'am." the girl answered and walked away.

We followed suit and walked to Aro's office. Knocking once, I opened the door when he yelled to enter.

"What do you want Aro?" I asked.

"Why Miss. Swan, we are going to make a phone call. I do believe it is time that your father learns of what I want. Don't you agree?" Aro asked.

"Only if it means that the four of us can leave." I sneered back.

"What do you mean the four of you?" His dumb ass asked.

_"Esattamente quello che ho detto: Esme, Jacob, Leo e me stesso se ne andranno insieme." _I growled at Aro. ("Exactly what I said. Esme, Jacob, Leo, and myself will be leaving. Together.")

**Well now. I wonder how Aro feels about what Rosalie just told him. The phone call will be coming soon. Lo prometto. (I promise****) Let me know what you think about Rosalie & Esme being a killer team. Also, what the hell is going on with Jacob? Until next time. Have a good week folks. **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey ragazzi. Bentornati alla mia storia.**_ **(Hey guys. Welcome back to my story.)**

**I know a lot of you are wondering about Jacob being in two places at once, don't worry. All will be explained in due time. **_**Lo prometto. **_**(I promise.)**

_**Ora sulla storia. **_**(Now onto the story.)**

_**SM possiede tutte le cose relative a Twilight. Mi piace solo dare il mio giro a loro.**_ **(SM owns all things related to Twilight. I just like to put my own spin to them.)**

_**Warning: Mature Audience:**_

**Bella:**

I slammed the doors to the dining room open, allowing them to hit the walls. I wanted to gain every mother fucking members attention and by the looks of it, I succeeded. I was fucking pissed. Actually beyond pissed. Was there even a word for what I was feeling at this moment? No, I don't think there is.

"Angel, calm down for a minute please." Edward said from behind me.

"Stop. I need their attention. Please just follow my lead, yeah?" I asked giving him a wink. "Jasper translation when needed for those who don't know what I'm about to say. Don't argue. Just do it now!" I demanded.

"Yeah VP." Jasper answered looking confused.

I walked up to Jacob and grabbed his shirt collar. I pulled him over to the nearest chair. I pushed him till he sat down in it and ordered his arms to be tied behind his back.

"What the fuck Bella?" Jacob asked.

_"Sta 'zitto. Non puoi parlare fino a quando non lo dico. Capire?" _("Shut up. You don't get to speak until I say so. Understand?")

"Yeah. I understand." Jacob said.

"Bells, what is this about?" My dad asked.

"Just trust me Dad. This is not Jacob." I said loudly for all to hear.

"What do you mean this isn't Jacob."

"What? That is to my son. What are you talking about Bella?" asked Billy.

Many more people exploded around me. I can understand them being upset with me at the moment. But they did not just witness what I did. They soon will be confused as to what is going on as I was at first.

I turned to the room once Jacob was tied up. "I believe we have found the other traitor among us." Everyone around once again exploded. "Wait let me fucking finish. Jacob would never betray us. Never. Jacob is as loyal as they come. No, this guy sitting right here is not Jacob and I can prove it." I said as I told Paul and Ben to come into the room.

_"Mamma, per favore porta qui la zia Sue. Porta una luce nera anche con te. Oh e un po 'di alcol per frantumare per favore. Alcuni tovaglioli. »_ ("Momma, please bring Aunt Sue in here. Bring a black light in also with you. Oh and some rubbing alcohol please. Some napkins to.")

"Guys, spread those picture's out. I would like everyone to see what we just seen." I said to Ben and Paul and they did as I asked.

_« Grazie. » _ I said to the guys and my mom and Aunt Sue. (Thanks)

_« Qual è il significato di questa Isabella? »_ My Aunt Sue asked. ("What is the meaning of this Isabella?")

_« Pazienza. Vedrai. "_ I told her. ("Patience. You will see.")

"I wanted to go over something with Aunt Sue and Uncle Billy and I want you to know that I am not doing this to bring up any bad memories but Jacob was a twin, yes?" I asked them. I immediately felt bad because I could see the tears to start to form in my aunts eyes.

"Isabella, we don't speak of this and you know it." Uncle Billy warned.

"I know we don't but we need to right now. This is not Jacob sitting here with us right now. This is Logan, Jacob's twin." I told the room. I heard all the gasps especially Aunt Sue's.

"Isabella, you know that isn't true. He died. I held his lifeless body. How dare you do this to me, to us." my aunt yelled.

"It has to be true ma'am. How else can you explain him being in two places at once?" Asked Ben.

"What are you talking about Ben?" asked Carlisle.

"This. Look at this picture. Wasn't Jacob inside the clubhouse when the doors exploded?" asked Paul. He continued when everyone agreed. "Then explain to me how he was outside the building before the doors exploded and how did he walk through them with Marcus and Jane?"

"Oh my god. Who are you?" Billy asked the guy who looked like Jake.

"Dad, really? I'm Jacob. Are you going to believe this nonsense?"

"Nonsense? They have proof." Billy screamed in his face.

"There is an easy test. Shall I proceed?" I asked.

"By all means Bellsy." said Emmett smiling.

_" Jasper, per favore portami le forbici. "_ I commanded Jasper. (Jasper, please bring me the clippers.)

" _Perché? _" He asked. (What why?)

_" Fallo e basta. "_ I yelled. (Just do it.)

_" Sì, certo. "_ (Yeah sure.)

"Why do you want the clippers Bella?" my dad asked.

"Jacob has a scar on the top of his head. Remember him and Jasper were skateboarding at the shop and he fell off and hit his head on the cement block? He needed stitches. If this is Jacob, then he should have the scar. Now, before you ask about the black light. I need that for a tattoo. Jacob and I got matching tattoos when I turned sixteen. They were done with UV tattoo ink, meaning that they can be seen in all lights, but

the UV ink will glow in black lights. Jacob got my initials in this tattoo right here." I pointed to the tattoo on his forearm. "The only way to see it is with a black light hence why I asked for it." I said.

Jasper started to cut Jacob's hair where the scar should be but would you look at that. The scar is not there, nor were my initials. I wonder if his ink was real. Might as well test it.

I poured some rubbing alcohol onto a napkin and began to wipe the wannabe Jacob's arm. Shit would you look at that. His ink is coming off.

"Son of a bitch. Who are you?" Yelled my dad. "You aren't Jacob so who are you? Where the fuck is Jacob?"

Jacob's or rather Logan's face lit up with an evil smile. "I don't know. It depends on what Aro wants to do to him but he could be dead by now."

"Motherfucker, you tell me where my son is right now." Billy screamed in Logan's face.

"Why papa, I'm right here." Logan said back.

"That's not fair Logan. We thought you were dead. The doctor told us you were dead. I held you in my arms and the doctors said there was nothing they could do for you. I buried you. How is this possible." Sue cried.

"I've seen videos of you mourning me, yet you had more kids. Were you trying to replace me? Is that it?" Logan asked.

"What no. Your mother was already pregnant with Leah before the accident. Seth was a surprise. The doctors told us that your mother couldn't have anymore kids. We never stopped thinking about you nor did we stop loving you." Billy cried.

We decided to let them to talk. Logan was still to be bound because well family or not, he was still dangerous. I didn't trust him one bit and yet I couldn't believe he was still alive. The club was at the beach for a fundraiser. The kids were playing too close to the water without an adult. Logan got pulled under the water and pulled out into the ocean by the current. It all happened so fast but the club moved into action and rescued Logan but not soon enough. He drowned or so we all thought.

That is how Rosalie, Jasper, and Jacob got so close. My parents took him in because his parents were having a hard time being around him because he looked so much like Logan. I wonder how he got to be in Aro's army.

My dad locked Logan, Lauren, and Caius in the basement for the night. We weren't sure what to do with them as of yet.

All I know is that I needed a shower, sex, and sleep. In that order.

I pulled Edward to my room and into the bathroom. We striped each other out of our clothes as the water warmed up for us. I pushed him into the shower and followed him in. We took turns washing each other. I heard myself moan out loud as his fingers massaged the shampoo and conditioner into my head. God, it felt amazing. I felt him poke me in the back.

"Angel. You may want to watch the noises you are making. I can't always be a gentlemen, you know?" Edward teased as he pushed his hips into my ass again. He's the devil. I swear it.

"Then don't." I said as I pushed back into him and that is how I got to experience shower sex for the first time. It was nowhere near as romantic as the books and movies make it out to be. Neither of us lasted very long. It was raw fucking. No emotion behind it. It was just to release the tension of the day.

Once we were dried and dressed, Edward rubbed the healing ointment on my shoulder then he proceeded to rub my body lotion along my arms and legs. Once again, his long fingers felt amazing. It was those fingers that I soon realized were the reason I was laying on my bed butt ass naked with my legs spread wide open and Edward's mouth inches from my very wet pussy. I could feel his fingers stroke me, just to dip in me and pump a few times then disappear. I could hear Edward sucking my juices off said fingers This is pure fucking torture and I had no problem telling him.

"Relax Love. Just enjoy." he responded.

"Yes sir." I said thrusting my hips up into his face. I was rewarded with his chuckle. "I swear if you don't. Yes. Fuck me, yes just like that." All thoughts went out the mother fucking window as Edward's mouth licked from my ass all the way to my clit and fuck me if that didn't feel great. All my nerve endings were on fire.

"You were saying dear?" Edward asked as his teeth glazed my clit. I let out a loud fucking moan and reached for his head, holding him in place. He continued his torture on my clit as two of his fingers entered my wet pussy as a third circled my opening getting my juices on it just to slide down and circle my asshole. I jerked my hips. Fuck that feels good. His other hand snaked up my stomach to my boobs. He cupped them each and then squeezed my nipple as he bit down on my clit, added a third finger to my pussy and managed to get just the tip of his finger in my ass. All those things combined sent my body into overdrive and I exploded everywhere. My orgasm hit me from my head all the way to my toes causing them to curl. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my back arched off the bed. It was the most powerful orgasm I have ever had. Ever!

Wave after wave exploded around me as I felt like I was peeing myself. Edward drank everything I gave him and then some.

Edward wiped his face as he moved up my body, positioning himself between my legs. He cupped my face as he kissed me. Mhm, I tasted good mixed with him. I was never one to like the taste of myself but this was different.

Once I caught my breath I said, "What the fuck was that?"

He chuckled at me and said, "That my love is known as squirting."

"I peed myself." I screeched as I could feel my blushed spread.

"No baby. You didn't pee yourself. It's female ejaculation. The easiest way to explain is basically you just cummed like I do." Edward said as he blushed. Oh that's so fucking cute, him blushing.

"If you say Bellissimo." I said pushing him onto his back. I got off the bed and went to my closet to grab a few belts.

"Bella baby, I am all for freaky shit, but I am not into whippings." Edward said.

"Oh this isn't for whipping. Don't worry baby, I wouldn't dream of harming this body." I said as I kissed up his body. Stopping long enough to suck the head of his dick into my mouth, swirling my tongue down his shaft only to suck the head back into my mouth. "Mhm, you taste amazing baby." I said as I popped off his dick and continued to move up his body. I told him to move up into a sitting position at the head board. I think we all know where this is going yeah?

I took his arms from my waist where he had them resting and brought them up to the headboard so that I could secure them there. "Don't move them." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am."

Once I made sure his arms were secured, I leaned down and kissed him hard wrapping my arms around his neck. I positioned my pussy perfectly over his dick that he was currently grinding into me. I would not give in no matter how much I wanted to just sit on his juicy dick.

I broke the kiss as I made my body move down his body stopping to lick each nipple then continue my way down until I reached his beautiful dick.

"What is this?" I asked looking at his precum. "Mhm all mine." I said as I licked it off of him.

"Shit." I heard Edward hiss. "Baby."

"Hmm." was all I could get out as I sank my mouth down onto his pulsing cock. I could feel his thighs tense as I bounced on my mouth around him. I gave his balls some licks right before I sucked them into my mouth. My hand stroking his cock. I could hear Edward making hissing noises and suck in his breath as I brought my mouth back to his dick. I circled my wrist as I stoked what my mouth couldn't reach. I willed myself to come off when I felt the vein on the bottom of his dick start to pulse. He was close and I preferred him in me before he cummed.

With that thought in my head, I slid back up his body. I could see where he pulled at the belts but they didn't budge. I leaned in to kiss him as I lined myself up with him. I used my finger to prep myself but there was no need to, I was fucking soaked. I scooped up some of my wetness and brought my finger up to Edwards mouth.

"Lick it all." I commended. Edward didn't disappoint as his mouth shot out and he wrapped his lips around my finger. Fuck me!

"Mhm. Tasty." He said as he leaned his head up to mine. I kissed him with everything in me.

_"Sei pronto per farmi scopare da bambino senza senso?"_ I asked not realizing that I wasn't speaking English.

"I don't know what you said Angel but it sounded sexy and dirty." Edward moaned thrusting his hips up towards me.

"I asked you if you were ready for me to fuck you senseless?" I repeated smirking down at him as I bit my lip. I knew that shit drove him crazy. His eyes followed my teeth as they moved across my lips. His eyes darkened.

"More than you know Angel." He whispered as I lined myself up to him.

Without warning, I sank myself down on his cock, taking him all the way in until I could feel his hair touch my pelvic. I stay still for a few seconds to adjust to him. I can see his hands ball into fists as he fights against the belts that I used to tie him up. He wants to take control and as much as I want him to, I needed to be in control right now.

I place my hands on his chest and start to move my hips ever so slowly bringing myself up and off of him. He groans at the loss of contact. I rub the head of his dick back and forth my clit, giving it some friction that it is craving before I sink slowly back down onto his dick. I moan at the feeling. Arching back and bracing my hands on Edward's thighs, I begin to ride him.

"Jesus Angel." Edward grunts out as my pussy walls squeeze around him.

"I'm so close baby. So close." I whisper.

"Oh yeah. Do you want to cum?" he asks. Do I want to cum? Is he crazy? Of course I want to fucking cum.

"Fuck yes baby. I want to cum."

"Than cum Angel. Let it go. Now baby." He commanded and thrust his hips up causing him to inch further into me hitting that extra sensitive spot and it sent me over the edge.

Leaning forward, I kissed Edward hard, accidentally biting his lip. "Fuck baby. I'm sorry. Oh god, don't stop. Mhm. Fuck. You feel so good baby." I moaned.

"Fuck. Like that Angel?" he growled.

"Oh fuck yes." I moaned. "I'm cumming. Fuck me, I'm cumming."

"Yes baby. Keep going. I love the feeling of you cumming around me." Edward grunted out as I felt his arms come around me holding me closer to him. "Just like that baby."

"Edward." I started to scream but didn't finish because his mouth was on mine.

"Shush baby. Don't want anyone to hear you." he said as he flipped me onto my back and held my hands above my head. "My turn."

He pulled out of me just as my orgasm finished and slid down my body, his face going for my pussy. His mouth landed on my swollen clit as he thrust two fingers into me curling them up to my sensitive spot. Fuck me. He's going to be the death of me tonight alone.

"Bellissimo." I moaned and grabbed a pillow to put over my face to hide some of the noises I was making.

"Angel. We taste so fucking good mixed together. Would you like a taste?" Edward asked.

"God yes. Let me taste baby. Please." I whined.

"Alright. If you insist. Lift your head." I did as he instructed thinking he was offering me his fingers but soon found out that was not the case.

I opened my mouth to take his cock in and he hissed. Fuck me we did taste fabulous together. I wanted more but I had sucked it all off of him. He pulled himself out of my mouth with a pop sound only to slide down my body. He lifted my hips and wrapped my legs around his waist lining himself up with me. Bracing himself up on one arm, he slid back into me ever so slowly.

My god, this man felt incredible. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as my toes began to curl again. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him down to me to kiss him but he had other plans. His lips made contact with my perked nipple. He sucked it into his mouth and gently nibbled on it as his thrust came faster.

"Fuck baby. Just like that." I moaned digging my heel into one side of his ass while my hand traveled down his back to grasp the other side. My other hand began to flick my other nipple as it snaked its way down my body. I had the pleasure of watching his eyes follow my hand until it disappeared in between us.

Upon finding its destination, Edward leaned back on his knees while still thrusting in me. He brought my legs down from his waist, laid one down on the bed while he held the other as he watched me massage my clit. I ran my fingers further down to get some of my juices and felt where we were currently joined together. I slid my fingers down around him until one was on each side of him.

Edward groaned and picked up his speed. I could tell he would not be lasting much longer. I was actually surprised he lasted this long.

"Angel. Cum for me one more time. I'm about to cum. Cum with me." Edward grunted.

I pulled my hand out from between us and reached for his neck, bringing him down to me and kissed him with everything I had in me as I matched his thrusts. We came at the same time. I could feel the juices flowing out of me as he stilled his movements. We layed like that for a few minutes, just wrapped in each others arms quietly.

I felt Edward kiss my neck and whispered, "Thank you Angel. I really needed you."

"It was my pleasure Bellissimo." I whispered back and fell asleep with Edward still laying on top of me.

The next thing I know, I feel someone shaking me. Fuck, Edward and I were still naked.

"Shit." I yell as I go to sit up but soon realized that Edward's arms are wrapped around me, holding me in place.

"Relax Bella. It's just me. I was told to come wake you guys up. Aro has made contact. Our dads want you guys downstairs in ten minutes." Alice whispered.

"Fuck. Thanks Ally-cat. I'll wake Edward and we will be down after we get dressed." I whispered back with a smile.

"Sure thing." Alice said as she exited my room.

**Ah who doesn't like sexy time? There ya go folks, Jacob is not the traitor. He's a good guy. Let me know what you are thinking by leaving me a review. Until next time. **


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there folks. Welcome back to my story. How y'all doing today?

Thank you for the reviews, follows, and faves. I love that so many of you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.

SM owns all things Twilight. I just like dabbing with them.

Emmett:

Day One: My mom and my Rosie were taken from me, from all of us. My god. What the fuck am I going to do. What could they have possibly done to deserve to be kidnapped? We need to figure out exactly who did this and why, then we need to plan to get them back. I remember Bella questioning Jacob, I mean Logan, but not much after that.

Day Two: Nothing. No word, no phone call, no nothing. I could feel myself going numb. People are always arguing about this or that. I stopped listening because what good can come from arguing? Not a mother fucking thing.

Three long mother fucking days without my love. I have barely spoken to anyone nor have I really eaten anything. My stomach was just to damn upset to even think about eating. I am constantly thinking about Rosie and my mom. What are they going through? What has the sick fuck done to them. Is my baby okay? To many fucking thoughts. I've been sleeping in Rosie's room hoping that it would help me but it seems to only make things worse.

God I miss her so fucking much. I've never missed anything or anyone this much before. What am I going to do if we don't get her back? Oh god, and Mom. What will Pop do if we lose mom to. No. Stop it Emmett. Don't think like that. We will get them back.

"Hey Emmy. Would you like some company?" I heard from the doorway. I looked up to see Bella standing there unsure if she should come in Rosie's room or not.

"Yeah sure Belly bean." I said as she sat next to me on the bed and attempted to wrap her arms around me. It was a cute attempt. "Thanks."

"For what?" Bella asked.

"Everything. For just letting me be." I sighed. "I miss her so fucking much that it hurts and my baby. I was just starting to get used to the idea of being a father. What if." She cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Emmett Matthew Cullen. I do not want to hear you talk like that. We will get them back and that includes Leo and Jacob, the real Jacob. I promise you this. You are family now and we take care of our own. You got me?" Bella asked daring me to argue.

"Yes ma'am. I got you. Thank you." I said and wrapped my arms around her tiny body. "I love you Bella."

"Oh you big goof ball. I love you to. I will kick your ass if you tell anyone I have feelings." She laughed and I joined in.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." I said and crossed my heart with my hand.

"Imma hold you to that." she said. "So, what do you want? A boy or girl?"

"Uh. I haven't really thought about it. We had just found out about the little peanut only a few days before she was taken. I would love to have a little girl who is a complete mini me of Rosie. You know, daddy's little girl, but then I'd love to have a little boy who was my mini me. Honestly, it doesn't really matter what the sex is as long as he or she is healthy." I rushed out and I was being honest. It didn't matter what sex the baby was as long as both Rosie and the baby were healthy. Fuck she missed her first appointment.

"That's a good thing to think. I can't wait for her to come home. There's so much to talk about. Baby names, shower themes, and nursery themes.: Bella said. "Oh I'll also be able to meet our nephew Leo. I can't wait for that. We could throw a welcome home party for him. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea Pinky." I said with a smile. A real smile and not one of the shitty ones I've been giving lately.

"Haven't heard that name in a minute Curly." she laughed.

"Ha. Shut it." I laughed. "Are they still going over the plan down there?" I asked.

"Yeah. They are trying to make it foul proof. They wanted you down there planning to but I convinced those fuckers to leave you be for now. They need to give you time to yourself. Don't worry big brother, I got your back and I'd like to see one of them question me. I need a good fight to let this frustration go." Bella said.

"Hmm, we could go practice if you want? We could get Alice to join us. She is fun to practice with. That girl is wicked fast and packs a mean punch. It's like she can predict the future and knows what move you are about to use before you even think of it." I said.

"Nah, she watches body language same as I. That is how I am always one step ahead of my opponent." Bella said smirking. "Let's go. We can work this frustration off. It could help right? Oh maybe we can do target practice to. The guns need a good cleaning before we load them up." She said skipping out of the door yelling for Alice.

Yeah Edward has his hands full with her alright. I laughed at that.

As I entered the dining room to see the mess the guys caused, I was amazed at how much shit they have managed to do since I left. There was picture's of Aro's house inside and out and the surrounding properties. Paul even managed to get the most current blueprint of the house showing all the new hidden tunnels that have been constructed in the last ten years. I don't even want to know how Paul got his hands on that shit.

Lauren and Marcus have surprisingly been very helpful. They gave us Aro's schedule from his deliveries to weekly dinner with his wife. Marcus seems like a pretty cool guy. Lauren I'm still sticky on.

Alice took the news about Leo really well. Of course she was thinking of the possibility of shopping for the little guy. She rattled off the things he would need for Jaspers house along with ours for when they stayed over. She was talking about turning the guest room next to hers into a nursery for Leo and the guest room next to mine turning into a nursery for my baby bean. We all kept telling her that she was ten steps ahead of everyone else but she wasn't having it. We just ended up giving up on that topic. I think that was Alice's way of dealing with everything.

I thought back to this morning when Alice came to wake me up. Aro was on the phone and he wouldn't speak until all of us were present. Aro didn't know that both of my moms brothers were in the room. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my uncles, but they are two scary fucking dudes. They kill first, ask questions second. This was their baby sister and future niece or nephew. These mother fuckers weren't playing. We were the only family they had.

"Aro, everyone you asked for is present. Tell us how we get our family back." Charlie said.

"It's really simple Charlie. I want both Bella and Alice and I want control of all the ports. That is the condition of getting Rosalie, Esme, and Jacob back." Aro sneered into the phone.

"I want my grandson as well." Charlie said.

"What grandson?" Aro asked. He was trying to play stupid, not his strong point.

"Cut the shit Aro. We know that you have Leo. You give him to us when we get the others." My dad said.

"That's four and a half people I am giving up. You better make sure I get both of those girls and the ports." Aro said.

"The ports yes. The girls no. I am not going to hand over to young ladies to you just so you can sell them to the highest bidder. They are mine and Charlie's daughters. You have a better chance of hell freezing over before we hand them over." my dad practically yelled into the speaker.

"Ah temper temper Carlisle. We wouldn't want Esme to pay for your rudeness, would we?"

"Carlisle. Boys." I heard my mom say.

"MOM" Edward and I yelled out as my dad yelled "Esme darling."

"I'm ok. We all are ok. I promise you. Jasper, little Leo looks just like you. I can't wait for you to see him and hold him. He is perfect." My mom was cut off by the asshole himself.

"That is enough Esme. Now, Rosalie would like to speak with you." Aro said.

"Hello boys and girls. Emmy. I miss you. And, and I love you. Always remember that. Promise me." Rosalie's voice nearly fucking broke me.

"Rosie, baby. I love you to so freaking much. I can't wait to hold you." I whined and I didn't fucking care that I did.

"Oh baby. Me to. Daddy?"

"I'm right here baby, so is your mom. We love you babygirl." Charlie and Renee said.

"I love you both so much. Jasper and Bella. I know you are there."

"Yes ma'am. We love you Rosy bug." Bella and Jasper said together holding onto one another.

"Listen to me and listen good okay?" Rosalie said and her voice gave no room for arguing.

"Ma'am" they said.

"I need you to go to the basement, left hand side and on the second shelf is the book Rapunzel. Grab it and bring it upstairs please. We will need it to read to this little guy in my arms. I love you." Rosalie said. What the actual fuck is she talking about.

I looked to Jasper and Bella as they both looked to a piece of paper that Bella was currently writing on, talking among themselves.

"You have twenty-four hours. I will call back with where to meet. Inteso?" (Understood)

"Sì." Charlie said as the phone went dead. He turned to look at Bella and Jasper as did the rest of us. (Yes)

"Well?" asked Renee.

Bella picked the paper up and turned it around for us all to see. I understood what Rosalie was saying to Bella and Jasper. It was a code that only those two would understand.

Secret passage through the basement.

Being kept in the last room on the left, second floor.

My Rosie is a clever lady.

"It was a secret code we had as children for when or if someone tried to kidnap us. We were lucky enough to never having to use it until now." Bella said sadly. "I can't believe she remembered it."

"Okay. Listen up everyone. Change of plans. We leave at sundown. Eat and get a nap. Let's move it." Said Charlie, leaving no room for arguing.

Bella brought me back to the present. "Come on Curly. Let's get some food in ya, yeah? We can't fight on an empty stomach. Now move it."

"Okay VP, calm your jets." I laughed as we made our way downstairs to see a huge layout of food that Renee and Sue have been working on. They wanted to make sure we ate before we left since we didn't know exactly how long we would be gone.

Charlie talked to the local chief of police about what was about to go down tonight. The chief offered us some of his men who were looking forward to this. They were here now, grubbing up as they were told the plan. They brought their own arson with them. Holy fuck their man power was fucking awesome.

"Alright, listen up everyone. Carlisle and I will go over the groups while you guys and gals eat. Thanks to the Chief's men, we have these weird looking ear pieces. We will use these to communicate with each other no matter the distance. Once they are in your ear, press it and you will be able to talk to the rest of us. Press it again and you will turn off the voice part of yours but you will still be able to hear everyone else. Understood?" Charlie asked.

"Sir."

"Good. I want communication at all times. No one is to go anywhere alone. If you have to kill anyone, do it quietly. Please try to refrain from killing any employees except the guards. We do not know if his employees are innocent or not. We will round them up and hand them over to the chief. Remember, whomever gets Aro, do not kill him. We want him alive. Carlisle. You are good to go." Charlie said looking to my dad.

"Alright here are the teams. All the ladies except for Bella and Leah will stay here along with Garrett whom is still recovering from his attack. Felix and Demetri, though not happy about it will also be staying here. The three prisoners will remain in their holding cell in the basement. They can not get out. Edward and Bella will be together along with Paul. Emmett, Ben, and myself will go in together. Charlie, Jasper, Leah, and Sam are together." My dad continued to break down the rest of the teams but I stopped listening. I focused on the food that was on my plate that I honestly couldn't eat.

"Let's go practice." Bella whispered. "We know the plan inside and out. We don't need to sit here and listen to it for the hundredth fucking time, right?"

"Yeah Pinky, lead the way." I said.

All our club members joined us on our way outside to what I assumed was the garage but was soon mistaken when we entered the building. It was actually a gym which included a pool. Fucking A. We paired off into groups and the fighting began.

Jasper was fucking impossible to catch. He moved with lightning. Bella was just as fast and her moves were deadly. Watching the two of them was like watching Flash and Superman racing. Leah wasn't as quick as those two but one would be really sorry if their hands landed on her. She had impeccable reflexes. Alice even came out to practice with us, though she was staying behind. She needed something to do and I think kicking our asses was helping her stay calm. Bella was able to see what I was talking about when it came to Alice fighting.

It was suggested that Bella and Edward fight against each other. I thought it was a good idea just so that they could see how each other fought. I knew my brother well. He was a very skilled fighter and I knew he would never hurt Bella, just just seeing him swing his arms or legs at her hurt. He pinned her to the mat, straddling her waist holding her arms above her head. It was then that I noticed he had fucked up because her eyes went black and all emotion was gone from her face. Bella lifted left knee up slightly causing Edward to get a little unbalanced. Bella chose that moment to use her knee to slide his leg off her hip and pulled her arm out of his grasp. The next thing we knew, Edward was laying on his back on the mat with Bella's legs wrapped around his neck.

"Bella, babe. Let go." Edward gasped.

"You Pinky. Let him go before you kill him." I said as I bent to pull her off of him.

"Em, I wouldn't do that" Yelled Jasper. "To late."

I found myself on my ass on the mat because as soon as my hands touched Bella's shoulders, she placed her hands on my legs and used them as leverage as she flipped her legs and placed her ankles around my neck and I went flipping through the air and unto the mat. I just sat there and laughed.

Jasper approached Bella and was calmly talking to her. I watched in fascination as I saw our Bella come back from whatever state she was in. I have no clue what was going through her mind when she was pinned. I was curious though but I knew I shouldn't ask. We decided to take a break and let everyone cool down for a few and that gave Bella and Edward a chance to talk.

We did even pairs and uneven pairs once our break was over. Single fights and group fights. Weapons and no weapons. The girls hid knives on their person in places I wouldn't even think about, like their fucking hair and bracelets. How the fuck? Those two women were literally walking into that place ready to take out every last mother fucker there. Let's put it this way, I'm glad I am on their side.

I thought Edward was going to have a heart attack when Bella and Sam were fighting. We knew they weren't really out to hurt each other but it still bothered us to see Sam pin Bella to the mat, only she wouldn't go down quietly. Oh no, she didn't, she fought back and well. Still, it hurt to watch. I wouldn't have believed Bella brought Sam to his knees if I hadn't witnessed it myself. Sam wanted me to pair with him against Bella and Leah to see how they would fare, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it just yet.

We were having too much fun to realize that we were joined by everyone else. Parents looked on proud of their children along with my uncles. The police force that was here looked on amazed.

When we were done, Edward pulled Bella into his arms and whispered in her ear which caused her to giggle. It was a cute site to see. My brother being carefree for the first time in his life. Don't get me wrong, I've seen Edward with women before, but not once have I ever seen him look this happy or carefree. Bella did that to him. She was good for him. They were slowly falling for each other and they didn't even know it yet.

"Okay people. It is time to get ready to hit the road. Everyone knows what they are to do, yeah?" asked Bella as she pulled herself from Edward's arms.

"Ma'am." We all yelled.

"Good. It is time to load up with what we will need. One person from each group will carry a bag. Don't worry, it isn't a big bag. It's just extra clips and some small explosive's that Alice rigged up. They won't do much damage but they will make a big bang." said Jasper holding up said explosive.

"Let's hit the road. I want to hold my nephew." Bella said. "Let's go. Chop chop." She said as she clapped her hands.

"Bloody hell Pinky. You are fucking scary. Did you know that?" I asked as she jumped on my back while I was heading out the door going to the main house.

"Fuck yes. Everyone always tells me that every fucking chance they get." she giggled.

"Bells, promise me you will be careful tonight. Please. I need you to be careful." I said to her over my shoulder.

"I promise you Emmy, I will be careful. I'd say don't worry about me but you will do that anyway. I love you Curly. Remember, you are a member of my family and I fight for my family. Got me?" Bella whispered in my ear.

"Yeah Pinky. I got you. I love you to."

Once all the byes and I love you's were said and the hugs were given, we proceeded to the trucks outside. We headed out of the driveway to Aro's house. The ride was loud, everyone talking over everyone. Jokes were being made but the closer we got to our destination, the quieter everyone got. We were going to park two blocks away and walk on foot to his property. Angela was going to hack into Aro's security footage to fool him, this way we could jump his fence. She was also going to disarm his security alarms and motion sensors.

My team's goal was the main house. We needed to get inside undetected. We all piled out of the trucks once they were parked. We stood around them with flash lights going over a map one last time.

Putting the map away, Charlie turned to us. "Gather around everyone. First, I want to say thank you. For some of you, this isn't your fight and for others, this is your family. This isn't something we have had to do nor do I plan for us to do again, but I need to get my daughter and grandson back, along with Carlisle's wife. Now, since we don't know what condition they will be in, there is a medic among us. Also, Jacob may or may not be in there. So, once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Same goes for me. Thank you for coming here tonight to help us. If you happen to encounter Aro, shoot to injure only. Do not kill him. We need him alive." Carlisle said.

"Sir."

"Alright everyone. Let's get to our positions." Eleazer said and that is what we did.

Bella stopped me on my way. "Remember what we talked about Curly? I mean it. Don't make me have to bring you back to life just to kill you myself." she growled.

"I got you Pinky. I promise." I said to her holding out my pinky finger. She took it with a smile. I know very old school to make a pinky promise but what the hell right?

We went our separate ways when Alec came over the my earpiece.

"Radio check." Alec commanded.

"Alpha one in position." Charlie said.

"Alpha two is in position." my dad answered.

"Alpha team three ready." said Edward and so on it went until all teams checked in. Total of six teams.

It was time to get over the fence and take out the guard which we managed to do flawlessly. I stopped to look up to the second floor. I could see movement in the room at the end. A shadow of a lady rocking a baby. I was in awe at that moment.

"Get your head in the game Curly." I heard Bella whisper yell at me.

"Sorry Pinky. I'll do better." I whispered back.

"You better." she said. I could hear the others low chuckles.

I walked silently up behind a guard and brought my hand up to cover his mouth and slid my knife across his throat. We disposed of his body in the bushes.

Our goal was the sliding glass doors leading into the dining room, but as I quietly slid the door open, I was meant with Jane's sadist smile as all hell breaks loose behind me. Fuck!

"Well well well. What do we have here?" sneered Jane.

"Don't tell her shit Emmett." Eleazar said in my ear.

I backed up away from the door and said, "Why don't you come outside and we can talk."

"Not a chance in hell. We knew you were coming tonight. Do you really think Aro would tell you he would call you back tomorrow and not have another plan already in motion? You are stupider than I gave you credit for." Jane said rolling her eyes.

There was her first mistake, taking her eyes off her enemy. I moved faster then she was expected and was behind her with my hand wrapped around her mouth as my other brought my gun to her head.

"Don't fucking more or I will put a mother fucking bullet in your head. Understood?" I said fucking silently daring her to move.

She nodded her head as Ben brought over zip ties and tied her up as my dad gagged her. He walked her into the dining room with my dad and I hot on his heels, guns at the ready. Beta teams two and three followed us in and began to do a sweep of the first floor heading upstairs.

Charlie's team along with Alpha team three and Beta team three were taking the tunnel to the basement. There was consent buzzing going through the ear piece. Angela did good with disarming everything and telling us where exactly to hide the little explosives. Alice was doing awesome with all the camera work.

We left two of the chief's men with Jane while we continued with our search. I know she had to be here somewhere. I seen someone in the upstairs window. Come on, where are they?

We made it to the last room and fuck me if the goddamn room wasn't empty.

I fell to my knees and screamed, "FUCK!" I sat on the floor holding my head as the tears ran down my face.

I could hear a lot of activity in my ear but I couldn't listen to it anymore. I took the ear piece out and held it in my hand. This could not be happening. I just wanted my girlfriend and mother back. No, I needed them back.

My dad placed his hand on my shoulder and I could feel that he was crying along with me. I heard people running up the stairs and down the hallway towards this room. I heard rather then saw someone kneel in front of me as a set of small arms wrapped around me.

"We will find them Emmy. I promised you didn't I? I don't break my promises." Bella whispered as she just held me, letting me break down in her arms. I felt Edward's arms join hers and then my dads. We might have been a sight to see. One big pile of sobbing idiots.

"What?" my dad asked someone.

"Curly, put your ear piece back in and listen. Now!" Bella demanded leaving no room for arguing and so I did as she said.

"Where are they Renee?" I heard Charlie ask.

"According to the Chief, they are about one mile north of you. They are keeping to the back roads but the city's camera caught Jacob's face. Since Jacob has been marked as a missing persons, his face on any camera will alert the police station of whatever town the camera is in. It just so happened that it was in our city therefore alerting the chief." Renee said.

"Mother fuck." I said ignoring the rest of the chatter and jumping to my feet and knocking Bella on her ass. "Fuck, shit Belly. I'm sorry." I said as I helped her back up.

"Stronzo" she said laughing and punching me in the shoulder. Edward on the other hand didn't look at me happily. (Asshole)

"Dude, it was an accident." I said holding my hands up in surrender. "I just got excited there for a moment and did you just call me an asshole?"

"Don't let it happen again or I will fuck you up. Brother or no brother asshole." Edward laughed.

"Why yes I did. I do believe you are catching on Curly." Bella laughed as we headed back downstairs to meet up with everyone and get on the road to get my family back.

If only things were ever that easy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, how are y'all doing? Good I hope. Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. It amazes me how many people like this story. **

**This story has almost 50 reviews, almost 100 follows, and a little of 50 favs and I know that may not seem like a lot to some, but to me, it means the world. It shows me how much others like the ideas that I come up with. I truly appropriate it. Really, I do, so once again, Thank You. Y'all are awesome. Now on to the story. **

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Warning: Mature ****Content**

**Edward:**

Bella definitely could handle herself in any fighting situation she was given. I found that out the hard way when we were doing practice exercise. Yeah I definitely won't be making that mistake again. My back and ass are still sore from the fucking move she made on me. Watching Bella fight against people bigger than her was enough to give me a heart attack. I knew that the guys wouldn't hurt her while doing the practice run we did earlier, but right now. Right now I wanted to kill every last mother fucker that thought she was an easy target just because she was small.

"Head in the game Cullen. I got this." Bella said as a knife went past my head and hit some asshole right between the eyes. He fell to the ground with a thunk.

"Thanks Angel." I said.

"Whatever. Move your ass. We don't have time for this shit." Bella yelled to me with a smirk as she punched another asshole in the face.

I ran to help her when I was grabbed from behind. I swung my elbow back into the guys face, I brought my gun up and aimed as I turned. Pulling the trigger, I shot the asshole in the leg. I brought my fist up to his face as he fell. There was all kinds of activity going on on my ear. I don't know who was barking orders but what I did know was that Emmett made it to the upstairs bedroom and no one was there. That is where Bella and I were currently heading, well after fighting off these last few assholes. I was trying not to kill them so we could get answers. We finally reached the bedroom after taking out one more fucker who thought he would do a sneak attack on us. He never saw my boot come up to meet his knee from behind as he targeted Bella. I smirked as I heard the bone give out. His face meant Bell's boot as she swung her leg around. Sexy and scary little minx she is. I'm telling you.

She ran in first and dropped to her knees in front of Emmett. She whispered something to him and wrapped her arms around him. I have never in my life seen my big brother look this broken. I soon had my arms around them as my dad joined us. We probably looked like idiots and not one of us fucking cared. My brother was hurting and there wasn't a goddamn thing I could do for him and it was killing me.

Renee's voice came over the ear piece talking a mile a minute with Angela and Alice talking over her. It seems a traffic camera picked up Jacob's profile in a white van a mile north from us. We sprung into action. Emmett knocked Bella on her ass when he jumped off. We knew it was an accident as she just punched and laughed at him, but I couldn't help myself so I threaten him of course.

"Don't let it happen again or I will fuck you up. Brother or no brother asshole." I laughed.

Bella of course was called out on calling my brother an asshole in Italian by said brother. This would be great and all if we weren't in the middle of a fucking rescue mission.

"Guys we have to go. I love that you can joke and all in a time like this but yeah we need to move. Let's go." I said as we all piled out of the room and back downstairs.

"We need to haul ass everyone. The explosives will be going off any minute. Let's go. Now." Ben yelled as we came running out the house as the first one went off.

We all fell hard from the explosion. It of course set the others off. Can't anything ever be fucking easy? Once we were all standing and looking around us, we realized that there was fucking debris falling everywhere so with that, we took off in the direction of one of our trucks backing into the yard.

"Let's go go go. Get your fucking asses in here. Now!" Yelled Paul.

"Where is the other truck?" Emmett asked after he climbed into the back helping me get Bella in.

"They are already heading after the van. We should be able to head them off since we know what road they are on and they seem to be staying on it. The chief put some under covers along the road and the van has been spotted. We will get them back." Paul said as Ben hit the gas pedal once we were all in.

Ben was a maniac behind the wheel but he did the job that needed to be done. We could hear bikes along the way which meant other club members were somewhere around us. This was a club hit so I know somewhere along the line they would be here. I can guarantee that there were more members in the woods on either side of the road on their quads, trying to stay hidden but still tracking.

This is what we did. We took care of family and right now there were five members of this family in that van and we had no idea what kind of condition those members will be in when we finally got them back. It was a horrible reality to think about but it is what it is.

"Ben, guys, you are about a quarter of a mile from the van. It has stopped moving and according to Tyler, no one is in it. Seems they have taking to foot." Said Sue. "Be careful and keep your eyes open."

"My mom used to joke about putting GPS trackers in the three of us since we were always sneaking off without permission. I guess mom knew what the hell she was talking about after all. Seems we should have had allowed her to do so huh?" Bella said.

"No shit Bells. Maybe we can invest in that shit when we get back. Yeah?" Jasper laughed.

_"Fanculo. Perché non ci ho pensato prima."_ Renee said into our ears. (Fuck. Why didn't I think of it before?

_"Cosa?"_ Jasper, Bella, and Charlie said together.

"What did she say?" We all asked.

"She wants to know why she didn't think of something before. Mom, what are you thinking?" Asked Jasper.

"Sue grabbed that computer. Alice, do the same please. We need to bring up the program and put in these codes. Sue, here's Jacob's code. I'll take Rosalie's. Alice keep track of what is being said over the police radio. Give us five minutes." Renee said.

"Renee. What is the meaning of this?" asked Carlisle.

"_Yes, fill the rest of us in._" Eleazar said.

"They all have trackers in them. We have never had to use them though so I totally forgot about them." Renee answered in a whisper.

"What the fuck Mom?" I heard Jasper and Bella say together.

"Relax, it was done out of precaution. One could never be too careful." she said.

"Just perfect. I'm in." said Sue. "Yup they are moving on foot to your right. Go go go." She growled.

"I have Rosalie. Wait she's moving away from Jacob fast in the opposite direction. Shit I have no idea what is going on but they are both still moving." Renee said.

"Two teams now. _One on me and the other on Eleazar now_." demanded Alec.

I went with Alec, my dad, Sam, and Ben. Bella went with Jasper, Eleazar, Charlie, and Ben. Poor Emmett was torn as to go with because we didn't know which direction our mom was in. I put him out of his misery and told him to go with Bella. As much as he needed to make sure our mother was okay, he needed to know the condition of his child's mother. I could understand that and so would our mother.

"Angel. Be safe." I said as I kissed her forehead. I really did not like separating from her but it needed to be done. "Promise me."

"Yeah Bellissimo. I'll be safe. Look who I am going with. How much trouble can I get into?" Bella asked as we looked over to the guys then busted out laughing. "Then again." she said. "I promise as long as you be safe as well." She kissed me and started to walk away when she turned back, covered her ear and said, "You better come back in one piece because we are totally having sex tonight." She smirked and walked away before I could reply back.

"We all totally heard that Ms. Bella." Sam said while laughing.

"Oh well. That's what you _stronzo's_ get for listening." Bella relied back shrugging.

I turned back to the guys laughing and said let's go. We started into the woods using only flash lights. We tripped here and there, with not being able to see very far ahead of us. The radio was silent for the most part. Only sound that could be heard around us were our own breaths or grunts as we climbed over broken roots or fallen trees. It seem like it was silent for a very long time when in reality, it was only about ten minutes when we heard the gunshot, but being in the woods, there was no telling which direction it actually came from. We stopped and hid behind a fallen tree trunk when we heard voices up a head. We turned our flashlights off as to not let known that we were here.

_"Che cazzo hai fatto al mio stronzo di famiglia?" _We heard Jacob say. (What the fuck have you done to my family asshole?)

"What do you mean? I already told you. I want to destroy them. I want what they have. You could have been a part of that with your brother but you stayed loyal." Aro groaned.

"My brother? He is only sixteen. He doesn't know of this world." Jacob growled.

_"Non a lui pungolo. Il tuo altro fratello. Logan."_ Aro said. (Not him you prick. Your other brother. Logan.)

"What about him? He's dead." Jacob spit at him.

" is very much alive."

_"Bugie." _Jacob yelled as he cocked the gun. (Lies)

I stood and walked to Jacob. "Jake. Don't shoot. No, listen to me. Trust me brother, I want to end him to, but we need him to answer questions. He needs to answer for what he has done to Bella, Rosalie, my mother, you, Lauren, Jasper, Leo, Logan. Come on, you already shot his leg and it looks like it hurts a lot. Maybe we will let you kill him once we get everything we need from him first. Yeah?" I said. My goal was to talk Jacob down from shooting Aro. Not that I didn't want to shoot him myself but we did need answers.

"Logan. What do you know about Logan, Edward? _È morto_." Jacob said sadly. (He's dead.)

"What?" I asked

"He's dead." Jacob said.

"No, Jacob, he isn't. He is being held right now. He has been pretending to be you. They made the switch when they attacked the clubhouse." said my dad.

"That's impossible. How can he be alive?" Jake asked.

"_Bellissimo_, let me talk to him." Bella said in my ear.

"Sure thing Angel." I said as I took the thing out of my ear. I walked it over to Jacob.

"Bella would like to talk to you." I said holding the ear piece out to him. "Don't worry. It won't bite you. We will explain later, but for now, put this in your ear and talk to Bella before she kicks both our asses." I laughed as he took the ear piece.

_"Bells, che cazzo sta succedendo? È quello che dicono vero?"_ Jacob said while waving his arms around like she was standing in front of him. _"Cosa? Come?"_ He paused and listened to what Bella told him then said, _"Sì. Va bene. Lo prometto. Si. Ci vediamo al camion."_ ("Bells, what the fuck is going on? What they say is true? What how? Yes. All right. I promise. Yes. See you at the truck.")

He handed the earpiece back to me and said, "We are to head back to the truck with this _bastardo_. I say leave him here to bleed to death." (Bastard)

"I'm with you on that front but we have to listen to what the pres says." I said placing the earpiece back into my ear.

Alec and Sam helped Aro to his feet and practically dragged his ass through the woods. Thank goodness for the invention of the flash light. The later it got the darker it got. We couldn't see shit out here.

"_We got the girls and Leo. Their guards are dead." _said Eleazar.

"Thank fuck." I said. "They got the girls and Leo." I said to Jacob.

"Good. They attacked Aro and the guards and me made me pull over. They took Leo and ran into the woods as I stopped. I fought with a guard and Aro but was pinned to the ground. One guard was already running after them and the other followed him after they pinned me. Aro took me into the woods to kill me but we fought and I took his gun and well, you seen the rest." Jacob said. "Thanks by the way."

"Anytime, but could we like spend the day without all the dramatics?" I laughed.

"Asshole." Jacob laughed and we were soon joined by Bella's giggles as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. I turned around and pulled her into my arms and kissed the shit out of her. It was then that I heard a baby's soft cry. I looked up when I heard my mom's voices.

"Excuse me Angel." I said as I unwrapped my arms from her and walked to my mother.

"_Ma. An bhfuil tú ceart go leor? Bhí imní orm. Ar thug tú ifreann dóibh?"_ I rushed out. (Ma. Are you okay? I was so worried. Did you give them hell?)

"_Mo leanbh. Bhí muid breá. Is fórsa é Rosalie le háireamh leis agus le Dia cabhrú le do dheartháir. An raibh? An gá duit sin a chur orm? Is sean-Ghaeilge scoile mé. Fucked mé iad suas."_ My mom laughed back. (My baby. We were fine. Rosalie is a force to be reckoned with and god help your brother. Did I? Do you need to ask me that? I am old school Irish. I fucked them up.)

"_Tá tú fós ag suaitheadh."_ I said hugging my mom again. (You are still badass.)

She laughed and said, "_Tá aithne agat air. An raibh amhras ort riamh?"_ (You know it. Did you ever doubt me?)

"Of course not Ma." I sighed dramatically.

"_Alec and Eleazar. Come here. I've missed you dear. Give me some love." _My mom yelled to my uncle as I walked over to Jasper and Charlie.

"Let me see him, yeah?" I said to Charlie who was holding Leo.

He turned his arms and lifted his elbow to show off his grandson and what a sight he was. It was like looking at a mini version of Jasper. Kid was cute.

"Awe look at the proud grandpa." I joked.

"Hey now. Grandpa my ass. I can still kick your ass young man. Don't ever forget it." Charlie smiled.

Holding my hands up in surrender I said, "My bad pres."

"_Papà, smetti di minacciare il mio ragazzo._" Bella said raising her eyebrow and crossing her arms. (Dad, stop threatening my boyfriend.)

_"Bells, è il mio lavoro sia come padre che come presidente."_ Charlie said back raising his eyebrow and it was in that moment that they looked so much alike it was scary. (Bells, it's my job as both your father and president.)

Jasper and I busted out laughing as did everyone else.

"Let's get the fuck out of here before the two of you decide to burn these woods down with just your looks." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie. Thank you for taking care of my mother." I said wrapping her in an awkward hug because Emmett's arm was still wrapped around her waist and I didn't blame him one bit.

"Anytime Ed, but she held me together more than she knows."

We all piled back into the back of the trucks, but with Jasper riding upfront this time with Leo. Paul insisted that Rosalie rode up front to but she shut that shit down quickly saying she wanted to ride with the family.

The ride back to the house this time was even louder than before. Everyone talking over everyone else in three different languages. There was laughter and some tears were shredded, but I think they were tears of joy at being reunited. I was happy when we reached the Swan's house.

Once we all were out of the trucks and back into the house, we were wrapped in single hugs and group hugs. Renee embraced my mother tightly whispering words into her ear. Both women were a big old pile of teary messes but it was the smiles on their faces that made me happy. They had their families back together in one piece. Well, almost one piece. Rosalie had a few bruises and my mom was sporting a cut on her lip that looked a day old. Jacob looked to have a a few broken fingers. All in all, they didn't have any injuries that required medical attention at a hospital. Thank god.

It looked like the ladies were busy after we rescued everyone because the spread of food that was waiting for us was fucking huge. So much Italian food and they made a shit ton of garlic bread. The guys in my family loved their fucking garlic bread and we never lived it down, but seriously, if I kept eating like this all the damn time, I will not be able to ride my bike, let alone get off the couch.

"Stop making those fucking noises Bellissimo." Bella whispered to me as she clutched her thighs together.

"Fuck me." I thought I said in my head but realized I spoke out loud when Rosalie started laughing.

"Can't you wait till later like I am? I'm fucking starving here." Rosalie said through her laughing fit.

"Yeah yeah." Was all I said because I felt Bella's hand on my thigh. "You are the devil woman. Did you know that?" I whispered to Bella, turning to her to see her nod her head.

"How did you get it here so fast Alice?" I heard Jasper ask.

"It wasn't that hard Honey. I ordered some stuff yesterday and had it shipped as express and I even got the delivery guys to put everything together for me since you know, I was busy with computer and camera work." Alice answered giving her dazzling smile.

"Don't try to dazzle me darling. I am not mad. I'm surprised. Thank you babe. I didn't even think to get him anything. I was just focused on getting him home. I never thought to stop on the way home to get him food or diapers and yet you thought of it all. Thank you thank you darling. You are my lifesaver." Jasper said to Alice as he stood from his chair and pulled her into his arms.

We all cheered for them as Emmett stood from his chair and cleared his throat.

"Uh everyone can I have your attention. I, um, wanted to say a big thank you for going to rescue not only my mom but my Rosie as well and of course Jacob and Leo. I can not express to all of you exactly how much I appreciate it. I know you all know by now that we are expecting a baby of our own and have already figured out that we were seeing each other longer then what we told you. I know we lied to you and for that we are sorry but I love Rosalie very much and as you all should be able to tell by now, I would lay down my life for her. Now with that being said, I have already talked to our great President here and got his blessing." Emmett paused in his speech and dropped to his knee next to Rosalie. Jasper was kind enough to move his chair out of the way. Emmett produced a box from his pocket as he held Rosalie's hand in his. She already had tears rolling down her cheeks as did all the women present.

"Rosalie Swan, from the first time I have ever seen you, I was hooked. From your first smile, to your word, first hug, first kiss, our first date, first dance, I've been hooked. I can't imagine my life without you in it. So my question for you is this, would you happily accept my hand in marriage? Would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Emmett asked opening the ring box.

Not one sound could be heard in the room. Even Leo was quiet for this. Rosalie just sat there too stunned to say anything. I looked around the room to see everyone's reactions and they to were stunned at either Emmett's speech or the fact that Rosalie hasn't given her answer. Actually she hadn't said a word yet. I have never seen her so speechless before.

"Rose honey, you need to say something before this man explodes." Renee said.

Rosalie snapped out of her trance and yelled a big fat "YES!" as she threw her arms around Emmett's neck and smashed her lips to his. The whole room exploded with cheers and laughter. Renee brought out a few bottles of champagne and Sue brought the glasses out. Alice had the sparkling grape juice.

"This is for the bride to be." Alice said as she poured Rosalie's a glass.

"The rest of you who are underage only get some champagne for the toast, then it is off to the same stuff that Rose is drinking." said my dad.

"Yes sir."

I was beat. There was so many people in this dining room, all laughing and joking. Today was a good day. We got family back and caught an asshole who was now in the basement with his son and Lauren. I can only imagine what the hell was going on down there at this moment.

I looked around at everyone, seeing the smiles, the hugging, and just the whole experience of the two clubs together. Had someone told me a year ago that I would be sitting here where I am right now, I would have laughed at them and asked what they were on, but looking at Bella. There was no other place I would want to be. I was hooked on her, like a drug. I couldn't get enough of her.

I know my brother and the guys all think I was like a man whore or what not but in reality, I've only been with two women before Bella and they both broke my heart. I did go on dates though which made the guys think I fucked a lot of women. Everything just clicked with Bella. She fit perfectly in my arms whether it was a hug or a kiss. Hell, even cuddling, she just fit like she was molded to my arms. I was falling hard for her and surprisingly, I was not freaked out about it.

I leaned over to Bella and whispered in her ear, "Do you mind if I crash in your room tonight? I am beat and I know you wanted sexy time but can we maybe have a rain check? I'm sorry Angel, I just really am tired."

"_Bellissimo_, don't apologize for that. Of course you can use my bed. Just fucking shower first." Bella answered then gave me a kiss.

"Thank you Angel." I gave her a kiss and stood. I made it to her room after telling everyone good night and went to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and grabbed my clothes as I waited for the water to warm up. Thankfully Alice thought ahead of time and packed everyone a bag. I stripped of my clothes and climbed into the shower. The water was a tad bit hotter then I normally would have it but I just wanted to scrub away the day. I just stood there under the spray letting it flow down my body with my arm stretched out in front of me to balance me.

It was maybe ten minutes later that I felt Bella's presence. I could feel the electricity that is always in the air when she is near. She wasn't in the bathroom yet, but I could feel her in the bedroom. I saw her shadow come into the bathroom and I heard her moving stuff.

"Angel?" I called.

"Yes _Bellissimo_?" she answered.

"What are you doing out there?"

"Distracting myself." she answered.

"From what?" I asked.

"You." she said and I heard her growled.

"Why me?" I asked trying to hold my laughter in when she sighed.

"Really Edward? You are distracting in the shower naked and wet."

"Well by all means, Angel, come join me."

She had me thinking that she was already standing in the bathroom naked because it didn't take her long to join me. I felt her wrap her arms around my waist from behind and place a kiss to my back.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around her as she laid her head against my chest. I turned us so she was under the water and we just held each other for a few. This shower wasn't like last night where it was sensual touches. No this was more of taking care of each other. We washed each other and just stood under the spray of water holding each other. Once we were done, we got out and wrapped towels around ourselves then dried each other off. Once I was in my boxers and Bella was in a tank top and little shorts, I rubbed the healing ointment on her shoulder. It was looking a lot better then it was and she was getting more mobility to it since she was still doing her exercises with it. That little job of mine lead me to kiss her neck and a long her collar bone.

Bella pulled my lips to hers and kissed me hard, urging my lips to open which I happily did. I loved kissing her. Her hands slid down my back as she pulled me on top of her, opening her legs for me to slid between. I could feel the heat she was already pushing off. Her mouth broke away from mine and she kissed along my jaw bone, down my neck, and back up as her hands massaged my back sliding them in between us and pushed me up away from her. I looked at her confused.

"Lay on your stomach _Bellissimo_." she said. I did as she asked.

Bella moved to straddle my back and I felt her hands start to work the knots in my back, rubbing her knuckles into them and my god how good that felt. I felt her lean over the side of the bed then heard her nightstand drawer open. I felt something cold land on my back as she righted herself on my ass. Once again, her magical hands were working their way into the knots on my shoulders and down my back.

"Fuck Angel, that feels so good. Thank you." I moaned.

"It's my pleasure baby. Just relax." she replied as she slid off my butt and down my legs, her hands following her. She rubbed my ass cheeks and that caused me to become semi hard. She rubbed my legs and came back up to my ass and up my back to my shoulders. She massaged my arms and hands. She leaned up to my ear, licking my lobe and told me to flip over as she nibbled my ear. Once again, I did as she asked and was now laying on my back. Hands on her thighs as she straddled my waist. Bella once against put that gel stuff on my chest. Thank goodness I have no chest hair otherwise it would be so nasty. She massaged the stuff into my arms and chest, stopping to twirl my nipple rings which caused a moan from me. Bella smirked, she knows what the hell she is doing to me, and I was enjoying it. She slid down my body, massing my hips and pelvic bone and down to my legs only to slide back up my body. My hips jerked upward as her hand hit my now hard dick.

"Oh that was my fault. That was an accident." she giggled. She did that shit on purpose. Minx.

"Uh huh, sure you did." I gave her my crooked grin.

"What? I did." she answered as she sat directly on my dick. The only things that were separating us were my boxers and her shorts. With my hands back on her thighs, I held them down as I pushed my hips to rubbing my dick into her heated core. She moaned and leaned forward to kiss me. I rubbed my hands up and down her back and reached further down to cup her ass with both hands inside her shorts as I once again jerk my hips and was meant with another moan from her.

"I thought you said you were tired?" she moaned against my lips.

"I am, but you started it." I answered while moving my mouth to her neck, leaving open mouth kisses along her neck to where her collar bones meets. I then sucked her skin hard into my mouth as I felt her grind against me. I slide my hands to the helm of her shirt and pulled it up over her head exposing her perfect boobs. I wasted no time sucking one of her nipples into my mouth as my other can cupped her other boob and massaged it. Keeping my other hand on her ass, I pushed her down hard onto my dick. I switched my mouth to her other boob. She arched her back into me, now grinding herself over me to create friction. I slide my hand that was holding her ass to the front of her shorts and slide my fingers down her clit to her slit, dipping two fingers into her very wet pussy as my thumb rubbing her clit.

"Ed...ward... Yes, just like that. Harder. Yes. So... close." she moaned as she moved her hips to meet my fingers. "_Dio mio. Si. Fottimi. Proprio cosi. Sono cumming." _She started to yell, but we couldn't have that now so I used my free hand to pull her mouth to mine and kissed her. (Oh my god. Yes. Fuck me. Just like that. I'm cumming.)

Her climax hit her hard and I felt her muscles tighten around my rings. I said against her lips, "Shush baby. We don't want them to hear you."

"Fuck them." she relied.

"No thanks Angel. I only want to fuck you till the day I die." I answered as I flipped her over onto her back. She giggled as I removed both her shorts and my boxers.

I bent my head to get a small taste of her juices. "So fucking good." I moaned and she jerked her hips.

"I need you _Bellissimo_." she whispered.

"You have me. Always." I answered as I made my way up her body. Planting kisses as I went. I needed her like the air I breathe. I realized that I would always need her by my side.

I lined my dick up to her core and slowly slid into her. Her walls adjusted to me as I knew it would. So warm and tight. It was heaven. Her hands wrapped around my back pulling me to her as her legs moves to my thighs. I started a slow pace because I wanted to take my time with her tonight. I felt her nails scratch down my back sliding to my ass and holding me, pushing me forward harder.

"Slow down Angel. I want us to take our time. You feel so fucking amazing." I said kissing her. Her moaning into my mouth was driving me crazy and making me want to fuck her harder but I was trying really hard not to fuck her. I was trying to show her that I was starting to care for her. She was not making it easy for me to do so though.

"I need to." she started to say and stopped.

"Tell me what you Angel." I whispered.

"I need to cum. Please. Oh god. I love your body. The things you make me feel."

"Mhm I love your body. You feel amazing baby." I pushed into her a little harder and she gasped. "Cum for me baby. Cum now."

With a few more thrusts, she shattered around my dick. "Fucking hell." I groaned and picked up my pace feeling my own release starting to build up.

Bella pushed on my shoulders for me to move onto my back which I gladly did, not pulling out of her as I brought her with me. I was as she took control and started to ride me hard, bracing her hands on my chests. My own found their way to her boobs. Palming them and pulling at her nipples. I knew she was getting close again because her muscles were starting to tighten up.

"Mhm baby. Can you give me another one?" I asked. "I'm not going to last much longer." I slide my hand down to her clit and massaged it causing her to come completely unraveled around me. "Fuck yes." I grunted as I followed behind her.

We laid there catching our breaths. "It seems we need another shower _Bellissimo_" Bella giggled and blushed.

"So cute." I said as I rubbed her cheek. "Let's get to it then, shall we?"

We took turns this time instead of showering together. We dried off and dressed back into our clothes minus Bella's shorts since they were ruined. She had to put on a new pair. I laid down on the bed thinking we were going to sleep now but Bella spoke up.

"Do you want to help me design the new patch or are you to tired out now?" Bella asked giving me a shy smile while bringing her laptop to bed.

"You would let me help?" I asked smiling big.

"Yes _Bellissimo_, you can help." She said laughing.

So that is what we did for the next two hours. We both wanted to keep our actual club design in the new design, but coming up with it was a little difficult. It was a good thing Bella was going to school for graphic design. She knew how to work that program brilliantly. She got the design down and we were both happy with it. Our patched used to be just black and white and this was to but she added a little touch of red to the end of the reapers scythe from my old patch. Bella took the reaper from my old patch and the Cerberus from her old patch and combined them together. The reaper was on the top with his wings coming off to the side along with his scythe. Right under him was her Cerberus. She placed it perfectly within the wings. Bella did have to remove the reaper's middle finger to fit the dog but it was no big deal. We also changed the name of the on the design to represent the merging of the two clubs. It looked badass and I actually couldn't wait to put it on my cut. Well, once it was approved by the table. I had no doubt that the guys and Leah would have a problem with it, but we just had to wait and see at the meeting tomorrow.

Bella crawled into her bed and I pulled her to me once Bella printed the picture out and shut down her computer. My arm going around her shoulder while she placed her head on my chest and her arm around my waist. I fell to sleep with a smile on my face because I felt that this is where I truly belonged. I felt like I was home, that Bella was my home even if it hasn't even been a month.

**Well well well. Seems we have a wedding in the near future. Let me hear how you liked it. I posted a picture of the new patch on Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook. Once again, thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favs. Y'all are the best. **

**If you are looking for a story recommendation then here you go. Gravity Series 1: Blood and Glory by drotuno. Those stories are fabulous. They are actually my top favorite out of all the stories I have read. Until next time. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys and gals. How is everyone doing? Good I hope. I want to take a moment to correct a mistake I made in Chapter 16: Emmett. I wrote, **"**Lauren and Marcus have surprisingly been very helpful." It should have said, "Lauren and Caius have surprisingly been very helpful." Sorry for any confusion you all may have had. Marcus is still on the loose.**

**Remember to look on any of the sites that I have created for this story to see the pictures that I post. The patch is posted. I always let everyone know in my author notes at the end of the story whether or not a picture is posted. Links are in my bio on my profile page. **

**Also, I would like to give y'all a big shot out for all the reviews, favs, and follows. You guys amaze me. Thank you. :-D**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I'm just adding my own spin to her creation. Now on to the story. :-) **

**Bella:**

The last few days have been an emotional wreck to say the least. I am so thankful that my family came back whole. Well almost whole. They were sporting some bruises and a few minor cuts, but luckily, no broken bones or worse injuries. Jacob's fingers were badly sprained but thankfully not broken. He is upset that he can't ride his bike but he will survive.

Rosalie and Emmett went to her doctor for her new appointment and everything is right on track. They got to see the little peanut on screen just to make sure. The doctor didn't want to take any chances since she was kidnapped. The doctor put her at seven weeks along so we are looking at an April baby. My heart soared for them. They had another appointment in a month.

Esme and Carlisle were so smitten with Leo that she just couldn't wait for their own grandchild to be born. They were always giving Jasper advice when he would start to freak out. Jasper had to learn how to bath him and feed him, since Leo was on both baby food and formula still. Alice was also a big help for Jasper. She took it upon herself after learning about Leo to order all kinds of things for the little guy. She thought of everything, from the crib down to toys. Clothes in different sizes because we weren't sure how big he was. She got bottles, diapers, wipes, blankets, a crib, swing, and all other things needed for a baby. Jasper took his new found father role seriously to. I know it has only been a few days but he was doing really well so far.

My parents were ecstatic to say the least. They are hoping for Rose to have a baby girl since they now have a baby boy. They said it was to even it out, whatever that meant. They were happy as can be. I was happy to. I had my family back together with additional family. My nephew is where he should be. A new peanut on the way and let's not forget about my Edward.

That man is going to be the death of me with his sexiness, I swear it. I don't know if he knows he is doing it or if it has become second nature to him but all his little touches, the looks he gives me from across the room or the look he gives me whenever I am holding Leo. They all go to the pit of my stomach every time. How am I to sit next to this god like creature at the club table? You know, since the VPs sit next to each other.

It was morning and everyone was around the dining room table at the moment. I swear this is the most it has been used ever without counting holidays or other special occasions. We were discussing where the best place was to have our next club meeting since we were still waiting on the insurance people to send their answer back from our request.

"Look it is obvious that this room isn't big enough. Carlisle, do you have any rooms at your house that is big enough? What about your club house for the moment?" I asked.

"Our house is out as is our clubhouse because believe it or not, our chapel is actually smaller than yours." He replied sheepish.

"How about the training room? There is a lot of space in there. We could move all the equipment to the walls and pick the mats up." Emmett suggested.

"Actually that could work." Edward said.

"Everyone agree to that?" my dad asked. Once everyone nodded their heads, he said, "That plan is good to go. Chapel adjourned." as he slammed down his gavel. Yeah we got him a new one yesterday.

"Bella, we need to talk." said my dad as my mom came into the room.

"Uh okay dad. Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"Oh no dear, we just needed to talk about you returning to school. You can't possibly finish with just doing computer work." my mom answered.

"Yeah Bells, three weeks is enough of that. This is your last year and whether decided to go back to college afterward then you need to actually graduate. I know you will be graduating both schools in May but you won't actually be able to graduate either of those if you don't return to school soon." My dad said.

"You guys are right. I do need to go back. It's just that everything is different now. I'm an aunt and I have a boyfriend. I'm also VP plus classes for two different schools. When did it all change?" I asked.

My mom laughed and said, "As soon as you turned eighteen. It just goes downhill from there for some."

"Thanks mom. When do I go back?"

"Wednesday. So that gives you two days to do whatever as long as all your makeup work is done. Did you get your project done?" asked my dad.

"Yup. Everything is done and I already emailed it to my teachers including my project. Everything was just too damn easy." I laughed. "I hate being so damn smart"

"Yes god forbid if no one can keep up with you." Jasper laughed from the doorway. "I guess you won't need me to drive you to school anymore huh?"

"Well I will need a ride for the first few days until I get my parking pass. Then I should be good." I answered.

"Damn here I was thinking I would be able to sleep in now." He laughed.

"As if. You are a dad now Jasper. There is no sleeping in anymore. Besides, you were never one to sleep in." My dad said chuckling.

"Yeah true."

"Well now that we got that settled. Can we go over the design that Edward and I made last night?" I asked. "I think you all will like it."

My dad called the members of the table into the dining room and once again, those feeling in my stomach were back because Edward was once again sitting next to me. The urge to reach out and touch him was so powerful but I couldn't. Not at a members meeting.

It was nice to have Jacob back at the table along with Billy. Jake sent me a wink. Dick.

"Okay so this technically isn't a table meeting so Billy, you don't need to take notes yet. You can if you want to but it's not necessary. We just need to discuss the new patch design so we can send in the design to get them here by Friday." my dad said. "Bella, you are good to go."

"I have the design on this paper. Edward and I designed it to represent both of the old clubs. Since we merged, it made sense to have both icon's on our cuts. Now, we also talked about renaming the club but that could be left up for vote, but I think it is a good idea to have the new name to make the other members more comfortable." I said looking to Edward.

"I agree. I know we only lost some members because of the merge but they may not stay if we don't change the name. Besides, I think you all will like not only the design but the name to." Edward said.

"Well don't keep us in suspense. Let's see the design already." Jake up said smirking.

I turned the paper over and pushed it to the middle of the table. This was a big deal for me because it is the first design I have done for the club as a member. I have always done the posters, menus, or other promotional designs for the businesses but never for the club. Everyone was quiet as they took in the picture. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign. Suddenly, everyone started talking at once. They were all impressed with it. They even liked the little bit of red that I added.

"Whoa, this is amazing Bells." Jasper said.

"No shit. It's totally bad ass." Emmett smiled.

"Okay everyone. Calm your tits down. I need your votes." Charlie yelled smiling.

Voting started to my dads right so Jasper went first and around the table it went stopping at me. My dad went last. Not one person was against the new patch design which thrilled me.

"There you have it folks. We have a new design for our patch. Jasper get this to the print shop so we can it them by friday. Now, onto the name that the VP's came up with." my dad said.

Once again, I turned the paper over and everyone looked at the print. I saw mixed emotions on every one of their faces except Edward. Once again the voting went around the table starting with Jasper. It wasn't like the first vote, not everyone said yes but the majority of votes were yes.

"Okay folks. Once we have the patches in and have our meeting we will have our new club name. Jasper, take this with the design and have them make the patches with the new name." my dad said handing the paper to Jasper. "That's it. We are done for the day so everyone get the fuck of here and go have fun." my dad laughed.

"Go on a date with me." Edward said.

"What?" I asked shocked that he said that in front of everyone who was still in the room.

"I said, go on a date with me?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Yeah? Good. I'll go change and come back and pick you up." he said kissing my lips.

"Why not just wait for me to get ready then go to your house to get ready?" I asked. "It would be easier."

"It would be but then it wouldn't be a date. Just because you are my girlfriend doesn't mean we can't go out on dates. I should be able to come to your door, get bullied my your dad and brother and take you out on a nice date. We should have gone out on dates in the beginning but well yeah." Edward stopped talking while looking down and blushed.

"Okay Edward. Go get ready." I lifted his chin with my finger and kissed his lips. "Go."

He smiled and said, "Yes ma'am."

I watched him leave the room only to come back a few minutes later with his bag. "Oh and Angel, wear a dress." He walked out of the front door and I heard his bike start up.

"The fuck. He wants me to wear a dress on the bike? Is he out of his ever loving mind?" I said to no one in particular.

"Oh Bella, do you know nothing?" Alice sang as she came into the room as I stood from my chair. "Wear little shorts under the dress whenever you wear a dress on a bike. It keeps your ass from showing."

"Yeah because I have those just laying around upstairs." I said back. Note the sarcasm.

"Silly Bella. Of course you do. I bought you some. They are in a bag on the floor of your closet. Don't give me that look. I had a feeling you would need them." she shrugged.

"Thanks. Now wanna come help me pick out what to wear?" I asked smiling at her.

"Oh my god really?" Alice asked while clapping her hands.

"Calm down Pixie. Yeah you know what Edward likes so yeah go for it." I said smiling at her. I loved that she was this excited about dressing me.

Alice pushed me into the bathroom to shower as she ran to my closet. I took my time to enjoy the water slide down my body, remembering being in here with Edward brought a smile to my face. I washed my hair and body, making sure to shave. I shut the water off and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around my hair and reached for another towel for my body. I was drying off when Alice's voice came from the other side of the door.

"There's a robe on the counter for you. Put it on when you come out." Alice said.

"Sure thing." I yelled back as I wrapped the robe around me. I brushed my teeth and applied lotion to my arms and legs. I wasn't surprised to see that Rose was sitting on my bed watching Alice put an outfit together. That girl is a force to be reckoned with, I'm telling you.

"Sit sit. We have much to do." said Alice as she led me over to my vanity chair. I could see that she already had everything laid out on the bed plus brought out the curling wand and her assortment of beauty products.

I did as she asked as she started on my hair. Rose got down on the floor in front of my and started to set up to paint my nails. I guess I was wearing open toed shoes tonight. She went with black color and added some white little designs. Alice blow dried my hair and was pulling it back and securing it with bobby pins. She separated some pieces in the front and let them hang down in my face. She then went to work on curling all my hair in the back and added a small curl to the pieces in the front. Rose moved on to my hands when she was done my feet. I had to admit that it felt nice to be pampered, as long as it wasn't an everyday thing. It would be if they had it their way, I'm sure. My face came next. They touched up my eyebrows, and the steps I was used to came about, brushing and blending. Tiresome to me, but I really did enjoy the bonding time with them. They spoke of just about everything. Rose's morning sickness, little Leo and getting him into a routine. Allowing Lauren to have some time with him. I wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen to her yet, but now was not the time to think about it.

"Okay Bella. Those steps are done. Now time to get dressed. Edward will be here in thirty minutes so let's get to it." said Alice pulling me up from the chair and pushing me to the bed.

"Put these on." Rose said handing me a black strapless bra ad a pair of cotton boy shorts. Now those I can deal with. I preferred them to thongs, although I do own them and need to wear them with certain pants or dresses.

I did as they asked as they turned away to allow me to do so. Once I was done, they came to help with the dress that Alice laid out. A dress I haven't seen before.

"Alice, where did this dress come from?" I asked.

"I bought it silly." she replied.

"What? Really? When?" I rushed out.

"I got it when I ordered all the stuff for Leo. I just felt that you would need it. I was right." she shrugged. "Do you like it?"

"I do, very much. Thank you." I said hugging her.

Rose moved behind me to zipper the back and tie the straps around my neck. Alice brought out a pair of heels and put them on me without allowing me to see them. As usual, I wasn't allowed to see myself until they were done.

I put my earrings in, necklace on, and the bracelet that Edward gave me and was declared done.

"Can I look now please?" I asked.

"Go for it girl. Edward won't know what hit him." Giggled Rosalie with Alice joining her.

I finally looked into the mirror and was amazed at the women staring back at me. My makeup wasn't to dark, although they did play up my eyes. My heels were black ankle boot styled with thin straps that started at my ankle and went to my toes. My dress was a halter vintage style dress. It was white and black flowers designed all over it. They outdid themselves once again.

I hugged them just as the doorbell went off. That's weird, I didn't hear his bike.

"You ready to go?" asked Alice.

"Hell yes." I yelled as they laughed at me yet again. I grabbed the little black clutch that Alice had also laid out. I put my wallet, keys, phone, and knife in it. I was leaving my gun home tonight. I had no place to put it on me so here it stays. Besides, I was pretty sure Edward would one if not two on him.

They walked ahead of me on the landing as we heard voices coming from downstairs, the front door more like it. There was my dad, Emmett, and Jasper blocking Edward's path into the foyer. I had to laugh at the look at Edward's face. They were what looked to be threatening him. I saw my dad's hand go to his gun on his waist and Edward's eye shot down. I saw him swallow and looked back to my dad with a look of disbelief. Well, this is what Edward wanted so that is what he got. I just found it funnier because Emmett was in on it as well. The guys head snapped in our direction when the three of us couldn't hold in our laughter anymore. All three of us were holding onto the banister to keep us from falling over.

"What in the devil is going on out here? Charlie, let the man into the house. What the hell are you doing?" yelled my mom as her and Esme came into the foyer.

"What Renee? He is here to take Bella on a date and I fought it was my right to lay down law." my dad shrugged and motioned for the guys to move out of Edward's way. That is when I got a good look at him.

Holy fuck! I thought he was fucking hot in a t-shirt, jeans, and his cut but this man now. This man in front of me was literally trying to kill me. How the hell am I to focus on our date with him looking like sex on a stick. I mean, it wasn't dressed in a tux or anything but still. He was wearing dark jeans with a black button down, followed it with a grey suit jacket, and grey shoes. I could feel myself drooling already and it was only around lunch time. How the hell was I going to keep my hands to myself for the day?

"Wow Isabella, look at you." said my dad.

"_Grazie."_ I said back. (Thank you)

Awe Bells is going on her first date." said Jasper which earned him a slap to the head by my mom.

"Stop trying to embarrass her." My mom growled at him.

"Mom, it's fine. I'll just tell Alice some of his embarrassing childhood memories." I joked.

"Awe hell Bells. I was just joking." Jasper said looking down.

"I know." I smiled.

"Alright everyone. Go do something. I want everyone out of my foyer now." My mom said shooing everyone away.

"Thank you mom." I said hugging her.

"Your welcome. You look very nice. Go have fun." she said returning my hug as my dad's arms made it around us.

"Love you." I whispered

"Have fun kids." said my dad as he walked into the dining room.

Edward still hasn't said a word since I walked downstairs. I have officially stunned him quiet. He reached his hand out for mine which I gladly gave to him. He twirled me in a circle causing me to giggle.

"You look stunning Angel." He whispered as he pulled me to him and giving me a light peck.

"Not so bad yourself _Bellissimo_." I said back.

"Shall we?" he asked holding his arm out for me. I happily slid my arm into his and we walked out the door to my front yard. I was confused because I didn't see his bike.

"Where is your bike?" I asked.

"Did you really think I would have you ride my bike with a dress on? What do you take me for?" he teased.

"Well if you don't have your bike then what are we taking?" I asked.

"My jeep." he answered pointing to his jeep that I just now noticed. How had I missed the big ass shiny black Jeep Wrangler sitting in my driveway.

"Oh. How did I miss that?" I asked still shocked. I don't know why I am surprised to see him with something other then his bike.

He helped me get into the jeep and came around and got in the driver's seat. I buckled up and looked around. It was so clean and shiny but it definitely had his touch with the floor mats and steering wheel cover. It smelled like cotton candy in here and I could see why. His air freshener.

"You seem surprised that I had something other then the bike." Edward said smiling at me.

"Most members don't have anything besides the bike. I just wasn't expecting it. Sorry." I said.

"Don't be Angel. Your right, but I like having another vehicle when it rains or to move something. We use this when we go camping which isn't as often as we like anymore."

"You like to go camping?" I asked shocked. Why? I don't know.

"Well, yeah. I love the outdoors. Camping, fishing, hiking, swimming in a lake. They are all relaxing." He shrugged. "Do you?"

"I used to. We haven't down any of that in a long time. I think we still have all our old camping and fishing stuff but yeah just haven't had the time to go and god forbid if I go anywhere by myself." I said looking down.

He took his hand off the gear shift and used his finger to life my chin up so I could look at him. "Angel, there is a reason for that. Alice goes through the same thing and I am sure Rosalie does to. Just imagine how much worse it will be on Rosalie now that she is pregnant." He said giving me my favorite crooked smile.

I laughed. "You are right. So, where are you taking me Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said.

"Uh huh. Have I mentioned how nice you look?" I asked giving him what I hoped was a flirty smile.

"Nice try Angel, but that won't work." He said chuckling at my pout.

"Seriously though. Do you know how sexy you look?" I giggled.

"Me? No way, I am nothing compared to you. Holy Hell Bells. I thought you were trying to kill me." He admitted while fanning me. "I'm going to be beating motherfuckers off left and right."

I laughed. "I'm sure you can handle it. I know you are packing and I have my knife with me."

"No doubt." he replied shifting the gear as the light turned green.

"I found that so attractive." I said.

He looked at me and asked, "What?"

"Driving a stick shift." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah? What else?" he asked.

"I can't tell you all my secrets now can I?" I asked as he was pulling into a parking spot. He was out of the jeep and around to my side before I could finish what I was saying. He helped me down and placed my feet on the ground as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Come on love, you can tell me over lunch." He said shutting the door and locking it as he grabbed my hand into his.

I realized that we were at a Greek restaurant. "I've never been to a Greek restaurant before." I told him.

"Never?" He asked. "Shame. It is almost as good as Italian food." He whispered the last part as we approached the hostess podium.

A lady's head popped around the corner and smirk made a way to her face. Her hips started to swing as she walked over to the podium.

"Mr. Cullen. What a surprise. How many?" she asked a little to friendly if you ask me. How many she asked? Am I fucking invisible? No, I am not. Cunt.

"Two." He answered gesturing to me.

"Right. Follow me please." She said as she lead us to a small table with four chairs.

"Actually. I would my family's usual seating if you don't mind." Edward said.

"Oh of course. I am terribly sorry about that." She huffed and directed us to a booth towards the back of the restaurant.

She place Edward's menu down gently in front of him and just plopped mine on the table. "Anything else I can get you sir?" she asked clearing ignoring the fact that I was sitting here.

"Yes you can." Edward said smiling at her.

"Oh really. What would you like?" She asked clearing forgetting personal space.

"The manager." He said. I couldn't help by smile when I seen the look on her face. Her smile fell.

"As you wish." She said storming off into the direction of the kitchen.

"What a cunt." I said.

"I'm sorry Angel." He said taking his jacket off.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked as I skimmed the menu.

"For her. She was rude. I have to deal with that every time I come in here."

"How often is that?" I asked.

"Almost every Sunday morning. My family likes to have breakfast here." He answered.

"Ah I see. Here I was thinking that you bring all your dates here." I laughed.

"You are funny my dear but other then family, you are the only one I have brought here." He replied dead serious.

"Well in that case I feel flattered." I smiled at him.

"Mr. Cullen. Is everything okay?" A man who I assumed was the manager.

"Actually no. Your hostess was very unprofessional once again. She completely ignored my girlfriend and does not understand the concept of personal space. This is the last time I would like to make a complaint against her. My family and I like this place. We love the food but some of the staff are unbearable. " Edward said.

"My apologies once again. I wasn't sure if it was a personal thing or not since you family are the only ones who complain about her, but I will see to it that she doesn't bother you again." The manager said and walked away.

"Did you know you are hot when you are a dick?" I asked giggling.

"Oh am I now?" He asked smirking at me.

"As if you don't already know that." I laughed.

It was nice to just sit, eat, and talk. We were getting to know each other more. We basically played twenty questions the whole time we were eating and continued once we were back in the jeep and pulled out of the parking lot. We laughed and sang along to the songs on the radio. For the first time, I actually felt like an eighteen year old out for a ride with her boyfriend. All the worries about the club and kidnapping were far from my mind. This just felt so natural and freeing.

"So whatever fucking number we are on. My turn. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Edward asked me.

"No. You are my first boyfriend." I admitted. I mean there was no use in lying right?

"What really? I thought you were with Jacob?" He asked.

"No. Jake and I were like uh friends with benefits kind of thing. No one but Demetri knew. Well I thought only Demetri knew. I don't know how James knew. Trust me _Bellissimo_, there are no romantic feelings between Jake and I." He seemed to be satisfied with my answer. "What about you?" I asked.

"Emmett will have you think I am a man whore just because I have gone out on a lot of dates, but they were all meaningless. I never followed up with a second date because we had nothing in common. I did have a serious girlfriend in high school but that went down hill once I turned eighteen and joined the club and the club is the reason my second girlfriend didn't last. Neither of them could handle the business I had to do for the club. I think the main reason was because I couldn't tell them what was going on. You know, club secrets and all." I nodded my head as he finished. I hadn't realized that we were at the beach.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. I wasn't exactly wearing beach clothing.

"I thought we could go for a walk on the pier. Is that not a good idea?" He asked puzzled.

"Oh no it is a nice idea but baby, I am not dressed for the pier." I replied.

"Ha, don't doubt Alice. She packed a pair set of clothes along with bathing suits and towels. Her and her feelings." Edward laughed leaning over to kiss me.

"Let's go lover boy before you start a public show." I said against his lips.

"As you wish." Edward said.

**There you have it folks. Let me hear your thoughts. Bella and Edward's date attire will be posted to the sites once this is loaded. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Until next time. Have a good week. :-) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there everyone. How are y'all doing? Good I hope. I am so happy. I have reached 50 reviews on this story thanks to you all, so a big shout THANK YOU to everyone who have sent a review. :-D :-D :-D Also, Thank You for all the follows and favs. I appreciate it. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Edward:**

My date with Bella was perfect except for the damn sand getting into the jeep. I loved that she was so surprised that I had a jeep, like I would make her ride on the bike in a dress. Is she nuts?

Thankfully Alice thought a head and packed a bag for the beach. Everything we needed was in there. We picked a spot to lay our blanket and towels out once we changed into our suits. Let me tell you now that I almost lost control of myself when she stepped out of the restroom in her two piece blue barely covering bathing suit, her halo peeking out of the top of her bottoms. Bella put her hair in a ponytail and washed the makeup off. I locked her jewelry in the jeep for safe keeping.

I pulled out the sun block and told Bella to turn around so I could put it on her. It started out as innocent, but quickly changed when I hit her back dimples on her lower back by her tail bone. Let's just say that that area is one her of sensitive spots. She let out a small moan that went straight to my lower area, if you know what I mean. I had her lay on her back and started rubbing the lotion on her chest and shoulders being careful of her still healing wound. I tried to be careful when getting the spot between her boobs but that didn't work to well. I moved to her stomach and down her legs to her ankles, front and back. She had goosebumps all over her body. I smirked because I did that to her.

"My turn _Bellissimo_." She purred to me as she bit her lip. Fuck!

"Do your worst Angel." I said pulling her lip from her teeth. She smiled at me. Yeah she totally knows what that does to me.

"As you wish." she replied as she took the sun block from me and pushed me to lay on my stomach. She straddled my ass and put some lotion on her hand. My girl's hands are magical. I swear it. She massaged it in well. She moved down to my lower back and on to my legs. Bella had me flip over to my back and her torture continued. She sat directly on my dick and I knew she could feel that it was starting to wake up because she smiled brightly down at me. Minx I tell you but I wouldn't have it any other way. She started at my neck and worked her way down to my shoulders to my chest and she had the nerve to turn the barbells in my nipples as she continued to head south to my legs. I moaned as she slid off my dick.

"Angel?" I grunted.

"Yes?" she sang from her spot at my ankles.

"You aren't being fair baby." I whined. Yes I whined. Sue me.

Her answer was, "You started it." and giggled. Mean but she was right, I did. We laid next to each other and talked. We shared small touches and laughed at childhood stories. I tried to convince Bella to get in the water with me but she wasn't having any of that so I started to lightly tickle her to which she laughed and pushed my hands away. She darted up from the blanket and started to run from me laughing. I chased after her, taunting her that she was in for it for running from me. Her legs just pushed harder to go faster from me but that wouldn't work since my legs were longer. I could move faster. My arms clamped around her waist and we went tumbling down to the ground. I landed hard on the sand with her on top of me knocking the wind out of me.

"Oh my god baby. Are you okay?" she asked worried while trying to get off of me.

I pulled her back to me and kissed her senseless. I pulled back and whispered against her lips, "Yeah Angel. I am great." We stood up and I wrapped my arms around to her back and grabbed her ass as I leaned down and placed a kiss to her nose. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head against my chest. I picked her up by her ass and she automatically wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked her towards the water as she stared into my eyes. Since she wasn't paying attention, it was easy to get my feet into the water.

"Edward." she squealed when she felt the waves hit her ass. She tried to get down to get out of the water but I wasn't having that. I wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"I won't let anything happen to you Love. Just go in the water with me please." I begged.

"Fine." Bella said laying her head on my shoulders. I only walked us far enough in that the water came to my waist.

"See. It's not so bad is it?" I asked kissing her before she had a chance to respond.

Her hand gripped my neck and pulled me closer to her. Her other hand snaked down my chest to my stomach and continued to go further. I pulled away from her mouth and stared at her in shock.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She smirked and asked, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Well yeah but here?" I asked.

"Why not?" She shrugged.

"Well if you insist. I won't stop you." I gave her my crooked smile.

"Thank fuck." She responded as she leaned in to kiss me and moved her hand to my shorts. I walked us further into the water to our shoulders. Don't want anyone to see what she is doing now do we? Her hand went into my pants and right to my dick. She started to pump her hand up and down as she broke the kiss and to move her lips to my neck. My left hand rubbed circles on her ass cheek while my right hand moved to the front and moved her bottoms to the side as I ran my fingers back and forth her slit. She moaned into my neck and buckled her hips causing two of my fingers to enter her. She gripped and pumped me harder and I finger fucked her. She was getting close. I could feel her walls starting to clamp up. I sped up my fingers, pushing into her harder.

"Cum for me Angel." I whispered. Bam, that did the trick. She shattered around my fingers, digging her nails into my back as she bit down on my neck. Fuck that is going to leave a mark, I'm sure. I slowed my fingers down while she came down.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she moved both hands under the water to push my shorts down a little to free my dick.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked as she slid from my body. She floated in front of me with in reach of my arms. I realized what she did when she wrapped her legs back around my waist. She slid her bottoms onto my arm and grabbed my dick in her hand and placed it at her core then she pushed herself onto me.

Trying to fuck in the ocean water with people on the beach isn't as romantic as it may seem. Thankfully there were a lot of waves to counter the movements we were doing. I had to keep Bella's lip locked to mine because she wasn't exactly being quiet no matter how many times I told her to. I was getting close to cumming but I wanted her to cum first. She didn't disappoint. I was not that far behind her. Once she put her bottoms back on, we just stayed in the water wrapped around each other just talking and enjoying each other's company. It was nice to get away from the real world and worries and be regular young adults. The sun was starting to set so we got out of the water, dried off, packed up and hopped into the jeep. Back at her house, we showered separately, had dinner and laid in her bed watching movies until we fell asleep.

Tuesday passed in a blur as we were working around the clubhouse seeing what we could savage from the chapel to bring back to the gym for meetings. It took eight of us guys to move just the fucking table. That fucker was heavy. Thankfully their safe was fire and water proof so everything in there was safe but heavy as well to move. The girls cleaned the rooms up since everything was ransacked after we left after the attack. Charlie had rented those big ass trash can things that contractors use when building a house so it was easier on us when we moved all the debris out of the building. Rosalie was the only one not helping since she was running the garage. Apparently they were backed up since they have been closed due to the explosion. The police just declared it no longer a crime scene this morning.

We were taking a much needed lunch break when Rosalie came over to us and told Bella that she had to repair her bike. Those assholes attacked only her bike. Seeing the tears in Bella's broke my heart. I knew she couldn't wait to ride it. Hell, I couldn't wait to see her ride it. I held her while she cried over her bike. I felt bad for her. She didn't deserve anything that these people have done her to. I can't wait until Charlie takes her back into the basement for play time especially with Aro and Jane. I was even hoping to get a few punches in where ever I could. No one gets away with hurting my girl.

Once Bella calmed down, we returned to work. After another four hours of working, we declared ourselves done for the day and decided we would all go out to eat. Now decided where to eat with thirteen people was almost impossible so we decided to go to a Chinese buffet. They have a room for conference meetings and such so we figured that would hold us all better. It was a good thing to though because we were able to pull to smaller tables to the ends of the bigger table and we all were sitting next to each other comfortably. I soon found out that it was not wise to steal food from Bella's plate as I almost got stabbed with a fork.

"Awe man, Eddie. You are in for it now." Laughed Jasper. "You can not take food off of her plate without asking first. Bella is a demon when it comes to her food." He continued to laugh.

"Thanks for the warning asshole." I playfully growled at him.

"Ed, she's like Emmett when it comes to food." Rosalie piped in.

"Well that would have been great to know beforehand." I said as Bella leaned over the table to fist pound Emmett. They both busted out laughing when they saw my expression. "Not cool guys." I said.

"Oh stop. Here take the damn egg roll already." Bella huffed as she pushed it onto my plate. "Really Edward, there are more out there."

"I know but taking from your plate was better." I said as I leaned over and give her a kiss to her temple then I bit half of the egg roll smirking at her.

Everyone chatted together for a while until till it was time to get dessert. I found that Bella couldn't have just plain chocolate or plain vanilla pudding. No, she had to mix them together before she would eat. She complained about the taste of them separately compared to them mixed together. I don't fucking know. I don't eat pudding. That shit is disgusting to me personally. People stared wide eyed at us. It was their first time seeing us together as a group considering that we all were still wearing our old cuts. It was a habit of nature for us to put it on whenever we left the house. I handed Bella her helmet once we got outside and helped her onto the bike. Once I started it and kicked the kickstand up, we rolled out of the parking lot and onto the highway in our rightful place behind Charlie and my dad.

Bella and I headed up to her room to shower. I laid on her bed and watched her walk around her room getting all her books ready and into her backpack. She was so adorable when ever she wrinkled her nose when deep in thought about what she needed to pack. She would mumble under her breath and sign.

"What's the matter Angel?" I asked.

"I can't find my laptop charger." She answered.

"Oh that? It's over here behind the nightstand. You plugged in it there last night." I said getting up and getting it for her.

She leaned up and gave me a peck as she took the cord. "Thanks _Bellissimo_."

"Your welcome." I said as I plopped back down on the bed and continued to watch her.

She walked to her closet and started to shift though her clothing, pulling things out to look at them but only to shake her head and return them to the closet in whatever order she had them in to begin with.

"Angel, what is that black tank top right there?" I asked pointing to said shirt.

"This?" She asked and I nodded my head. She pulled it out of the closet and showed it to me. It was a black racer back tank top that zippered in the front. It had white angel wings on the front. It was perfect.

"Wear that tomorrow." I said. "Oh with your tight black jeans."

"Are you sure _Bellissimo_" She asked arching her eyebrow.

"Absolutely." I said smiling.

"Well alrighty then." She said as she laid the shirt on her chair and went to her dresser for her pants. She paired the outfit with a pair of black boots that went to mid calf and had a thick heel. My baby is a heart breaker for sure.

I woke the next morning to Bella roaming around the room in a towel getting ready. I looked to the clock and seen that it read 5:45 am and the only light was coming from the bathroom. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and watched as Bella dropped her towel and slide her thong up her legs to her perfect ass. Her strapless bra came next. I had to laugh at her when she pulled her pants up because apparently they were tighter on her then before.

"I'm glad you find it funny _Bellissimo_." Bella growled turning to me. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You can't blame a guy for watching his beautiful girlfriend get dressed. It's okay, I wanted to be up when you got dressed." I admitted.

"Oh and why is that?" She asked as she finally got her pants zipped and buttoned.

"I forgot to ask you if you wanted me to give you a ride to school this morning?"

"Really? That would be awesome but you better get out of bed soon and get ready." She said placing a kiss to the top of my head. I hugged her to me. "Come on baby. Go get ready."

"Alright alright. I'm going." I huffed as I rose from her bed and stretched. She smacked my ass as I walked by her. I smirked at her over my shoulder and walked into her bathroom to shower and do my morning routine. I came out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist and watched her already dressed sitting at her vanity doing her hair.

"Stop staring and get dressed _Bellissimo_." She urged.

I dropped my towel and got dressed while she watched me in the mirror at her vanity. We threw our cuts on once we were ready to go and headed downstairs to find Renee had made breakfast. She made the best french toast I have ever eaten. She even added strawberries to my plate. How did she know I loved strawberries? Jasper came around the corner and asked Bella if she was ready to go.

"Actually Jazz, Edward is going to take me so you are off the hook." She said smiling at him while finishing her food.

"Thank god. Those teenage girls stare to much." Jasper said while we all laughed.

"Oh I'm sure some of the guys do to." Bella laughed.

"_Vaffabculo._" Jasper said while smiling. (Fuck you)

"Where's Leo?" Renee asked.

"Finally sleeping. He was up almost all night. Bless Alice for getting him to sleep. She took him from me around three and told me to get some sleep. She sat in the rocking chair with him and sang to him." Jasper said. Yeah that sounded like my sister.

"Awe that was sweet of her." Renee said.

"Ready to go babe?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah let's get on the road. Show me this fancy school you go to." I laughed as we said bye to everyone and walked outside to my bike.

Having Bella ride behind me with her arms around was fantastic. The ride only lasted about twenty minutes or so but I didn't care. I pulled up to the student drop off area and pulled off to the side. I hopped off and helped Bella off. I took her helmet and put it in my saddle bag and handed her bag to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my mouth to hers. I opened my mouth for her. She pulled back smirking at me. I gave her my crooked smile.

"What was that for Angel?" I asked.

"Wondering eyes." She answered shrugging. "These hoes can't keep their eyes to themselves so I gave them a show to tell them that you are mine."

"Oh really?" I asked. "I'm your huh?"

"Well yeah. If you want to be?" She answered blushing.

I laughed and said, "Of course I'm yours Angel. Just so you know, all these guys will know that you are mine."

"How is that?" she asked.

"I left proof." I replied smiling.

"You did what? Where?"

"Oh there is a few places. Why did you think I wanted you to wear that top?" I said.

"You asshole." She laughed as she smack my arm. "That's okay because you have a very nice bite mark right there." She pushed on my neck by the collar of my shirt. Fuck that actually hurt.

"Oh but I'm the asshole right Angel?" I said wrapping my arms around her as we heard a bell ring.

"Shit that's the first bell. I have to go. Don't want to be late on my first day back. You be here at 2:15." She hugged me and gave me a peck before she walked to the building.

I spend the day with Emmett cleaning out the clubs basement and loading up the trucks to take to our new club for now. Charlie's. We were combining our load of guns with his as well as our drug supply. I also had to go check on my strip club when we were done here. I normally checked in three to four times a week. I mean I had a manager and she does a really good job running the place. I just go in to check the books and place the liquor order. Maggie my manager does payroll and deposits.

Emmett and I stopped to get lunch and I pulled out my phone to see that I had a text from Bella.

"_Can I just say how I hate being here? I miss you. I miss your kisses and your arms."_ -B

"_I miss you to Angel. I'll make it up to you after school, yeah?" _-E

"What did Bellsy say?" asked Emmett.

"How do you know it's from Bella?" I asked.

"Please dude, you can't keep that smile off your face." Emmett said laughing at me.

"Okay, yeah you are right. She said she hates being at school." I answered.

"You got it bad don't ya little brother?"

"Yeah I think so. I know it is still way too early to tell but I think she is the one, you know? I don't have to hide the club side of me from her. I actually don't have to hide anything from her. That makes shit so much easier." I answered honestly.

"Yeah I hear ya. I mean, I can tell Rosie a lot of the stuff but not all of it and at least she understands when I can't tell her stuff. I guess that she's used to it." Emmett said.

"Yeah exactly. I feel so strongly for Bella. I hate being away from her and I know that isn't normal this early in a relationship, right?" I asked.

"I don't know man. Everyone is different. I knew I loved Rosalie after a month of dating. I just didn't know how to tell her yet. She did it for me during that phone call but I do love her so much. She ruined me for other women." He laughed.

"I know what you mean. I wanted to kill all the guys at the school this morning all because they wouldn't keep their eyes off of her. She of course doesn't see it however she sees the girls checking me out and she had no qualms with showing them who I belong to." I said smirking.

"Yeah I can see that." Emmett barked out a laugh pointing to my neck.

"Laugh it up now but wait until Rosalie's pregnancy hormones kick in. You will be running for the hills I'm sure." I laughed.

He kicked my leg under the table. Asshole. "I can't wait. I've been reading some of Rosie's books and I am actually looking forward to it." He laughed.

"Ha good to hear." I answered looking at my phone. "I gotta go pick Bella up. Talk to you later." I said getting up and giving Emmett some money for the bill.

"Don't worry about it. I'll cover it." He said pulling out his wallet.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. Let's go. I'm gonna ride with you to get Bella." He said.

"This should be fun." I laughed.

Pulling into the same spot as this morning, Emmett and I sat and waited for Bella to come out. We were laughing at some guys who were walking to the football field. They were staring at us so hard they were stumbling over each other. They knew who we were here to get but I guess it was weird to them to see our cut here, but I never cared about people staring. I pulled out my phone and text Bella.

"_Hey Angel. I'm out front in the same place as this morning."_ -E

The bell rang once again and students started to piled out of the school heading in different directions. We reminisced about being in high school and how these kids nowadays looked so much smaller then we did. We caught a group of cheerleaders who kept staring at us and giggling. Emmett was laughing his ass off at them and I guess they took it as an invitation to come over to us. This isn't going to be fun.

"Hey there." A blonde said.

"Hey." We said back looking everywhere but at them.

"Are you guys lost?" asked another.

"No. We are waiting for my girlfriend." I said.

"Awe sugar. I could take her place." The blonde said as she ran her finger down my arm.

"I jerked my arm away and said politely, "No thank you." Emmett had two that were ready to pounce on him.

"Jessica." I heard my Angel say behind me. Fuck. I hope she didn't think I liked this.

"Angel, I can explain." I started but she cut me off.

_"Sta 'zitto._" Bella said to me as she walked by. I had no idea what she said but I shut my mouth because the look in her eyes left no room for argument. (Shut up)

"You fucking _fica_. What gives you a right to walk over here with your bitch squad and act like sluts? Hmm? They don't want you or them. As a matter of fact, I am going to tell Rosalie that you two were coming onto her fiancée. I don't think she will like that very much, now would she?" They looked at her like they were going to be sick. Bella stepped into the leaders face and said, "Another thing to remember Jessica is to stay the fuck away from my boyfriend. Do you hear me? If I so much as hear any of you looked at him wrong, I will rearrange your face with my boot. Got me?" It is bad of me to be this turned on right now? Probably. (Cunt)

"Yeah Bella. We got it." The blonde said as they turned to leave but Bella stopped them.

"Bitch, it is Swan to you. You don't get to call me Bella because we are not friends and never have been and never will be. Now go away. Bye bye." Bella finished as she turned to me and threw her arms around my neck and buried her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

I heard Emmett laughing. I looked over to see him hunched over laughing. He looked up at me and said, "Oh yeah man. Your ass just got claimed for sure." I smiled because damn right I just did and I loved it.

**Bad ass Bella is back. I know this chapter was a little slower then previous chapters but I did that on purpose. Let me hear your thoughts... Since Easter is on Sunday, I'm not sure if I will have time to post another chapter before Sunday so please forgive me. :-) **


	20. Chapter 20

**HAPPY EASTER**

**Hey gals and guys. I was able to squeeze in another chapter before Easter. My family left me alone long enough for me to write this. I hope everyone has a wonderful Easter. **

**SM owns all things related to Twilight. **

**Bella:**

Senior year is already kicking my ass. I really can't wait for this shit to be done with. I go to school during the day Monday through Friday. Of course I had all my made up work done by the time I finally went back to school after the shooting and I even finished all the extra credit work that I asked for. I am so far ahead of the other students that it's not even funny. I push myself so much when it comes to school because I really want to be done both high school and college. I have no other time in my life to go away to school so I need it done now. It was my idea in the first place when I started high school to do both at once and it worked for a while. It wasn't challenging until I was patched in to the club and got a boyfriend. Don't get me wrong, I love the club life and I am falling for Edward hard, but I have to learn to balance it all out. My dad gives me the time to get my school work done, and Edward doesn't take me away from it either. It is more me that doesn't' want to be away him.

I work some nights at the restaurant trying to clean it up so the repairs can start. I had a panic attack the first time I walked back into the restaurant. Of course, my _Bellissimo_ got me out of it. I walked in proud of the fact that I could do it. Little did we know that as soon as I walked in, I would freeze up. I felt like I had one of Jasper's weights sitting on my chest with Emmett holding it down. Edward picked me up and took me outside and talked to me until I came back to myself. It was scarier than getting shot. Edward took me back in once the panic attack subsided. I focused on the fact that I survived. I survived the attempted kidnapping and being shot. Once Edward got that into my head, I walked back in there with my head held high and a smile on my face. It was easier to start cleaning up all the broken glass and throwing out all the broken furniture, however, I wasn't ready to see all the blood left behind or any of the trash the EMT's left behind either but thanks to Edward, the panic attack that started to build stopped. We were able to get the place cleaned up, wiped clean, trash taken out, and locked up for the day. My dad was still paying his employees even for the time off. He had it written up as vacation time.

I was able to attend most of the club meetings on the nights that I wasn't doing school work. It was now the second week of October and here we are at the chapel that is still in my family's gym. We are sitting here discussing the club's annual Halloween fundraiser. This was something my family has done since my grandfather started the club. Every year we held it and all the proceeds go to a different organization. This year's was still undecided which is why we are still at this meeting after three hours. The club was evenly split down the middle as to choosing between the children's hospital and the local women and children's shelter. How could we possibly choose between the two? They were both equally important and my guys sitting here knew that which is why they couldn't choose. They all loved children and treated them as if they were gods and it was the same with women. They held the utmost respect for women.

"Look, I have an idea about how we can fix this." I said slamming my hand down on the table.

"What do you got?" asked Emmett.

"Since everyone is split down the middle, how about we do both charities?" I suggested looking around at everyone. I could see everyone thinking it over and it looks like I may have just about closed this meeting.

"Anyone second that?" Asked my dad. He went on to vote once Emmett second me. "All those in favor of doing both charities say Aye."

Sixteen yes were heard around the room with Charlie being number seventeen.

"There you have it folks. We will sponsor both charities. I would also like to add that not only do they need the money that we all know will come in, but the hospital needs formula, diapers, books and toys for the children as well as the shelter. The shelter also needs diapers and other baby stuff, cots, clothing, sheets, blankets, toiletries, towels, and most importantly, food. Let's see if we can get people to donate that stuff as well. Make sure the flyers explain that we will give them a donation form and they can apply it to their taxes. Also, I want the trucks at the ready along with the vans and possibly members personal vehicles. That would be for the people who can't deliver the items to us. We will setup delivery stations at the clubhouse outside of the stop. Most people will be afraid to go there so we will check with the Chief and make a couple more spots in town to setup every weekend. Sound good?" My dad asked. "Chapel dismissed." He said as he slammed his gavel down once everyone agreed with what he said.

My bike was still being worked on so guess who I get to ride with? Yup, you got it. Edward and I loved it. As much I was I wanted to ride my bike since I haven't yet, I loved riding with Edward. I loved having my arms around him. I loved the way he would lean back and rub my knee or pat it. I loved the jealous looks I got. We now wore the same patch on our backs. The new design that we came up with with the new name. People still reacted the same way whenever they heard the bikes coming. Some members from both sides still had their concerns about the patch over, but they will soon learn that it will be for the better, especially after this fundraiser. With the patch over, we can now help people who were on the side of the city that we couldn't go to.

We rode to the shop to start to get the trucks and vans ready and to make room around the construction area for people to drop their stuff off. Plus, Rosalie, Alice, and I were going to decorate the shop for Halloween. Nothing to scary since we don't want to scare the kids, but just enough to give it a holiday feeling. Our house had already been done. The guys couldn't stop us once it hit October 1st. All bets were off. The only other issue I had to get on with was asking Edward to go to the Halloween dance with me. My school held a dance every year and I normally went with Angela since we were both boyfriendless but this year we both had a man. I had Edward and Angela has Ben. Yeah the two of them have coupled up and they are so adorable together. The dance was a few days before Halloween which gave me two weeks to get a costume and to ask Edward to go with me. I know, I am stalling just a tad. Edward was helping me off his bike when I finally got the nerve to ask him. I don't know why I am scared to ask him. I mean the worst he would say is no, right? Well here goes nothing.

"Hey _Bellissimo_?" I asked.

"Yes Angel?" He answered smiling at me. God, I loved that nickname.

"Uh, I have a question to ask you." I said looking down.

He lifted my chin and looked me in my eyes and asked, "What's that beautiful?"

This man is gonna kill me, I swear it. "Um, my school does a Halloween dance every year and I normally go with Angela, but this year I wanted to know if you would want to go with me?" I blurted out looking down again.

Edward pulled me into his arms and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. "Of course Angel, I will honored to go with you. Just don't pick out an ugly costume for me please. I wouldn't be able to handle it. Alice tries to get me every year."

"Really? You will go with me and dress up?" I asked all excited because I knew the perfect costume for us already. "Can it be a couple costume? I asked.

"Yeah baby, I will go with you and let you pick out the costume, but like I said. Nothing crazy please." Edward answered.

"Yay." I yelled excitedly and wrapped my arms around his neck to bring his lips to my mouth.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Edward has agreed to go to the dance and is letting her pick his costume?" laughed Rosalie.

I pulled away from Edward's mouth and looked at her and said, "Yes and yes."

"This is going to be awesome. I already know what you have in mind Bella and it will be amazing." said Rosalie.

"Really? You think so?" I asked. Rose nodded her head.

"Wanna share this inside idea with me?" asked Edward clearing out of the loop.

"No _Bellissimo_. You will have to wait. Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Of course I do. With my life." He replied.

"Well then you just have to wait to see what I get. Don't worry, I will get your measurements from Alice. I know she has them." I smiled at him.

"Not fair Angel." Edward said smirking.

"I know. I never said I play fair dear." I answered as I walked away from him to get the keys for the trucks from Rosalie. She had a playful smile on her face.

Rosalie had a glow about her. She was now almost twelve weeks along and already had a very small bump showing and her face has gotten just a tad bit chunky. You wouldn't know it was there if you didn't know she was pregnant. I was beyond happy for her. She deserved it. Emmett made her extremely happy and it showed. They have been discussing moving out of their parents house and getting a house of their own. I mean, I was all for it since they were getting married and were having a baby. It only made sense. Wedding preparations were underway. I was the maid of honor with Leah, Alice and Angela being bridesmaids. Edward was best man along with Jasper, Jacob, and Sam being ushers. They wanted the wedding to take place in December but they haven't set the date yet and they were cutting it close. I mean, I had to send out the invitations, book the hall and church. We had to go dress shopping for all us ladies. I had to book the spa day and photographer. There was so much to plan but thankfully there was Alice. She was a force on her own to be reckoned with but then you add me and Rose into the mix. Crazy.

Alice and Jasper were thinking along the same lines. As much as our parents loved having us around, I think they were ready to have the nest to themselves, well except for me. Although, I was starting to think I needed to move out as well. My parents weren't all that crazy about Edward staying over as much as he has nor how much time I spent at his parents house. They believed I was still to young to be in a sexual relationship. Of course my dad found that out when he answered the phone call when my doctors office called to remind me that I had an appointment to get my birth control shot. That was an embarrassing conversation ever which followed another embarrassing conversation with Edward about the fact that we haven't used condoms since the first time we were together. Neither of us thought about it especially in the shower, but now he knows for sure that I am on birth control. I get a shot every three months and I don't get my period. That means sex any time I want.

Score one for me and trust me, Edward and I act like two starving people when it comes to sex. We do it almost any where we can get away with it. We did it on his bike in the garage, the pantry in both mine and his house, the bathroom in my room, upstairs and downstairs, my room, his room, the ocean, the bathrooms at the beach, and the mall bathroom to name just a few. We were like fucking rabbits. I fell harder and harder for that man everyday. I don't know where my life would have gone had he not walked into it. As much as I loved Jacob and liked the sexual relationship that we shared, I don't think we would have been right in a relationship together. It would have made sense since we have known each other since we were children but I believe there would have been heartache.

Taking a break from cleaning out the back of the truck, I took my phone out of my pocket and sent a text to Alice. I would need her help with Edward's costume.

"_Hey there. Would you mind helping me order mine and Edward's costumes for the Halloween dance at my school?"_ -B

I put my phone back into my packet and grabbed my water not realizing exactly how thirsty I actually was. I drank the whole bottle and still wanted more and I believe it is now time for lunch so I yelled out to Demetri and asked him if he could order pizza. I still had to take him everywhere with me even if I was with Edward and the guys. Demetri mainly stayed hidden when needed otherwise he was always behind me. I knew it bothered Edward sometimes but he tried to hide it well. Doesn't mean it always worked. That was just the fact of life for us. I was the daughter of the President and the VP. I had to have a bodyguard. Demetri was good not to get involved unless it was needed but most of the time it wasn't so he stay in the background.

I made flyers to be passed around at all the local businesses and had them sent out in the mail. That was the best way to have the word spread about the fundraiser. I even had the same flyer run everyday in the newspaper. We have heard from a lot of businesses that wanted to donate as well as set up stands at the fair that the city was having for said fundraiser. All the money that the stands makes will go to both the children's hospital and the local women and children's shelter. We had so many food stands lined up along with coffee stands, and all kinds of vender's. People are treating the fair like a craft show and I was glad. People wanted to get their art out there. Who were we to stand in their way? The local bars were planning to put tents up and have outside bars. We had local bands lined up. A Chinese auction and a carnival coming. The Chief has put in an order to have extra police to patrol the area. The fair will start at 5 pm on Friday and end at 5 pm on Sunday the first weekend of November.

For the next to weeks, I could be found going over last minute fundraiser plans or wedding plans. I looked at different halls, flowers, dresses, and catering options. Luckily, Alice has helped a lot with various ideas and locations. Rosalie and Emmett picked a nice park to have their ceremony at instead of a church. It was beautiful. There was a VFW next to it so that worked perfectly. Now came to planning the guest list, the flowers, food, and cake. So here we sat at a local bakery eating samples of cake. I was getting full but the smells in this place were making me crazy for more. Watching the guys sample cakes was funny in itself. Emmett liked all the cake samples that he couldn't decided on just one so he told Rose it was up to her. Big mistake since she was pregnant.

It was now two days before the dance and I had yet showed Edward his costume, but I knew it would fit him and it would look awesome on him. Alice ordered a couple costume for us. Now some may think it was to soon for that but I really didn't give a fuck what others thought. I was in my bathroom getting out the shower when I heard Edward walking into my room. I knew it was him from everyone else in the house because he would just walk in. The others would knock first.

"Honey. I'm home." Edward yelled. I smiled. That was a new thing for him.

"In the bathroom." I yelled back. I smiled when I heard him stop at the doorway looking at me in just a towel. I smirked at him. I reached for my underwear and dropped my towel. That was all it took for him to make his way to me and shut the door. He lifted me up onto the counter and kissed me hard. My hands came up to push his cut off and bring his shirt over his head. He broke the kiss to free himself from the shirt and tossed it to the floor. His mouth came back to me as my hands went to his pants. I got them opened and pushed them down his legs freeing his massive hard cock from his pants and boxers. I started to stroke him with one hand as my other came to his neck pulling him closer to me.

His hands came to my boobs and started to massage them tweaking my nipples. I moaned into his mouth. Fuck this mans hands are incredible, not to mention his dick. I continued to stroke his dick as his one hand went down my stomach circling his fingers around my hip to pull me closer to the end of the counter and headed further south until he made it to my core. He slid his finger back and forth my slit and circled my clit, pinching it before he slide two fingers into me. Fuck there we go. He started to pushing them in and out slowly.

""Faster." I moaned against his mouth. He listens well.

"Fuck Angel." Edward said against my mouth as he curled his fingers upward and I shattered around his fingers and gripped his dick harder.

"Exactly. Fuck me Ed-Edward." I shuttered out because his fingers were still pushing in and out of me.

"As you wish my love." He grunted out as he replaced his fingers with his dick in one swift move.

"Oh god." I moaned against his neck biting here and there, mainly where ever I could reach.

"I know." He grunted holding the counter for leverage. "It just gets better and better every time."

"Mhmm. Don't stop. Oh god don't stop." I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him in further.

"Christ." He grunted as his hips picked up their pace. His dick slid in and out of me over and over. He cupped my boob and pinched my nipple as his other hand found my clit and pinched it hard. That was all it took to cause me to shatter once again around him.

With himself still inside of me, he picked me up and carried me to my bed. He placed my legs on his shoulders and pounded the fuck out of me while I trusted on the bed, reaching for anything to squeeze or bite into. Wave after wave of pleasure passed through my body. Edward placed my legs around his waist as he moved me further up the bed and covered my body with his. He slowed his pace as he leaned down and kissed me. We weren't fucking now. We were doing something else but I wasn't sure I could call it making love because it was to early for that right?

We hadn't said the words yet but I am sure we both felt it.

"Cum for me baby. I'm almost there." He said against my lips while working his fingers over my clit once again and that caused me to exploded majorly around his dick as he pumped a few more times and grunted as he exploded. "Fuck Angel."

"I know." I smiled up at him.

We cleaned up and got dressed as I went to my closet to bring out our costumes. I hoped he would like it. It would be to late even if he didn't. I pulled the garment bags out and laid them on the bed bringing the boxes with our shoes over and placing them there as well. Here goes nothing.

"So here are the costumes. Alice helped me with your measurements so I could order yours without you knowing what it is. So, here we go." I said as I held his bag up and unzipped it. I pulled it back to show his 1940's style mob boss dress suit. It was a black dress suit with white pinstripes. It had a black dress shirt and red tie. I opened the show box to show him the black and white shiny tuxedo Zoot shoes. "Oh and there is also this." I said going back to my closet and taking his white fedora with black ribbon around it and handed it to him. "So? What do you think?" I asked suddenly nervous that he wouldn't like it.

I watched as he looked it over. He wore a blank expression so I wasn't sure what he was thinking. Alice said he would like it so I'm hoping she was right. She was always right about almost everything.

"Does your costume match this?" Edward asked raising his eyebrow.

"Uh yeah it does. Why?" I asked nervously.

"Let me see it?" He asked.

I pulled my dress from the bag and held it up. It was a black dress with thin halter straps that went around the neck. It has white pinstripes that goes down both my sides along with silver buttons. It had a black cloth belt with a silver money sign. It came with white wrist cuffs and a shirt neck cuff with a red tie connected. It came up to the top of my thighs so I would need to wear a pair of small black shorts to cover my ass. I showed him my shoes that matched his but with a heel. I also had a black fedora and fishnet stockings. Yeah Alice went all out for this.

"Holy fuck Bella. Are you trying to fucking kill me?" He yelled as he stood from his spot on the bed and walked to me. Shit shit shit. He doesn't like it.

"What? No. I just thought it would be a good idea. I guess not. Don't worry. I'll get something else." I hammered out as I hid back the tears that started to form in my eyes. I went the bed to put everything back and avoided his eyes.

"Awe Angel. I didn't mean that in a bad way." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. "I just meant that you would be so fucking sexy in that outfit that I will be beating assholes away. Please don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I don't know why I'm crying. I just thought you didn't like it." I answered.

He turned me around and kissed my forehead. I loved when he did that. "No Angel. I do like it. Yes I will wear it. I would have worn it even if I didn't like it just because you picked it out."

"Really?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Really but this is awfully short to be wearing just fishnet stockings under it, don't you think?" Edward asked.

"I know. I have these." I said as I went to my dresser to get the small shorts. "I am going to wear them under it. Alice bought them for me to use under my dresses when I ride on the bike."

"Thank fuck." He said as he walked over and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in my favorite place. His chest.

"Are you sure you want to go to a high school party?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah I want to go with you. I will admit that I've never went to a party or prom while I was in high school so I honestly don't know what to expect." Edward said looking down at me.

"What? Really? Why didn't you go to prom?" I asked.

"I didn't have a date." He shrugged as he sat down in my computer chair.

"Those bitches." I huffed. Edward laughed.

I spent the next two days doing homework, spending time with Edward and the family, and working on the wedding invitations which Rosalie cried over when I showed them to her. I swear those pregnancy hormones are crazy. Once she stopped crying and told me that she will use them, we went over her guest list. Most of the people on the list were from the club and a few extended family members from both sides although there weren't that many from our side. We only had our parents and grandparents, but Emmett's side had a few cousins and his uncles. Next week we planned to go dress shopping. Rose wanted to get a dress that could be tailored either way last minute to make room for when her stomach gets bigger. Our moms were over the moon and have already planned the bridal shower and I believe they have been planning her baby shower as well.

As I took a shower, I thought about tonight. It's the Halloween party. I was nervous because I would be showing Edward the other part of my world. I was also nervous because I have never had a boyfriend in school plus I would have to worry about all the hoes I go to school with. They had already hit on Edward in his street clothes and cut. I can only imagine what they will try to do with him dressed as a mobster. Mhm, I can't wait to see him all dressed up.

I dried off and slipped on my thong and strapless bra followed by my robe and walked out into my room to find my sister and Alice waiting for me. Why am I not surprised that they want to play Barbie Bella again.

"What's wrong?" Asked Alice. She was looking worried.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" I asked.

"Maybe because you stopped and starred at us when you came out of the bathroom." Snapped Rosalie.

"Damn Rose, pull back the claws. I was just thinking that I wasn't surprised to see the two of you here wanting to play Barbie Bella again. That's all." I said shrugging while walking over and sitting at my vanity.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." Rosalie said while starting to cry. Awe hell.

"Rose don't cry. It's okay." Alice said as we hugged her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be. It happens." I said.

"Sure sure. Okay, let's get this show on the road." Rosalie said pushing us off of her.

Rosalie worked on my hair, drying it and then styling it into a 1920's style of pin curls around my face while adding more curls to the rest of my already wavy hair while Alice painted my nails She did them black with some silver design. Next came my makeup that Alice did. She went a little heavy on my eyes, giving them an sort of arch look and adding a black lipstick with a purple tint. Once everything was dry, I was to get into my dress. I put the stockings on first then the shorts. Next came my dress which Rose secured at my neck and zipped the bottom half. Lastly came my earrings and shoes. I was declared finished as Alice handed me a small clutch that she found to go with my dress. I put my phone, wallet, pepper spray, and a few throwing knives in it just as the doorbell sounded. Edward was here. Finally!

The girls and I walked down stairs to hear my mom fusing over Edward. I could hear a camera being snapped. Oh lord, she's going to make us pose, I know it. I rounded the corner into the living room and felt my jaw drop as I took Edward in. My oh my, my man is hot. The suit fit him perfectly in every place. I could feel the heat in my face as he caught me staring. He smirked at my blush. Fucker!

"Wow Angel. You look." He caught himself with what ever he was going to say when he could my dad cough. "Breathtaking." I laughed.

"Oh this? It is nothing." I said fanning myself as he came over and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Nothing my ass." I heard him mumble against my head. I giggled. "You heard me?" He asked.

"Yes _Bellissimo_. I heard you." I smiled up at him.

"Okay you two, smile." My mom yelled.

Edward turned us and had us pose for my mom. We used toy guns and posed as we were in a gunfight. We posed together and I posed by myself. It was fun letting my mom take all the pictures. It gave me something to look forward to when prom came around. I didn't go last year because I didn't want to and I didn't have a date. Not that I wasn't asked. More that I wasn't interested in the guys at my school.

We headed outside once we got all the pictures done and said bye. Demetri followed us as usual. He got on his bike as Edward helped me into his jeep. Once we were on the road, I decided to ask Edward something.

"So _Bellissimo_, care to tell me why you are packing to a high school dance?" I asked.

"What makes you think I am packing?" He asked.

"Oh please. This is me you are talking to. Plus I felt your shoulder holster." I said smiling at him.

"Fine. You actually thought I would go in there unarmed?" He asked.

"Well yes to a high school party." I answered.

"Right. Like you aren't carrying in your purse?" He countered. Damn it.

"I'm carrying knives. Totally different from a gun." I said.

"Okay Love, you got me there. Did I tell you how amazing you look?" He asked. Oh he's good.

"Not really." I answered. "You look amazingly sexy. What ever am I going to do with you tonight?"

"Oh baby. I can think of a few things." He answered and wiggled his eyebrows at me while moving his hand off the stick shift and grabbing my hand only to bring it to his lips. He placed a kiss on my hand and then smiled over at me.

"Oh don't tease me now." I whined.

"What? I'm not." He said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"If you say so." I said as he parked. I could see that the parking lot was filling up fast.

I waited for Edward to help me out of the jeep. Demetri got off his bike and I noticed for the first time that he was dressed as a body guard. That's hilarious since that is actually what he is most of the time. I could already see the heads of almost all the females turn to stare at my guys.

"You two are turning heads." I said.

"We always do Miss Bella." answered Demetri shrugging as if it is no big thing.

"He's right Angel."

"Doesn't it get tiring?" I asked.

"Sometimes." They both said.

"Well alright then." I said as we neared the entrance doors. I held out the three tickets and was admitted in.

The music was loud to say the least. The gym had been turned into a night club of sorts. Strobe lights were shining around to some pop song that was playing. People were out on the dance floor. There was a section of tables and chairs near where the snacks and drinks were being served. The decorations were just placed in random spots all throughout the gym, clearing indicating that there was no organizing whatsoever. Alice would have a heart attack should she see this. We walked around looking at everything and making small jokes about people making a fool of themselves on the dance floor. We finally seen someone that I actually liked here.

"Bella." I heard my name being shouted. We all turned to see Angela dragging Ben along. We hugged when she finally made it to through the crowd.

"Finally someone I like." I laughed. "Hey Ben."

"Hey Miss. Bella." Ben answered with a hug.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't need to call me Miss?" I asked Ben.

"Sorry. Old habits are hard to break." Ben admitted.

"So how do you like it so far?" I asked him.

"It's definitely different then when I was in school. That's for sure." Ben answered and Edward nodded.

"Well, times are different now." I laughed.

"By two years Angel. Please, nothing changes that fast." Edward laughed.

"If you say so." Angela said. "Oh I love this song. Come dance with me." She said as she grabbed my hand. I looked to Edward and he nodded his head.

"Go. Dance with Angela. I'll be okay here with the guys." He said and kissed my nose.

Angela and I went to the dance floor and danced to Lady Gaga's Born This Way. Little did I know that the bitch squad would take this opportunity to go after our guys.

**There you have it folks. Let me hear what you think. As always, I will be uploading picture's of their costumes to Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook. Links on my bio. Happy Easter. :-) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone. I hope y'all had a great Easter. I have to say that as much as I love my family, they wore my ass out. LOL. I was able to write this chapter once everyone left. It was actually floating around in my head all day and I would write notes about it so I wouldn't forget. As always, I hope you enjoy. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Edward:**

I have been enjoying the last few weeks with my Bella. She is truly amazing and I'm not ashamed to admit that I couldn't wait to see where our relationship takes us. I can picture us having a houseful of children who resemble the two of us and showering them with love. Whoa, where did that come from? I asked myself. I have never had those thoughts before. Love. It makes you do and think the strangest things. That's it right there. I was falling in love with Bella but isn't it to early for that? I mean we have only been dating almost three months give or take but that was definitely enough time for me to see all the great things about Bella. She is a force on her own. She's beautiful, smart, witty, she can kick ass, hell of a shooter, and she can handle me. Yeah, I'd say she's a keeper for sure. She definitely keeps me on my toes. I never know what she will say or do next. For instance, our costumes. I would have never guessed she would have dressed up as Mobsters. I would have assumed she would have done something more romantic or silly but never mobsters. I guess it would fit us though in a weird and twisted way and don't get me started on her dress. Holy shit. I thought I was going to jizz my pants just seeing her hold it up let alone what she looked like in it. Christ, I had a semi seeing her walk around the corner into the living room.

Arriving at the school was the same as every morning. People stared as usual but this time it was probably because they didn't know the jeep and were trying to figure out whom was in it. That is until Demetri pulled in next to us. I have to say that the gym was almost exactly how I pictured it would be, as far as decorations that is. Alice would definitely have a field day if she were to see how unorganized this place was. I guess Halloween gave all the hoes a reason to actually dress like hoes. I seen girls dressed as playboy bunnies, nurses, maids, angels, and devils. All clearly trying to be sexy but I only had eyes for my Angel. The beauty who was on my arm right now or should I say, was on the dance floor with Angela. Angela was dressed as a cute kitten. Ben was dressed as a SWAT member. How ironic. Actually he wasn't as bad as Demetri's bodyguard outfit.

We were laughing and picking on some of the costumes when I felt an arms wrap around my waist. They felt off so I turned around to see who it was and it was that cheerleader that Bella told off. Well fuck. What now? Ben and Demetri turned to see what caught my attention.

"Get off of me. What are you doing?" I yelled over the music as I pulled away from her.

"I was trying to give you a hug. What else would I be doing?" she screeched.

"I don't know who you think you are but you need to leave me alone." I said backing up.

"Or what? Don't you see that we would be great together? Drop Bella and come have fun with me." She said in what I think was supposed to be sexy but coming out like a dying cow.

I backed up once again because this girl could not take a hint about personal space. Ben and Demetri flanked me coming to stand basically in between us. I could see Demetri looking to the dance floor keeping an eye on Bella. I was about to say something back to this bitch when Demetri stood to his full height and whipped his head back and forth along the dance floor.

"What's wrong?" I asked Demetri while scanning the dance floor. Both Bella and Angela were not there. What the fuck? They know not to go anywhere alone.

"I don't see them anywhere. Could they have gone to the bathroom?" Demetri asked.

"Maybe but they know better then to leave alone." I said. I pulled out my phone and called Bella's. I could barely hear over the music but it went straight to voicemail.

"Voicemail." I said holding up my phone.

"Same with Angela." Ben said.

Demetri grabbed this bitch who was still standing here smirking up at us and pushed her against the wall. We flanked him so no one could see us.

"Where the fuck is Bella and Angela?" He sneered in her face.

"Gone. Now you and I can be together." She said looking at me. I felt sick. This could not be happening again.

"What the fuck do you mean gone?" I growled.

"Exactly what I said. Gone. Never to be seen again. Come play with me. You won't want her once they are done with her." She said smiling like she was proud of herself.

"You fucking cunt. Who took her?" I yelled.

This bitch refused to say anything else. I told Ben to take her to my jeep and put her in the back and to tie her ass up. We were taking her with us because we needed answers. I told Demetri to patrol the gym and bathrooms. Talk to the teachers while I made a phone call. I walked into the hallway where the music wasn't as loud. I called Charlie first.

"Sir. We have a problem. Bella and Angela were taking from the gym. We have a suspect in custody. No, she isn't saying who took them. No sir. We were watching them on the dance floor when someone wrapped their arms around me. I turned to get out of the hold and the next thing we know, they were missing from the dance floor. Demetri is patrolling the hallways, bathrooms, and talking to the teachers who are here. Ben took the suspect to my jeep and tied her up. Yes sir. I will." I ended the call and called my dad.

"_Pop. Tá fadhb againn. D'éirigh le duine éigin Bella agus Angela a fhuadach ón damhsa. Tá a fhios agam. Níl, shocraigh roinnt soith go raibh sí chun Ben, Demetri, agus mé a tharraingt amach ionas go bhféadfaí iad a thógáil. Tá Ben ag fáil slán di i mo jíp agus mé ag glaoch Charlie. Tá Demetri ag cur isteach ar na hallaí, na seomraí folctha agus ag caint leis na múinteoirí. Tá, tá Charlie ag glaoch ar gach duine isteach. Bhí Jasper in éineacht leis cheana féin. Sea, déanfaidh mé. Grá leat chun Pop." _ I hung up my phone. (Pop. We have a problem. Someone kidnapped Bella and Angela from the dance. I know. No, some bitch decided she was going to distract Ben, Demetri, and I so that they could be taken. Ben is securing her in my jeep while I called Charlie. Demetri is patrolling the hallways, bathrooms, and talking to the teachers. Yes, Charlie is calling everyone in. Jasper was already with him. Yes, I will. Love you to Pop._)_

I caught sight of Ben walking back inside the building with Jasper and Emmett. Together we walked back into the gym with Jasper going to talk to Demetri. I stopped Ben and Emmett and pointed to the camera up in the corner. One would not know it was there if they didn't know what to look for.

"_Tá ceamaraí ann. A ligean ar dul seiceáil leis na múinteoirí chun dul breathnú orthu píosaí scannáin."_ I yelled to them over the music. (There's cameras. Let's go check with the teachers to go look at their footage.)

_"Nach bhfuil siad ag dul chun ligean ar linn nach mian leo a fháil amach cén fáth."_ Ben said. (They aren't going to let us without wanting to know why_._)

_"Fág go dom."_ Emmett said. (Leave that to me)

_"Fuair tú é." _I said. (You got it.)

I didn't care what we had to do to get my Angel back. I would literally walk through hell to get her back. I needed her back like the air I breathe. She was my life, my reason for living now. I now know how Emmett felt all those weeks ago. His girlfriend was missing and mine is now. I knew everyone would help us find her and Angela, but especially Emmett because the two of them formed a bond so quickly and tightly that no one could get between them. Emmett loved Bella almost as much as he loved Alice if not as much. Ben was in the same shoes as I was now. His girl was taken to. I can't wait to get my hands on whomever took them. We had reached the some of the teachers and Emmett's fast talking got us into the security room. I was to busy in my mind to even know what Emmett said to them but we were soon joined by Jasper and Demetri.

"How far do we need to go back?" A guy asked us.

"Uh, about an hour and half please." I said.

"There's the girl who came up behind you Ed. Keep going about twenty minutes more back." Ben said. "Come on. Let's see who took our girls."

"THERE!" We all yelled at once.

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked.

"Mike Newton." Jasper said. "Holy shit. I need to call my dad."

Jasper pulled out his phone as the rest of us watched the tape. It looked like the girls didn't know anything was wrong because Mike was a club member who was a few years older than them. He got them to go to the closest exit and that is when another set of arms grabbed them and pulled them out the door. Fuck.

"Do you have a camera out there that we can access?" Emmett asked before I had the chance.

"Uh yeah we do." The guy switched cameras and low and behold, there was Royce King.

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed and punched the closet wall.

_"Quello era Edward. No, ha colpito un muro. Sì. Mike Newton ha preso le ragazze. Sembra che stia lavorando per altri non che Royce King. Si signore. Stiamo arrivando. Sì ciao."_ Jasper said shutting his phone. (That was Edward. No he punched a wall. Yes. Mike Newton took the girls. It looks like he is working for non other than Royce King. Yes sir. We are on our way. Yes bye.)

"Is there a way you can copy this footage? From all the camera views that we just watched? I need to show this to my dad and the Chief." Jasper said.

"Yes sir I can. I can also email this to the Chief." The guy said.

"Thank you." We all answered.

We all left the room and headed outside. I got in my jeep where I could hear crying and I actually didn't give a fuck right now. The guys got on their bikes and we flew back to Charlie's house. Once there, we unloaded the bitch in my jeep. Ben had blindfolded her as well as tied her hands and feet up. Emmett threw her over his shoulder and we took her into the basement from the side door. Down the stairs we went until we came into the basement with the cells. I opened one for Emmett and he plopped her onto the cot that was already in there. I took the blindfold off of her face and heard Lauren gasp.

"Jessica? What are you doing here?" Lauren yelled. That got our attention.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Uh yeah. She is one of Royce Kings recruiters." Lauren answered. What the fuck? A recruiter.

"A recruiter for human trafficking? Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled. "What is it with you women and having a hatred for my girlfriend?"

"I already said my problem." Lauren said sitting back down on her cot while looking over at Jessica.

"Well what is your problem with Bella?" I asked Jessica who refused to look at me let alone answer me. "Let's see if lack of food will help you remember. Let's go. We need to get Renee." I said heading upstairs.

I told the guys I needed to use the bathroom but what I really did was fall to the floor and cried. I can't remember the last time I actually cried but for this, I cried like a baby. There was no holding back the tears once they started. My baby was in the hands of a monster and until Renee got the computer program up and running, I couldn't get to her. My body decided that it needed to bring my lunch up at that thought. I realized that I wasn't alone once I started retching into the toilet. Alice was there rubbing my back and telling me to let it go. I just laid my hand on the seat and continued to cry. Alice wrapped her arms around me and laid her hand on my back. After what felt like forever, I started to sit up. Alice stood up and helped me to my feet. Alice had brought down my toothbrush from Bella's room so I was able to clean my mouth. I hugged Alice tightly once I was done my teeth and whispered thank you to her.

"_Is breá liom tú Ali" _I said hugging her tighter. (I love you Ali)

"_Is breá liom daoibh Ed." _(I love you to Ed)

"_Ed, Renee isteach sa chlár. A ligean ar a fháil amach cá bhfuil do chailín. Sea?"_ Emmett said in the doorway. (Ed, Renee's into the program. Let's go find out where your girl is. Yeah?)

"Yeah. Let's go. Thanks Alice." I said as we headed for the dining room.

"Anytime. I am sure you would do the same for me." She sang while still holding on to my arm tightly.

Angela's parents were here talking with Ben and Charlie. Neither of her parents are club members but they both work at Charlie's businesses and Bella of course goes to school with Angela. Angela's parents were a wreck. I guess they were told exactly what Royce King does. To say I was scared of the condition the girls would be in when we found them would be an understatement. I was terrified. I was brought out of my mind by Mrs. Webber screaming at me.

"All of this is your guys fucking fault. This is because of what you guys do. You always piss people off. Why weren't you guys keeping an eye on them? Huh? Isn't that your fucking job? And you. You are dating my daughter. We trusted you with her and look what happened." She screamed getting into all of our faces and I honestly couldn't blame her one bit.

I fell to my knees and grasp my hair while the yelling and blaming were being thrown around the room. I felt Alice and Jasper trying to stand me up to put me in a chair which I allowed them to do.

"Shut the fuck up everyone. This screaming match isn't helping anyone nor is the blaming. Yes the guys should have been paying better attention but from what I heard and have witnessed on the security camera footage, a decoy was used to take the attention of the guys off our girls. That bitch is locked away downstairs. Now, my wife has gotten into the GPS account and we have a location." Yelled Charlie. Thank fuck.

I stood next to Charlie as he stood behind Renee. Jasper was on the other side of him with everyone else behind us. We watched at the red dot on the screen was moving North towards the college. We could head up there as well but we had no idea where that dot would stop but that was the furthest from my mind. I was the first to move out of the dining room and down the hallway heading outside to the gym. I heard people following but I didn't stop to check who it was. All I cared about was getting a bag and filling it with whatever we had on hand. Guns, ammo, knives, and those little explosive's. I even pulled out those weird ear pieces that we used last time. I wasn't taking any chances because this was the love of my life, my future wife and I was not about to let her go.

"Edward?" I spun to see who called me and noticed Jasper had his arms raised in surrender. "Whoa man, relax. I'm going to help you pack what we will need. My dad, your dad, and the guys are going over a plan. They've already called in Jacob and Sam and their guys. Alice, Rosalie, and Leah are up stairs packing us all clothing to take with us. The Webber's went home to get clothes for Angela."

"Thanks man. I'm sorry for snapping earlier." I said.

"Don't worry about it man. I came out here because I was ready to do the same thing inside. This is my baby sister that was taken and it's the second time in less than two months that a sister of mine was taken. I am trying not to freak. I am trying to hold it together and not go downstairs to shoot that bitch." Jasper was ranting and I let him. The man needed to let it out before it ate him up. I could understand that.

"I'm sorry man. I can't imagine what all of you are going through right now." I said.

"Thanks and I know. My parents are beside themselves right now. The only thing that is stopping my mom from breaking down is that red dot on the computer screen. My dad called the Chief and told him everything we know so far. We are hoping the street cameras will pick up one of the girl's faces or at the very least, Mikes. Oh, I can't wait to get a hold of him." Jasper said getting an evil glint in his eyes. Oh yeah, he had plans for Mike alright and I would totally let him get a hold of him before I had fun, not to mention letting Bella have a go at him.

"Oh yeah. We will have fun with him alright. Rats always get what's coming to them." I said.

"Exactly. Listen I want you to know that I heard you when I walked in." Jasper said turning serious once more.

I looked at him puzzled. "What?"

"I heard what you said about being in love with Bella and that she's your future wife. Did you mean that?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, I actually don't remember saying that out loud. I was in my head when I thought it but yes, I do mean it. I am falling in love with Bella and I plan to ask for to marry me in the future. That is, if she doesn't get sick of me before hand." I answered honestly.

"Good to know. You need to make sure you keep your head clear when we get to wherever they take the girls. I know this is personal to us but we need to make sure we act as though it isn't. That is the only way we can get through this. As much as I hate to say it, we don't know what condition they will be in when we get to them. I don't even want to think about that. I just want my sister home." Jasper gasped as he fell to his knees clutching his chest.

"Jasper. Calm down, you are having a panic attack. Listen to my voice. Listen to what I say. Breath in and count to three. Ready? Breath in one two three. Breath out. Again. Breath in one two three, breath out. Again." We repeated the process for a couple of minutes until his breathing was under control. "You good now?" I asked.

"Yeah man. Thanks. I've never experienced that before. I couldn't breath. It felt like I had an elephant sitting on my chest." Jasper said wiping the tears that formed in his eyes. "Don't tell anyone I was crying or I'll shoot your ass." He laughed.

"Dude. I was crying earlier in the bathroom. Trust me, I am not going to say anything. Your secret is safe with me." I said.

"Thanks." Jasper said just as Emmett came tumbling through the door.

"Guys we have a problem. Get inside now." Emmett huffed out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just get inside. You will find out." Emmett said walking away.

"What the fuck now?" Yelled Jasper.

"Let's go see what is going on." I said running to catch up to Emmett.

We made it into the house to hear all kinds of activity. I couldn't make out everything everyone was saying except the words packing, passports, money to be exchanged, safe passages, vehicles and such. What the fuck is going on? My dad was speaking on his phone in Irish while Renee was speaking on a phone in Italian. Leo was crying in the background and Alice was trying to calm him down. I'm sure all this excitement wasn't good for him. Sam and Paul were sorting through a handwritten list of something while Demetri and Felix were discussing setup locations.

"Would someone care to share with Jasper and I what the fuck is going on?" I yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared at us like we were crazy. Rosalie pulled Jasper and I into the living room with Alice following behind her with Leo. Alice gave Leo to Jasper who started to try to calm him down.

"Guys take a seat" Said Rosalie.

"Just tell us Rose." Demanded Jasper.

"Fine. There's been a development with Bella and Angela. They headed to the airport and from the information that Carlisle was able to get." Rosalie said and I seen the tears start. I wrapped my arms around her to try to calm her down.

"Shush Rosalie. Calm down. You getting upset isn't good for my niece or nephew. I'm sorry I yelled." I tried to comfort her. I rubbed my hand along her back.

"Rose, do they know where they are heading?" Asked Jasper.

"Italy." Alice answered.

"Fuck!" Jasper yelled scaring Leo who started crying again. "Awe baby. I'm sorry."

I left Rosalie to Alice and entered back into the dining room. My mom and Sue were getting everyone something to eat because apparently this was going to be a long night. Bella's GPS tracker showed her still in the air going across the ocean. We went to work on making a plan on how we were going to get to Italy and who all was going. We needed to get enough money so we could exchange it once we got there. We also had to figure out where we were going to stay once we were in Italy without anyone finding out we were there. We worked well into the wee hours of the morning. I crashed in Bella's room sometime around 6 am. I was asleep when my head hit the pillow.

**Charlie:**

I can't believe this is happening to us again. What did Renee and I do to deserve having our youngest daughter kidnapped? This is their second attempt and they seceded. Having someone take Rosalie was bad enough, but Bella? Fuck, she is my baby girl. The one who is me made up all over again. What do they want with Bella so bad? What has she ever done to anyone to deserve this? I decided it was time to go to the basement to have a chat with Aro. I took all the guys with me. I told the ladies to stay upstairs no matter what they heard but of course my oldest daughter wasn't hearing it.

"I'm going down there with you Dad. Please, I need to. I have to hear what is said." Rose begged me with tears in her eyes.

"Rose, you know I can't let you do that. You aren't a member and this is club business." I was trying to get her to understand that I was trying to keep myself calm.

"Fuck you. This is about your daughter, not the fucking club. I can't believe your daughter was kidnapped and all you can think about is the stupid fucking club." She yelled at me.

"You don't understand." I yelled back. "I have to think about the club first right now because if I don't, I will lose my shit. That is my baby girl that is flying around the world and there isn't a goddamn thing I can do for her right now. So yes, I am putting the club first because I can't afford to lose my shit right now. Can you understand that?" I growled out. I hated yelling at her because I could see the pain in her eyes, I felt that same pain. This was the only way I could think to keep my fucking mind together.

Rose didn't say anything else. She just walked right passed me and down the stairs. We all followed down after her. She walked over to the girl named Jessica's cell and asked for her to be taking out and tied to a chair. Demetri followed her instruction. Rose bent over into Jessica's face and just stared at her for a few minutes. Just stared at her. Rosalie can be a very intimidating woman when she wants to be and right now was one of those times. Rose had a bad combination of family honor, protectiveness, anger and pregnancy hormones. Not a great combination right now.

"Jessica. Do you know who I am?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know what I can do? What I am capable of doing?"

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"As long as you answer my questions, I will not harm you. I will hurt you if you don't answer my questions. Understand?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered through the sobs that started.

"Good. First question. Who took Bella?"

"Mike Newton and before you ask, he was hired by Royce King." Jessica answered.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." Jessica replied.

"Wrong answer." Rosalie said as she slapped Jessica. "Answer the fucking question."

**Rosalie:**

Three long mother fucking hours I have been down here in this basement trying to get this fucking cunt to answer my questions. I could see that she knew something but she was to scared to say anything. I offered her food and water for answers but she wouldn't budge. She will give me the mother fucking answers I wanted and needed. My family has been through a lot of shit and we have come through stronger than ever but I needed my little sister back.

"Jessica, I told you when I first came down here that this would be easy or hard. You took the hard way. All you have to do is answer my fucking questions and that would be that but no. You want to be stubborn and not fucking answer me. Why does Royce want my sister?" I asked as my fist connected with her face again and again.

"Please stop. Please stop." She begged. "He wants money."

"Money from whom?" I asked as I drew my fist back again.

"Anyone. Mike said that Royce can make a shit ton of money off of Bella." Jessica whined out.

"He's going to sell her to the highest bidder? Is that what you are saying?" I asked ready to hit again.

"Yes." she answered then past out from the pain or exhausted I didn't know nor care.

"FUCK!" Edward yelled as his fist collided with the wall. I think I heard bones crack.

I had no idea when he came into the basement but it was at this moment that I really felt for him. He had no idea just like the rest of us when and if we would get my sister back and that alone scared the fucking shit out of me.

**Okay everyone. Please don't hate me. It needed to be done. I promise you will find out soon what happens just please bare with me okay? Let me hear what y'all think. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone and welcome back. I hope y'all are still with me after the last chapter. Thank you guys & gals for the reviews. I am currently listening to my son shoot zombie's on TV and it has giving me inspiration to write LOL. It's all about the back ground noise for me. Now on to the story. Enjoy. :-D**

**SM owns all rights to Twilight. **

**Renee:**

_"Zafrina. È Renee. Abbiamo un problema qui. Ho bisogno di passaggio sicuro, nascondiglio, veicoli e cambio di valuta."_ I said into the phone to my sister who was in Italy. (Zafrina. It's Renee. We have a problem over here. I need safe passage, hideout, vehicles, and cash exchange.)

"_Renee. Cosa sta succedendo?"_ Zafrina answered. (Renee. What is going on?)

_"Mia figlia è stata rapita da un noto trafficante e sta volando in Italia mentre parliamo con il suo rapitore. Lei è con la sua amica Angela. La mia famiglia si sta preparando per andare là ma ho bisogno di sapere che sono al sicuro una volta atterrati. Tu sei l'unica famiglia che mi parla ancora. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Per favore."_ I begged her. (My daughter has been kidnapped by a known trafficker and is flying to Italy as we speak with her kidnapper. She is with her friend Angela. My family is getting ready to head over there but I need to know they are safe once they land. You are the only family who still talks to me. I need your help. Please.)

_"Oh, mia sorella. Sì, certo che ti aiuterò. Ti ho sempre amato sapere che cosa pensavano i nostri genitori. Hai fatto una bella vita per te e per i tuoi figli. Ho sempre pensato che Charlie fosse un grande uomo. I nostri genitori erano stupidi e hanno imparato a fondo le loro azioni."_ Zafrina cried into the phone. (Oh my sister. Yes yes of course I will help you. I have always loved you know matter what our parents thought. You have made a great life for yourself and your children. I always thought Charlie was a great man. Our parents were stupid and learned the hard way of their actions.)

_"Grazie. Grazie. Non so cos'altro dire. Non posso perdere Bella._" I cried. (Thank you. Thank you. I don't know what else to say. I can't lose Bella.)

_"Senna ed io ti aiuteremo con tutto ciò di cui avrai bisogno. Non preoccuparti di questo ora. Spedirò il mio pilota quando riagganciamo. Mi fai sapere quando devi andartene per arrivare qui e glielo dirò. Resterai qui con noi. Tu senti?"_ (Senna and I will help you with whatever you will need. Don't you worry about that now. I will be sending my pilot out when we hang up. You let me know when you need to leave there to get to here and I will tell him. You will stay here with us. You hear?)

This is why I loved my sister. She was a no nonsense woman and she took shit from no one.

_"Grazie. Ti contatterò una volta che Charlie avrà capito tutto. Avremo bisogno di un numero sufficiente di stanze per una ventina di persone, dare o prendere alcuni. Charlie sta fondamentalmente portando tutto il club."_ I said. (Thank you. I will contact you once Charlie has everything figured out. We will need enough rooms for about twenty people, give or take a few. Charlie is bringing the whole club basically.)

_"Perché non mi sorprende?"_ She laughed. _"Otterremo tutto da capo pronto. Richiamami quando sei pronto per partire. Ti amo."_ (Why doesn't that surprise me? We will get everything on our end ready. Call me back when you are ready to leave. I love you.)

_"Lo farò. Grazie. Ti amo."_ I ended the call and turned to Charlie. (I will. Thank you. I love you to.)

"We will be all set in Italy. Zafrina will give us a place to stay. She knows there will be a lot of us coming." I said to my husband.

"Good good. We need to get with everyone and make the necessary plans so we know what the hell to do when we get over there. I'm thinking to leave Rosalie, Leo, and Alice behind. I can get someone to cover the shops for a while so that they don't need to leave the house. I will also have a few guys stay behind to watch them." Charlie said. He wrapped his arms around me and said, "We will get our baby back."

"I know we will. I have no doubt. This club can do just about anything. I'm worried about going over there and seeing my sisters for the first time in twenty years. I know we talk on the phone but that is way different than actually speaking face to face. You know?" I said.

"I know honey but everything will work out. They didn't turn their backs on you. Always remember that." Charlie said as we sat in our room with his arms around me.

**Edward:**

I definitely broke my hand, but I guess that is what happens when you punch a wall twice in less than twenty-four hours. I had the doctor put my hand in a brace. I had no time for a cast right now. I was to busy with making plans to leave the country. Alice went ahead and started packing everyone's bags. She needed something to do and I personally couldn't bring myself to go through Bella's things yet. I did remind her to pack Bella a couple of t-shirts, sweet pants, and hoodies plus all the other necessities. I packed Bella's laptop in my carry on bag along with mine. Cell phone charger came next along with a camera and some recent photos of Bella.

We locked all the bikes up in their huge garage only leaving out one truck for the girls incase they needed to go out which would be unlikely since Sue made sure to stock up the freezer and pantry. Sue would be staying behind with Alice, Rosalie, and Leo but Jacob and Billy were going. Sue was even pulling Seth out of school for now and she planned to homeschool him for the time being. Basically, the club was being put on lock down. It was mandatory to keep all the members families safe while we were gone. The guys from my old club would be doing the same thing with their families. Both club houses were also being locked up. Normally we would put everyone on lock down at the club house but since that is still in the process of being rebuilt and my old one wasn't big enough, this would have to do.

Charlie requested that a couple of airport vans come and pick us up. That way no one was leaving any vehicles behind at the airport. That would be to easy to track even if we were taking a private jet to Italy. I went with the guys to start loading the vans with our bags. We had fifteen people's worth of stuff and that wasn't including Bella and Angela's bags. That was a lot of shit to be taking with us. Oh and let's not forget all the bags with weapons in them or the money bags. Charlie wasn't taking any chances and neither was I. I pulled money from my own accounts and had it in with my clothes.

Alice was kind enough to get us all who didn't speak Italian a tourist book. You know, one of those little pocket books that was choice phrases in them to help us along our way or in case we aren't with someone who does speak the language. I threw that into my carry on as well. It was time to say goodbye for a while. We weren't sure exactly how long we would be gone for. I hated not taking my sister or mother with me but they needed to remain behind to watch over Rosalie who was really losing her shit right now. I thought Bella was bad with her interrogation and torture. Hell no. She was tame compared to Rosalie. At least Lauren looked semi normal when Bella was done for the night. Jessica was a total fucking mess and I bet she had a few broken bones in her face. I didn't blame Rosalie one mother fucking bit. Jessica got what she deserved, well almost deserved. She helped this shit fuck sell women into god knows what. That is just fucking sick.

"Let's get this shit on the road. Yeah?" I yelled out to everyone.

"You heard the VP. Let's go." Charlie yelled after me.

We gave last minute hugs and tears were shed again mostly by our women. It's not like I wasn't about to cry nor the rest of the guys but we needed to be strong otherwise we wouldn't leave. No, we had to leave. We had to rescue those ladies. This was so much more than club business. This was now fucking personal. This was a personal hit on my family. That is not something that we could let slid. Emmett and I walked over to our mother who embraced us each.

"_Mo leanaí. Agus tú ag tabhairt aire duit d'athair, cloiseann tú liom?"Liom._ Our mother said to the two of us. (My babies. You take care of you father, you hear me?)

" _Is maith."_ We said back. (Yes ma'am.)

_. Tóg na fucks sin mháthair síos. Fuair tú mé? Is breá liom an bheirt agaibh. Déan bród orm."_ She demanded of us. I had to smirk at her. (Bring those girls home and bring yourselfs home. Take those mother fuckers down. You got me? I love you both very much. Make me proud.)

" _Is breá liom tú. Geallaim go ndéanfaidh mé ifreann orthu. Tabharfaidh mé mo theach grá dom. Is breá liom tú."_ (I love you to ma. I promise to bring hell upon them. I will bring my Love home. I love you to ma.)

" _Sea cad a dúirt sé. Íocfaimid leo. Is breá liom tú." ( _Yeah what he said ma. We will make them pay. I love you to.) Emmett said as he wrapped his arms around our mother and lifted her off her feet making her laugh.

"My turn." Our dad said and Emmett passed her off to him.

"Bring my sister back Edward otherwise you have to deal with my wrath." Rosalie said next to me. I looked to her holding back a smirk.

"Yes ma'am. I really don't want to piss you off. You are a scary woman when pissed off." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Yeah and don't you forget it. Give her a hug for me and tell her I am going to kick her ass." Rosalie said wrapping her arms around me.

"I will." I said kissing the top of her head as Emmett came over to us. Rosalie went to him as I said bye to Alice.

"Come here Ally. I love you. You know that right? Keep the fort holding, yeah? We will be back before you know it." I said squeezing her.

"I love you to. Bring her home yeah?" Alice said.

"You know I will."

"You love her." Alice whispered. How the hell does she know?

"How?" I asked.

"Please. This is me you are talking to. I know these things remember?" Alice laughed and tapped her head.

"Yeah your right Pixie. To answer your question, yes I do love her and no I haven't told her yet."

"I know that to." Alice said as she kissed my cheek and bounced over to Jasper.

I grabbed my bad and headed outside to the van as everyone followed suit. Once we were all loaded up and waved bye, we pulled out of the driveway and got on the road to head to the airport. It wasn't a very long drive but it took fucking forever to get everyone's bags checked in. Lucky for us, we didn't have to go through the actual airport since we were taking a private jet. We all would have been locked up for sure if we had to actually go through the metal detectors. We had enough weaponry for start a small army.

We had two stewardesses and plenty of room to move around and sit. We had a thirteen hour flight ahead of us so almost everyone decided we would take a nap, not that sleep came easy for me but I did manage to sleep.

"_Edward." Bella laughed. "Come find me." _

"_Bella, where are you?" I yelled. _

"_Over here." she yelled back. _

_I looked all around the room and could not find her. I could hear her laughing all around me but yet she was nowhere in the room with me. I kept walking until I came to a room with mirrors all along the walls. It had a small stage in the center with chairs along the walls. There were men sitting in the chairs with a woman standing behind them in skimpy little outfits. They were all focused on a figure standing on the platform. She was my beautiful Bella. She held my attention as she swayed to the music that was playing from the speaker on the wall. _

_The men started to bid on her. They were fucking bidding money on her meaning they were trying to buy her. What the fuck have I stumbled into? Bella turned around and faced me with a smile playing on her face. _

"_Bella. What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled as I walked toward her but was stopped by a set of arms who belonged to MIke fucking Newton. "Get off of me." I yelled fighting his arms. _

"_Edward. You are to late. I've already been sold baby." Bella said as a guy came up onto the stage and picked her up and took her away._

"_NOOO!" I yelled. "Get the fuck off of me." I struggled with Mike's arms but it was no use. Bella was gone. _

"Edward. Wake up." I heard and felt myself being shaken.

I jerked awake to see Emmett leaning over me shaking me. What the fuck?

"What the fuck are you doing Em? Where are we? Where's Bella?" I asked breathing heavy.

"Ed man. We are still on the plane. You were dreaming what looked like a nasty dream so I woke you up." Emmett said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Fuck." I said pulling out my pill bottle. It was for the pain in my hand that I was starting to feel.

"Wanna talk about it?" Emmett asked.

I told Emmett about my dream and the tears started to burn as I wouldn't let them fall.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About five hours. We let you sleep because honestly dude, you seem like needed it. Actually, we all need sleep. I only woke you because you were restless and you need to eat." Emmett said as he stood to get something from the small fridge. He gave me a premade sandwich, a bag of chips, and a soda.

"Thanks man." I said not realizing how hungry I actually was. "Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked.

"I did. I fell asleep a little while after you did but I wasn't too comfortable. They don't make seats on plans for mine and Sam's sizes. Although Sam seems to make it work right now." Emmett pointed to Sam's sleeping form over on the floor with his arm wrapped around Leah.

"They sleeping on an air mattress?" I asked.

"Yeah. I have no idea where it came from but there seemed to be a few so everyone is scattered around the plane sleeping. I'll be taking one of the mattresses when someone wakes up. So for now, I have just been watching movies on my laptop, well that was until I woke you up. You can go back to sleep if you want." Emmett said.

"Yeah I think I will do that after I use the bathroom. That dream really shook me up." I said as I stood up and stretched.

After using the toilet and rinsing my face, I went back to the seats that I turned into a bed and laid my head down. I laid there for the longest time when I realized that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep any time soon. I decided to pull my phone out and look through my pictures. It was on plane mode but I could still look. I had hundreds of photos on there. There were photos of the clubs, my bike and jeep, my family, Leo, and Bella holding Leo. Then there were photos of just Bella. Her laughing with everyone. Her sleeping some fully clothed, others she had a leg peeking out from the blanket and of her sleeping with her hair spread across my pillow, her beautiful back and tattoo on display. There were pictures of us together on our first date and the beach in her barely there bathing suit. That had to be one of the best days of my life. We were so carefree that day. God, I needed her back.

The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake yet again by Sam this time. I didn't realized I had fallen asleep again. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stretched. I got up and used the bathing room again. Sam gave me another sandwich. I thanked him and took my seat.

"We will be landing in an hour. Everyone get your things together." Said Charlie.

"Sir." We all yelled as I continued to eat my sandwich.

Once I was done eating and threw my trash away, I went over and put my laptop away. I noticed my phone was sitting on one of the chairs I used as a bed. I realized that I fell asleep while staring at Bella's picture, more specifically the one of her sleeping with her back exposed. I grabbed my phone and noticed that it was off, like battery died off. God, I hope no one saw the picture. If they did, they aren't saying anything. Yet.

We were told it was time to take our seats as we were waiting to land. I can actually say that flying never bothered me before but right now, being on this plane was killing me. Maybe it was because of where we were going and who we wanted to rescue. I made a promise to myself that when I seen Bella, I would tell her how much I love her.

Here we go. We have landed and were waiting to exit the door. I had no idea what we were in for or who was waiting for us down on the runway but either way, I wasn't leaving Italy without my girl.

**Renee: **

Here we go. I would be seeing my sisters for the first time in twenty years. I knew what they looked like still because we always exchanged letters, emails, and video chatted but this was different. This was in person. I was here to get my baby girl back not reminiscence.

The door opened and I walked down the steps first with Charlie right behind me. I held my head high and my shoulders back. There they were. My two beautiful older sisters. I was the total odd ball against the two of them. I had the blonde hair and blue eyes like our father while they took after our mother with their green eyes and black hair. I was even a foot shorter than them but that never stopped us for playing outside together when we were younger.

_"Renee mia sorella. Come stai? Com'è stato il volo?"_ Zafrina said opening her arms to hug me. (Renee my sister. How are you? How was the flight?)

_" Zafrina. Senna. Sto facendo bene considerando. Il volo è stato lungo. Abbiamo dormito tutti la maggior parte del modo. Ti ricordi di Charlie, sì? " _I said hugging Senna after Zafrina released me. (Zafrina. Senna. I am doing okay considering. The flight was long. We all slept most of the way. You remember Charlie, yes?)

_" Certo. Come stai Charlie? " _Senna said. (Of course. How are you Charlie?)

_" Dando le circostanze, sto bene. Grazie per averci permesso di stare con te. Temo che abbiamo un gruppo piuttosto numeroso con noi. " _Charlie answered. (Giving the circumstances, I am okay. Thank you for allowing us to stay with you. I am afraid we have a rather large group with us.)

_" Sì, posso vederlo. Renee ha detto qualcosa sull'ammontare delle persone che vengono con te. Non ti preoccupare, abbiamo un alloggio tutto pronto per tutti voi. " _Zafrina said gesturing to the rather large group of people still getting off the plane. (Yes I can see that. Renee said something or another about the amount of people coming with you. Don't you worry, we have housing all set up for you all.)

_" Grazie sorella. Vogliamo caricare? " _I answered. (Thank you sister. Shall we load up?)

_" Certo. Hai bisogno di aiuto con il tuo bagaglio? " _Zafrina asked. (Sure. Do you need help with your baggage?)

_" No, i ragazzi si prenderanno cura di lui. Dicci solo dove andare. Faremo delle presentazioni quando arriveremo dove stiamo andando. "_ I answered her. (No, the guys will take care of it. Just tell us where to go. We will do introductions when we get to where we are going.)

Once everyone was gathered around, we told them that we would make introductions once we were at the safe location. I asked Sam and Emmett to call back home and let them know that we have landed and that we would contact them once we got to where we are going. We loaded into the vans that my sisters arranged for us once all the bags were placed in the back and we rode out. Nothing has changed much since the last time I was here which was when I was a teen before I meant Charlie. I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, Charlie was waking me up and we were outside of a beautiful hotel that actually looked more like a B&B back home.

Zafrina explained once we all got out that this was their hotel. They owned it and lived in the houses on either side of it. We would be the only people staying here and that we were listed under fake names. None of the hotel staff knew who we were. All they knew was that we were in town for a family event and that was all they needed to know. We didn't know whom we could trust here and who we couldn't.

Charlie explained on the plane to everyone that any orders we wanted down were to be spoken in Irish that way no one would know what we were saying, that is unless they spoke Irish which was highly doubtful. Sam and Emmett also suggested that all rooms and dining hall were seeped properly. Good idea. So that is what they did after we were checked into our rooms. Jasper went with them to help and he took Edward with them. That poor guy is a wreck. I know he blames himself for this but its not his fault. He loves my daughter too much to let this happen on purpose. It was only a matter of time before he snapped bigger than what he has.

It was decided that no one goes alone anywhere. We were to double up at all times. That is how I found myself in the gym a few hours later. I was not to stay in my room alone. I was sitting there with my sisters talking about childhood memories when I heard Charlie yell. I turned to see him on his ass with Edward hovering over him. They looked to be in a deep talk. Edward was not letting his hold on my husband go even though Emmett and Sam were trying to pull him off.

"_Who exactly is that man holding Charlie down?" _Senna asked, in her thick Italian accent.

"That would be Bella's boyfriend Edward. The big guy with the curly hair is Emmett, Edward's brother. The guy standing over in the corner with Jasper is Carlisle, Edward's father. Emmett's is engaged to my Rosalie and Jasper is dating Edward's sister Alice." I answered.

"_Wow. That is weird but cute. What is going on with Charlie and uh, Edward?"_ Zafrina asked.

"I think everything is finally coming full circle. Edward blames himself for Bella being taken and I think Charlie is blaming him as well." I said looking down only to have to jump from my chair and run over to put myself in between the two of them when their fists started up again.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. "Beating the shit out of each other is not going to solve anything. We can not start fighting among ourselves. Bella being taken is no more Edward's fault as it is her own. Yes she chose to go with Mike, but she trusted Mike. She wouldn't have known that he wasn't trustworthy. You want to blame someone? Blame the mother fucking asshole who actually took her. Royce King. Blame the cunt in my basement right now. Blame the school for not having enough security but don't stand here in my sister's gym and blame each other. Understood?" I yelled at the two of them.

They stood there with their chest rising and falling as they each took heavy breaths. When they didn't answer me, I walked up to the both of them and took their jaws in my hands at the same time. One hand on each of them and yelled once again.

"I FUCKING SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Ma'am" They both grunted out around my hand.

"Good. Don't make me repeat myself. Now can the two of you practice the right way? Or do I have to choose different partners for you?" I asked.

"I'm good." Edward said.

"Me to." Charlie said.

"Good." I said walking back to my sisters who were looking at me like I was nuts. "What?" I asked.

"_I see Charlie still cowers to you." _Laughed Senna.

"Oh shut up." I laughed.

We were sitting in the dining area with our lap tops open and on. I had the GPS program up and running. We were now sitting here planning our next move when I heard Carlisle start speaking Irish. I saw all of our heads whip around and look at the figures in the doorway.

_"Cad é an ag fuck atá tú anseo?"_ Carlisle said to the newcomers. (What the fuck are you doing here?)

_"Chuala muid an méid a tharla agus atá againn teacht a thabhairt ár cabhrú leat."_ Alec said. (We heard what happened and we have come to give our help.)

_"Is ea Carlisle, tá tú i ndáiríre ní raibh ag súil leis ESME gan a insint dúinn cad a tharlóidh a rinne tú?"_ Eleazer said. (Yes Carlisle, you really didn't expect Esme not to tell us what happen did you?)

_"Bhuel ní mé d'fhéadfadh go mbeadh sí sa deireadh. Cén chaoi a raibh a fhios agat go raibh muid anseo? "_ Carlisle answered. (Well no I figured she would have eventually. How did you know we were here?)

" _D'inis ár neacht sa dlí amach anseo dúinn. Dúirt sí linn go bhfuil Bella agus a cara ag gáinneálaí daonna agus go ndearna duine de do chuid féin tú a bhrath. An bhfuil sé sin ceart? " _Alec answered looking around the room. (Our future niece in-law told us. She told us that a human trafficker has Bella and her friend and that you all were betrayed by one of your own. Is that correct?)

" _Tá. Tá deirfiúracha Renee ag cabhrú linn pleanáil a dhéanamh. Tá fáilte romhat go léir cabhrú leat. Feicim gur thug tú cabhair duit féin? "_ Answered Carlisle gesturing to the two women with his brother in-laws. (Yes it is. Renee's sisters are helping us plan. You all are welcome to help. I see you have brought help of your own?)

" _Ar ndóigh rinneamar. Ar cheap tú nár thabharfaimis iad? "_ Eleazer answered shrugging. (Of course we did. Did you really think we wouldn't bring them?)

"Would someone like to fill the rest of us in over here?" Said Jake.

"My apologies everyone. It seems Esme has sent her brothers to aid us and they brought their daughters Kate and Irina with them." Carlisle said pointing to the two women.

"Alright. Now that introductions have been made and we have eaten, can we get this shit planned? I want my girl back like yesterday." Edward demanded crossing his arms.

"VP has spoken. Let's get this shit on the road, yeah?" My husband said.

That is how the night continued. I had Bella's GPS signal up on the computer screen and watched it closely. I would be alerted should the dot start to move. Lucky for us, Bella has been in the same place since they left the airport. I just hoped my baby is okay. I hope she comes back to us whole. Those men were monsters and would destroy women's souls for money. They will drug, abuse, and rape any women they felt they could make a profit off of. It made me sick to my stomach to think that my baby girl along with Angela were in the hands of those monsters.

The guys planned and planned making it foul proof but that doesn't always mean that their plan will go off without any problems. Esme's brothers brought their daughters as decoys. That was our way in. I was worried for those ladies but I soon realized that they are almost as deadly as my girls if not more. Watching the guys take swings at them like they did back home was enough to send me into a heart attack. I knew the guys wouldn't actually hurt them but they were preparing them for what lays ahead. I didn't like the idea that those ladies were going into the lion's den, sort to speaking, but at least they would be ready to defend themselves should they need to. We needed them inside to look for Bella and Angela. That was their goal.

I was staying behind with my sisters and a few guards while the two girls went with the guys to Royce's hideout. Zafrina contacted the local police and told them what was about to take place. They had men at the ready but wouldn't go in yet until there was proof.

I would have constant communication with everyone since we brought along those ear pieces the Chief gave us for the last rescue mission.

"Okay guys, listen up. Renee will be watching Bella's GPS tracker the whole time. I want constant communication with every fucking last one of you. You do not go anywhere alone. I want Kate and Irina strapped to the mother fucking teeth with weapons. You two, show them where to conceal them. Try to keep some guys alive for questioning, kill others. If you come in contact with any females, get them out of there. The local police are on standby. Most importantly, I want my daughter and Angela out of that ratchet place. Understood?" Charlie said looking at every last person here.

"Sir" Everyone yelled.

"Lastly and as much as I really fucking hate to say this. The girls may look bad. We don't know what conditions they are being kept in nor do we know what has happened to them since they were taken. Please keep that in mind. Let's go." Charlie finished walking to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. "I love you. Always remember that. Promise me." He whispered.

"Stop talking like you aren't coming back. You come back to me and you bring our girl home. You hear me?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am but promise me." He replied.

"I love you to baby and I will always remember that." I answered and kissed his lips.

I watched my family walk out the front doors and finally broke down. I let the tears I have been holding in spill and I didn't give a fuck if anyone saw them but what kept me from completely losing my shit was that red dot on my laptop. My Bella.

**There you have it folks. The guys are locked and loaded and ready to go. I promise to have Bella's PoV soon. I am still working out the details for that chapter so please be patient with me. Let me hear what you think. Till next time. Have a good weekend. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, how y'all doing today? I thought I would get this chapter uploaded before I went off to the theater to see Avengers: End Game. I promised the kids a day at the movies and we are closet geeks. LOL.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, and favs. I can't express how much they mean to me. Really. I promise to reply to every review unless it comes up as Guest, then I can not reply. So with that being said, I would like to take this moment to reply to the last review from a Guest who posted a couple of hours ago.**

**Please don't think that Bella's kidnapping is any more important then Rosalie's was to their parents. Bella is the baby of the family and has already gone through more then her share of problems. Bella is also the next in line to be President of the club when Charlie decides to retire. Also, unlike Rosalie's kidnappers, Bella was taken by human traffickers, so getting her back was in dire need. I hope that helped with any of your concerns. :-)**

**Now with that being said, I really do love that so many of you are enjoying this story. So I will not hold y'all from it any longer. Enjoy. SM owns all things Twilight. I am just dabbing with them.**

**Edward:**

This is it. We are on our way to get my Bella back and Angela of course. We were locked and loaded and in the back of a fucking van. We had three of them and we would be parking down the street from the last known building that Bella's GPS was signaling from. God, I hope she was alright. I needed her to be. I swore I would always protect her and yet she was fucking taken right out from underneath me.

We could tell we were getting closer to the destination because there was hookers everywhere and they didn't look healthy one bit. It was disgusting and horrifying at the same time. These poor women. God knows how long they have been in this life for. This is what we were here planning to stop, hopefully. There was no way I could let my baby go through this.

Jasper had slowed the van down and crept along the street looking for the weakest link. Once he found her, he came to a complete stop and called her over to his window. We all stayed quiet in the back and just listened. It's not like I knew what they fuck they were saying though. Thankfully Demetri took pity on us and translated.

"_Ciao. Vieni qui cara._" Yelled Jasper to the young girl. She couldn't have been more than sixteen maybe. (Hello. Come here darling.)

"_Ehi piccola. Cosa posso ottenere per te e il tuo amico?_" The girl asked looking scared. (Hey baby. What can I get for you and your friend?)

"_In realtà, è ciò che possiamo fare per te. Siamo qui per aiutare. Shush non dire nulla. Abbiamo bisogno di aiuto per entrare in quell'edificio per trovare mia sorella. È stata rapita dagli stati pochi giorni fa. Potete aiutarci?_" Said Jasper. (Actually, it's what we can do for you. We are here to help. Shush don't say anything. We need help getting into that building to find my sister. She was kidnapped from the states a few days ago. Can you help us?)

"_Puoi aiutarmi a tornare a casa dai miei genitori_?" Answered the girl. (Can you help me get home to my parents?)

"_Possiamo provarci ma possiamo tirarti fuori di qui per ora. Guarda queste due foto. Hai visto nessuno dei due?_" Asked Jacob holding out two pictures. (We can try but we can get you out of here for now. Look at these two pictures. Have you seen either of them?)

"_Sì. Questo ha combattuto alla grande. Al Maestro non piaceva un po '. Mi ha fatto legare al letto e legarlo con una sedia in un angolo della stanza._" The girl said. (Yes. This one fought back big time. Master didn't like that one bit. He made me tie her to the bed and cuff this one to a chair in the corner of the room.)

"_Cos'altro?_" Asked Jacob. (What else?)

"_Uh, sono stato tirato fuori dalla stanza quando due ragazzi sono entrati nella stanza e hanno chiuso la porta. Non sono sicuro di cosa sia successo esattamente, ma ho sentito urlare da entrambe le ragazze._" The girl answered and I felt myself ball my hands into fist. Well one hand into a fist since the other was still in a brace. (Uh, I was pulled out of the room as two guys walked in the room and closed the door. I'm not sure what exactly happened but I heard screaming from both girls.)

"_Grazie, amore. Dai, entra. Bel avvertimento ci sono altri ragazzi nella parte posteriore, quindi non spaventarti."_ Said Jacob. (Thank you sweetie. Come on, get in. Fair warning there are other guys in the back so don't freak out.)

The poor girls eyes went wide when she seen just how many people were in the back of the van. Demetri explained that we wouldn't harm her. We would keep her safe to the best of our abilities right now. She knew little English so Demetri translated the words she didn't know in English. We got the gist of it though. She told us what room the girls were in and how many more in the building. It was basically a mother fucking brothel. Can you fucking imagine?

I was surprised to find that Kate could pick locks. Who knew? She was quick as hell and soundless at that. We were in the fucking building and going room to room. We kept all hits quiet, trying to just knock the fuckers out, but killing some in the process. Oh fucking well. I was out for Royce's fucking blood. Fuck everyone else. We made it to the second floor and that is when we could hear the disgusting noises coming from almost every fucking room. Girls crying while guys were grunting or yelling and let's not forget about the skin to skin sound. Didn't know if it was from the sex or if there were guys in there hitting the girls. It didn't fucking matter though because those guys were dead as soon as the door was open.

We paired into groups of two and kicked the doors open. I wanted to puke, not just from the sight before me but the fucking smell. Blood, sweat, and vomit were just a few of the smells in the room and let's not forget about the needles in the trash can. They drugged these poor girls so they couldn't fight back. Bastards. I hoped they all died a very slow death.

"_Che cazzo_?" A guy yelled at me in Italian. (What the fuck?)

"Do you speak fucking English?" I yelled back aiming my guy to his head. He nodded his head. "On your knees. Arms behind your back." I yelled. He was smart enough to do as he was told but that didn't stop Emmett from kicking him in his ribs.

"Jasper, can one of the girls up here please. This young lady is freaking out." I whispered into my ear piece.

"Kate is on her way." Jasper answered.

I got down to eye level with this dickhead. I pulled out the pictures and shoved them in his face. "Have you seen these girls?"

"Oh yeah. I have fun with her." His eyes looking at my Bella.

"Mother fucker." I kicked him repeatedly until Emmett's pulled me back into the hallway.

My crew had men of all ages lined against the both sides of the walls. They had them on their knees, some had their hands on their head while others were already tied up. Some of the guys were sporting bloody noses and groaning in pain. Now they know what it feels like, low life assholes. Irina and Kate gathered all the girls from each room into one room and tried to calm them down while us guys continued on our way to the third floor. I ordered Felix and Demetri to stay with the girls. They would need protecting.

We reached the third floor quietly. We check every room and they were empty. We got to the last two room and noise could be heard from one of them. I didn't even fucking wait. It was the room we were told that Bella was in. I kicked the mother fucker open and almost puked at the site before me.

Bella:

They were trying to break me. It wouldn't fucking happen. I fought like fucking hell for both Angela and myself. Mike fucking Newton was a dead man walking. I would get us out of this and he was the first on my list next to Royce mother fucking King. Never once have I ever suspected Mike to be the second rat let alone that he was working for Royce.

I did my damnedest to protect Angela. She took self defense lessons when she was younger with me but she didn't have any other trying like I did. She fought like hell alongside me when we realized what the hell was going on after Mike got us outside. I thought we could trust him. Mike ended up drugging us once his men and him got us into a van and we were on our way down the road. The needle came from nowhere. I woke up once on a plane going god knows where but was once again knocked out as soon as they realized I was awake. The next thing I knew, Angela and I woke up in this fucking room. There was a young girl already in here and she was told to get us cleaned up.

Yeah that worked out well for the three guys who came in after us. I guess they were our guards or whatever, but they never stood a chance against me. They were stupid and never checked my body for secret weapons. My brother made sure I knew where to hide knives and that is what I did. The first guy got in my face when I refused to get undressed in front of them. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled my face back and started yelling at me to get undress before he had to make me. Yeah, he never saw the knife go into his throat. The second guy advanced on me and was meant with a knife between his eyes. The third guy charged me as the second fell. I didn't have a chance to get my next knife before the asshole landed a punch to my face. My head whipped to the side as I felt the pain slide up my cheek to my head. Thankfully Angela moved into action and pulled a knife from one of the dead guys and stabbed the guy in the thigh. He released me to grab his thigh and I brought my leg around and kicked him in his head. I then stabbed him repeatedly in his neck and chest. The poor girl who was still in the room just stood in the same spot frozen in place.

"Bella, sweetie. We got him. Calm down. We need to hide the bodies before the next guy comes in here." Angela said as she pulled me off the guy.

"You are right but where?" I asked.

"The closet?" Angela said as she pointed.

These mother fuckers were heavy but we managed to get them into the closet and the doors shut before we had another visitor. I walked into the adjoining bathroom to clean up. Holy fuck I looked like shit. My makeup was smeared, blood all over my body, my costume was ripped everywhere. My hair was in knots and I could already see a welt forming on my cheek. There was some towels in here so I cleaned up the best I could. Angela was next, although she didn't look anywhere nearly as bad as I did.

"Someone is coming." I whispered to Angela. I looked to lock the door but there was no fucking lock on it. Shit.

The next thing I knew, I was being held down by three men who were being given orders from Mike. He wanted to know where the other guards were. Angela and I played dumb and said they left after they brought as in here. Mike had Angela cuffed to a chair in the corner while I continued to struggle against these assholes. Mike told the poor girl to tie my hands and feet to the bed. He slapped her hard when she didn't move at first.

"_Oh, bastardo. Ti ucciderò. Non vedi che è spaventata?_" I screamed at Mike around his goons. (Oh you bastard. I am going to kill you. Can't you see that she is scared?)

"_Conosce il suo posto qui. D'altra parte, imparerai il tuo posto e rapidamente. Ho dei piani per te e gli acquirenti sono sul mercato per una cosa carina come te._" Mike sneered at me. (She knows her place here. You on the other hand, you will learn your place and quickly. I have plans for you and buyers are in the market for a pretty thing like you.)

" _La pensi così?_" I growled. (You think so?)

"_ Lo so. Nessuno sa dove sei. Tu sei mio da fare come ti pare._" He smiled. (I know so. No one knows where you are. You are mine to do with as I please.)

" _Se lo dici tu. L'unico modo in cui riesci a controllarmi è drogarmi, cazzo, pezzo di merda. Non puoi gestirmi. Ti ucciderò io stesso, cazzo, pezzo di merda patetico."_ I smirked. If only he knew. (If you say so. The only way you can control me is to fucking drug me you piece of shit. You can't handle me. I will fucking kill you myself, you pathetic piece of shit.)

Mike just laughed and walked out of the room but not before stopping and telling his men to have fun.

They took turns hitting me trying to break me. Yeah not going to fucking happen. This guy who was on top of me right now thought he would break me. It hasn't happened yet and it wouldn't. I would check out anytime he would come into the room. Angela was now strapped to a small table off to the side of me while my wrists and ankles were tied to the bed. This was the third time he came in here to break me. It started with beatings and slowly went to touching. I was naked except for my socks. This asshole started to go for Angela but I pissed him off something fierce trying to protect her and he was definitely punishing me for it. I felt like I was laying in piss with the mix scent of blood.

I lost count of how many days we have been in this god forsaken building but this is the third time this guy has come in here. He turned the light on and stood at the end of the bed just staring at me. I can imagine I looked like shit with all the bruising I had along with the fucking cuts everywhere. Angela was just a tad bit better than I was. I tried to keep the beatings off of her but that didn't mean that they wouldn't hit her when they didn't like the answers we would give. This _bastardo_ walked over to Angela and smirked down at her. Sick _bastardo_. He ran his hands down her legs as I struggled with the ropes on my wrists. I had slowly gotten them to loosen up a mid in the last couple of hours. This was my chance. I begged Angela with my eyes to keep him occupied for a few. She nodded her head and looked back at the guy and smiled.

I took that as my chance to wiggle my right hand free from the rope. I quickly untied my left hand and worked on my ankles. He never saw me come up behind him until I had pulled the knife he had stashed in his back pocket and jammed it into his neck. He managed to turn and smack me. I flew into the wall and fell to the floor. Fuck that hurt. I got up and ran to Angela as the asshole fell to the floor. I got her straps off and we searched the room for clothing. Angela stopped to gasp at the bed and I followed her line of sight. The fucking bed was loaded with blood, my blood. I puked next to me. Killing someone I could handle, but seeing the large amount of my blood, I couldn't fucking handle that. We managed to find clothing and moved the guys body into the bathtub. As we entered back into the bedroom, I heard footsteps down the hallway. I could feel the panic start to come. Where the fuck were we going to hide?

I made Angela hide in the bathroom behind the door as I stood at the ready at the main door. It flew open like it was kicked and I kicked the first guy in his knee as he entered the room and brought the knife in my hand up to the second guy who dodged it. The third guy caught my arms and held them to my side while I kept fighting and kicking. Then I heard it. The most beautiful voice in the world.

"Shush Angel. Calm down. It's me baby." Edward said releasing my arms and wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank fuck." I whined. I didn't give a fuck. "Angela is in the bathroom. Let me go tell her she can come out." I walked out of Edward's arms to the bathroom. "Angela, you can come out here. Our guys are here. Get us the fuck out of here please."

Angela peeked her head out of the door and sighed in relief. "Thank fuck." She walked out to me as I heard Edward curse and punch the wall.

"Ed man. That hand is never going to heal if you don't stop hitting shit." Emmett said looking at Edward's hand that was in a brace.

"I don't care about my fucking hand Em. Look at that fucking bed. Look at my girlfriend over there. Look what they did to her." Edward yelled. I felt the tears start to flow.

"Ed, you need to calm down. I can see everything but you aren't helping those girls right now by freaking the fuck out." Emmett said to him. "Give me your backpack now."

I watched Edward hand Emmett a bag. Emmett sat it down on the table nearest him and brought out clothing. He slowly walked over to us and handed us both clothing, telling us to get dressed so they could get us out of here. Thank fuck because the clothing we found felt dirty and were to big. The guys left the room but left the door opened. Angela helped me dress since I couldn't left my arms above my head.

"Bella. You are going to need to have these cuts check. There are a lot that look like they will need stitches. I am so sorry you went through all that. You shouldn't have taken all those beatings for me. I could have handled it." Angela said to me crying again.

"Stop please. I couldn't let you go through any of that." I said waving my hand around.

Angela was right though, I needed to have these cuts checked. We let the guys know we were ready. Edward walked in and handed us socks and shoes. He offered to help me with putting them on since I couldn't bend down properly.

"Angel?" I heard Edward ask.

"Yes Edward?" I answered. I saw the hurt in his eyes when I said his name instead of the nickname I gave him since the beginning.

"Uh, everyone is waiting for us downstairs. What do you say that you ladies get the fuck out of here?" He asked.

"Yeah. Lead the way." I said standing up and wincing when I took my first step.

"Are you okay to walk or do you want me to carry you?" Edward asked.

"I can walk." I answered and headed for the door trying not to show exactly how much pain I was actually in but apparently I couldn't hide it well enough because Edward had his arms carefully around my waist and led us out of the room.

I was not prepared for all the guys on their knees in the hallway with their hands tied behind their backs. I continued to walk to the end of the hall to the stairs going down until I was on the first floor. The two remaining guys who took turns beating us were right there in front of me on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs. No one could stop me as I drew Edward's gun from his thigh holster and shot the first one in the shoulder while kicking the second in his dick.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" I heard my dad yell and stopped walking when he seen me.

"Bella honey." He walked towards me and I shrieked away from him.

"Don't fucking touch me." I said aiming the gun again.

**Edward:**

Seeing Bella like this was breaking me in half. Bella moved so fast for my gun that I didn't have time to stop her. The last time she reacted like this was doing the gun fight. She wouldn't let anyone touch her but then again, the poor thing endured god knows what these last few days. Bella had a panic attack as she aimed my gun at her father. I heard he click the gun. This isn't good. We need to talk her down and quickly before she accidentally shot her father.

"Angel. Put the gun down. You don't want to shoot your dad." I calmly said.

"Make it stop." She whispered.

"Make what stop?" I asked as I slowly moved behind her.

"The pressure on my chest. I can't breath." She said as her hand twitched.

"Angel. Listen to my voice. Lean back against me and feel my chest rise and fall. Breath with me baby. Ready? Take a deep breath in and hold one, two, three. Let it out. Again. Come on Angel. You can do it." I continued to talk to her and get her breathing under control as I reached up behind her and took my gun back. "Better?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you. Can I get the fuck out of here now before I kill every last one of them?" Bella sneered.

"Yeah Angel. Come on." I said as I moved her outside and to one of the vans. The local police had decided to call ambulances to the scene. Thank goodness to because Bella and Angela needed to be checked. I didn't like some of the cuts Bella had on her and there was a lot of blood spilled in that room.

Once we got the girls back to the hotel, Renee and her sisters convinced both Bella and Angela to go to the local hospital to get checked out. So I sit in my room worried about the girls thinking back to what we witnessed not even four hours ago. I was not prepared for what I saw when I walked into that fucking room upstairs. Thinking about it now made me puke into the nearest trash can. Those girls must have fought like hell. There was fucking blood everywhere but the one place that really tore at my heart and stomach was the mother fucking bed. No, stop thinking about it. Your girl came out of it okay. Well, almost okay. She was cut up and badly bruise.

I heard someone knock on my door as I was brushing my teeth trying to get that nasty taste out of my mouth. You know the one I am talking about right? Anyway, I open my door to find Renee standing there. Her eyes were puffy and red like she had spend the last few days crying. I invited her in and she took a seat at the table. I asked if she wanted a drink and by drink I meant water or soda but she instead went for the liquor. This isn't going to be good.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I took the chair opposite of her.

"No, I am afraid not. I wanted to let you know that Bella is in the room next to you so please refrain from yelling with what I am about to tell you." Renee answered.

"Does Bella know you are talking to me?" I asked.

"Yes. She asked me to tell you. She is really emotional right now and she will lash out at anyone who comes near here and you need to understand why." Renee said as she drank straight of the bottle.

"Renee. Just tell me what happened to her." I begged. "Was she." I trailed off as Renee looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Was she raped? Is that what you are asking?"

"Uh, yeah among other things. Is she going to be okay?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"She will be eventually. She, uh, she. God how the fuck does she expect me to tell you this?" Renee whispered.

"Just tell me." I pleaded. I noticed she didn't answer my question.

Renee sighed and then spoke but I was nowhere near ready to hear what she had to say.

"Bella had a miscarriage." Renee whispered. My head snapped up to look at her to make sure I heard what she said. I needed to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

"She had a what? Are you serious? Did she even know she was pregnant? She never said anything to me." I cried. I cried for Bella and I cried for a baby that I didn't know about and yet would have wanted.

"Hey. Don't think she hid it from you. She didn't know she was pregnant. The doctor told her at the hospital that she miscarried. There were multiple things that caused it. Those men didn't feed the girls or give them anything to drink and they also drugged them the whole time they had them and to answer your question, no Bella was not raped but they did take turns beating on her. They told her that it was her punishment for not only injuring several of their men but for also killing their men. They tried to break her and didn't win until now." Renee said sadly.

I cried even harder for my Bella. She should have never had to go through that. No woman or man should ever have to go through anything like that. I felt Renee's arms come around me and she held me as we cried together. I once again cried for Bella and our baby. How will Bella ever come back from this?

**Bella:**

I slept with the lights on. I couldn't be in the dark. I kept replaying in my head how I almost shot my own father back in that nasty house. What did I do to ever warrant this shit? What did an innocent baby do to have its life end before it had even begun. Most importantly, what will Edward think of me when he learns that I lost our baby that we didn't even know about? He is going to hate me. He's going to hate how my body looks now. I will have more than just a gunshot scar.

I have over thirty stitches between all the cuts on both the front and back of my body. They left my face unscratched saying something about needing to keep my face all pretty. Fucking assholes. I hated them. I hated that they made me feel like this and most importantly, I hated that they fucking won and broke me. I hated that I couldn't stop crying. I hated that the arms I so desperately wanted around me right now were in another room because he probably couldn't look at me right now. Edward probably fucking hated me.

I was so tired. I wanted to curl up and go to sleep but of course I couldn't because I couldn't even look at the fucking bed in my room without feeling like I was going to be sick. No, I couldn't even sit on the bed. I took to the couch instead. I asked my mom to take the pillows and blanket off the bed for me so I could sleep on the couch. My mom made the couch up for me and that is where I am currently laying thinking about all this shit. Every sound outside caused me to jump and hiss as the pain hit me again in waves. I made my way to the door when I heard a knock on it. I peeked through the peephole to see Leah on the other side with Angela. I opened the door and noticed that they had their own pillow and blanket. I guess they are thinking we will have a sleepover.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as they walked in and sat on the bed. I quickly closed the door and locked it back up.

"We didn't want to leave you alone." Leah answered while Angela nodded her head.

"I'm okay. Really. I was just laying over there thinking." I whispered.

"We can see that." Said Angela as she got up to make her side of the bed. Leah did the same.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Leah. "You aunt made chicken noodle soup for dinner. I can go get you a bowl and some crackers. It seemed to help Angela a little bit ago."

"Okay." I said and watched her walk to the door. "Just don't go anywhere alone please. I can't take it."

"Don't worry. Felix and Demetri are out there along with Sam." Angela said as Leah slipped out of the door. I jumped up and locked it again. I check the window and made sure they were locked before I sat back on the couch.

"So what did the doctor say?" Angela asked. That was all it took for the tears to come out again.

I was in the middle of telling her everything the doctor said when Leah came back. She sat the tray of soup on the table and came over to sit on the floor in front of me listening to what I was saying. I even went as far as wanting Edward's arms around me to help me feel safe but that I couldn't even be in the same room as him. They went and told me that he wouldn't think any different of me, that he would be more protective than anything. They told me to give myself time and then try to talk to Edward. Leah also said that Edward wouldn't blame me for the miscarriage to which I disagreed. Leah brought me over to the table and pushed the tray in front of me. I was so fucking hungry but the sight of the food was causing my stomach to turn. I drank the broth and left the other stuff. I even tried some of the crackers. I finished off the orange juice and water. I know, it was a weird combination but whatever. I needed it.

I laid back down on the couch after taking the pain medicine and the antibacterial that the doctor gave me. We talked about the guys some more. Leah explained that her and Sam were getting more serious and I was honestly happy for her. She went on to tell me that Rosalie totally fucked up Jessica which I will admit I was fucking pissed that I missed it. My sister is a scary bitch when someone fucks with her family. I must have fallen asleep sometime later because the next thing I knew, was opening my eyes to see a frantic Edward leaning over me. I screamed to high heavens.

"What the fuck?" I screamed in Edward's face.

"Angel you were having a nightmare and the girls couldn't get you to wake up. I could hear you in my room." Edward whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed into his arms and felt semi safe for the first time a however long since I was taken.

The girls went to their own rooms as Edward picked me up and laid me in the bed. I started to freak the fuck out but Edward calmed me down. He carefully wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest and inhaled his scent. God, I fucking missed him. I missed his voice, his smell, his arms, and everything else about him.

"Thank you." I whispered against his chest.

"I'd do anything for you Angel. Anything." Edward said back.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I love you Bella." Edward said kissing my forehead. I gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"I said I love you Angel and nothing will change that."

"I love you to _Bellissimo_. I should have said it sooner." I said back to him.

"Yeah?" He asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hell yeah. Now let's get back to sleep." I snuggled into his chest further and went off into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay everyone, Bella is safe in Edward's arms. I promised to have Bella's PoV soon so there you have it. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Let me hear what you have to say. Until next time, I hope y'all enjoy the rest of your weekend. :-D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Good evening everyone. Welcome back to my story. Thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and favs. I know some of you are upset over Bella's miscarriage but I would like to tell y'all that it will come into play later on. I won't keep y'all any longer. Now onto the story. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Bella:**

We have been home for two weeks now and I can't seem to get outside of my own head most days. My doctor gave me the all clear to go back to school since all the stitches were now out and my bruises were starting to turn that ugly yellow color. I will have a scar going through my eyebrow now so it makes it look uneven, but surprisingly, it doesn't bother me. The scars that are starting to form on my stomach are a completely different story. Granted they aren't as big as my shoulder scar but they are still there and I can still see them. I always had confidence in my appearance but now? Now I am ashamed of my body. Not only am I physically spent but I and emotionally exhausted.

The nights that Edward doesn't stay with me always ends up with me in the gym fighting the punching bag because I wake up screaming from nightmares. The nights that Edward are with though are great because I fall asleep wrapped in his arms and don't have any nightmares and I feel well rested when I wake up. Of course Edward can't be here every night no matter how much I want him to be. No, he's been with the guys working on plans, or at the docks receiving shipments. He stays at his place on those nights because he doesn't want to wake me when he comes in late at night. I told him that Jasper and my dad will come in at the same time so it's not a big deal, but he wouldn't budge. Of course, I think it's because of me. I feel like it's because he is mad at me about the baby. A baby I didn't know I was carrying yet. I would have fought harder. No, it wasn't my fault. It was those asshole's fault. They made me lose the poor peanut.

"Morning honey." My mom said as I made my way into the kitchen from the back door. I had been out in the gym since about three am.

"Hey mom. What are you doing?" I asked grabbing an apple and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Just looking at pattern books. You know for the remodel of the restaurant? The insurance money came in and the contractor is almost finished, so now I have to order everything that was damaged which was everything out front. The kitchen wasn't affected thankfully, but the bar was a total loss. Would you like to help me? I've actually got an excuse to upgrade now." My mom finished and laughed. I joined her because she was being lighthearted.

"Sure mom, I'll help you." I answered finishing my apple and throwing it away. "Let me just go shower first. I beat the hell out of the punching bag this morning."

I picked up the scar cream and sat down on my bed. I became a pro at apply this fucking cream on my front but I always needed help with my back. Edward would do it when he was here. Rose would do it when he wasn't here but she is at the shop working on getting them caught up. I got dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I would ask my mom if she could do it while we look at magazines. I dried my hair and threw it up in a messy bun and grabbed my sandals on my way out of the bedroom door just to run back into my room to my vanity and put on my bracelet from Edward. I loved this bracelet. It was perfect for me. It made me smile whenever I thought about him giving it to me.

Once back in the kitchen, I grabbed a glass of orange juice and asked my mom if she could put the cream on which of course she had no problem doing. We managed to pick out new tables, chairs, and booths along with a new bar counter, and stools. We didn't settle on a color for all that yet until the paint for the walls has been picked out. We would also have to order a new radio and decorations. We were debating on doing carpet or hardwood floors so that meant we had a pro and con list for each. We chatted about everything except for the elephant in the room but it was still nice to just sit there with my mom and talk. She tried to reassure me of all my doubts especially with Edward.

"Honey, you need to sit down and actually talk with Edward. If you think for a minute that that man doesn't love you, then you must have hit your head pretty hard." My said smiling at me.

"Well he did tell me he loved me in Italy but." I started saying but was cut off by my mom.

"But what _Miele_? I'm pretty sure there is nothing that man won't do for you." (Sweetie)

"I don't know mom. Maybe I've just been spoiled with all the time he was able to spend with me before and now I hardly see him." I sighed.

"Do you love him?" My mom asked. My head snapped up and I just stared at her.

"With all my heart." I answered.

"That's what matters the most _Miele_. Have you told him?"

"Yes, in Italy. We only said it to each other one time and that was after he woke me from a nightmare." I answered honestly.

"I'm sure he loves you even though it has only been said once. The club has been busy since we got back from Italy. All I hear is shipments this and shipments that. You would have been doing it to had you not needed to rest. Now don't fret dear. You still have plenty of time to remind Edward that you love him." My mom said patting my hand.

"How can you be so sure mom?" I whispered.

"Oh honey, did you really think my relationship with your father started out easy? Oh hell no, it didn't. My parents were strictly against it. We fought like crazy about me seeing him. I had to make arrangements with my friends just to sneak off to see him. Every relationship goes through it's struggles. Some are major while others are minor. That's part of life dear. Nothing ever comes easy." My mom took a breath and continued. "Let me put it this way. When you and Jake were sneaking about. Don't give me that look. I am the queen of sneaking out." She laughed. "Anyway, when the two of you snuck around, was it exciting? Did you feel like you would get caught at any minute?"

"What? Actually no." I answered honestly.

"Compare the feelings you have for Jake and Edward. Which are stronger?" My mom asked.

"Oh that's easy. My feelings for Edward are strong. With Jake, it was just having fun. Don't get me wrong, I love Jacob but its not romantic love. It's friendship love. Make sense?" I asked.

My mom smiled knowingly at me. "Of course it makes sense. You love Jacob as friends. You love Edward romantically. That's a huge difference." She got up to refill her coffee and my orange juice. "What else is on your mind _Miele_?"

"Um, I feel like Edward may be mad at me because of the baby." I answered with tears.

"Oh honey. No he doesn't. He is worried about how you are dealing with it. He's pissed at himself because he said he promised you that no one would hurt you again and yet you were taken from right underneath him." My mom said hugging me as I couldn't control the water works. "Shush baby. You will be okay."

"Are you sure mom?" I asked.

"Yes I am. Now let's get back to browsing. Yeah?"

"Yeah mom." I answered while wiping my face and pulling out my phone. Opening a new text, I entered Edward's name and sent him a text.

"_Hey Bellissimo. I wanted to let you know that I am thinking about you. Could I interest you in an evening of a private dinner and movie in my room tonight?"_ -B. Send and wait.

Two hours later and my mom and I picked out just about everything and placed our orders for everything but the furniture which we will order tomorrow. I stood to stretch and picked up my phone not realizing that I had a text or rather texts. No wonder I didn't hear it go off, it was on silent.

"_Oh my Angel. How I miss you. I would definitely like to have dinner and a movie with you. I'm just not sure what time we are getting out of here yet though."_ -E

"_Hey sis, you wanna hang with me at the shop after lunch? You can do some of the paperwork? :-P"_ -R

"_Hey my Angel. I will be getting done around 6. You still want to get together?"_ -E

"_Yeah Rose. I'll be over in a few."_ -B

"_Hey baby. Sorry never heard my phone. That sounds good. Wanna pick me up at the shop? Gonna help Rose with the paper work that has piled up." _I wrote and then quickly added, "_I love you."_ before pressing send.

I told my mom that I was going to the shop and headed upstairs to change my clothes. I put on my low ride jeans and with a Metallica t-shirt and paired it with my black combat boots. I kissed my mom on the cheek as I made it downstairs, grabbed my cut, and walked outside with Demetri right behind me. He carried my helmet and handed it to me. Once it was on, he helped me onto his bike and we headed off to the shop. Ah the feeling to be back on the bike. Freedom, but I still had that worried feeling. The nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I wasn't exactly sure what the feeling was for though. I guess I'll always have that feeling now.

I was surprised at the progress of the clubhouse. The builders are doing an excellent job of rebuilding. It looks like it will actually be bigger than before which is a good thing because we have more members now. I could hear Rosalie yelling at someone over in the garage so that is where I went. Sure enough, Rose was on the phone, yelling with her face flushed. She slammed the phone down and turned to walk out when she spotted me.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?" Rose asked.

"Long enough to see you slam the phone down. So, what do you need help me?" I asked.

Rosalie shrugged and pointed to the piles of papers on the desk. Our mom normally does the paperwork for the shop but she's been busy with the restaurant. "Mom's been busy so everything is just piling up on the desk. Do you remember what to do?" She asked.

"Yeah. I got this. Go do what you gotta do." I said pushing her out of the room.

"Bossy much?" She laughed.

"Yes I am." I laughed back. "Don't kill anyone today please. I don't feel like cleaning up the mess."

"I'll try not to but I can't make any promises. These pregnancy hormones are a bitch." Rose laughed and I joined her then I turned sad. "Hey you okay?" She asked. Rose has no idea about the miscarriage. The only ones who know about it are my mom, Edward, Leah, Angela, the doctor in Italy, the doctor here in town, and myself. I didn't want anyone to know. Then again, I don't know if Edward told anyone.

"Yeah I'm good. Go fix something or change something or whatever." I laughed at the look on her face. She turned to go into the garage while I turned to the pile of shit on the desk.

First order of business was to sort through the papers and put them into piles. Next came putting the bills into a pile. This process took almost forty-five minutes. There was also repo papers sitting on the fax tray but I'll tackle those later. The receipts that said paid went into its own pile while the others went in another pile. Once those were done, I moved onto the bills. I put them in the order of which they needed to be paid by. Luckily, nothing needed to be done until next week so I would take them home to my mother and let her write the checks out for them. I filed everything in the correct place in the correct drawer.

I smiled to myself when I heard the rumble of multiple bikes coming down the road. I got up from the chair I've been sitting in for close to two hours and stretched. I walked to the doorway of the office and watched at the bikes came pulling into the driveway. Ah, there he is. The man who owns my heart. I watched as Edward laughed at something Jasper said as they backed into their spots. I licked my lips as I watched him take his helmet off and shake his hair from his eyes then hung his helmet from the handle bar. I ran out to him as he was getting off the bike and he managed to catch me and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into his chest and I breathe his scent in. God how I've missed his scent.

I looked up at him when I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Hey _Bellissimo_." I said.

"Angel. I've missed you." He said as he leaned in and kissed me. I moaned into his mouth because I've missed this and well because he was such a great kisser.

I pulled away from his mouth and said, "You are early. How did you all manage that?"

"We all pulled our own weight today. Today's shipment wasn't as big as the last few days. We have managed to get all the guns that we ordered from _Belfast_ and London. We got our drug shipment from Italy so we are finally good and caught up. So that means, I can spend way more time with you." Edward said smiling down at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Absofuckinglutely. I've missed you so much this week. Would it be alright if we went out instead of staying in?" Edward asked kissing me again.

I answered breathlessly, "Sure _Bellissimo_ but I need to change and you are in dire need of a shower." I giggled at him.

"Think you're funny, do ya?" He laughed at me while pulling back into his chest.

"Always." I said sighing into him. God I have fucking missed this.

"Yo Sarg." Edward yelled.

"Yeah?" Jasper answered.

"Are you heading home now?"

"Yeah. What's up?" Jasper asked.

"Mind taking Bella with you? I need to run home and apparently take a shower before our date?" Edward said and I could hear the smile on his face. I giggled some more.

"Well yeah. You do stink." Jasper laughed.

"Fuck you. So do you." Edward laughed.

"I know I do. Why do you think I am going home and showering before Leo and I go out with my Alice?"

"Awe. You better be good to my sister." Edward warned.

"Most definitely." Jasper answered. "You ready Bells?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. Pulling away from Edward I said, "Do I need to wear a dress this time?"

"Only if you want to baby." Edward said kissing my lips one last time before turning to get on his bike. He started it, kicked the kickstand up and drove off.

I walked over to Demetri's bike and took my helmet. I text Demetri and told him I was leaving with Jasper. The next thing I knew, Demetri was standing next to me.

_"Che diavolo Bella?"_ asked Demetri. (What the hell Bella?)

_"Cosa?"_ I asked. (What?)

_"Come hai intenzione di mandare un testo che stai lasciando con Jasper? Sai che ho bisogno di sapere dove sei in ogni momento."_ Demetri said sounding confused. (How are you just going to send a text that you are leaving with Jasper? You know that I need to know where you are at all times.)

_"Mi dispiace Dem. Non ci ho pensato quando ho inviato il testo."_ I felt the tears start to build in my eyes. (I'm sorry Dem. I didn't think about it when I sent the text.)

_"Va bene oggi ma la prossima volta, non dimenticarlo per favore. Non posso perderti di nuovo." _Demetri said pulling me into his arms for a hug. (It's fine today but next time, don't forget please. I can't lose you again.)

_"Non lo dimenticherò. Lo prometto e non lo farai."_ I hugged him back. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. When did I turn into a such a sobbing mess? (I won't forget it. I promise and you won't.)

"Okay you two. What's up with this sappy bullshit? Huh? Let's get the fuck out of here. I want to go home, shower, and see my son. Let's go." Jasper said all in one breathe while throwing his leg over the bike and straddling it.

Demetri helped me onto his bike and off we went. It wasn't a very long ride but it was still nice and free even if we did have to take a detour because of an accident.

Once we were back home, I ran up to my room and decided to take a shower to clean off the day. So here I currently am, standing in front of my closet wrapped in a towel with another towel wrapped around my head. I ended up pulling out a black strapless bra with matching thong, green skinny jeans, a black tank top with a green and white design. I paired it with a green sweater jacket, black heels, black purse, and a gold and green bracelet. I was also wearing my bracelet from Edward.

"Knock, knock." I heard from the other side my door.

"Come in Alice." I yelled while pulling my pants up that were a little snug. What the hell?

"Oh starting to get ready without me huh?" Alice pouted.

I laughed. "Oh stop it. You should be happy with how I matched my outfit. Although I might need to change pants. These are a tad bit snug."

"It happens. It could be from all the medicine you have been on. Can you move in them?" Alice asked.

"Yeah but they hurt around my stomach when I sit down." I admitted.

"Then change them. No need to be that uncomfortable." Alice urged as she dug around my dresser for another pair of pants which would mean I would need to change my shoes as well. "Here put these on with your black ankle boots." She said throwing a shiny black pair of pants at me.

"You do realize that these are the same size as the other pair right?" I asked.

"I know they are but those have a stretchy material so they won't be so stiff around your stomach. Just trust me okay?" Alice answered shrugging. "Have I ever lead you astray before?"

"That would be a big fat no Alice." I answered as I took the green pants off and put the black pants on. "Thanks. These feel better." I made sure that she couldn't see the scar by my hips when I changed my pants. I know she knows what happened to me to a point, but actually seeing what was left over is a completely different story. You know?

"See. Now come here so I can do your hair and makeup. Chop chop Missy." Alice rushed me over to my vanity chair and practically pushed me to sit down.

"Yes ma'am. A little pushing are we?" I laughed when she stuck her tongue out.

"Oh whatever. Deal with it." She laughed. "Wait change your top. That one doesn't look right with those pants." She went over to my closet and looked through all my tops and came back with a black one that had black bows near my collar bones, and black lace at the bottom. In white letters, it read:

**NO*1**

**YES, I'M NOT**

**PERFECT**

**-but i'am-**

**LIMITED**

**EDITION**

**NO*1**

Alice did my makeup a little darker than normal. She used white and maroon eye shadow with matte finish maroon lipstick. Damn I looked good. She left my hair down in its natural waviness and added hair spray to it to keep it in place. Alice then put a maroon beanie on my head. I put on my black Bolero shrug jacket that had long sleeves and came down to my mid section. I removed the green and black bracelet but kept Edward's bracelet on. I put on a necklace that was black with a maroon rose hanging off of it. I sprayed myself with some Shawn Mendes perfume and voila.

I was officially ready. I just had to wait for Edward to get here.

"Here. Take this hair tie in case Edward brings the bike. You can tie your hair back and then take it out once you guys get where ever it is that he is taking you. Here's your cut. I don't know if you wanted to wear it tonight." Alice said taking a breath and continued on. "Oh and let's not forget these. You are to be armed at all times just like the rest of us." Alice finished handing me my throwing knives and my small .22 pistol which I quickly placed in my purse along with my keys, wallet, and phone.

"Thank you so much for all your help. It really means a lot to me. You know that right?" I practically yelled at Alice and felt tears sting my eyes. Shit I need to take tissues with me.

"Whoa, calm down there girly. You are very welcome." Alice said while coming over to hug me. "I love doing this. I love doing hair, makeup, and styling every ones outfits. It calms me."

I laughed and said, "I can see that."

"Well let's get downstairs. I have a date with two very handsome guys." Alice said as we walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"You have fun with my brother and nephew." I said hugging her and thanking her again.

"Love you Bells." Alice sang in my ear.

"Love you to Pixie." I said back.

"Well look at you Pinky. Where you going tonight?" Emmett's big mouth said as he walked into the living room feeding his face as usual.

"I have a date with your brother." I answered. "Do I look okay?" I asked as I twirled in a circle.

Emmett, Jasper, and my dad all whistled. "Damn. Eddie's going to have a heart attack. I shit you not." Emmett said and they all laughed.

"Funny." I said as we heard bikes pull into the driveway. "I guess we are taking the bike tonight." I said as I walked to the front that opened before I got to it.

"Honey. I'm home." Yelled Rosalie as she, Edward, and Felix walked into the house. "Oh my. What do we have here? She asked looking from me to Edward. She winked at me as she walked over to Emmett.

"Good evening Angel." Edward said as he kissed my cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Hey baby. Thank you. You look handsome all cleaned up." I said smiling up at him. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah babe. Let's hit the road." He answered as we walked to the door yelling bye to everyone. "I see you dressed for the bike."

"Well, I wasn't sure what to wear. I had on a different outfit but the pants were to tight so I changed into these." I said pointing to my pants. "Of course the shirt I had on didn't match so I had to change that too which of course meant that I had to change everything else." I said shrugging and added, "According to Alice."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Tricky pixie she is." He said as he helped me onto his bike and handed me my helmet. He put my purse in his saddle bag. "By the way, your ass looks amazing in those pants baby."

I blushed and said, "Thanks sexy." Edward just smirked at me. I love when he flirts without realizing it.

"You have your gun?" He asked.

"Yeah _Bellissimo._ I have my .22 and my throwing knives. Oh and my pocket knife. It's all in my purse." I answered as he got on the bike.

Edward put his helmet on and said, "You should always have your gun on your person, not in your purse."

"Babe, I can barely fit in these pants. Where the fuck am I gonna hide a gun?" I asked crossing my arms.

"What do you mean, you can hardly fit in those pants? They look fucking fantastic. Your ass alone." He said fanning me.

I laughed. "Trust me honey, these pants are tight as well. Not as tight as the first pair but tight."

"Uh huh. Ready?" He asked. Edward started his bike when I nodded. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he lifted the kickstand and drove off. Our ride was about thirty-five minutes, give or take. I was actually surprised at where Edward brought us. We parked in the parking lot outside of Living Coast Discovery Center.

"Wow. I can't believe you brought us here." I said smiling up at Edward as he got off the bike holding his hand out for me.

"Do you not want to go in? We can go somewhere else." Edward said looking down.

I reached my hand up to cup his face. "No, baby. I love it. I haven't been here before." I admitted.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded my head at him. "I haven't either. Another first for us." He smirked at me as I handed him my helmet to lock up in his saddle bag. We left our cuts in there to. I was a little warm with my small jacket on and the cut made me hotter. "Come on love. Let's go see the animals, yeah?" Edward said happily as he reached for my hand which I gladly gave him.

Edward paid for our tickets and got a map of the place so we didn't get lost. I was a little mad at Edward because he wouldn't let me pay or even pay half the price. Not that it was expensive or anything but I wanted to help. He always pays. Plus it was my idea to get together tonight.

"I'm the guy Angel. I should pay." Edward said smiling sheepish.

"Oh really? You want to go down that route huh?" I asked stopping and tugging on his hand to make him stop as well. "I am perfectly capable of paying the whole thing or even half. You don't always have to do it, you know?"

"Baby, I don't want to argue with you. I know you can pay the same as I but I like to spoil you." Edward responded pulling me into a hug. "If it's that important then you can pay for dinner. Sound good?"

"Yeah that sounds good. I love you." I said leaning up to give him a peck. I didn't want to ruin my lipstick after all.

"Awe, you love me?" Edward asked with my favorite crooked smile and let go of my hand just to wrap it around my shoulders pulling me into his side.

"Yes _Bellissimo_. You already know that though." I said and he took the opportunity to kiss me. He pulled back to look into my eyes so I said it again. "_Ti amo Bellissimo_" I leaned up to kiss him again when he whispered against my lips.

"That sounded sexy as fuck. Say it again baby."

"_Ti amo." _I whispered. "It means I love you."

"_Is breá liom tú"_ Edward said back. "That means I love you." He smiled down at me.

I pulled away from him, only to grab his hand and said, "_Andiamo_ lover boy."

"What does that mean?" Edward asked.

"Let's go." I answered pulling him along the best I could since he wouldn't cooperate with me. I looked at him over my shoulder and he started laughing at me. "Fine then. Be that way." I said letting go of his hand and storming off to look at the seahorses. Of course I wasn't really mad. I was missing with him. I felt him behind me. His arms came around my waist pulling me back into him.

"I'm sorry Angel." He whispered as he moved my hair and kissed my neck.

"It's okay baby. I'm not actually mad. I was playing with you." I said as I smiled over my shoulder at him.

"Oh really? That's not nice." He responded as we both watched the fish and seashores swim by. Well really it was just the fish that swam. The seahorse seemed to like to sit in one spot, but they were still pretty to look at no matter if they moved or not.

We moved on to see sea stars, eels, clown fish, trout, jellyfish which were so pretty, lobsters, an octopus, and crabs. We moved on to what they call the 'Shark & Ray Experience". Now that was a blast. We were able to pet little sharks and stingrays. They felt like wet rubber. I laughed hysterically when a shark decided to splash Edward. It wasn't a lot of water but it was enough to make a small part of his shirt wet. We took turns taking pictures with the rays and sharks as well as some of the statues they had around the place. A lady who worked at the center offered to take a picture of the two of us. It was really sweet of her. Of course we argued over how we were going to stand until the lady cut in and said for us to stand next to each other with his arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist. It turned out to be a really cute picture. Now why didn't we think to stand like that? Who knows.

We moved on from the sharks and rays to the lizard area. They had a bunch of different species of lizards, snakes, and frogs. I didn't mind the snakes or spiders, but the fucking frogs were kinda creepy with their bright blue and green colors. They had so many sea turtles just swimming around. They looked like they were people watching. The cool thing about the sea turtles was that we could watch them swim under the water by walking down a set of stairs and watch them through glass. The Home Composting Garden was actually closed for the day due to an increase in bee and butterfly activity so we didn't find out what that place was so we continued on.

We walked to the other side of the building to get to an area called "Raptor Row". That area consisted of predatory birds. They had owls, turkey vultures, hawks, a falcon, a mother fucking road runner, an american kestrel, and a bird called osprey which is also called a sea hawk. All those birds were beautiful, although the owls were a little freaky with being able to practically turn their heads all the way around their body. It reminded me of that movie Exorcist. Yuck. As much as I hated the idea of an animal being stuck in a cage, these birds had no choice but to be held in captivity. These birds were injured at one time or another and they can not be released back into the wild because they will not be able to survive on their own. Edward really seemed to enjoy being around the birds. He mumbled something about being free when flying. God, I just wanted to eat this man alive.

The main area that Edward wanted to see is called "Eagle Mesa". This area is home to both the American Bald Eagle and the Golden Eagle. Both birds are amazingly beautiful. You could see the speed and strength in the Bald Eagle as he flew around his exhibit. He was sharp and proud. The golden eagle was just as beautiful as the bald eagle. It's just that the poor guy has difficulty flying due to being hit by a car. Neither of the eagles can be released back into the wild. The last area we walked through was the Shorebird Aviary. It is actually a walk through aviary and it was beautiful to see all the different types of birds. The center also has a breeding program for the light-footed clapper rail who are endangered. They also had ducks, snowy egret, black oyster catcher, red-breasted merganser, hooded merganser, and several others.

"Time for dinner yet _Bellissimo_?" I asked Edward. "All this walking made me hungry."

"Yeah, me to. Let's go get dinner." Edward said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked.

"Not sure. You?" He asked.

"Uh, I'm actually in the mood for crab legs and chicken. How about Red Lobster?" I suggested.

"Well that's a weird combination, don't ya think?" Edward laughed as we reached his bike. He unlocked his saddle bag and handed me my cut and helmet.

I laughed with him because he was right. It is a weird combination but that is what I am in the mood for. "Yeah it is but that's what I am in the mood for. So what do you think?"

"Yeah Angel. We can go to Red Lobster if that is what you really want. Plus you are paying." He smirked at me as he helped me onto his bike. I was already wearing my helmet. Edward got on the bike and started her up. We headed back on to the highway in the direction of Red Lobster. My mouth was already watering from just thinking about crab legs.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Edward's waist and laid my head on his back. It was moments like this that made me feel like a completely different person with no worries. I was just an eighteen year old cruising down the road with her boyfriend. I had no thoughts about my nightmares or my scars. My only thoughts were about what I wished I could do to Edward and those motherfucking mouth watering crab legs.

**There you have it folks. What is going on with Bella? Let me hear your thoughts. As usual, I will post their clothing up on Facebook and Instagram. Also, the website for The Living Coast Discovery Center will be linked on Facebook and I am hoping I can link it on my bio here. Until next time, I hope y'all enjoy the rest of your week. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone. Welcome back to my story. How are y'all doing? I would like to take a minute and shout a big fat _THANK YOU_ to all of you have reviewed. This story has reached 72 reviews. That is amazing and I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Some of you had interesting theories and I loved where you were going with them. **

**Bella's outfit from Chapter 24 was uploaded to Instagram, Twitter, & Facebook. The website for The Living Coast Discovery Center was also upload to Facebook and Twitter. Here is the link for it. **

**Now I won't keep you from the story any longer. Enjoy & don't forget to let me hear your thoughts. Until next time. :-)**

**SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Edward:**

The two weeks following Italy were busy. We had to worry about local thugs trying to hijack our trucks that were loaded with not only drugs but also several of each of Mossberg 500 tactical shotgun, Smith & Wesson M&P Shield 9mm, .45 caliber glock, Ruger SR9 semi automatic, AK-47, AR 15, and several others. This is what we were doing right now, fighting off assholes.

"To the left Em." I huffed out at Emmett while hiding behind a dumpster. I threw some shots off as a few of those assholes decided they wanted to try to gain higher grounds. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen because Leah was positioned two floors above us with her weapon of choice, ARES DSR-1 sniper rifle. I was totally happy that I was on her good side because no one was safe with that thing in her hands.

"I got him." Emmett grunted as he ran around the dumpsters along the wall to get a better shot. "These fuckers just need to stop Ed. I kid you not. I have a hot date later and I don't want to have to deal with the wrath of Rosie if I am late again."

I shot a fucker in his hand as he tried to get to one of the boxes that were dropped when we had to duck for cover. Sam, Jasper, and Ben were on the other side of the street shooting just as we were. Jacob was upstairs watching Leah's back as she fired her rifle several time finally ending this gun fight. Thank fuck.

"Thank fuck. Let's round them up, shall we?" I asked Jasper as he joined us.

"Who sent you?" Jasper asked the guy who I shot in the hand.

Clutching his hand, his response was, "Fuck you."

Jasper laughed. "Fuck me? Oh no sir, fuck you sideways."

"Oh we have a tough guy here." Laughed Ben and we all joined in.

That was how the next three hours went. We asked questions and were given answers such as fuck you, I don't know, and no one. When Emmett and Sam stepped into the picture of asking questions, these douche bags started singing pretty loud. We found out that they were just some local wanna-be gang who thought they would make a name for themselves but trying to rob us. Ha, wrong move. We kept them together under the watchful eye of Leah while us guys moved the rest of the boxes back into the truck and made sure there were no damages done to said boxes. As Jasper called the Chief, the ringleader of these fucktards decided he was going to open his mouth to Leah, however, I had no clue what he was saying.

"_Hola hay azúcar. ¿Qué haces con estos gringos? Deberías venir de fiesta con nosotros bebé. Podríamos divertirnos mucho juntos. ¿Qué dice Whatcha? Hmm?"_ Douche bag number one said while looking up at Leah and roaming his eyes from her head to her feet. (Hey there sugar. What are you doing with this gringos? You should come party with us baby. We could have so much fun together. Whatcha say? Hmm?)

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Yelled Leah while looking at the guy with a disgusted look on her face.

"What did he say Leah?" I asked getting worried as Sam walked around the side of the truck to where we were. He did not look happy at her outburst.

"What did he say babe?" Sam asked.

"In basic words, he wanted to know what I was doing with you guys and that I should come party with them. Ew gross." Leah answered and mimicked throwing up.

Said guy looked shocked that Leah understood him. "She speaks Spanish you fucktard." Sam yelled while kicking the asshole a few times in his sides. Fucker deserved it.

"Guys, let's load up. Leave them here. The Chief is on his way now. We will leave when his car turns onto the road. That way we can make sure these dickheads do not go anywhere." Jacob said while kicking the guy. "That's for talking nasty to my sister, _stronzo_." (Asshole)

We all piled into the truck and waited for the cops to show while keeping an eye on the thugs. They were talking among themselves, probably trying to get their stories straight.

"I need a drink." I said to no one in particular.

"No shit. I do to, although you aren't old enough yet Eddie." Laughed Ben punching my arm.

"I know that dumb ass. That doesn't mean I don't want one." I shrugged when everyone laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Bells is waiting for you to show your ugly mug." Joked Sam.

The police lights flashed behind us so Jasper started the truck and pulled off from the curb and headed down the road.

"Yeah she probably is. I hate that we haven't been able to see each other much since we have gotten back from Italy. I miss her." I admitted to all of them.

"Don't worry. I am sure she misses you as well." Said Leah. She gave me a small smile.

"How has she been holding up?" Asked Sam.

"Okay, I guess. She tries to hide it from me but I can tell that its eating away at her. Her parents say that they find her in the gym beating the hell out of the punching bag. They said it's mostly the nights that I don't stay over, which is about four nights a week. We get done late and I think she's asleep so I don't go over because I don't want to wake her. You know?" I sighed shaking my head.

"I can understand that but maybe you should send her a text next time you get done late. This way you can find out if she's up. As for being in the gym, that's probably Bella's way of coping with everything. She probably feels weak." Answered Ben. "I'm going through the same thing with Angela. The difference between the two is that Angela didn't get beat on as much as Bella did. Ang told me that Bella would provoke them every time they went after Angela. She said that Bella protected her the best she could."

"See. I just learned more from you just now then I have in the last two weeks from Bella. She won't share any of the details." I said.

"Don't stress to much Ed. Bella likes to keep everything bundled up inside of her. Occasionally she will let it burst out of her." Jacob told me while Jasper and Leah nodded their heads, clearly agreeing with him.

"I just hope that it doesn't destroy her once she let's it go." I mumbled mostly to myself but everyone heard me.

"Just make sure you are there if and when it does." Emmett said placing a hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks everyone." I said nodding to them all.

We chatted on the way back to Charlie's place. Bella had text and said she would be at the shop helping Rosalie so once we had the truck unloaded and the boxes stored, I jumped on my bike and tore ass all the way to the shop in desperate need to see my Angel. I could never expressed how much I have actually missed her which is still a little weird to me because other than family, I have never missed someone. Hell, I've never loved someone as much as I love Bella. I needed her like I needed everything that kept me alive. Does that make sense? Hell yes it does make sense to me. Screw everyone else. I laughed to myself as I pulled into the driveway of the shop, followed by the guys and Leah. I saw Bella standing in the doorway to the office with her arms crossed over her chest. My god, was my woman beautiful. Jasper caught my attention while we were backing our bikes in.

"Damn dude. My sister is eyeing you up as if you were her last meal." Jasper laughed and I couldn't help it. I threw my head back and laughed my ass off because he was dead on.

Bella was licking her lips and then took off from the doorway, heading my way. I barely had time to catch her as she knocked into me and wrapping her arms around me tightly burying her face into my chest. I tried to be careful when I hugged her to me because I know she was still sore in some places. Luckily, her stitches were removed already but she still had some lingering bruises that were still painful. We changed our plans for the evening. Bella basically said I smelled bad and I laughed it off, but I am sure she is right. I mean, we did just have a gun fight so yeah. I left Bella with Jasper and Demetri and headed home to get ready.

I stood in front of my closet totally acting like a girl. I couldn't figure out what to wear. I gave up and called the one person who could solve this for me. Yup, you guessed it. "Alice. I need your help." I yelled into the hallway.

"You are lucky. I was just about to head over to Bella's to help her get ready." Alice said as she bounced into my room and went straight for my closet.

"What? How did you know we were going out?" I asked shocked and yet I knew I shouldn't be.

Alice tapped her head and said, "I just know things. Why do you always doubt me big brother?"

"No clue sis. I really should know by now." I said shrugging while watching Alice look through my shirts until she found the one she wanted. She worked her way over to my dresser to grab pants and she even picked out my shoes. "I love you. Did you know?"

"Of course you do." She laughed punching my arm. "Yes I know and I love you to. Now have fun tonight." Alice leaned up and kissed my cheek before leaving my room and closing the door behind her.

I laid my clothes out on my bed along with boxers and socks. The shower relaxed my muscles as my mind thought of Bella. She looked so hot in her low rider jeans and that fucking Metallica shirt. They were one of my favorite bands. Bella had the back of the shirt tied up so it hugged her perfectly. She even paired it with combat boots. Fuck me. Of course I got hard thinking about it, so of course, I took care of business while in the shower. We haven't been physical since before she was taken and I wasn't about to be a dickhead boyfriend and pressure her. No, I would wait until she was ready even if that means jerking off in the shower like I just did.

I dried off once i was out of the shower. I brushed my teeth and shaved before returning to my room. I threw on my boxers, socks, and black jeans. I grabbed a white wife beater from my dresser and slipped that on. Next came my black Nike sneakers followed by the black button down Alice chose. It had some weird grey tribal design on it. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I changed my silver hooped earrings to a pair of black studs that looked like gauges. I put my watch back on and grabbed my wallet, phone, and keys, placing them in my pockets. I threw my cut on and was ready to hit the road. My gun was sitting in my saddle bag. I would get that later. I stored my jacket in the bag before hopping on my bike.

I rode the bike to Bella's house. I felt my lower area start to wake up just by looking at her standing by the front door. She is going to be the death of me tonight, I swear it. Her makeup was a little darker tonight and I found that I actually liked it, however, I would always love how she looks without makeup. Her hair was down and it looked like it had grown longer. It looked shinier than usual. I love the feel of her hair. It was always so soft. Her fucking pants made her legs look longer then they actually were and they ended with a pair of black ankle boots that made her look slightly taller than she actually was. She had a cute tank top on with a small jacket but what drew my attention to her the most besides her ass, was her stomach around her belly button. I could see that she had gained a little pouch. I am not sure if that is the word I am thinking of but her pants seemed to stretch out a little with it. I hadn't noticed it before but then again, we haven't spent to much time together. I would work late and I didn't want to disturb her sleep by coming in next thing I noticed was her boobs. They seems to be slightly bigger, not that I cared. I was both an ass and boob man. Of course Bella enjoyed that. I wondered if Bella realized that she flirted with me the whole way to my bike. It was so fucking cute.

I made sure that Bella brought her gun and knives with her which thankfully she did. She also complained about the outfit she wanted to wear, saying that the pants were to tight. That statement made me start to think hard. I decided that I would bring it up later. She said the pants she was wearing right now were also snug. Of course I told her that she looked amazing in them. I was rewarded with Bella's sweet giggle and a blush.

We had such a great time at The Living Coast Discovery Center despite us arguing about who was going to pay. I promised Bella that she could pay for dinner. Bella smiled so much and I thought my cheeks were going to be sore for days, with all the smiling and laughing I did with my baby. She laughed hysterically when an asshole shark decided he or she liked the water better on me. I was pissed at first but got over it quickly when I seen and heard her take on it. She had to bend over and hold onto the tank while laughing. I loved seeing her so careful. It looked perfect on her. The spiders and frogs were creepy looking fuckers and as long as they stayed right where they were, we'd be good.

We finally made it to the real reason that I brought us here. The Eagles. I have always loved eagles. Not only does the American Bald Eagle represent freedom, but they also represent courage, loyalty, and strength. All the things I associate with the club. Bella took pictures of me just standing there leaning on the fence looking at these beautiful birds. As a matter of fact, we took tons of photos today and I couldn't wait to see them.

Choosing where to go for dinner was a funny conversation. Who combines crab legs and chicken? My girl, that's who. That is how we came to be standing in front of the hostess podium with my arm wrapped around Bella's shoulders and hers around my waist. A lady with too much makeup and perfume on comes up to the podium with eyes only for me. This most likely will not end well.

"Hello handsome and welcome to Red Lobster. Two?" She asked purposely not looking at Bella.

"Does it look like there's two of us?" Bella snapped.

"Easy Love." I whispered in her ear.

"It was a stupid question _Bellissimo_. I mean, your arm is wrapping around me for crying out loud."

"I know Angel. I know." I said to Bella before turning to the hostess whom I caught looking me up and down while licking her lips. Can I say ew gross.

"Yes a table for two." I said already annoyed.

"Of course handsome. Follow me." The hostess replied while grabbing two menus and headed to where our table was located. She swung her hips at a dangerous level. Women are crazy. "Here you go. Let me know if there is anything else I can get for you." She said placing the menus down on the table with booth seats and started to walk away.

"Actually I would like a different table. That table right over there." I said pointing to a table in front of the window that housed two chairs. It was smaller than the table we had now but I wanted it to be a little more romantic.

The hostess looked shocked at first but then picked up our menus and took us over to the new table. She basically plopped the menus on the table and said our waiter would be with us soon.

"Whore." Bella said rather loudly when the hostess started to walk away. She looked back at Bella surprised at first. Once she composed herself she started to say something to Bella. "Don't bother defending yourself. You can clearly see that he is taken and that his girlfriend is with him and yet you still want to bat your caked on makeup eyes at him and swing your hips so feverishly that you almost knocked a few of the waiters and busboys over. You do know that they have places for you to act like that right? It's called strip clubs. Now go back to doing what you were doing seeing that you have more people waiting at the podium." Bella said as she started to pull her chair out.

I stopped her and pulled it out for her. I took her jacket from her after she took it off and I hung it on her chair then took my seat. I rubbed my hand down her arm to her hand which I held in mine and placed a kiss to it.

"Angel. Do you mind telling me what that was about? Hmm?" I asked giving her my crooked smile.

"Nothing." She replied. I just stared at her because I knew it was more than nothing. "What?" Bella asked after she looked up at me.

I leaned over and pecked her lips. "There's more to it then nothing baby." I whispered against her lips.

Bella sighed against my lips before she answered. "Cunt knew you were here with me. She could clearly see your arm around me but she still insisted to flirt with you. It just pissed me off to no end. I'm sorry. I am ruining dinner."

"Not at all baby. I love when your claws come out to play. You were staking claim to what is yours. I will never fault you for that." I smiled at her. My smile widen when her face lit up with her own smile and her eyes twinkled.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. "I love you _Bellissimo._ Do you know that?" Bella asked me.

I smiled right back at her and said, "Of course I do Angel. Do you know that I love you?"

We were interrupted by our waiter before she had a chance to reply.

"Good evening. I am Joshua and I will be your server for this evening. Can I start you off with drinks and maybe an appetizer?" The waiter said.

"I would like ice tea with lemon please. Do you have chocolate milk?" Bella asked.

"Yes we do. Would you like that instead of the ice tea?" Joshua asked. I am happy to note that he kept his eyes on her face throughout their whole exchange.

"Yes I would like the chocolate milk along with the ice tea please but please don't forget the lemon."

"Sure thing ma'am. For you sir?" He asked looking to me.

"I will have a glass of water and a Coke, or Pepsi. Whichever you have." I answered. "Could we also get the appetizer combination platter?"

"Of course. Would you like two or three on that platter?" Joshua asked holding his pen to his notepad.

"Three please." Bella quickly said. I chuckled at her which caused her to blush. "Can we have the mozzarella cheese sticks, lobster-crab-and-seafood stuffed mushrooms, and clam strips please? Wait. Is that okay with you _Bellissimo_?" Bella asked looking over at me.

"Of course Angel. Sounds good." I said looking to our waiter and nodded at him.

"Sure thing. I will go put your order in and be right back with your drinks."

"Thank you." We said together and then started laughing. We chatted about what looked good and what we were thinking of getting. Either way, it was agreed that we would need two extra plates so we could share. See, this is the shit I loved the most. Being able to act like a regular couple without worries or fighting. Bella figured out what she wanted so now she was waiting on me.

Joshua brought our drinks and appetizer over and placed them on the table. That shit smelled so fucking good. It caused my mouth to water. Looking over at Bella, I thought she was going to jump on the table just to get to the food.

"Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?" Joshua asked while looking between the two of us.

"No, we are good to order." I answered and looked over to Bella who was already helping herself to the appetizer. She froze mid reach when she realized we were looking at her. "You wanna order now Love?" I asked smirking at her.

Bella blushed and opened her menu to find what it is that she wanted. "Uh, I would like the wood-grilled-shrimp and sirloin."

"Good choice. How would you like the steak done?" Joshua asked.

"Uh. Well done and I mean like no blood at all. Oh and tell them no pink either please." Bella answered.

"Certainly. Would you like a garden salad, Caesar salad, or coleslaw with that?"

Bella thought about it for a second and said, "Garden please with either ranch or french dressing."

"Very good. Now it comes with mashed potatoes, but what other side would you like?"

"Asparagus." My girl answered without missing a beat.

"Very good and for you sir?"

"I would like the admiral's feast with a garden salad, with either french or ranch dressing. I would like broccoli as my second side please." I answered all in one breath.

"Very well sir. I will go place your order."

"Thank you." We both said again and of course laughed at each other.

"So Angel. Remember how I told you that I ordered you something for your birthday but it hadn't come in yet?" I asked Bella. She nodded her head. "Well it came in two days ago." I said reaching into my coat pocket and bringing out a white envelope. I handed it to her.

"What is it?" Bella asked staring at the envelope.

I chuckled at her. "Just open it baby. I promise it won't bite you." I winked at her which caused her to blush.

Bella slowly opened the envelope and held her breath as she slid the contents out and onto the table. Once everything was out, she picked up the two tickets and looked them over. She stared as if they were going to disappear. Bella kept looking between myself and the tickets.

"Is this what I think it is babe?" Bella asked me.

I decided to play with her a little bit. "What do you think they are honey?" I smiled. I had the pleasure of watching her suck in her breath and shake her head, clearing trying to clear it.

"Uh. Godsmack concert tickets is what they look like." Bella whispered just as our food came out. "Holy fuck. That shit smells so good."

I reached over and moved the papers out of the way. I didn't want them to get ruined by the food. I would wait to tell her the rest when she came up from the food. These platters were way bigger than I thought they were. I swear we are going to have leftovers, but my god. The food was deliciously fucking good. Bella moaned next to me which sounded so fucking sexy.

"You know I wanted crab legs and chicken but I am not going to fucking complain because this shrimp and steak is so fucking good. Oh my god." Bella moaned again when she took a bite of her steak. "Wanna try some?" She asked.

"Sure. You want to try some of this?" I asked. We took turns feeding each other. I know, that is totally a cheesy movie thing but she was just to damn cute when she wanted to hold the fork for me. Joshua came over a few times to check on us and get us refills. Once we started getting full, I turned to Bella to tell her about the rest of her present."So baby. There is another piece of information you need to know about the concert."

Bella looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "What would that be _Bellissimo_?"

"Here read this paper." I said handing the paper to her.

I watched as her face paled and her lips formed the o shape. "Are you fucking kidding me _Bellissimo_?" She yelled.

I chuckled at her. "No Angel. It's not a joke." I answered her placing a kiss to her hand.

"I get to meet Sully Erna? Are you shitting me baby? That is amazing. I can't believe it. Oh my god. What am I going to wear? I need to call Alice. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I can't believe you did this. This must have cost you a fortune. How many tickets are there? Oh good there's two. You are going with me right? I mean you have to. You bought them." I cut Bella's rambling off by kissing her.

Pulling back from her I said. "Yes baby. You have backstage passes to meet not only Sully Ena, but the rest of the band as well, plus our seats are actually on the stage. We are on the left side of the stage so you will be able see everything they do. Maybe Sully will do that drum solo he does. I can't wait to hear "Crying like a bitch." I love that fucking song."

Bella went to respond when she was cut off by a weird noise in her stomach. She cupped her hand over her mouth and ran toward the bathrooms. I followed behind her only to be stopped at the bathroom door. Well fuck them. My girl needs me. I walked right in there looking for Bella. I cupped my eyes so I wouldn't see anything that I shouldn't. There was my girl in the handicap stall getting sick. I lean forward and held her hair. I scared her by doing so. She calmed down more and more as I sat beside her, holding her hair and rubbing her back. A random lady knocked on the stall door and handed me some paper towels. Some were wet and others weren't.

"It's not my business but I am actually quite surprised that she would brave coming into a seafood place. I couldn't stand the smell of any type of seafood when I was pregnant. I hope she feels better." The lady left after patting my arm.

"I'm not fucking pregnant anymore." Bella growled and I felt my heart fall. "You don't have to sit with me baby. I just need to rinse my mouth and I'll be back out."

"Are you sure Angel?" I asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead and get everything to take home. No reason to throw it all out. Yeah? I'll be right out. I promise." Bella said while hugging me.

I kissed the top of her head. "Okay Angel. I'll meet you out there." I kissed her forehead and headed back to my table, getting weird looks the whole way. I got the check from our waiter and he gave me a to go cup with ginger ale. He said it was on the house and that he hoped she felt better. I thanked him, grabbed our stuff, and paid the check giving our waiter a huge tip. I was sitting on bench by the door and started thinking. Is Bella still pregnant? No, the doctor said she wasn't but she's showing so many signs. Should I have her take the test anyway? Would it hurt her more if I were to ask? How would she react if it came back negative? All those questions would have to be put on hold as I heard someone yell to call 911. I turned to see the manager trying to wake Bella up. What the fuck?

"Fuck Bella." I yelled as I ran over to her. It looks like she was walking to me from the bathroom but didn't make it very far. "Bella, Angel. Wake up for me. What happened?" I yelled to the closest person.

"I'm not really sure. She was walking through the hallway and she leaned on the door frame. Next thing I knew, she fainted and fell to the floor. I tried to catch her but I didn't make it in time." Joshua, our waiter said.

"Shit." I said and pulled out my phone while waiting for the paramedics to get here. "Charlie. Yeah. No. Listen. I need you and Renee to get to the hospital. No, no. Listen." He kept talking and I was starting to lose my patience. "No Charlie. Shut up and fucking listen okay? We are at Red Lobster. She passed the fuck out and we are waiting for the paramedics to get here." I listened to him some more. "No I can't drive her. I have the bike. Hey they got here. I'll call you from the hospital if you aren't there when we get there. Yeah bye." I shut my phone as they brought in the stretcher. Questions were being shot at me by everyone.

"Just stop asking fucking questions. Get her on the stretcher and get her to the fucking hospital already. Come on. Move it." I yelled. I rode in the back with Bella, holding her hand. This can not be fucking happening. They said something about her blood pressure being high.

Everyone was fucking at the hospital when we arrived. They must have sped to get there before us. I was happy and upset all at the same time. I was told to sit in the waiting room while they checked over Bella. It was a long wait but at least we had Leo for entertainment. He was currently learning to walk. Of course, Emmett is a big kid at heart so he kept Leo entertained the most by playing with him on the floor. My mom brought me out of my head by grabbing my hand and walking away from everyone else.

"_Edward. Cad a tharla?"_ (Edward. What happened?)

I shook my head and looked down at my feet. "_Níl a fhios agam. Bhí lá maith againn. Bhíomar ag ithe agus thug mé na ticéid do Bella agus d'éirigh linn pas a fháil sa cheolchoirm. Bhí sí chomh tógtha sin ach an chéad rud eile a bhí ar eolas agam, bhí sí ag rith don seomra folctha lena lámh thar a béal."_ (I don't know ma. We were having a good day. We were eating and I gave Bella the tickets and backstage passes to the concert. She was so excited but the next thing I knew, she was running for the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.)

My mother studied me before she asked her next question which actually shocked me. "_An bhfuil sí torrach?"_ (Is she pregnant?)

"_Cad é? Níl. Níl a fhios agam. Ba é an toradh a bhí ar na hassholes máthairchuardaithe seo san Iodáil go raibh breith anabaí aici. Ní raibh a fhios againn go raibh sí ag iompar clainne. Sin an fáth nach bhfuil sí cosúil le Bella le déanaí. Bhí sí ag blaming féin."_ I shrugged my shoulders as my mom wrapped her arms around me. (What? No. I don't know. Those motherfucking assholes in Italy caused her to have a miscarriage. We didn't know she was pregnant ma. That's why Bella doesn't seem like herself lately. She was blaming herself.)

My mom sighed and asked, _"Cad eile sí ag déanamh go bhfuil difriúil?"_ (What else is she doing that's different?)

I walked out of my moms arms and went over to the closest window and thought about her question while staring out of the window. "_Sí, uh, tá níos mhothúchánach déanaí ach dúirt sí dochtúir fhéadfadh sé a bheith ar a éagothroime hormone mar gheall ar an breith anabaí. Bhí sí ag gearán níos luaithe go raibh a cuid pants ró-daingean ach sin faoi._" (She, uh, has been more emotional lately but her doctor said it could be her hormone imbalance due to the miscarriage. She was complaining earlier that her pants were too tight but that's about it.)

_"Cad a tharlaíonn má nach raibh sí chailleann an leanbh?_" I spun around to face my mom as the question left her mouth. Could it be possible? (What if she didn't lose the baby?)

_"Fan, cad é?"_ I asked while standing there staring at my mother like she grew a second head. (Wait, what?) My mom didn't have a chance to answer me because we heard Bella's name being called.

"Isabella Swan's family?" I heard called from behind me. My mom and I gathered with everyone else while the doctor talked to Charlie and Renee.

"Is our daughter okay? Can we see her?" Rushed Renee.

"What happened to her?" Yelled Rosalie. Emmett put his hand on her shoulder and reminded her that she needs to remain calm for the baby.

"Would you like to talk privately?" Asked the doctor as he looked around at us all. We had a crowd of eleven people in the ER waiting room. All but five were wearing their cuts. I had taken mine off at the restaurant and didn't put it on when we left for the hospital. I'm sure the doctor was worried about who was family and who wasn't.

"We can talk over here." Charlie said leading to the waiting area of chairs that we took residence in. "You can say whatever you need to in front of everyone. We are all family." He said as he waved his hand around to all of us.

"Please tell me she will be alright?" I begged the doctor. I didn't even give a fuck that I begged in front of everyone nor did I care that I was crying.

"Ms. Swan will be okay as long as she can stay on a healthy diet and limit unnecessary stress." The doctor started saying but was cut off again by Renee.

"Why did she vomit and pass out?" Renee asked.

"Well, the vomiting may continue unfortunately but that is due to her condition. The passing out is due to her blood pressure spiking and she has a case of anemia. Both of which can be maintained with the right amount of vitamins and exercise." The doctor said smiling.

I was confused. "What do you mean due to her condition?" I asked.

"She's pregnant." The doctor said. Well fuck, my mom was right. I looked to my mom and saw a knowing smirk.

"What do you mean she's pregnant? We were told that she had a miscarriage." Charlie said looking confused.

The doctor looked around at all of us, taking in our confused looks. He looked down at Bella's chart that was in his hands. He stood there for about a minute reading. He looked up to answer Charlie's question. "It seems that Ms. Swan did indeed have a miscarriage when she was in Italy, but she wasn't carrying just one baby. She was carrying three."

"What the fuck?" Everyone yelled. I looked at the faces of everyone of my family, and they were just as confused as I was. Everything that I told my mom about the changes in Bella now made sense.

"Is she okay though? Why did she faint?" I whispered not realizing that the doctor heard me.

"She will be as long as she follows a everything her doctor tells her. Ms. Swan will need to see her doctor every two weeks since she is now considered high risk. She needs to take prenatal vitamins along with maintaining her diet. She also has to keep her blood pressure under control. Her blood pressure reached a level that is not only not healthy for her but dangerous for the babies. Who would like to go in and see her right now?" The doctor finished.

It was decided that Charlie, Renee, Jasper, and Rosalie would go in first. The doctor was waiting for her blood pressure to go down before releasing her. If it didn't go down then he would admit her to the hospital. I can only imagine her reaction to being admitted.

I can't believe I was going to be a dad. I mean, I already knew I was a dad when we were in Italy but I have had time to grieve the loss of that baby. Now came time for me to realize that I am actually going to be a father to not just one but two babies and my beautiful Bella is their mother. What the hell are we going to do now? How the fuck is Bella going to handle that news?

Rosalie and Jasper came out to the waiting room. Rosalie looked like she was crying. She went right to Emmett who wrapped his arms around her. Jasper went over and picked Leo up from where he was playing on the floor. Alice went over and quietly talked to him.

"Edward sweetie. You can go back now. Bella's asking for you." Rosalie said sending me a smile.

"Thanks." I said as I made my way to the security desk so they could let me in the back. I asked a nurse what room she was in. The nurse led me to her door. I thanked her and was about to knock when I heard Bella's voice loud and clear.

"Dad, you can't know that. What if he doesn't want to be a father now? What if he feels like I trapped him? I don't want him to think that I trapped him." Bella sobbed.

I heard someone sigh and then Renee spoke. "_Tesoro_, Edward will not think that. You clearly don't know him that well if you think he wouldn't want to be there for you and these babies. He was just as devastated as you were back in Italy. Remember I am the one who gave him the news and he broke down in my arms. You need to give him more credit kid."

I had more respect for Renee after hearing her speak on my behalf. How can Bella think that I wouldn't want the babies? I guess it's really my fault for not talking to her after finding out about the one we lost. I mean, it's not like I didn't try to talk to her about it because I did. She would shut down on me or change the subject. I should have pushed harder, gotten her to talk about it. We both lost a child. A child who never got the chance to take a breath. It wasn't her fault and it wasn't my fault, but it did in fact happen. However, we got lucky that the other two babies she is carrying survived the bullshit those assholes put her through. I do believe it was time for us to talk about this.

I knocked on her door and walked in. "Bella. I think it's time we talked Angel."

**Well, there you have it folks. Some of y'all were spot on in your theory. Edward's outfit will be posted after I upload this. I hope y'all enjoy it. Until next time. :-)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey there everyone. How y'all doing? Good I hope. Thank you everyone for the reviews, the follows, and the favs. Y'all are the best. :-D**

**I realized that the link I posted in my A/N in the last chapter did not show up, nor will it show up on my bio. It is linked on the Facebook and Twitter account though. Now on with the story. :-) **

**SM owns all things Twilight related. I just have fun spicing it up. **

**Bella:**

I have no idea how I feel right now. I feel like my mind and body are being pulled in different directions at one time. I had almost three weeks to get used to the idea that I had lost a baby. I know I hadn't gotten over it, hell I haven't even accepted that it happened. I would shut down or change the subject whenever the subject was brought up. I couldn't bring myself to think about it yet I knew I should. I knew I should deal with it along with talking to Edward about it because I wasn't the only one who lost the baby. I tried to act like everything was normal but that's not an easy task when you having constant reminders all over your body. The bruises will fade like all bruises do, but the scars, they will forever be there. I'm not just talking about the physical ones either. No the mental scars will forever be there. They will fade over time, but they will never leave.

I had a great date with Edward up until I passed the fuck out. Dinner was great and we made conversation easy as long as the baby wasn't brought up. The food was delicious and I couldn't help but dig right into it. I felt like I was starving. The hostess pissed me off majorly though. I wouldn't normally be as pissed about someone checking Edward out but for whatever reason today, I was fuming. It could be because deep down, I feel like Edward blamed me for the miscarriage and a part of me does to even though I know that it was not my fault.

I woke up to find that I was in the room in the ER and I panicked because the last thing I remember was coming out of the bathroom and hearing Joshua, our waiter asking if I was okay. I don't remember anything after that. The nurse in my room explained to me what she was told and said that I had a big crowd of people waiting for me in the waiting room. Of course they are all here. The nurse also told me that I needed to give her a urine sample and she told me that they were already running my blood work. That's when I noticed that I had bandaid on my arm.

"Can I have something to drink?" I asked the nurse whose name was Karen.

"Let me find out from the doctor first. Would you like some crackers as well?" Karen asked.

"Yes please." I answered as I tried to get comfortable on the bed.

"Okay Ms. Swan. Which would you prefer if the doctor says yes, apple juice or ginger ale?"

"Uh, either one is fine. Thank you."

"Sure thing sweetie. Here's the remote for the tv and it has the call button on it should you need me before I get back."

"Thanks." I said.

I settled on watching Murray. As usual, there were women on the show who didn't know who their children's fathers were and they were demanding DNA tests. If only my life was as easy as that. I was mentally yelling at the tv saying the baby looked just like the guy when I heard a knock and looked up to my nurse rolling a weird looking machine in followed by a female doctor.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I am Doctor Pratt. Are you feeling any better?" She said holding her hand out for me to shake which I did.

"I, uh, I feel weak and um, hungry." I said looking down at my hands.

"Well, that is understandable with vomiting. Tell me, how long have you been vomiting?" The doctor asked. I noticed that Karen already at the machine plugged in and was waiting for it to turn on.

"Not very long. It mostly happens when I wake up from a nightmare but not everytime and I haven't passed out before." I answered honestly.

"Have you had any intense stress in your life?" She asked.

I felt my breathing pick up and I squeezed my hands into balls. This did not go unnoticed by either women. Looking up at the doctor, I said, "I lost a baby two weeks ago. I was uh, was kidnapped and beaten and had lost the baby before my family located me." I started to cry hysterically. Both women gave me words of comfort and plenty of tissues. Once the walls have been knocked down, there was no stopping the damn as my tears broke free.

"There there now. Shush. Talk a deep breath now. You will be okay. The stress isn't good for your body right now sweetie. I know that isn't what you want to hear right now but I have some good news for you once you calm down. Okay?" Asked Dr. Pratt. I only nodded my head and let the tears come down for what seemed like forever. True to her word, Dr. Pratt gave me some news that brought a round of new tears to my eyes.

"Ms. Swan, it seems that while you had that miscarriage in Italy, not all the babies have past."

"Wait. What?" I screeched. "Babies?"

Dr. Pratt smiled at me as she held a piece of paper in front of me. It looked of a test result or something. "This is your blood test results. Everything looks good except for the HCG also known as Human Chorionic Gonadotropin. HCG is the pregnancy hormone. Your level is higher than an average level so I am thinking you have more than one baby in your belly. I would like to do an ultrasound quickly just to check." She said pointing to the machine. Ah, so that's what it is for. "Would you like anyone in here with you when I do it?"

"Yeah. I would like my parents and my boyfriend." I looked at her. "Please."

"Very well then. I will go get them. Would you like me to tell them?" She asked.

"Yeah sure." I answered looking back down at my hands.

Once they left, I broke down again. So many fucking thoughts were going through my head and I didn't know which ones to process first. Actually, yes I did. How the fuck am I going to handle twins? Oh my god, what is Edward going to say, to think? I must have spoken out loud because I heard Rosalie say my name and she looked mad.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Rose, knock it off." my mother scolded.

"Hey baby sis. How are you feeling?" Asked Jasper.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know how to feel right now. Right I found out that I lost a baby and I haven't even come to terms with that yet just to be told that I have two more babies on the way. How the fuck am I supposed to hand that shit?" I yelled.

"Hey hey Belly. You will get through this _tesoro_. You can do this." My dad said kissing my forehead. "You got this baby girl. Plus, we have all of us to support you and help you."

Rose sighed and looked worried when she looked at me. "You think Edward is going to bail on you, don't you?"

I cried harder and nodded my head. "Of course I do. We started our relationship right after our first gun fight, then we went into another one to rescue you and his mother then came my kidnapping. How much more can he take before he realizes that I'm not worth all that shit?" I asked.

"Guys. Give us a minute with her please." My mom said placing her hand on my shoulder. Jasper and Rosalie gave me a hug before leaving my room.

"Bells, you can't possibly think that Edward would do that." My dad said squeezing my hand.

"Dad, you can't know that. What if he doesn't want to be a father now? What if he feels like I trapped him? I don't want him to think that I trapped him." I sobbed.

My mom sighed before saying, "_Tesoro_, Edward will not think that. You clearly don't know him that well if you think he wouldn't want to be there for you and these babies. He was just as devastated as you were back in Italy. Remember I am the one who gave him the news and he broke down in my arms. You need to give him more credit kid."

I heard a knock at the door and in walked Edward looking sad. ""Bella. I think it's time we talked Angel."

"We will just go wait in the waiting room." Said my dad while kissing my forehead.

"Call us when you want us to come back in." My mom said kissing my cheek.

I noticed my dad whispering something in Edward's ear and him nodded to whatever it was. Edward gave my dad a small smile and watched them walk out the door.

"I'm sorry for scaring you _Bellissimo_." I whispered.

"I know baby. I didn't think you did it on purpose." Edward smirked. I couldn't help but smile back at him. He walked over and took the chair my mom had and picked up my hand, holding it to his mouth and kissed it. I watched his every move.

"Edward. I am sorry." I blurted out.

"Whatever for?" He asked.

I studied his face to see if he was serious. "Uh, the doctor told me that I am still pregnant and I know we didn't talk about the miscarriage and I know that was my fault but uh, what do you, um, think about it?" I stumbled out while staring at him. God, he's beautiful even when upset.

"You want to know what I think about you being pregnant?" He asked.

I looked down at my lap. "Well yeah. I mean I can understand if you are angry with me or if you don't want them. I mean, we haven't even talked about kids or the future really so I totally." My mumbling speech was caught off my Edward's finger that he placed against my lips.

"Angel, stop. I am not angry. I am feeling overwhelmed with the feelings that are running through me right now. You can't take all the blame for this because I was more than a willing participant in creating these babies." Edward said placing his hand on my stomach. I placed my hand over his and started crying yet again. "Don't cry baby. I am more then happy right now."

I just stared at him to make sure he was serious. "Yeah?"

"Yeah Angel. We can do it. I know our lives are hectic with the club but I love you and you are my whole world. There's nowhere else I want to be right now, well except laying on that bed with you in my arms, but other than that, nope no where. You are it for me baby." I didn't let Edward finish his little speech because I had crushed my lips to his, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer to me. God, I missed him so much. I moaned into his mouth and was rewarded with growl. Kissing him with this fucking bed rail in the way was annoying as fuck and unfortunately for me, we couldn't go any further because someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Fucking figures.

"Sorry for interrupting but we need to do this ultrasound now." Smirked my doctor. "Plus I am pretty sure that is what landed you in this situation to begin with." She laughed.

I blushed and looked over at Dr. Pratt. "Uh yeah of course. Dr. Pratt, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, Dr. Pratt." I said waving my hand back and forth between them.

"Nice to meet you." They said together and shook hands. I laughed because for some reason, I found that fucking funny. Don't ask.

"So will we be able to see the babies on the screen?" Edward asked looking hopeful.

"They won't look like a baby yet but there is a chance you will be able to see something." Dr. Pratt answered. "This scan will give us an idea of almost exactly how far along you are. It won't be hundred percent accurate but we can get as close as possible. Also, there is no guarantee that we will be able to see both babies today. They like to lay on top of each other. Now, I am going to lay the bed back just a little. Let me know if you feel uncomfortable. I can imagine how they must feel even if they don't weigh anything yet." She laughed while lowering the top half of the bed.

"Now that you have mentioned it. I have noticed that some of my clothes were tighter. I thought I had gained weight." I said. Edward laughed at me as the doctor brought over a few towels and a white bottle. "Why are you laughing?" I asked him.

"Oh baby. I'm just remembering earlier today. You were so upset that the pants you wanted to wear today were too tight and you got upset about it. Now I know why they were tight and why you have been emotional lately." Edward laughed again when I went to punch him but since I was laying down, I couldn't.

"Asshole." I grumbled. Edward just laughed harder and the doctor joined in. Just fucking great.

"Ms. Swan, can you please lower your pants down a little past your hips. You don't have to take them all the way down. I just need enough space to use this wand." The doctor said bringing a towel over and pushing a small part into the top of my pants. "Now this stuff will be cold. This is just ultrasound gel to help with the machine." She said as she squeeze the gel onto my stomach. Fuck, that shit was really cold. "Sorry." She said.

The doctor moved the probe thingy around pressing down hard on my stomach. I was afraid she would hurt the babies and was about to say something when she paused her hand and hit a few keys on the machine a few times then turned the screen to face us. I had no fucking clue what we were supposed to be seeing. I had never really seen an ultrasound picture let alone the actual thing so yeah, clueless. Dr. Pratt must have seen the look on my face because she spoke up and using her hand, she showed us what to look at.

There on the screen in the center of all this white fuzziness was a black semi circle with two white spots. The white spots were my, no our babies. The angle she had at first showed the twins heads and as she moved the wand, we could make out a longer shape on each which I am assuming were their bodies. We wouldn't be able to see their arms, legs, or what sex they were yet since it was still a little to early but that was okay with me right now. As long as they were healthy despite everything that has happened to me lately.

"I can print pictures for you today but I insist that you make an appointment with your OBGYN as soon as you can. If the office is in conjunction with this hospital then all the testing and reports can be looked up on their computers but I can have a disk made and give you the rest of the information upon discharge. It's up to you." Dr. Pratt said.

I looked to Edward to get his input. "What do you think? I don't know if my doctor's office is associated with the hospital."

He looked at me for a few seconds then looked to the doctor. "Could you give us copies please. It's better to have them incase your doctors office doesn't." Edward said. I could see in his eyes that he was just as awed as I was.

"Sure thing Edward. I just have to finish a few more measurements and hit print." She said as she moved the wand some more and hit keys on the keyboard. She took the wand from my stomach and used the towel in the waistband of my pants and wiped my stomach. She gave me a clean towel to get whatever she missed. "I will say that the twins look good. I am no expert on it but they seem to be measuring good. This machine doesn't have sound so we couldn't see if we could hear their heartbeats but you should be able to at your next ultrasound appointment." She said sitting the bed back up and handing the two of us the picture's she printed.

I couldn't help it when I looked at the picture in my hand. The gate opened again because the tears began to fall. The bed rail was still down from when the doctor moved it that Edward was able to sit on the bed and wrap his arm around. He whispered into my ear after placing some kisses to my lips and temple.

"Look what we made Angel. I can't wait to see them again. Oh they are going to be so beautiful just like their mommy. I love you Angel."

I looked up at this man next to me and felt my heart swell with love and happiness. "I love you to _Bellissimo_. I hope they are as healthy and handsome as you are baby."

"Okay you two. I hate to break up all this happiness but we need to have a serious talk right now, then we can get you discharge and out to the crowd of folks who are pacing a groove in the waiting room." The doctor laughed and we joined.

"Let's hear it Doc." I laughed when she raised her eyebrow.

"So the good news is that the babies look good so far and we want to keep them that way. Now with that being said, we need to talk about your blood pressure. It was high when you came in which is what caused you to faint. The vomiting was caused from being pregnant. Unfortunately, that may not go away quickly so you will need to watch what you eat. Some of your favorite foods may cause morning sickness or in some cases, all day will also find that some foods that you don't like will become a craving. Now your high blood pressure could be caused from all the stuff that happened to you since you were kidnapped and the miscarriage of one of the babies. That could put a lot of stress on the body especially if you are subconsciously thinking about it. You need to increase the amount of protein you take in while decreasing or completely stop eating fried and junk food, drink 8 ounces of water a day and get enough rest. Only use salt when cooking. That means do not add extra salt to you food no matter how bland it tastes. Also, exercise regularly and elevate your feet should your ankles or feet start to hurt or swell. Make sure you keep all your doctor appointments and everything should be good." Dr. Pratt said as she patted my leg. "Now for the semi bad news. You have a small case of anemia which can be treated with iron-rich foods. So, basically watch your diet and it should correct itself. Any questions you have for me before I send the nurse in with your discharge papers?"

"Uh, I can't think of any right now, but I'm sure I will have some by my appointment. Thanks doc." I said looking to Edward who shook his head.

"Anytime Ms. Swan. Have a good day." She walked out of the room and the nurse came right in like she was waiting there this whole time.

"Okay Ms. Swan, sign here. Do you need me to read this all to you or did the doctor do it already?"

"She went over everything with me already."

"She's taking my job, I swear." She laughed and we joined her. "You are all set. Congratulations."

"Thanks." We said together as she walked out.

"Well, let's go show everyone, shall we?" Edward asked holding his hand out.

"Yeah baby, let's shall." I giggled at his smile.

Yup everyone was here waiting for me. It warmed my heart seeing everyone. This family just keeps growing by the day. I swear it and I loved it.

"Bells. How you feeling darling?" Asked Carlisle.

"Good. Nervous. Excited. Tired. I could keep going." I laughed.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and took the ultrasound picture from me. "Look what we have here." He said holding his arm up and showing off the twins.

"Oh my god. Is that my grandbabies?" Squealed Esme.

Alice was jumping in place, clapping her hands. "Yay more shopping."

"More blessings." my mom yelled.

"Way to go Eddie." yelled Emmett who was wearing a shit eating grin and he was rewarded with a smack to his head from my sister. "Oh shit Rosie."

"Shut up to idiot. Guys come down, you are scaring Leo." Rose said holding a crying Leo.

"Awe my boy. Come here." Alice said taking Leo and giving kisses to his cheeks and neck causing him to laugh.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Asked my dad. "We can celebrate more later."

"Sir." We all said.

I rode with Rosalie with Edward in the backseat. We were taking him to get his bike which I was no longer allowed to ride on in my "condition" which was fine with me because I was carrying precious cargo for the next seven and half months, give or take. Rose babbled on about us being pregnant together and how there was so much planning to do. I swear she has gotten worse since getting pregnant but I loved her all the more.

"Alright first stop. Now get out." Laughed Rosalie while looking back at Edward who flipped her off.

"Yes ma'am." He said climbing out of the back only to come to my window. I rolled it down and he leaned in to kiss me. "I'm going to go grab a bag from home. I'll be over in a little while." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. He turned to walk away while I yelled I love you back.

"So twins Belly? I can't imagine carrying two at once. This little bean is already reckon havoc on me and I'm only twelve weeks. This baby is already killing my bladder." Rose laughed.

I laughed with her. "Well, considering that I didn't know I was pregnant to begin with even though there were signs everywhere. It's weird how much of it I can see now that I know. You know?" I looked out the window as I spoke. "The first sign was my clothes getting tighter. That shit pissed me off already plus my stomach has been upset lately."

"Yeah that was one of the first things I noticed was my stomach. It felt like I was nervous all the time. I started eating a lot of crackers thinking I was getting a stomach virus. It wasn't until I didn't get my period that I just fucking knew."

"Were you afraid to tell Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I mean, I was because than we would have to tell everyone that we were sneaking around for weeks before the patch over. I thought everyone would lose their fucking minds but surprisingly they didn't. Everyone was really accepting. Emmett. He was over the moon with the idea of being a dad. His biggest problem was not being able to scream it from the rooftop yet which he actually did once everyone knew." We laughed. I could totally see him doing that.

"I think with me it hasn't fully hit yet, you know? Like I just started to actually grieve the one I lost just to find out I have two more. Whoa, talk about a huge mind fuck. I was actually thinking about getting a headstone. Have a small funeral for the peanut." I said as my eyes filled with tears. "Fuck this crying shit."

Rose laughed. "Sorry sorry. I shouldn't laugh but honey, I'm going through the same thing. In all seriousness, I think that would be a good idea about the headstone."

We pulled up in front of our house and got out of her car. "I'll talk to Edward and see how he feels about it. He may not like the idea and I should get his opinion since he is daddy." We laughed and I said, "That totally came out the wrong fucking way."

Rose was holding on to the car laughing. "No shit."

"Come on. I want a shower and food." I said.

"Would you like some soup?" My mom asked as we walked into the house and I started to head to the kitchen for some juice.

"Chicken corn chowder?" I asked.

My mom looked between Rose and I. "Is that what you guys want?"

We both whined. "Yes please."

"Fine. It will be ready in about two hours. Go rest until then."

"Thanks mom." We yelled.

I headed to my bedroom and grabbed clothes for a shower. Lucky for me, Edward left some of his clothes here and I of course washed them so that is what I grabbed and headed into the bathroom. Ah, the shower felt so nice. I let water cascade down the front of my body until it hit my nipple and I hissed in pain. Fuck me that hurt.

"Fuck." I yelled backing up from the water.

"Are you okay in there Angel?" I heard Edward yell.

I screamed. "Fuck Edward. You just scared the shit out of me. When did you get here?" I yelled out. I heard his chuckle closer than I thought.

"Sorry baby. I thought you heard me come in." Edward said as his arms slid around me from behind. I leaned back into him.

"No. I didn't hear you. I was lost in my head." I turned around in his arms, mainly to get my nipples away from the evil water. "Fuck that shit hurts."

"What does?" Edward asked.

"The water on my nipples. It never hurt before." I said as Edward turned us so he was under the water.

"Everything on you is going to be much more sensitive. Your body has to adjust to two other bodies being in there." Edward said as he rubbed my back.

We washed up and cuddled some more. I was running my hand down his back and reached down to cup his ass pulling him to me. My other hand went to his dick that was starting to wake up.

"What are you trying to do Angel?" Edward grunted out as I stroked him.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently.

He turned us so that he could lean against the tile as my hand ghosted up his shaft. I rubbed my thumb around his head and he hissed. "You know this is how we got in trouble to begin with." He grunted out since I was stroking him faster.

"Trouble? Whatever. You like it." I said against his lips as I kissed him hard.

"Fuck Angel." He moaned against my lips.

"Mhmm later." I whispered back as my hand continued its work on his dick. I brought my other and lower to grab his balls, squeezing them tight but not tight enough to hurt him. His hand came up to my neck and pulled me back to his mouth. I knew he wouldn't last much longer and I was right. A few more passes of my thumb over his sensitive head and his lost it. His whole body froze and his hand on my neck tighten almost painfully.

"Shit Angel." Kiss. "I needed that." Kiss. "Thank you." Kiss. "For everything." Kiss.

"No need to thank you _Bellissimo_. It was my pleasure." I said kissing his lips one last time and stepping out of the shower.

Grabbing my towel and wrapping it around me. I put another on around my hair and walked into my room leaving Edward behind in the shower. I went to my dresser and grabbed a bra and panties. I dried my body off, leaving my hair wrapped up and put on my bra and panties totally forgetting that my clothes are in the bathroom. I throw my towel in the hamper on my way into the bathroom and I stopped in the doorway. This man was standing against the counter with a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripping down to his shoulders from his hair, which was a little longer than normal. He looked to be preparing to shave but my god, this man was smoking hot and he was all mine. I started at his tattoo and pierced chest and worked my way down to his muscled abs. This way was the definition of sexy and I swear, he knew it.

"See something you like, Angel?" I heard him ask as he smirked at me in the mirror.

I walked into the room and over to the counter. I placed my hand on his back as I leaned around him. "As a matter of fact I do. Here they are." I said as I grabbed my clothes, well his clothes. I walked around him heading back to the door but stopped and placed a kiss in the middle of his back.

I headed back into my room feeling his eyes on me. I proceeded to get dressed. I put his wife beater on first followed by his pj pants, nothing special. I had to roll the top down as usual but not at much as before. His wife beater was still really big on me so I grabbed one of my zipper hoodies and put that on. I sat at my vanity and dried my hair with the towel, and brushed it out. I left it down to air dry. Edward came out of the bathroom dressed in only boxers and sweatpants.

"Are you going to wear a shirt?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Of course Love. I just forgot to bring it in there with me." He smiled at me.

"Good." I smiled back. I walked over to him to hug him but my arms never made it around him. My stomach churned and I cupped my mouth and ran to the toilet. I got sick until there was nothing left to coming up. I felt Edward behind me holding my hair and rubbing my back. He continued to do that until I was able to sit up. He helped me stand and I pushed him away from me. He gave me a hurt look.

"Uh, don't take this personally _Bellissimo_ but you smell." I said without humor.

"I smell?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "I think it's your aftershave."

"Oh. I can wash it off." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry." I said starting to cry again.

"Don't be baby. It happens." Edward answered while getting a new wash clothes for himself.

"Let me just brush my teeth and you can get to it." I said through my tears.

Edward nodded and moved away from me. "I want to hug you to make you feel better but I know that would be a bad idea."

I nodded my head as my cleaned the nasty taste out of my mouth. When I was done, I walked into my room and told Edward the bathroom was free and that I would be downstairs.

I could smell the soup as I exited my room. It smelled heavenly. I noticed the kitchen table had magazines everywhere. There were wedding, baby, and decorating magazines. I guess we were back to that. I sat down and pulled some baby ones to me. They had a lot of cute nursery themes and there was so much shit we would need for the babies. I mean, it was a lot to look at for one baby and we would have to double up on a lot of the stuff. There was no way there would be enough room for my babies, plus Rosalie's and Leo in my parents house. There was only one spare room and Leo has claimed that one and I wouldn't dream of taking it from him. I am sure Edward and I can think of something. I still have time.

I looked up from the Disney theme baby magazine when a bowl of soup appeared under my nose along with some crackers and milk. I looked up to see Edward staring at me with a smile.

"Fuck. That smells so good. Thank you baby." I said. I smiled at Edward as he took a sit next to me.

"Your welcome Angel. Although, you should thank you mom. She made it. It's really good. Is there anything she can't make?" Edward asked taking another mouthful.

"I doubt it. My mom will look up the recipe if she doesn't know it." I answered after I swallowed.

"I see you were looking at nursery themes. See any you liked?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "The books were here and I just thought I would look to get an idea, but I have no freaking idea. They all look nice. I mean, we can't really pick a theme if we don't know the sexes. You know?"

Edward looked deep in thought. He took a few of the books and turned some pages. He looked at me and said, "How about we do this for now. We choose one for each sex? We could always double the theme if they are the same sex, plus we would only need one room to start off with because I am pretty sure they will be staying in the room with us for a few months."

I smiled over at him. "That could work but we still have time to pick. I see you have been thinking hard about this already?"

"Well, yeah I did on my way over here." He shrugged.

"That's good to know. I mean we still have to figure out where they are going to live." I said realizing that I finished off my soup and was slowly inching my spoon to Edward's bowl.

Edward laughed and pushed my hand away. "Nice try Angel. You mom made plenty. Would you like me to get you some more?"

"Nah I can get it." I answered. Once I was back from getting a refill. I took my seat next to Edward. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

"You wondered where the babies would live when they were born?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Well yeah. There's only one spare room here and Leo has that. There's no way I would take that from him. My room isn't big enough to house all my stuff plus their stuff. Your room isn't big enough either." I said shrugging.

"Exactly. I was thinking the same thing. How about we move in together? We could get our own place. A three or four bedroom house?" Edward looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes. "What do you say?"

**Dum dum dum. Whatever do you think Bella will say? I know this chapter was slow and long but there was too much info that I needed to squeeze in here. Let me hear your thoughts. Until next time, y'all have a great week. :-) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone. How y'all doing? Thank you for your reviews, favs, and follows. It warms my heart so much that so many of you enjoy this story. I won't hold you up any longer. Now onto the story. **

**SM owns all thing Twilight, I'm adding my own twist to it.**

**Edward:**

"To the left Em. Get him before he gets away." I yelled to Emmett as my fist made contact with this douche bag in front of me.

"He's not going anywhere Ed. Jas got him in the knee." Emmett grunted to me as he dragged another guy over to the two that was already sitting at my feet.

"Is that all that's left? I asked.

"Yeah Ed, the rest are goners. They were okay shooting at us but they didn't like it once the tables were turned." replied Jasper as he kicked at one of the men on the ground.

I nodded my head to show that I heard them and held up our walkie talkie. "Sam, how does that shipment look?" I said into the walkie.

"We are still counting but it looks like there maybe a few AK's missing." Sam answered back.

I walked to the guy with the gunshot to the knee and pulled him up. "Who took the guns?" I sneered.

"Fuck you." He answered.

"Dude, do you really want to go down that route?" Asked Emmett who smirked while dramatically cracking his knuckles.

"We die if we say anything." Another answered.

"You die if you don't say anything so if I were you, I would pick my battle." Said Jasper curling his lip.

"Where the fuck is Aries?" I yelled to no one in particular.

"Ed, he was shot in the leg but he's okay. He's in the office right now." Emmett said. "That's why Zeus is pacing like he is." Pointing to one of the guard dogs. "He wants to get the guy who did it."

"Whom might that be?" I asked. Emmett pointed to the guy with the knee wound. "Oh it's on motherfucker. You shot my dog." I yelled in his face.

"Guys. We have incoming." Said Ben over the walkie.

"Fuck. Go go go." I yelled to my men. Fuck these guys down here.

We went to the side of the building. I shut Zeus in the office with his brother. Emmett pulled the emergency ladder down. Up we climbed to meet up with Ben who had been positioned on top of the roof to cover our asses. I took his binoculars and scanned the area. We were at the docks that we own. We were trying to catch the assholes who decided to try and take our gun shipment. It ended in a shootout and now this. We had a black SUV barreling down the road and headed right for our gate. Thankfully the alarm was off due to us being here, because it would alert the police which we didn't need right now. All we could do was wait until the truck drove onto our property before we could take them out.

"Wait until they come through the gate then shoot their tires. I want to know who they are." I barked to the guys around me and into the walkie.

"Sir." was their only response as we waited for them.

The next thing I know, I felt a rumble under my feet, the whole building shaking. I grabbed onto the side of the roof to steady myself and I noticed the guys doing the same. The rumbling continued as I seen a rush of flames shoot up from the middle of the roof and I could feel the heat coming from it.

"Fuck. The building is on fire. Move it. Get your asses off the roof. Go go go. NOW!" I ordered.

"Edward. What's going on over there?" Sam asked.

"I don't know man. We are trying to get off the building. It's on fucking fire." I yelled through the walkie as I ran to the ladder. Emmett went down first, followed but Ben and Jasper. I made sure the rest of my team went down before me. Just as I swung my feet around, something fucking exploded causing the part of the wall with the ladder to push out. I went flying into the air landing hard on the ground but that wasn't the end of it. The mother fucking ladder and the part of the wall that it was attached to landed on my stomach and thighs knocking the wind out of me. I heard gunshots and shouting.

I heard some of my guys running to me yelling my name, telling me to keep my eyes open, to keep talking to them. That was a feat that was hard to do. I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to breath. I wanted my Bella who was carrying my babies. I looked to Jasper, getting his attention.

"Tell." I sucked in air. "Bella that." Fuck this was hard. "That I love her." I finally got it out before everything went black.

**1 Week Prior:**

I don't know why I asked Bella to move in with me the way I did, but I did. I just blurted it out. It wasn't the right time but it seemed to fit for us because nothing we ever did was done the right fucking way. I mean, hell she was already pregnant with twins for crying out loud and we weren't living together nor were we married. Now, I am not saying that I am old fashioned like that but there are certain things that I believe any lady wants. I can totally see myself married to Bella, coming home every night at almost a decent time to have a family dinner and tuck our babies in together. We could have that even if we didn't live together but would I want to leave at night? What if one of the twins has a nightmare? I couldn't let Bella take care of them all on her own while I was off doing god knows what for the club. Plus, she will have her hands full when they are born and fuck if I wasn't scared about that.

On more than one occasion was I caught reading one of Rosalie's pregnancy books and I wasn't sorry. I wanted to know everything about a twin pregnancy so that I was prepared. Some of that shit in the book was nasty as fuck but other stuff was really good to learn.

Jasper and Alice have even allowed me to help them with Leo. I learned how to bathe him even though he is older than a newborn. I learned how to feed him, dress him, and change his diaper. All things I would need to know when the twins were born. Even better was when Emmett and Rosalie's baby was here. I could learn all about newborns. I was really looking forward to being an uncle, not that Alice wasn't already calling me that to Leo.

It amazed me the role Alice played with him. She would take him to the basement to see Lauren everyday who would cry and thank Alice. Jasper said on more then one occasion that she didn't have to do that, that he would but she would shrug him off saying it was the least she could do to help him out. Renee would take over for Alice the days she was in class. Yeah, that was another thing, we pulled Alice out of her dorm room and now she rode to school with Felix. It was safer this way.

Bella also returned to school a few days ago. I would drop her off and we would have a mak eout session before others arrived in the parking lot. She would then meet up with Angela and the two would walk into school together with Demetri shadowing them. We had to pull a lot of strings plus a letter from the Chief for Demetri to be wherever Bella was. Demetri would bring her home if I was running late. I would try to help her with her homework but my girl is to fucking smart for me since I couldn't figure out how to do her homework which caused her to laugh at me.

**2 Days Prior:**

Here we were sitting at the dining room table at my parents house. Bella was working on her graphic design project while I was watching recordings of the security cameras at the warehouses on the dock. We have found our guard dogs drugged more then once so I was watching to see if I could see when and how they were getting to our dogs when Bella's voice brought my eyes away from the screen. I paused the video to give her my undivided attention.

"So I was thinking _Bellissimo_." Bella said looking at me.

"Oh? What about?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

Bella blinked at me. For whatever reason, raising my eyebrow at her turns her on.

"That's not nice." Bella huffed folding her arms across her chest, but I could see her fighting a smile.

I smiled at her and said, "I never said I was nice, but tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Oh right. Um, I've been thinking about your offer of moving in together." Bella said.

"Is that right Angel and what did you come up with?"

"Well, it would be easier to have more space for the twins. Plus, I can't imagine that it is nice for you to be basically living out of a travel bag at my parents house. So, to answer your question, yes I'll move in with you." Bella said smiling real big. There was a sparkle in her eyes.

I just stared at her because that smile and sparkle mixed with the pregnancy glow made her undoubtedly beautiful. "Really?" I asked. Bella nodded her head.

I stood up from my seat and walked over to her, holding my arms out for her. She stood and wrapped her arms around my waist burying her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "Are you sure Angel?"

"Absolutely _Bellissimo_. I am sure of us." She answered. I tipped her chin up and leaned down and kissed her hard.

"I am so fucking happy right now Angel."

"Me to baby. Me to but ah, you get to tell the Pres." Bella laughed moving from my arms to head down the hall.

"Think you are funny do you?" I yelled after her. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." I heard before the door closed.

I laughed to myself and went back to the video on my laptop. I was skimming through it as Bella came back to the table and continued to work on her project. I swear that class consumed most of her time. My eyes were starting to water watching these videos and I was about to shut it down for the night when something in the far corner of the video caught my eye. I checked the timestamp that showed the date and time. I continued to watch as two people approached the fence and laughed when they jumped back from the two dogs that came out of nowhere. The guys ran away and that was that for the night. I went on to the next night and sure enough, the guys returned at the same time as the previous nights but this time, this time they anticipated the dogs. One guy kept the dogs busy while the second guy did something to the fence. It looked like he may have cut it. The next few nights were the same except they would get braver and actually give the dogs a treat or something. That was how they were drugging the dogs.

I called my dad and told him what I found on the footage. He was pissed and said he would call Ben. He was going to have Ben move the one camera to cover more of that particular area. I also told him that I would call Charlie to let him know. I then proceeded to tell him that Bella and I were moving in together. He was shocked at first but agreed that it would be a wise decision with the twins on the way. He laughed when I told him that Bella told me to tell Charlie. My dad also said he wouldn't tell my mom. He said he would let me do the honors of that. It's not like she doesn't already love Bella, because she does and she's extremely ecstatic that she has three grandchildren on the way plus she treats Leo like he's her grandson. My mom will be ecstatic because she will be able to decorate. Yes, not only is my mother the ex queen of a motorcycle club, she does the books for all the businesses, plus she is an interior designer.

Bella had disappeared from the table while I had been on the phone with my pop.

"_Ma, an bhfuil tú gnóthach?"_ I yelled. (Ma, are you busy?)

"_Sa chistin." _My mom yelled back giggling. (In the kitchen)

I stopped as I entered the kitchen. I smiled at my mom and my girlfriend. Bella was sitting on a stool at the island with a big mixing bowl and a spoon. She was using the spoon to gather all the leftover chocolate that was still in the bowl and it looked like my mom left a little extra in it on purpose. "_Cad atá ar siúl agat?"_ (What are you doing?)

"What?" Asked Bella as she licked the spoon. My mom was standing on the other side of the counter wiping it down. "I came to get milk and was heading back to the table but changed direction." Bella said shrugging her shoulder holding up the bowl.

I walked behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist placing my hands on her growing belly. She was almost as big as Rosalie was but I wasn't going to say anything. We have been tear free for about four days now and I would rather it to stay that way.

"I asked what you were doing but I can see. What are you ladies making?" I asked.

"Brownies." Bella squealed as she continued to eat the leftover chocolate.

My mom and I chuckled at her. How could we not? She was too adorable not to. I seen my mom pull out her phone and she took a picture just as Bella brought the spoon to my mouth only to take it away and put it in her mouth. My mom was doubled over laughing at my expression. When she got herself under control, she showed the picture to Bella. I couldn't help myself, I laughed with them because Bella let out a full on belly laugh.

"Send that to me please." Bella said to my mom.

"Of course dear. I'm assuming you want a copy to?" My mom asked me. I nodded. "So what did you need honey?"

"Well, uh, I asked Bella last week if she wanted to uh, move in with me and she just told me yes." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. My mom stood there staring at the two of us. I continued before she said anything. "It would make sense since we are expecting the twins and there's not enough room here or at Charlies."

"Are you looking for my approval?" My mom asked.

I felt Bella place her hands over mine that were still resting on her belly. I laced our fingers together. "Honestly? No, I wasn't but I would really appreciate it." I said.

My mom walked around the counter to us. She pulled Bella's face into her hands and kissed Bella's cheeks. She did the same with me. "I think it's a wonderful idea. It would be better to have your own space once these little ones arrive. Oh the possibilities for the nurseries." My mom clapped her hands.

"Whoa, one step at a time Esme. We still have to tell my parents." Bella laughed.

My mom stopped at looked at us like we grew another head. "What? You haven't told them yet?"

"Uh no ma. Bella just said yes a little bit ago." I smiled at Bella's giggle.

My mom sighed. "Well then that makes sense. Get to it. We have a lot to do. Oh, I can't wait to get with Renee. This will be perfect." My mom returned to the stove to check on the brownies.

I laughed into Bella's neck. "I hope telling your parents will be that easy."

"Ha. One could hope. Let me go finish my homework then we can go tell my parents."

"Alright Love. Let's go." I said helping her off the stool.

**1 Day Prior:**

I was nervous when we walked into Bella's house. Apparently we were telling her whole family since they were all therein the dining room. The guys were going over what I found on the security footage but stopped when we walked in. My dad was wearing a shit eating smile along with my mom. Yeah they are totally going to give it away. Fuckers. I looked to Bella to start this show.

"Hey guys." Renee said coming into the room. "Are you hungry?"

"No we are good. Thanks. We ate on the way here." Bella said.

"What? What did you have? You can't be eating fast food no matter how much you crave it." Rosalie said.

"We didn't have fast food. We went to Applebee's." I said pulling out a chair for Bella.

"Oh well then okay." Rosalie said with a smile. "I'm just making sure is all."

"Thanks." Bella said then looked to her parents. "Uh we have something we wanted to tell you."

"What?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Are the babies okay?"

"Guys. Relax. The twins are as good as expected. Edward and I wanted to tell you that we have decided to move in together." Bella said looking between the two. I stood behind her with my hands on her shoulders for comfort and support. "I mean, it makes sense. We will need the space for the twins because there will be a heck of a lot more baby stuff for them then we needed for Leo. Plus, I would never dream of taking anything from Leo. My room isn't big enough for myself and them nor is Edward's so this was the next logical step."

"You seem to have really thought this through _miele_." Charlie said. (Sweetie)

"I have. Edward and I talked about. We also talked about what we wanted for a house. Plus, we thought both mom and Esme would like to help us decorate it." Bella said. Ah, there was the trick right there. I saw Renee's eyes light up at the mention of decorating. I also saw Alice bouncing over next to Jasper who placed his arm around her to calm her down.

"Well then, let me know if you guys need any help." Charlie said as he came over to hug Bella and shake my hand.

"_Grazie_ Daddy." Bella said standing to hug Charlie who wrapped his arms around her. I noticed that Bella was crying. Awe shit, I was hoping there wouldn't be anymore tears for a while. Damn hormones. (Thank you)

"Hey _miele_, what's with the tears?" Charlie asked clearly having no idea what the tears were from.

"Don't worry about it dad. Damn hormones." Bella laughed.

"Hey Ed, you have a moment for this shit?" Emmett asked pointing to the table.

"Yeah." I said back. "Angel, you okay while I looked this over with them?"

"Yeah _Bellissimo_. I'm good. I'll be in the living room with the girls." Bella said giving me a kiss before heading out of the room.

"Okay guys. What's going on?" I asked looking down at the table.

"Well it seems these two guys come every few days. It looks like they are staking the place out." Ben said.

"I personally think that we should send some guys in and have them watch for these assholes. We might be able to catch them." Jasper said while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah we can do that. I would be one of the guys to go. Who else?" I asked looking around.

"Aye." said Emmett, Sam, and Ben.

"I'm game." answered Jasper and Jacob.

"Jasper. I want you to call a few more guys in. We will get a plan together and we will fucking stick to the damn plan. Am I clear?" Charlie said.

"Sir."

"Good. Now let's plan this shit." Said my dad.

**2 Hours Prior:**

We were waiting around to see if these two guys would show which they finally fucking did but they weren't alone this time. No, they had three other guys with them. They went right over to the same spot where they cut the fence. We didn't bother to repair it because we wanted to see if they would actually come through it this time which they fucking did.

"Son of a bitch." whispered Emmett.

"They are getting braver. They are looking for the dogs now. Looks like the first guy has something in his hands." I grabbed the walkie and asked, "Can anyone see what is in their hand?"

"That's a negative Ed. Whatever it is, it's blending in with their gloves." Said Sam.

"Just fucking great." I huffed. "Keep an eye on them."

I looked around the corner of the building I was currently hiding behind. I knew this area like the back of my hand seeing that I've been coming here since I was a kid. We all used to play hide and seek as kids. These fuckers have some balls on them because as soon as they were through the fence, they ran in different directions and check out the first three buildings.

"Whoa. Don't go in this one. The dogs are in here." One of them yelled.

"Why are the dogs locked up? They haven't been locked up any of the other times we have come here." Came from another.

"Fuck it's a trap. I bet you. Come on. Let's get the fuck out of here. Now." The leader yelled. They all started to run back to the fence which was now blocked by Sam. We ran up behind the guys without them hearing us.

"What are you doing on private property?" Sam asked with his arms crossed. Sam really was a scary mother fucker especially when provoked, like right now. His muscles flexed in his tattooed arms which only made him scarier to those who didn't know him. Those were the same arms that would carry Leo around while bouncing him just to hear him laugh.

"What business is it our yours? It's not your property." The leader said.

"It may not be in my name but it is indeed my property you little shit. Now what are you doing here?" Growled Sam.

"Fuck you." One of them said. "Come on. We can take him. He's alone."

Sam smirked while uncrossing his arms. "Bring it asshole."

They all lunged at Sam but only one of them made it to him because the other three were taken down by Emmett, Jasper, and I. I wrapped my arm around the guys neck only for his elbow to come back and hit me in the stomach. I stumbled back and he took that as a sign to charge. My boot came in contact with his knee causing him to fall. I drew my arm back with my hand already in a fist and swung my arm forward. My fist meant his jaw. I managed to hit him a few more times before he swung back. Mother fucker got me in my balls. Fucking cheap shot. I fell to my knees grabbing my dick and balls. Holy fucking hell, that shit hurts like a bitch.

"Fuck." I yelled. The guy ran from us and in between the buildings.

"Dude. Are you alright?" Asked Ben.

"No. He fucking did a cheap shot on me. Thank fuck my girl is already pregnant otherwise we probably wouldn't be able to have any kids." I said trying to stand up. "He fucking got away." I huffed out getting to my feet.

"They all scattered but they didn't go far. I'm about to set the boys lose. We have their scent." Ben said holding up a jacket.

"Let's go get the boys." I said heading in the direction of the building that the dogs are in.

I unlocked the door and slowly stepped inside with Ben directly behind me. We stay quiet as we heard the low growls. Zeus and Aries appeared side by side from behind a desk. Their growling stopped and they sat down once they saw us.

"Good boys." I whispered as I walked to them and patted their heads. These boys were scary looking black Dogue De Bordeaux also known as French Mastiff. They were honestly hard to find, not the breed. No, the breed was easy to find, their color was what was hard to find. They were a hundred pounds each give or take a few pounds. Since their coats of fur were jet black, they blended in to their surroundings perfectly. They were trained as guard dogs but they would attack to protect should the command be given.

"_Zeus. Aries. Buachaillí orm."_ I said to the dogs. Once they came to me, I placed a bowl of water in front of them. They were going to need it. (Zeus. Aries. On me boys.)

"You sure it's a good idea to bring them out there?" Asked Ben while he kept his eyes on the windows.

"Yeah man. We will need them. They have excellent noses." I said removing the their collars so that those douche bags couldn't hold them by it. "_Tá mé ag scaoileadh na madraí._" I said in to the walkie talkie. (I'm releasing the dogs.)

"Copy that." I heard back.

"Ready?" I asked Ben. "Let's go kick some ass." I walked to the door and called the boys over. I held the jacket out for them to sniff. Zeus started to growl which caused Aries to do the same. _"Track air."_ I told them as I opened the door. They darted their asses out leaving us behind. (Track him.)

We walked out after them and kept to the shadows. We noticed bodies ahead of us and thankfully they weren't our men. We crept around the corner of the building and saw Aries with his mouth around an assholes leg and I could tell he was doing damage. The motherfucker was hitting Aries but he wasn't letting go. I could hear his growls and his whining from the blows he was receiving. Oh hell no. I crept up behind him and placed my gun to the back of his head.

"You fucking hit my dog one more time and I will fucking end you now." I said as Ben took his gun. "Down." I said to Aries and he released the guys arm. "Good boy." I said to Aries as I patted his head.

I pulled the guy over to where Sam had a guy in a choke hold as he dragged the guy over to Jasper. One of the douche bags that Jasper had rounded up decided to run. Aries and Zeus took off after him as the guy I had brought his elbow back to hit me in the face but I was ready for him and countered it.

They fucking shot my dog who I couldn't even check on right now because I was on the fucking roof of a building trying to find out who the fuck was coming in through the gate now but the next fucking thing I knew, I was laying on my back on the ground next to said building with a fucking ladder and debris laying on my chest and thighs.

Getting Jasper's attention, I said, "Tell." I sucked in air. "Bella that." Fuck this was hard. "That I love her." I finally got it out before everything went black.

**Okay everyone. Don't hate me yet otherwise I will have to go hide in the corner and I won't get the next chapter out. Picture of the breed of Aries & Zeus will be uploaded to Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter. Until next time, y'all have a good week. :-) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone. How y'all doing? I'm excited because this story has reached 80 reviews so Thank you thank you thank you to all those who have reviewed. I would also like to say thank you for the follows and favs. I won't hold you up any longer because I know everyone wants to know what happened to Edward so with that being said, onto the story. **

**Happy Mother's Day to all the moms, grandmoms, aunts, and godmothers out there. :-)**

**SM owns Twilight, I just like dabbing with them. **

**Jasper:**

"Shit. Ed. Wake up. Come on man." I said shaking Edward's shoulder. "Sam. Emmett. Get over here and help me move this shit. We have to get it off of Edward. Move it." I yelled.

"Fuck Edward. What the fuck happened?" Emmett yelled dropping to his knees.

"The side of the fucking building blew before he was completely off the ladder. Ben, call 911. Jacob, call the Chief and my dad. Tell them to get a clean up crew up here and to get this fucking fire out." I barked orders to whoever was standing close to me.

"Ed, come on man. Breath." Emmett said clearing starting to panic.

"Em. You need to calm down. Freaking out isn't going to help us right now. Did you check for a pulse?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. It was weak. I can't tell if he is breathing or not though." Emmett answered.

I leaned over and could tell that Edward was breathing but it was labored. We needed to get this shit off of him and quickly.

"Guys. We need to get this off of him like yesterday. Let's go. Sam take that end. Emmett, take the end next to you. Ben that end. I got this end." I said pointing to where I wanted everyone. "Everyone on me. In three, two, one, lift." It took us three tries before we were finally able to lift the ladder and part of the fucking wall off of Edward. I could hear sirens in the background. Thank fuck.

The chief, paramedics, the fire department, my dad, and Carlisle all showed up at the same fucking time. Christ, how do I explain to Carlisle what the fuck happened? Fuck, how do I explain it to my sister. I stood back and watched the paramedics access the damage done to Edward and whether it was safe to move him just yet. They put those oxygen tubes around his face to help get oxygen to his lungs. They put a brace on his neck just to be on the safe side since they didn't know if he had an injury to his neck. They used a backboard to left him onto the stretcher and then proceeded to strap him to said stretcher. Emmett and Carlisle walked with him to the ambulance and hopped in.

Ben took Aries to the emergency vet office to have his leg looked at with Zeus trailing behind them. He was always by his brother's side.

"What the fuck happened Jasper?" My dad asked looking pissed off pacing.

I stood there for the next ten minutes with my dad, Jacob, and Sam going over everything that had happened. We explained that we had a few guys in custody whom we needed to have a talk with. There were also a few bodies somewhere around here whom were dead. We had no idea where the truck came from nor where it went. I am hoping the cameras caught something because we still have no clue who these assholes worked for. Well we didn't know as of yet, but I have a feeling that would change when my sister hears what happened to her boyfriend or when Esme hears what happened to hears what happened to her son. Esme is old school Irish and I would never want to be on her bad side or her brothers. Deadly trio they are.

**Emmett:**

I hated this fucking waiting room. I swear it was like we were always fucking here. They just needed to give us our own fucking wing. I paced like a wild animal trapped in a cage because I couldn't sit still. I lost count with the amount of times I got a drink from the vending machine. Hell, my dad was no better., pacing in front of the window.

My baby brother was having god knows what done to him because I failed to protect him. I failed to get him off that ladder sooner. It was my fucking idea to go on the roof of the building. What am I going to tell my mother, my sister? Oh god, what the fuck am I going to tell Bella. She won't be able to handle this stress. I sat down with my head in my hands not giving a fuck who saw me crying. I can't lose my brother.

"Hush baby. You aren't going to lose Edward. He will beat this. He's stronger than you give him credit for." My Rosie said. When did she get here? "Oh honey. I just got here." She said wrapping her arms around me and I buried my face in her neck.

"Was I talking out loud?" I asked from her neck.

"Yeah baby, you were." Rosie hugged me some more. I wrapped my arms around her and just fucking cried. "It's okay baby. Let it out." She said rubbing my back.

"Have you heard anything yet?" I heard my mom ask my dad who had stopped pacing and wrapped his arms around her.

"No. They haven't been out here once since he was taken in the back and no one wants to give me a fucking update." My dad said quietly only to get louder at the end.

"Carlisle. Honey, please calm down before they throw you out of here." My mom said.

"They can try." Was his only words as he turned back to the window.

"Jasper. What happened?" Asked Alice and I stood up to take her in my arms and hugged her to me.

Jasper? When did he get here? I looked around and realized that just about everyone was here minus Ben.

My heart broke even more when I heard the one voice that I never wanted to hear break again. My Pinky. God, I loved that girl. She was perfect for Edward. She was already dealing with so much stress. This was so not good for her.

"Where is Edward Cullen? Oh don't give me that shit. You tell me what is going on with my boyfriend and you will do it now." Bella yelled at the nurse who looked so frightened that she was about to piss herself. I would have found that shit funny if it was under different circumstances.

I can understand the nurses cowering from her. Bella could be fucking crazy when pissed off. She would need to remain calm though for those babies. I was to busy focusing on Bella that I wasn't paying attention to the conversation she was having with a nurse until Rosalie and Jasper flanked Bella. Italians. I swear, they are lovable but fucking scary. I even back down to Rosalie and I am a six foot six, 230 pound guy who can kill a man with just my bare hands. I couldn't help but laugh at that in my head. I turned my attention to the nurses station.

**Bella:**

"I'm sorry Miss, but unless you are a family member, we can't tell you anything about Mr. Cullen."

"Look I get that but do you see all those people behind me? Do you? They are his parents and siblings. They need to know what the fuck is going on with their son and brother." I yelled at the nurse for the second time since I walked through the ER doors while pointing to my family behind me.

"Easy Bella. You don't want to get kicked out just yet." Rosalie said on my right side.

Jasper leaned into my left ear, "Yeah Bells, you can't kill her in front of all these people. To many witnesses." I turned to look at him and I had no choice to smirk. "_Capisci?"_

"Yeah I got it." I answered turning back to the nurse.

"I'm sorry but rules are rules." The nurse said dismissing me as if I was in school.

"_You fucking fica_. That is my boyfriend back there. The father of my unborn children." I screamed pointing to my stomach. "How the fuck can you be so fucking heartless?" I cried.

"Bells. Come on honey, sit down. The stress isn't good for the babies." Jacob said as he wrapped his arms around me and guided me to a chair near Emmett.

"Yeah it's not the nurse's fault that she doesn't know how to talk to people with emotion." Rose all but yelled glaring at the nurse.

"Fuck this. They will tell me something. I'm his fucking sister for crying out loud." Alice said storming over to the nurse's station with Jasper whom followed close behind her. "Excuse me." Alice waited for someone to acknowledge her but it seemed they were trying their damnedest to ignore her. "Yo, I know you can hear me. I said EXCUSE ME! Yes I see I have your attention now don't I? Here is my ID, so you can see that I am Edward Cullen's sister. Now who the fuck can tell me what is going on with my brother?"

"Look. You guys need to calm down. We will notify you when we learn about his condition. Okay?" Said the same nurse who wouldn't help Bella.

"Seriously? You can't tell me anything?" Alice cried.

"We have not received an update yet." The nurse said.

"You can't even tell me if he is still in the ER? Was he moved upstairs? Is he in the OR? You have nothing?" Alice wailed. "Come on there has to be something you can tell us?"

"Edward Cullen's family?" We heard from behind us.

"Fucking finally." Someone said behind me as we all rushed to the doctor that called for us.

"What is going on with my son? It seems your nursing staff over there don't know how to talk to people." Esme said pointing to the nurse who was still giving us the stink eye.

"Are you all here for Mr. Cullen?" The doctor asked clearly shocked by our large number.

"Yes we are. I would also like for it to go on record that should these three people inquire about my son's medical condition, that they be well informed." Carlisle said as he pointed to Rosalie, Jasper, and myself. "There is also a Charlie's Swan I would like to add to that list."

"Very well sir. Let's take a seat, shall we?" The doctor asked as he led us to a secluded area. "I am Dr. Mason and I am the one in charge of Mr. Cullen's case. Mr. Cullen has suffered a severe sprain to his lower back from the fall. The muscles in his back are inflamed as of right now and he will be given Naproxen to help with the swollen. He also has a Pneumothorax which in basic terms is a collapsed lung due to suffering from his right rib breaking and puncturing his lung. He is also on a ventilator to help him breath. He is being prepped for surgery at this very moment."

"Are you performing the surgery?" Asked Emmett. Rose wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Yes I will be." Dr. Mason answered.

"How long is the surgery and what exactly will you be doing?" Asked Esme wiping tears from her eyes.

"The procedure can take anywhere from two to six hours depending on the damage to said lung. I will be inserting a small plastic tube into Mr. Cullen's pleural cavity to help remove air. As the pressure on his lung decreases, his lung will re inflate." The doctor answered. "You are welcome to stay in the waiting room upstairs or head home. We can call you when he is out of surgery."

"Thank you but I am staying here. I don't want the hassle of driving back here when he is out of surgery. I want to know right away." Esme said and I agreed with her.

"No dear. You need to go home and rest." Esme insisted but I was not budging.

"No Esme. Edward stayed here every single day I was in the hospital after I was shot. He was there for every other visit I have made since then. I am staying." I answered. I finally let the tears out that I have been holding since my dad got the call that Edward was hurt. "I need to stay." We stared at each other for a good minute or two before she nodded and we looked back at everyone.

Dr. Mason took us to the fourth floor waiting room. He explained to the nurses there that Edward's parents gave him permission for me to be notified of his condition and when he comes out of surgery. The doctor told them that we would be waiting in the waiting room and that more people may show up. The nurses were told to just let us be.

We all gathered in that waiting room and stared at the TV that was on. I don't think we really talked much but we sure did focus on the employee only door hard. We would all jump when it would open but it didn't reveal Edward's doctor. My parents came in with food and lots of it. I was grateful for it. I didn't realize that I was actually really hungry. My parents stopped at a local sub shop that makes the best fucking subs around. My mom thought ahead and got a shit ton of pickles on the side for Rosalie and I. That was another weird craving we both were having. Thankfully, they didn't get anything with seafood. We all thanked them and dug in.

Emmett let me use his thigh as a pillow as he gently pulled me to lay down next to him with my sister on his other side. A nurses on this floor were actually nice and brought us all pillows and blankets seeing that most of us were staying the night. I wasn't sure how long I was asleep but it was light out when I woke up to hear a conversation in hushed tones. I sat up and looked around. Everyone either laying down or sitting somewhere sound asleep. I looked around for the hushed tones and found Esme talking to the doctor. I quickly got up and walked to them, clutching my side.

"Esme? What's wrong?" I asked.

Giving me a worried look as her eyes focused in on my hand. Esme asked, "Oh honey. Sorry if we woke you. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, just got up to fast. Is Edward okay?"

"What? Oh yes. Dr. Mason was just telling me that they were able to get the tube in and that Edward is in recovery and should be moving to the ICU in the next hour or so." Esme answered. "Are you sure you are okay?"

I waved my hand in the air as if to brush her off. "Yes I am fine. Can we go to his room now and await his arrival?"

"You will be able to go to his room once he is moved. As I was explaining to Mrs. Cullen here, Mr. Cullen has a tube attached to his lung which is sticking out of the side of his chest. He is on anti inflammatory for the swelling in his back along with pain medication. We are keeping him sedated right now to help with recovery." Dr. Mason explained. "I encourage you to talk to him. He can hear everything around him even if he is sleeping."

I held my hand out to shake the doctor's hand which he accept. "Thank you Dr. Mason."

"Your welcome my dear. I will come and let you know when Mr. Cullen is moved." The doctor left after that.

Esme wrapped me in a hug. "Are you sure you are okay? You are holding your side tightly."

"I think I am okay. I thought I got up to fast. You now how you get a cramp in your side when you move to quickly?" I asked and she nodded her head. "Yeah that's what I had but it hasn't gone away."

She studied me for a minute then said, "Maybe it was from laying on your side to long?"

"Yeah could be." I nodded.

"Come sit." Esme said guiding me to an empty chair. "Do you want to call the doctor? Have her check you out?"

"No no. I'll wait. I promise I will call if it doesn't go away." I promised Esme.

Esme must have seen whatever she was looking for because she agreed. "Are you hungry dear? We could go down to the cafeteria."

"Yeah sure, let's go." I said standing back up and we went to the elevator.

My stomach did flip flops in the elevator but there was no way I would take the stairs. I felt like I would be sick with just the fucking smells in the cafeteria. They were so overwhelming. I grabbed a tray after Esme and walked down the line. I grabbed a bowl of mixed fruit, some yogurt, a bagel with cream cheese, and an apple juice. I felt those options would be safe since all the cooked food was making my stomach turn.

"Should we bring anything back for everyone else?" I asked.

"Yeah we can do that. Maybe they can deliver it up there if I pay for it now." Esme answered as we got to the cashier who of course had no problem with our request. We just had to get everyone's orders.

"I'll call Rose and see if everyone is awake." I said as we took our trays to a nearby tables. I took my bagel over to the toaster and popped it in there to get it lightly toasted. I grabbed a knife and fork and some napkins while I waited for it to pop. Pulling out my phone, I scrolled down to Rose's name and hit the call button.

"Bells. It's too early for you to be calling." Rose grunted into the phone.

"Yeah yeah. Listen, Esme and I are downstairs at the cafeteria. Do you want anything?" I asked.

"Actually yeah I do. Let me see if Emmett wants anything when he comes back from the bathroom." Rose answered.

I grabbed my bagel, knife, fork, and napkins and headed back to the table where Esme was. "Okay. Is Alice or Jasper awake yet?"

"Yeah they just woke up. I'll ask them. I'll text ya what everyone one wants. Sound good?" Rose yawned into the phone.

"Yeah Rose. Sounds good. We will order and pay for it and someone from the kitchen will deliver it to you guys." I said before hanging up.

"Everyone awake now?" Asked Esme.

I put the cream cheese on my bagel and took a bit. Swallowing I answered. "Yeah. Rose is going to send me a text with what everyone wants. I want that toaster over there." I laughed. "It toasted this perfectly."

Esme laughed and bit into her egg sandwich. "You know I saw the gift shop on our way down. Did you see it?"

"Yeah. It had a cute teddy bear I was thinking of getting Edward." I replied.

"Oh let's stop in on our way back. Yeah?" Esme asked, her eyes lighting up with the idea.

"Yes let's." I smiled at her. We continued eating and chatting about nothing of importance at first.

"So did you and Edward start looking for a place yet?" Esme asked and I knew it was an innocent question but that didn't stop the tears from starting to form. "Oh honey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

I wiped my eyes and said, "I know. It's just my damned hormones are all out of whack. We talked about what we were going to look for in a house but we haven't actually looked yet. We didn't even talk about how much we wanted to pay either."

"It's okay sweetie. The price isn't an issue. Maybe you can tell me what it is that you are looking for and I could help find something to look at for when Edward gets out of this place? I know people in the real estate business. It's how I get most of my interior design business." Esme said giving me a small smile.

"That would be nice. We, uh, were thinking of something with preferably four bedrooms, big kitchen since we both like to cook. Um, two bathrooms, and a nice backyard. Two story is okay. We don't necessarily need an attic or basement though as long as we have a shed in the backyard. Oh, but we will need a garage." I said. "Maybe with an office." I shrugged.

Esme laughed. "I see you have been discussing it. That sounds like a nice idea. I will call my friend and see what she may have on the market but we will wait to look at it until Edward gets out of here." I agreed.

I checked my phone to see that I had a message from Rosalie. We finished up our meal and went to order everyone else's. We brought drinks to take upstairs with us. Of course we stopped at the gift store on our way back. I went right for the teddy bear. It was a light brown bear with a tan face. It was wearing a light blue hospital gown that opened in the back so it's tail is sticking out. The front of the gown says "Get Well Soon". I think he will like it. I don't know why but I found it so fucking cute and Esme agreed. I walked around the store and grabbed myself some candy to snack on along with a puzzle book. I found Esme over in the baby section.

"Find anything you like?" I asked. I scared her by accident. "Oh Esme, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. I was looking but not really seeing it. I was lost in my own head." She answered.

"These are cute." I said looking at a pair of baby's zipped sleep suit. They had ones that said "Mommy's Little Angel" in both blue and pink and one that said "Daddy's Girl and Daddy's Princess" along with "Daddy's little man". They were so cute. I would have totally gotten them if I knew what sex the twins were but it was still to early to find out.

"Oh, aren't they just darling. I am so getting them." Esme said grabbing a couple of all of them plus grabbing a daddy's little man in a bigger size for Leo.

"Esme." I screeched. "What are you doing?"

"I'm shopping Bella. What's it look like?" She asked.

"Why get them now? We don't know the sexes." I said.

Esme studied me for a few minutes then spoke, shocking me. "Oh I know. You will have a boy and girl. Rosalie will have a little girl."

"What? You can't possibly know that." I stated.

She laughed arching her eyebrow. "Of course I can." She walked to the counter to pay for her stuff. I followed behind her taking out my wallet but of course Esme wasn't having that and took my stuff and added it with hers. I refused but she insisted.

We headed to the elevators and back upstairs with our bags. Everyone was eating by the time we go upstairs. The doctor still hadn't come back to tell us if Edward was moved yet. I saw my mom came. She handed me my black travel bag. I stared at her in shock.

"Oh don't give me that look, _tesoro_. I knew you wouldn't leave this place without Edward so I packed you some clothes. I also brought you a pillow, blanket, and your backpack. There are in the bag in the corner. Now, don't be mad, but I noticed some of your clothes were getting tight, so I went and brought you some new ones that will help around your stomach area." My mom said.

"Grazie mom. I'm not mad. I'm really thankful. Really. Thank you. I've been meaning to get new pants but just haven't had the time to do so. Please tell me that you packed my toothbrush?" I asked smiling.

My mom smiled and hugged me. "Of course I did. I packed all your toiletries including your prenatal vitamins."

I hugged her back whispering, "Thank goodness. I forgot them."

"Mrs. Cullen and Ms. Swan?" I heard from the doorway. I spun to face the doctor.

"Dr. Mason. How is Edward?" I asked hoping to hear good news.

"Mr. Cullen is is stable condition now. He has been moved to room 403 and you all are welcome to visit him but I would like that no more than four at a time for right now. He is still connected to the ventilator with the tube in his chest. We ran a few more tests and luckily, his legs will be just fine after the swelling in his back goes down. We have him medically sedated to help him heal. Please don't be alarmed when you see him, he has a lot of visual bruising on his face, neck, and arms. He also has bruising on the rest of his body but those are hidden by the gown and sheet. I must ask that you try to keep the noise level in his room down as the walls are thin and there are other patients on either side of his room."

"Thank you Dr. Mason." We all said together.

"Ms. Swan. Could I speak with you and Mrs. Cullen?" The doctor asked.

I looked to Esme who took my hand and walked us over to him. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Cullen is in a rather big room so it is possible to have a cot in there should one of you like to stay overnight. You just have to make sure that you get an overnight pass from the nurses station. They may even be able to fit two cots in the room as long as they can get to all his equipment." The doctor told us smiling warmly at us.

"Really? Oh my. Thank you so much." I squealed. Everyone laughed at me.

"Thank you very much Doctor." Esme said more calmly then me. He nodded his head and walked away as we turned back to our family.

It was agreed that Edward's parents and siblings would go see him first. I mean, it was only right, right? I was just the girlfriend and the woman who was carrying his babies. No biggie, right? Wrong. I was a nervous wreck. Thankfully Rosalie's snooping ass distracted me, sort of.

"Hey. Get the fuck out of those bags woman. They aren't yours." I laughed when she gave me the finger.

"I know they aren't but I see baby stuff and well curiosity got the best of me." She said shrugging.

I gave her a pointed look and said, "I'm sure if Esme wanted you to know what was in the bag, she would have showed you herself. Get out of those bags."

"Oh you know what's in there, don't ya?" Rose asked smirking.

"I do but I don't know what is for whom. So just get the hell out of it. Yeah?"

"I'm so telling on you." Laughed Alice from the doorway.

I jumped up and ran over to her. "How is he? How does he look? Can I see him now?"

"Whoa honey, calm down. The doctor wasn't' kidding. Edward is all beat to hell. He seems to be having good dreams because he will smile once in a while." Alice said with tears in her eyes.

"He will beat this shit Ali. He's a tough fucker." I huffed suddenly pissed at his recklessness.

Alice laughed. "You can yell at him when he wakes up."

I laughed with her. "Trust me, I planned to. I'm just going to head to his room."

I mentally prepared myself of seeing him as I walked to his room. Me being me wasn't paying attention to where I was going as I had just walked right into a wall or what I had assumed was a wall which turned out to be Emmett.

"Hey Curly. You okay?" I asked. Seeing Emmett upset and crying was breaking my heart. I loved the big oaf and yeah so it hurt to see him this upset.

"Jesus Pinky. Are you okay? You have to pay attention with where you are walking. Can't have you hurting my nephews in there." Emmett said rubbing my belly.

"I'm okay. Nephews? Where are you going?" I asked.

Emmett looked down at his feet and dropped his hand from my belly. "I, uh, needed a minute."

I tugged at his arm and pulled him over to a chair. "Em, honey, talk to me. What's going on?"

"I can't lose my brother Bella. I just can't." Emmett whispered. I wrapped my arms around him and laid his head on my shoulder. I felt the sobs leave is body and I nearly broke down.

"Honey, you aren't going to lose him. Edward is tough and he will come out of this. He has to much to live for right now and there is no way he would leave us." I whispered to him while we sat there. "What else is bothering you?"

"It's my fucking fault he's in there." Emmett mumbled and pulled away from me.

"What do you mean?"

"It was my fucking idea to go to the roof. I thought we could see everything from there. He never questioned me. I never seen the asshole shooting from the truck. We didn't know know anything happened until the rumble that went through the building. Edward realized what was happening and sent us to the ladder. He sent us all down first and then he was coming down but something blew up and it caused the wall to blast out and that's when he fell. He might die because of a stupid idea I had." Emmett got out before unloading more tears.

"No." I said standing up which got Emmett's attention.

"What?"

"I said no. He went onto that roof with you because he thought it was a good idea. He made all of you get off that roof before himself so make sure you all were safe. It's not his fault and it's not your fault. The fault belongs to the assholes who attacked and we will find out who they were. You got me?" I asked.

"Yeah VP. I got it." Emmett said with a sad smile.

"You do well to remember it. Remember your grief, your anger because when the time comes, you will need to use it." I grunted as I hugged him.

"Yes ma'am." He replied as he hugged me back.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah Pinky. I think I am. Thanks."

"Anytime." I smiled at up at him. "Now I am going to go see my boyfriend."

I walked into his room expecting to his my man worse than he actually looked. Yes he had tubes and iv's sticking out of him and yes he had a lot of bruising but he was still my Edward. He was just beat the fuck up. Carlisle put a chair next to his bed for me to sit down and that is what I did. I sat down and took his hand bring it up to my lips. I used my other hand to push the hair out of his face. I made a mental note that he needed a haircut and I should get a towel and wipe his face down which I ended up doing gently.

I stayed at the hospital every night. I used the shower in his room to shower and get ready each day. Someone always brought me food and snacks. I only left long enough to run down to the cafeteria or my doctors appointment. Oh and of course school. It was getting close to Thanksgiving so all major projects would be due soon. The concert was also close but I wasn't going to make it so I gave the tickets to Jasper and Alice and told them to have a good night. Jasper swore he would pay Edward back for the tickets. I made sure that Edward's phone was charged everyday. I was afraid that he would wake up while I was in class.

It was now Thanksgiving morning and Edward still hadn't woken up. The doctor took him off the sedation medicine and the ventilator because he could breath on his own but Edward's still didn't wake. The doctor said that he would wake when he was ready and that I should still talk to him. So that is what I did almost all day long everyday. Everyone took turns coming in to see him and talk to him, even Leo who was learning to give hugs and kisses. I snapped a cute picture of Jasper holding Leo close to Edward's head and Leo planting a sloppy kiss to Edward's forehead.

It was then that I noticed Edward's hand twitch and his head rolled to the side where Leo was still hovering in the air laughing at his daddy. I put my phone down and took Edward's hand bringing it to my lips to kiss. I felt him squeeze my hand.

"Edward, honey if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." I whispered. I had the biggest shit eating grin on my face when he squeezed my hand. "Holy fuck.: I squealed which caught everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" "What happened?" "Someone get the doctor in here." Everyone said over each other.

"Edward just responded to me. I swear." I said and squealed again when he squeezed my hand again and turned his head in the direction of my voice. "Oh _Bellissimo_. I'm right here baby."

"Take your time Ed. We are all here when you are ready to wake up." Alice said kissing his head.

I think that was all he could do right now because he soon stopped squeezing my hand which I was okay with because it showed me that my Edward was still in there. The nurses were nice enough to let all of us in his room at once just for Thanksgiving. It was just immediate family which was just fine with us. We all sat around and ate. We told past holiday stories and embarrassed each other. We spoke of baby names and nursery themes. Everybody took turns on betting what the sexes were of Rose's and my babies but it was the voice to my right that I heard above everyone else's.

"One of each. Boy first then girl." Everyone turned in the same direction. We all saw the most beautiful emerald green eyes on the planet.

"Edward." We all yelled together.

**Thanksgiving miracles. Hope y'all enjoyed. :-) **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey there everyone. I hope you had a great week so far. Thank for the reviews, favs, and follows. I love them. :-) **

**Bella:**

"Hey baby." I said as I leaned to kiss Edward's head.

"Hey Angel. What's going on? Why am I in the hospital?" Edward asked looking around at everyone.

"You don't remember?" Esme asked pushing his hair out of his face.

"I remember being at the warehouses on the dock with the guys and being pissed that Aries was hurt, but the rest is kind of a blur. What happened and why is there something tugging at my side?" Edward asked looking to his left side.

Emmett and Jasper spent the next fifteen minutes or so explaining to Edward what had happened at the docks. I could see that Edward was starting to remember more and more of it. The guys explained that Aries will be just fine. The bullet had just glazed his leg but he is out of commission for a while. Edward was relieved that the dog was going to make a full recovery. Esme and Carlisle took turns explaining to Edward what kind of injuries he sustained.

"Your throat may be a little sore for a few days. Side effect of the breathing tube." I told him. "Would you like some water?"

"Yes please."

"Tiny sips. Slowly." I instructed him.

He gave a small chuckle and said, "The rolls have been switched I see."

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up now tough guy." I laughed. "How are you feeling? Wait, shit. Don't answer that. I can imagine how you feel but what I meant was, are you in pain?"

"It's okay right now. I'm good as long as I don't move. This fucking tube is annoying but not hurting." Edward said sighing.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Yeah, I was so going to fuss over him. Sue me.

"Yeah Angel. I'm sure. I am kinda hungry though."

"I'll let the nurses know you are awake and see what we can do about feeding you." Alice said. She took the boys with her.

"So tell me what I've missed." Edward said.

So that is what we did for the next couple of hours. We all took turns telling him the happenings that went on in our lives. My mom bragged about Leo walking and getting into everything. My dad spoke of the club and restaurant construction's are almost done. Rose and I took turns talking about our babies. I decided at my last appointment that I didn't want to hear the heartbeats until Edward was there with me but the doctor still listened to them. Edward laughed at both Rose and I because are bellies were almost the same size and I was five weeks behind her.

A nurse came in to check on Edward and brought him in some food. Liquid only until his throat is better. She also gave him some pain medicine. We could tell when it took effect because his eyes clouded over and his words were slurring a tad bit. It would have been comical if it was a different situation. Edward ate the broth and tea the nurse brought in before his eyes started to close. My mom and Renee cleaned up all the leftover food and everyone took off after that. My mom left some leftovers here for me in case I got hungry later.

I sat back on the cot that I slept in every night and watched TV. I woke up sometime later to a nurse checking on Edward. He was smiling over at me as the nurse took his blood pressure, temperature, and checked his tubing and monitors.

"Were you watching me sleep?" I asked him.

His smile got wider. "I was."

"Creepier." I joked. He laughed and then sucked in a breath. "Shit."

"Sorry. That was my fault." I said.

"It's okay. It's bound to happen I guess. How are you?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "I feel bloated." I laughed.

"Please don't make me laugh Angel." He laughed anyway.

"My morning sickness has gone down some so that's a plus." I yawned.

"That's good to hear. Go back to sleep baby. I'll be here in the morning."

"K. Love you." I whispered. I didn't hear him say anything before I fell back to sleep.

Edward was asleep when I woke up so I quietly got up off the cot and went into the bathroom to do my morning routine. Thank goodness for the new clothes my mom had gotten me. They left room for my expanding belly. These babies were growing fast, I swear. Thankfully I didn't have morning sickness today. Yet. I finished up in the bathroom and walked back into the room. I grabbed my book bag and cut. I pulled out a notebook and a pen and decided to leave Edward a little note.

"_Bellissimo._ I wanted to let you know that I will be thinking of you today.

You were asleep when I woke up and I didn't want to wake you.

I will have my phone with me all day and yours is fully charged.

I love you, Your Angel."

I folded the paper, wrote his name on the front of it and placed it on the rolling table next to his bed with his phone on top of it. I leaned over and kissed his forehead before putting my cut on, grabbed my backpack and headed into the hallway to meet up with Demetri. The ride was filled with radio talk and us picking on the people who called in. All too soon, we were pulling up to my school. Demetri pulled into my parking spot and together, we headed into my school. Demetri went everywhere with me. He even stood outside of the bathroom if I went in there.

Good thing about school is that Angela is in all but two of my classes. Since I can no longer take gym, I go to study hall. Angela has gym and she's not in my graphics class. She took business instead. Her and I sit with Demetri at lunch with a few of the kids who parents are members. We all tend to keep together.

I pulled out my phone once I sat down at the table with my tray of food. I sent Edward a text since I hadn't heard from him yet.

_"Sta bene Bella."_ Demetri said smiling at me. (He's okay Bella.)

I sighed. _"Come puoi saperlo? Non ho ancora sentito nulla da lui oggi. "_ (How can you know that? I haven't heard from him at all today.)

_" Devi avere un po 'più di fiducia in quell'uomo. Pensi davvero che sarà in grado di stare lontano da te e da quei bambini? "_ Demetri said pointing to my stomach. (You need to have a little more faith in that man. Do you really think that he will be able to stay away from you and those babies?)

_"No, non sarebbe in grado di farlo, ma perché non l'ho ancora sentito?" _ I whined. (No, he wouldn't be able to but why haven't I heard from him yet?)

Demetri shook his head and said, _"Non sono sicuro che Sweetie, ma sono sicuro che c'è una ragione."_ (I'm not sure Sweetie but I'm sure there is a reason.)

_"Ti preoccupi di molte campane. Il tuo uomo starà bene. "_ Angela smiled. (You worry to much Bells. Your man is going to be okay.)

"Yeah. You are right. I just hate being away from him is all." I admitted shrugging.

Demetri and Angela both smiled at me and told me that they understand and for me to eat which I did even though my stomach was doing flip flops.

**Edward:**

Bella was gone by the time I woke up again. She was most likely at school. I found her note that she left me and it made me smile. That girl was always full of surprises. I was going to message her to let her know I was awake but the pain was unbearable as I reached my arm out to grab my phone. Thankfully my mom walked in just as I let out the first cry of pain and she immediately called the nurse who came in straight away.

"Where is the pain Edward?" She asked.

"M-my ba-back." I moaned out.

The nurse left and came back with my doctor who started to access me. The pain was so intense that I couldn't even think straight let alone answer any of the questions that they were asking me. I do remember seeing the nurse with a needle then everything went black again.

**Esme:**

Watching my son in that much pain was enough to bring me to my knees. There was nothing I could do except get the nurse. They wouldn't even let me hold his hand because they were trying to access him. Edward said the pain was in his back so that is what they were trying to check but he screamed every time they would try to roll him. The nurse had no choice but to get him something for the pain which caused him to sleep.

The doctor started to check Edward's nerve responses by running his pen across the bottom of Edward's feet. Thankfully, his feet responded. They took him down for more tests. I was told that would take a few hours since they were doing x-rays, cat scan, and a MRI. All I could do was wait in his room for him to come back and let me tell you, that was torture. It was almost as bad as when we were in the waiting room to hear about his surgery. I decided to call my husband and tell him what was going on.

"_Dia duit mil." _Carlisle answered after the second ring. (Hello honey)

"_Carlisle." _ I cried.

_"Céard atá mícheart? Cad a tharla? " _He rushed his words out and I couldn't handle it anymore. (What's wrong? What happened?)

" _Tháinig mé isteach chun Edward a fheiceáil agus bhí an oiread sin pian ann. B'éigean dóibh é a thapú ionas go bhféadfaidís a fháil amach cad a bhí ina chúis lena phian. Gach a d'fhéadfaidís a fháil uaidh ná gurbh é a dhroim é. Thóg siad díreach é chun níos mó tástálacha a dhéanamh mar sin arís, is cluiche feithimh é. " _I cried harder. (I came in to see Edward and he was in so much pain. They had to sedate him so they could figure out what was causing his pain. All they could get out of him was that it was his back. They just took him to get more tests done so once again, it's a waiting game.)

I heard my husband take a few deep breaths and spoke quietly to someone near him. "_Táim ar mo bhealach. Is breá liom tú. " _(I'm on my way. I love you.)

" _Is breá leat. "_ I said back and hung up. (Love you too.)

So here I sat playing the waiting game. Again.

**Bella:**

I still hadn't heard from Edward when I left school. Demetri was taking me back to the hospital anyway so my nerves died done just a little. We got our passes from security in the lobby and we made our way up in the elevator. God, I hated these. They caused my stomach to get upset every damn time. Walking into Edward's room, I found Esme cleaning stuff and Edward was missing.

"Esme?" I called.

She spun to face me bringing her hand up to her chest. "Bella, dear, you scared me.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought you heard me come in. Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's been in testing all day. He woke up with really bad pain in his back so they sedated him and took him to get x-rays, a cat scan, and a MRI. I haven't heard anything yet." Esme answered.

I walked over and hugged her. I knew it wasn't easy on her anymore then it was on me but this was different. This was her son whereas he was just my boyfriend.

"Excuse me ma'am, but I brought you some lunch." Sam said from the doorway.

"Oh what? Thank you Sam. Come on in. We are waiting to hear back from the doctors." Esme said.

"Where's Carlisle?" Sam asked.

"Oh. He went looking for some answers a little while ago. Are you hungry Bella?" Esme asked me.

"Oh no thank you. I'm still full from lunch but I promise I will go get something for dinner in a little bit." I answered with a small smile.

"Good. That's all I ask. I need my grand babies healthy." She said rubbing my stomach which caused a laugh from the doorway. We both looked up to see Emmett standing there.

His smile fell when he noticed that Edward wasn't in the room. "Where is he?"

"Testing." was all that was said. We all took a seat and stared at the TV making small talk about anything.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew, I was laying on the cot next to Edward's bed and he was in it. I got up and moved to a chair next to him and took his hand. Edward was sleeping. All the worry and pain was gone from his gorgeous face.

"Oh good. You are awake. Are you hungry?" I looked to the voice and was surprised that Rose was here.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked yawning.

"About two hours, give or take." She answered.

"Really? Crazy. I don't even remember falling asleep."

Rose laughed. "Yeah, Emmett said you just passed the fuck out in the chair so he moved you to the cot."

I laughed with her. "I'll have to thank him. What's in the bag?"

"Dinner." She said as she took some containers out of the bag. "There's a microwave at the nurse's station and they said we could heat this up. So I'll be back."

I turned back to Edward. Bringing his hand up to my mouth, I placed a kiss on it.

"Take however long you need to take to heal _Bellissimo. _I will be here every step of the way. I promise. I love you." I whispered to Edward. I gasp when I felt him squeeze my hand. "Oh baby. I knew you could hear me. I'm sorry you woke up in pain but I am sure the doctors will get to the bottom of it." I kissed his hand again.

He squeezed my hand again and mumbled something in his sleep but I couldn't make it out.

That was okay with me though because I felt in my heart that my Edward would recover from this. We would get back on track and we would look for a house for these babies. We would survive this and we would take down those bastards that did it. We could do it as a team.

**Edward:**

I had to be dreaming again but damn if this dream wasn't great. Bella and I were at a park sitting on a blanket having a picnic. She was glowing because she was still pregnant. She was looking over my shoulder and gave out the cutest giggle.

"_Hey you two. Bring your toys over here. It's time to eat." Bella yelled to someone behind me. _

_I heard little giggles as two bodies collided into mine knocking me onto my back. I smiled up into the faces of the cutest toddlers I have ever seen. They both were wearing giant smiles and gave out big laughs as I hugged them to me. _

"_Daddy. You haf to pay witf us." My daughter said while my son nodded his head in agreement. _

"_Daddy can play with you after you all have eaten. Come on, let's clean your hands." Bella said pulling out baby wipes and the twins took turns getting their hands clean. I noticed that Bella had a ring on a certain finger. When did that happen and why couldn't I remember it?_

"_Can I s-sit witf you?" My daughter asked. _

"_You sure can. What are we having?" I asked._

"_Peanuf buffer and welly." She said. _

"_Same for you buddy?" I asked looking over at my son who took his seat with Bella. _

"_Yeah." Was all he said as he shoved his half sandwich into his mouth. _

"_Easy there. Don't eat to fast. Your stomach will get upset." Bella said smiling at him._

_We finished eating and I took the twins over to the swings leaving Bella sitting on the blanket. She was cleaning up the food. The kids giggles were the best sound ever, well they were even with Bella's. _

_My son laughter stopped short when he looked over to where Bella was. "Where's Mommy?" _

"_What do you mean? She's right there." I said pointing to the spot where Bella was suppose to be only she wasn't there. Actually there was nothing there. No blanket, no grass, nothing. I turned to look back at my kids and they were gone. I was standing in an empty lot. I ran around the whole thing calling for my family. I could hear Bella speaking far off. _

"Take however long you need to take to heal _Bellissimo. _I will be here every step of the way. I promise. I love you." I felt her kiss my hand.

God I wanted to answer her so bad. I needed to answer her but this cloud wouldn't lift. What the fuck did they give me? I could feel Bella next to me. She would rotate between holding my hand and pushing my hair off my forehead. I felt the loss of her presence for a few minutes.

"I'm right here baby. I am not going anywhere. I am just going to clean you up a little." Bella said. I felt something wet on my arm. It traveled up to my neck, moving across my neck. I felt it be moved from my skin only to returned to my face. My other arm and legs came next. It felt nice. I could get used to this if I was awake to see it. The darkness that I was fighting off finally caught up to me and I was out again.

I came out of the darkness hearing voices. Great. Just what I needed now. Voices.

"He was sweating so I cleaned him up a couple hours ago. He did squeeze my hand so I kept talking to him but I think he went back to sleep."

"Good. That means that he should be waking up soon. His body has suffered trauma so it needs time to heal. Sleeping helps with that. His pain level seems to have gone down as well. We haven't had to give him anything since I sedated him earlier."

I could feel someone rubbing my arm. I wanted to answer whomever was talking so I decided to fight the darkness once again. I used all the strength I could gather and willed my eyes to open. Yes, I could see light. Come on, keep going. Score.

I got my eyes open and looked up to see the ceiling. I heard someone suck in their breath so I turned my head in that direction to see Bella's beautiful chocolate eyes filled with tears looking right at me.

"Hey Angel." I grunted out, not in my usual voice. That's for sure.

"Hey _Bellissimo. _I love you." Bella said as she kissed my lips. "Are you in pain?"

I shook my head no. "I'm okay. I'm thirsty though."

Bella stood up and said she would be back. I looked around the room to see stuff everywhere. Bella was true to her word, she had definitely been staying here with me. I noticed a cute teddy bear sitting on the window sill. I sucked in a breath as I used the button on the bed to sit myself up more. I am tired of laying down. The pain wasn't to bad. It was bearable.

Bella came back into the room with a pitcher and some cups. "Here you go." She said as she poured some water into the cup. "Easy. Tiny sips."

I smirked at her. "Yes ma'am."

"Don't get cute with me mister." Bella said but I could see her fighting her smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I answered and took the straw between my lips and pulled a small amount of water in. My throat still felt raw when I was done drinking the whole cup and I was also hungry.

Bella left to tell the nurses that I was awake and hungry. She returned with a tray of that nasty liquid food. I couldn't wait till I could eat real food.

"Remember. Slowly." Bella smirked at me.

"Yes ma'am." I said back. "Come here."

Bella walked over to me and I pulled her to sit behind me. She looked worried but I shrugged it off. I placed my hand on her growing belly. I wanted to feel the twins and I told her as much. I felt Bella run her fingers through my hair. I bet a needed a haircut and a shave.

"I've miss you Angel." I mumbled.

"I've missed you to." Bella replied.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone. I am so sorry about the long wait for an update. Things here have been very busy. My daughter is graduating high school in two weeks so she has had all those senior class stuff going on. Thankfully, prom was this past Friday so things should slow down until it comes to having to study for finals. My youngest daughter is in AP classes so she is constantly studying. Thank you all for understanding. We have also been hit with a string of tornadoes through out our state. The weather has been horrible lately. **

**I hope that if any of you were near the recent tornadoes that have been wrecking havoc across the country or the recent shooting, that y'all are safe. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter. **

**3rd Person:**

My plan was failing and failing majorly. Everyone whom I've hired has failed me. I wanted one thing to happen and that was for my daughter to lose everything just like I did. I lost everything the day my daughter ran away with that Swan kid.

Renee may not think it but I loved my family very much. I did what needed to be done to support my family and all I asked in return was respect and honor. Now, I may have resented my daughters because they were not boys who could carry on the name. I may have resented my wife because she did not give me boys but I did love my daughters.

The day we woke up and realized that Renee left in the middle of the night without a word or note was devastating on my wife and two remaining daughters. My wife cried for days and couldn't even get out of bed on most days. My daughters spoke to no one but themselves. It was like I wasn't there so that is what happened. I hired a nurse to care for my wife and I threw myself into work. Zafrina and Senna left the house as soon as they could. I said good riddance and I haven't heard from them since then. My wife went into a nursing home because she needed more help than I could give her and she never recovered. She died in that home. I lost my family because of Renee so it was only right that she lose the same.

I hired a private investigator to track them down. Who would have thought that they were only two states away. I decided to go down to California to scope them out. I have to say that my grandchildren were beautiful and there was a small rip in my heart that I was never able to meet them. I could definitely see myself in the two older ones with their blonde hair. The youngest was the opposite with her dark hair. She was also tinier then the other two. They were definitely Italian to their core. I drove my car into the shop and asked for an oil change. I was rather surprised that my oldest granddaughter who introduced herself as Rosalie was the one to perform the oil change. I did have the pleasure of seeing her almost rip a guy to shreds when he didn't believe that it was his fault his car wouldn't start. Then I had to catch myself when I heard something about duct tape. I left soon after my youngest arrived. Bella as I learned her name to be. I learned that Renee's husband's father formed a motorcycle club. Of all things and that is what he came up with?

I was like a stalker following behind them. Their bodyguards didn't seem to suspect anything. Some body guards they are, I'm telling you. Endless walking through the mall but watching Bella handle herself in the food court was a sight. What is wrong with this generation that thinks it is okay for a man to disrespect a woman only to get pissed when she defends herself? Also, what is the point of marking ones skin? Tattoos look nasty and they make the body look dirty and my grandchildren had them. As I continued to follow them through the mall, I found out that Bella will be turning eighteen and had a party coming up soon. I found out from a source where the party was being held and where I could sneak in.

Gun fighting in public? What kind of people are they? Granted, they were being attacked but that was part of the arrangement I made with Aro Volturi. However, I was not prepared for the rival motorcycle club to be eating dinner at said restaurant when the attack happened. Bella was always so protected so of course I couldn't get to her. I couldn't get to her at the hospital either.

I found that I was not able to sneak in to Bella's party because they had upped security but I was able to get someone to work for me from the inside. Well, actually, Aro got someone to work for me. What we hadn't counted on was that Renee's husband would do a merge between to clubs so that made his numbers go up. I also hadn't counted on Bella dating the vice president of the other club nor Rosalie sneaking around with his brother.

The people Aro got to kidnap Bella grabbed the wrong women which reflected in the club coming after Aro and boy did they come. I never thought I would see the day that Italians and the Irish would work together let alone have relations. Aro had brought another guy into the mix, Royce King. What a foul man with no respect for anyone of the opposite sex. He was supposed to get Bella away from her club members at the Halloween dance and he succeeded, however, he was not supposed to go to Italy with her nor was he supposed to put her into the disgusting human trafficking ring. King basically brought hell upon himself when he took her to Italy. He thought that just because they were in a different country that Bella's parents wouldn't get her back. Boy was he in for a rude awakening, however, he fled the scene as soon as they arrived. It didn't fail me to notice that my other two daughters helped Renee once she got to Italy.

"Royce. Listen to me very clearly. You taking Bella to Italy was not part of the plan. You were to get her and bring her to me. You screwed up all your own plans when you got greedy." I yelled to Royce's face.

"Don't give me that shit. You were to hand Rosalie over to me and I have yet seen her. Now she is pregnant with that big oaf's spawn. What am I to do with her now?" Royce argued back.

"Well I could tell you what you need to do but you won't like what you hear." I said back.

Royce started to pace around the room clearly starting to come undone. "Yeah yeah. I know what you are going to say. You have been saying it for weeks. Look, you asked me for help and I gave it to you. You are paying me top dollar for Bella but I felt we could have gotten more on the market. You know? If only you have given me the chance."

"Forcing women into sex slavery is disgusting. Where the hell are your morals?" I yelled slamming my hands down on the desk.

"Haven't you figured out yet that I don't have any?" He said back clearly calming down.

I sighed. "Look. We need to lay low for a while, regroup. We need to come up with a solid plan and go from there. They have several of your man in custody plus they have Aro so who knows what they know now."

"Agreed." Royce said as he turned to go out my office door, but I had other plans. I pulled my glock from behind my head and fired it. The bullet hit Royce in the back of his head and he went down to the floor with a thud.

I sat down in the chair at the desk in hotel suite. I pulled out my phone and told one of my man to clean up the body. It was time for me to think of another plan but first I took a picture of Royce's body for proof.

**Edward:**

Two weeks. Two mother fucking weeks that I have been in this god forsaken place. Well it's been two weeks of me being awake. The doctor took out the tube from my chest so now we were just waiting on that to heal. My lung was better but it still wasn't up to full capacity yet. I was being weaned off the pain medicine. I have been walking around the hospital floor every few hours to help with motion. I would walk in the mornings with my mom and then in the evening with Bella.

Bella. Man, was she great. She was there for everyone of my needs except the one I wanted the most but was yet allowed to have. She would joke about how insatiable I am but seriously, seeing her with her ever growing belly was just to much sometimes. Bella was beautiful pregnant and I had absolutely no problem telling her every chance I got. I have gotten lucky twice and was given a blow job and hand job but that was it as of right now but I swear to god that once I get the fuck out of this place, I was taking full advantage of being with Bella alone. I planned to lock ourselves away for a few days without being interrupted.

"Are you ready to get into the shower?" I heard from next to me.

I looked at Bella who had her eyebrow raised clearly catching me in my dream land. "I'm sorry what?"

She laughed. "You. Shower. Now." She said pointing to the bathroom.

"Yeah sure." I said getting up out of the chair. I've taken to sitting in the chair instead of the bed. I only used the bed to sleep now if I could help it.

Bella followed behind me. "Go get in and I'll leave your clothes on the sink. All your shower stuff is in there already."

I turned and wrapped my arms around her. I loved this woman with my whole heart and I still haven't figured out how I got so lucky to have her in my life.

"Thank you." I said kissing her forehead.

"No need to thank me baby but you are welcome." She smiled up at me and kissed my chin as she pushed me towards the bathroom. "Go lover boy. The faster you shower and get dressed, the fast you can get out of here."

"Yes ma'am." I smirked at her and went into the shower. I knew my crooked smile was her undoing, well most of the time it is but she has been showing a lot of restraint.

I striped out of the hospital gown and my boxers as I waited for the water to warm up. Stepping into the shower, I let the water fall down my body working into my muscles. I washed my hair and body then stepped out. True to her word, Bella left my clothes on the sink. I dried off and slid my boxers and sweatpants on. I noticed that I did not have a shirt or socks in here. I put a towel around my shoulders and opened the door a little to air it out. I went to the sink and brushed my teeth and applied shaving cream to my face. I needed a shave bad. I don't normally let it get this long because this shit itches.

"Yes Angel?" I asked looking in the mirror as I slid the razor against my skin. Bella was standing in the doorway watching me with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh nothing. I was just memorized by your hotness." Bella answered blushing while walking into the small bathroom and cleaning up my dirty clothes and towels.

"Is that so?" I asked.

I felt Bella place a kiss in the center of my back. "Of course." Then she walked back into the room. I heard her moving around out there.

I walked out of the bathroom once I was done shaving to see that my socks and shirt were on the bed along with my cut. I noticed that all the stuff I have managed to collect were sitting on the floor by the room door in bags ready to go.

"Been busy I see." I laughed. She shrugged. I walked over to her and once again wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hard.

"Is this really fucking necessary? I can walk, ya know?" I grumbled from the wheelchair.

"_Bellissimo_ stop. This is hospital policy. Deal with it. I had to." Bella huffed.

Jasper, Emmett, and Demetri laughed behind us. "Yeah laugh it up fuckers. At least I'm not carrying all the bags." Now it was my turn to laugh at their expense.

"Stop already or I will make you stay home. Am I clear?" Bella growled.

That brought me up short. "Yes ma'am." I said.

The ride to Bella's was filled with laughing about Leo. According to Jasper, Leo was getting into everything now that he has mastered the skill of walking. He didn't like the word No. I couldn't help but to laugh to which I was told to wait and see what happens when our babies were here. It was double the trouble to which I agreed. I was sitting in the backseat with my arm around Bella's waist and my hand on her belly. Her head on my shoulder and she just felt so right.

Everyone was at Bella's when we arrived. They surprised me with a welcome home party which was being held outback. Emmett and Rosalie were also going to tell us the sex of their baby. Alice of course whom already knew because she had gotten the answer from Rosalie to give to the bakery for the cake. The inside of the cake would be purple for a girl and green for a boy. Don't ask me, I didn't invent it. I had something different in mind that I wanted to do for our babies reveal but that was me thinking ahead of shit as usual.

"Welcome home." Everyone yelled loudly with clapping and whistles.

"Well fuck. I might leave more often if this is the welcome I get when I come back." I laughed. I heard Bella giggle next to me as everyone laughed but it was the cute little giggles at my feet that caught my attention. I looked down to see Leo standing at my leg. I bent down to pick him up ignoring the dull pain in my back and lifted him into my arms.

"Hey buddy. Are you being good?" I asked leaning in to kiss his forehead. He giggled some more.

"Cake?" Leo asked

"Not yet but I promise to share with you. What do you think Daddy will say?" I asked him. It was so easy to talk to Leo right now because he doesn't talk back.

"You think you are funny, don't you Edward? Oh sure, give him a sugar rush and send him packing. That's cold." Jasper laughed as Leo reached for him.

"What? That's what uncles do right?" I asked without thinking and then froze. I waited to hear someone say something different but Bella, Jasper, and Alice just smiled.

"Yeah you are right but just remember, payback is a bitch. I can do it back double." He laughed and patted Bella's belly then walked away.

"Asshole." Yelled Bella.

This was nice. Everyone gathered together for a BBQ and enjoying themselves was really nice. We weren't under stress at the moment nor was there any fighting going on. That would be for tomorrow. We would discuss what we would do about the prisoners in the basement tomorrow. As much as I enjoyed watching Bella get information out of someone, she would not be allowed to do it for at least a year but she could still be there for the questioning. Man, was she a sight when pissed. I am really glad that I am not on the receiving end with her.

Christmas was approaching fast so that was what most of the talking was about. It was decided that we would throw a party for members who had no family. We would also do another fundraiser for the children's hospital. My girl loved doing it and I will admit, it feels really good to give back to the community. Jasper asked us not to go overboard with presents for Leo but I can already tell that not one of us was listening. I can already tell Alice went overboard.

"Hey baby. We have a few appointments to go to tomorrow thanks to your mom." Bella said as she took a seat next to me and handing me a plate of food.

"Jesus woman, do you think I can eat all of this?" I joked.

"Fuck you Cullen, not all of this is for you." Bella said sticking her tongue out at me.

I just laughed and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Angel. Why is there pickles on the chicken legs?"

"Oh those are mine." Bella said snatching a leg off the plate and taking a huge bite out of it.

I just stared at her in shock for a few seconds then said, "Pickles on chicken? Really?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just craved it and it tastes so good." I just shook my head.

"Alice. Come on. Let us cut the cake now, please?" Rosalie and Emmett whined to Alice.

"Can't you let everyone finish eating first?" Asked Alice whom was clearly annoyed.

"They are almost done and by the time we get the stuff to cut it, everyone will be done. Please? You have two pregnant women here and a baby who wants cake. Don't hold out on us to long otherwise we will riot. Right Leo?" Rosalie said to Leo who was sitting on her hip.

Leo gave Alice this biggest smile I have seen yet and said, "Wight." I think my heart just melted.

"Ohh. That was a low blow even for Rose." Bella whispered next to me. "But shit, if it didn't worked." She laughed as did everyone else when they seen Alice fall to Leo's power.

"Fine but that was so unfair Rose." Alice said storming off.

"Maybe but so worth it."

Jasper helped bring the table around with the cake. Once everything was set up, Rosalie and Emmett stood behind the cake. It was a cute cake too. It was a two tier white cake with blue and pink candies around it. There was a set of pink heels and a blue motorcycle made out of fondant with the words "Wheels or Heels" on the front of it. There was also a big question mark outlined in candy behind the heels. Rose and Emmett brought the knife up to the cake and began to cut into it. Here we go. I'm about to find out if I will have a niece or nephew. Their faces lit up with whatever the color of the cake was. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Well, am I getting a niece or nephew?" I yelled out which caused everyone to laugh.

"Go ahead Daddy. Yell it out." Rose said smiling up to Emmett who looked like he was about to burst at the seams.

"We are having Sophia Grace." Emmett yelled and everyone joined him. They turned the cake around to show that it was purple. Why purple? I don't even fucking know. I laughed to myself.

…

…

…

It was time for fucking bed. I was worn out from the days activities. Emmett pulled me aside after he made the announcement of my niece and asked me to be her godfather. Of course I said yes. How could I not? Bella was walking around her room humming to herself. Rosalie asked Bella to be the godmother and she said yes. So now that meant that Bella gets to plan the shower with Alice and our moms. That is going to be a fun experience for her. I actually couldn't wait for our own shower which I was considering to plan myself but I already knew it was in the works with the women in our family. The actual planning and shit wouldn't fully start until after we did our own gender reveal which of course would require Alice's help.

"_Bellissimo?_"

"Yes?" I answered looking over at Bella. She looked so shy and beautiful. She was kneeling next to me in one of my t-shirts and underwear.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

I stared at her wondering what she was thinking. "I feel great Angel. You okay?"

"I'm good. Just checking on you." She answered before she leaned over and kissed me and it wasn't an innocent kiss either. No, this was an I need you kiss which I gladly gave back.

I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her waist as she straddled me. I ran my hands up and down her back removing her shirt in the process. I kissed down her neck to her collarbone as she threw her hand back. I ran my hand up her side to cup her boob. I ran my finger across her nipple and she bucked her hips against me. I could feel the heat coming from her center. I pulled her chest to me and licked around the swell of her boob only to slide my tongue to the other side and did the same. Her nipples puckered up hard for me. I had no shame as I sucked it into my mouth. My right hand slide down her and along her waistband of her underwear, coming around to her front. Bella pulled my face closer to her chest as she tried to get friction to her heated core.

"Easy Love.. I'll give you what you want. Just take it easy." I moaned against her chest. "Remember. I am still sore."

Bella sighed and leaned for forehead against mine. "I'm sorry baby. I just got this sudden urge of want."

I kissed her lips softly. "Ah, I do believe the pregnancy hormones are starting to take over. Not that I am complaining." I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her and brought her as close to me as her stomach would allow. "Trust me Angel, I want you badly. I am still sore so we have to take things easy. So for instance, you need to be on top." I smirked at her.

She quirked her eyebrow. "Oh yeah? No control for ya, huh?"

I laughed. "I don't always need to be in control."

"Sure about that" She asked but didn't give me a chance to answer. Bella smashed her lips to mine. I deepened the kiss the best I could.

Bella's hands rubbed down my chest to the hem of my shirt and pulled it up and over my head. She kissed down my chin to my neck, sucking the skin in as she went. She slid her body down to my legs as she continued to kiss down my chest, stopping long enough to flick her tongue on each of my nipples. That sent a chill through my body. Bella loved to roll my nipple rings. I got lucky that the holes didn't close up while I was in surgery.

Bella managed to pull my boxers down and off my legs in a blink of an eye. I raised my eyebrow at her smug smile. She kissed down my stomach as her hands traveled behind her lips. Her right hand came down to my balls as she lightly massaged them. Her other hand going to my shaft. She wrapped her tiny hand around me tightly and started to move her hand up and down. Bella kept her right hand on my balls, giving them a tight squeeze. Holy fuck, this woman is driving me crazy and she has barely touched me. Just as I thought those words, her mouth came down around the head of my dick. It took everything I had not to jerk forward.

Since I was sitting up leaning against the headboard, I could see Bella's mouth on my dick perfectly. My god, what a sight that was when I could keep my focus on her. I wrapped her hair around my left hand and gave it a small tug. Nothing to hard or rough, just enough for her to know how she affects me. I almost lost my load when I felt Bella's teeth scraped down my dick and backup to my head. She swirled her tongue around my head, lapping up the pre cum that leaked out. Fuck, what a sight I had. What a woman I had. I was one lucky bastard. As much as I enjoyed her mouth on me, I needed to have myself buried inside her.

"Angel." I managed to grunt out as her mouth took my dick further in until I felt her throat.

"Hmm?" Bella asked causing a vibration around my dick.

"Fuck." I moaned out. "Wrap your sweet pussy around my dick." I know, not very romantic but shit, I was way past that right now. Clearly I am not thinking straight.

I heard her sweet giggle as she took her underwear off. "If you say so _Bellissimo_."

Once Bella got her legs in the position that was comfortable for her, she ever so slowly lowered her pussy down to the head of my dick. I paused her long enough to run my finger along her folds to make sure she was ready for me. I knew she would be and I was right. She was soaked. I, of course, couldn't help myself and rubbed her clit, earning a moan from Bella. I used one finger and entered her wet pussy. I pumped it in and out of her before adding a second one. I curled my fingers to hit the right spot. It didn't take long before Bella was tightening up around my fingers and her fingers were digging into my shoulders.

"Ed. Ed-ward." Bella moaned out. "Fuck."

"Just let go Angel." I said into her neck as I placed kisses along her neck.

Bella replaced my fingers with my dick once she finished her orgasm. She lined her entrance up with the head of my dick and slowly lowered herself onto me. Fuck she was so much tighter with her on top of me but my god, she felt amazing.

"Shit baby." I said placing my hands on her hips.

Bella started to move her hips. The sensations she was sending all over my body was so intense. She started to move slowly, still adjusting to my dick and coating me with her juices. Bella braced her hands on my shoulders as she raised her hips and up off of me she came only to slam herself back down rapidly. My grip on her hips tightened.

"I'm so close baby." Bella mumbled as she circled her hips.

"Come on Angel. Let it go." I whispered to her as I brought her left nipple into my mouth. My right hand came up to flick her right nipple. "Don't hold it back. Let me feel it."

I jerked my hips forward as Bella slammed down and fuck me if that didn't cause her to explode. Her hips bucked against me as her pussy clenched around my dick. Her legs tightened against my thighs. Her fingers dug tighter into my shoulders which would definitely leave marks, not that I would complain though.

"Jesus." Bella moaned out as she continued to ride out her orgasm.

"Oh no you don't Love. We aren't done yet." I growled out as I pushed upward ramming back into Bella. I could tell that her orgasm hit her harder than usual but I wasn't done with her just yet. "It's been to long. Need more."

"Just like that baby." Bella moaned out. "Yeah right there."

"Here?" I asked pushing upward once more just as Bella circled her hips again and that was it. I fucking exploded. I squeezed my eyes shut tight to where I seen fucking stars. I hugged Bella close to me as a series of curses flew from my mouth.

Bella laid against me for several minutes catching her breath. I rubbed my hands up and down her back while placing kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"You okay there Angel" I asked. Her only answer was a mumbled yes. "Come on baby. Let's get you to bed. Yeah?"

Bella leaned away from me while nodding her head. She slowly rose off of me, climbed from the bed, and walked into the bathroom. I heard the shower start after a few minutes. I got off the bed and picked up our clothes as I made my way into the bathroom. Bella was stepping into the shower. I put our clothes in the hamper and than climbed into the shower with her. We took turns washing each others bodies. I bent to my knees in front of her belly and placed kisses along it causing her to giggle and run her fingers through my hair. I fucking loved her growing belly. She was carrying my babies.

Once we were done in the shower, we hopped out and dried off. Dressed with our nightly routine done, we got into bed. I pulled Bella over to me with her back against my chest. I wrapped my arm around her waist placing it on her stomach and kissed her neck.

"I love you Angel and our babies." I whispered to her.

"Mhmm. I love you to." Bella whispered back.

As I laid there in bed next to the love of my life, I thought of the future. I wondered if the dream I had in the hospital would come true. Would I get that day at the park with Bella and the twins? Would the twins be how I pictured them? No one knows the future but I really wished I could live that life in my dream. To have the family I imagined.

**There you have it folks. I know it's not a lot but I wanted to get something to y'all. Hope you enjoyed it. I will try not to make y'all wait as long for the next chapter, but no guarantee's. Like I said above, my girls have finals to study for and I have a graduation party to plan and prep. Plus a graduation ceremony that I know I will cry like hell at. So until next time. Have a good week. :-)**

**P.S. Picture's of the cake will be posted to Instagram and Facebook. :-) **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey there guys & gals. How is everyone doing? **

**I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. My real life has been hectic over the summer. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Bella: One week later:**

"Who hired you?" Jasper asked Aro.

"You keep asking the same fucking question and I have yet told you the answer. When are you going to learn?" Aro spit.

We were in the basement of my parents' house. It had been the same thing for the past few days. The guys interrogating Aro, Jane, Logan, and Caius. Aro was tough to crack even after he saw that his son was being held in a cell. Actually, Aro seemed like he didn't even care that Caius was here. Jane on the other hand, gave us a reaction from Aro. I'd say I was surprised but I really wasn't.

I was sitting in the room but on the sideline. I was told by my father and Edward that I was to not participate in this particular activity. I could, however, give suggestions. We needed answers and these guys had them. If only there was something that they feared more than death. I leaned over to Emmett who was sitting next to me.

"Hey Pinky, is your mom up stairs?" I whispered to him.

"Uh. I think so. She was going over nursery plans with Rosie. Why do you ask?" Emmett answered.

"Aro doesn't seem to fear anyone in this room right now but what if." I stopped to take a breath. "What if we brought your mom down here? Your mom is one scary bitch when she is pissed off. I bet she could get them to talk. What do you think?"

"No shit? Yeah she is scary as hell. Old school Irish and shit." Emmett laughed while pulling out his phone and typed out a message. "She's on her way." Emmett said with a huge smile.

"Awesome." I laughed.

"What are you two up to?" Jake asked sitting on my other side.

"You'll see." I laughed again at the look on his face. He was about to say something when the door to the room we were in opened and there stood not only Esme but my mom as well.

"_Emmett. Cad a theastaíonn mil uait? "_ Esme asked. (Emmett. What do you need honey?)

" _Uh. Shíl Bella go mb'fhéidir go mbeifeá in ann na sciatháin seo a phlé le labhairt." _Emmett said smiling over at me. (Uh. Bella thought that you might be able to get these shitheads to talk.)

" _I ndáiríre? "_ Esme asked looking at me with her eyebrow raised. (Really?)

" _Sea. Níl eagla ar aon duine sa seomra seo, ach ar an láimh eile, is fórsa tú le bheith san áireamh. "_ Emmett aswered shrugging. ("Yes. They aren't afraid of anyone in this room, but you on the other hand, are a force to be reckoned with.)

"_Aontaím le Mam." _Edward said. What I wouldn't give to know what they were saying. (I agree Mom.)

Esme looked between both her sons and back to me. A huge smile lit up her face and she said, "_Cén fáth a shíl mé nach n-iarrfadh tú ar fad ort riamh. Tá sé ró-fhada ó fuair mé an cineál seo spraoi. " _She clapped her hands. (Why I thought you all would never ask. It's been too long since I got to have this kind of fun.)

I leaned over and whispered to Emmett. "What the hell was that all about?"

He shrugged. "My mom basically said it was about time we asked her and that it's been a long time since she had this kind of fun. I don't know what the fuck she is talking about."

I laughed. "I wonder why my mom is here."

"That I don't know. I guess we will find out though." He answered.

I watched as the guys all made a way for Esme. Felix placed a chair on the floor in front of Aro, keeping it about ten feet away from him. Esme thanked him and took a seat. Felix and Emmett flanked her clearly ready to protect her should she need it. She just sat there and stared at Aro, seizing him up. Aro was getting nervous under her stare, which was a good thing.

"_Aro. Do you know who I am exactly?" _ Esme asked. Her Irish accent came out very strong.

"Of course. You are Esme Cullen. Wife to Carlisle and mother to Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen." Aro answered trying to dazzle her with his smile which was having zero effect on her. It actually creeped me out a little.

"_Of course you know that, but that is not what I asked. I asked if you knew exactly who I am?"_ Esme asked again in a calm tone.

"I'm not sure I follow what you mean." Aro answered nervously.

"_Oh I am sure you do. My brothers are Eleazar and Alec Masen." _Esme answered and smiled evilly when Aro's face drained of all color.

"_Cazzo."_ I heard Jane whisper. Oh so she knows their names. Interesting. (Fuck)

"_What was there dear?"_ Esme asked looking over at Jane. Jane refused to answer her. "_Don't worry sweetie. You and I will talk in a little bit. I'm sure you will sing for me." _Esme said smiling at Jane.

Yup. Esme is hands down the scariest woman I have ever meant. Aro wouldn't talk just yet so Esme turned her attention to Jane. Esme was right. Jane sang like she was in a choir which caused Aro to lose his shit. Esme barely even touched Jane and she screamed. Okay so barely was putting it mildly but come on, the bitch had it coming. Right? Jane was a mumbling through tears and spitting blood from her mouth and all Esme gave her was a few smacks and a punch thrown in here and there.

"Stop. Please just stop. I will tell you what I know. Just please stop hurting Jane." Aro whined.

"_I'm listening."_ Esme said turning her attention to Aro as she sat back in her chair.

"I was hired by some guy from Washington state. He is out for revenge. Something about his daughter running out on their family only to marry some loser and move out to California." Aro said.

"_Name. Do you have a name?" _Esme asked.

"Uh. Tony maybe? No not Tony. Tony is a short version of his name. Uh. He's Italian. That I do know." Aro stumbled over his words not making a lick of sense.

It was the voice from the back of the room that we all looked to. I was shocked to see that it came from my mom. "Antonio Bruno. Is that the name of the guy who hired you?"

Aro looked over at her and nodded his head.

"_Mamma del cazzo. Come mi ha trovato? Fanculo. Dobbiamo dirlo a Charlie adesso." _My mother yelled looking scared. I have never seen that look on her face before. (Mother of fuck. How did he find me? Fuck. We need to tell Charlie now. )

_" Mamma. Di che diavolo stai parlando?"_ Jasper asked walking over to her and placing his hand on her arm. (_"Mom. What the hell are you talking about?)_

She didn't see him. She only muttered five words and I felt my blood go cold. "My father has found me." She fainted but luckily Jasper caught her in his arms and turned to take her up stairs.

"Someone call my dad now." Jasper yelled out behind him.

I pulled out my phone and dialed my dad. "Get home now." I paused to listen to what my dad was saying. "Dad, listen to me. The club will have to wait. Make sure Carlisle is with you. No dad now. I am not asking you as VP. I am talking to you as your daughter. Mom needs you." I paused to listen to him. "Jesus dad. Just get the fuck home now. Mom fainted and as much as I want to tell you what happened, I think it's better if it were face to face so just get the fuck here. _Capisci_?" I asked hanging up. He would know I meant business now. (Do you understand?)

"Angel. Go up stairs and check on your mom. We will finish up down here. Okay?" Edward asked wrapping his arms around me. "Go play with Leo. Yeah?"

"Yeah okay. I am hungry anyway. Love you." I said kissing his perfect lips.

"Mhmm as I love you." He answered.

I pulled away from Edward and walked up the stairs. I headed into the living room where I could hear Jasper talking. I found Alice and Leo with him. Jasper was trying to explain that he didn't know what happened as Leo tried to wake his _Nona_ up. I turned for the kitchen leaving them to talk. I grabbed a small salad bowl and filled it with lukewarm water. Then, I got a hand towel and washcloth and took them to the living room. I sat the bowl on the coffee table and slowly lowered myself to the floor next to my moms head. I wet the washcloth and laid it on my moms forehead.

"Did you know Mom was running from him?" I asked. I know my family left Washington before I was born, but what I didn't know was that my mother was running from my grandfather.

"I didn't. I knew the same as you, that he didn't want her with Dad." Answered Jasper. "Is Dad on his way?"

I removed the washcloth from my mom's head and wet it again with the water in the bowl. "I told him that we needed him here and that mom fainted. I hung up on him before he had a chance to say anything else."

Jasper sighed. "What you do that for?"

"He was worried about something going on at the clubhouse. I told him that whatever it was could wait, that mom needed him here." I answered. "Come here Leo. _Nona_ is asleep so she can't play with you right now. Maybe later, okay?" I asked Leo while running my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah." He answered with his smile that matched Jaspers. Two peas in a pod. I swear. "Baby?" He asked plopping his butt down on my legs and leaned his head against my belly.

I looked up at Jasper surprised that Leo would know something like that at his age. Jasper shrugged his shoulders, probably wondering the same thing as me.

I looked down at Leo and smiled. He was just to darn adorable. "Yeah buddy. There's babies in there. I have two babies in there." I said holding up two fingers. Leo smiled up at me and I leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Leo helped me wipe my moms head, face, and neck as well as helped wet the washcloth. Well, more like Leo helped make a mess while I did all the work, but really, who cares right? It was cute that he wanted to help me, that is until my dad walked in the door with Carlisle.

Leo scrambled off my lap and tried to run to my dad on his chubby little legs. "_Pops_" He yelled.

My dad laughed and caught Leo up in his arms, giving him a tight hug. "Hey little man. Have you been good today?"

Leo giggled up at my dad and said, "Yeah."

"Good. Now let's go see what _Zia Bella_ needed, shall we?" My dad asked Leo as he placed him on his feet on the floor.

"La." Leo yelled coming back over to me and pointing to my dad.

"Yes Leo, Pops is home." I said smiling at him. Leo smiled again and then went over to his corner of the room and started to play with his toys. I looked to my dad as he made his way over to my mom.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She fainted. I had Emmett call Esme downstairs while they were questioning Aro. Mom came with her. Aro told us who hired him and mom kind of freak out before she passed out. Thankfully, Jasper caught her before she hit the floor. He brought her up here and well, this is where I've been since I got off the phone with you." I answered with my eyes filling with tears.

My dad had a worried look on his face. He knew as well as I did that my mom doesn't panic often. Things have to be really bad for her to do so.

"What did she say?" He asked.

Jasper answered before I could. "She seemed to freeze in her spot. She asked how he could have found her, and that we needed to tell you now. Dad, why did she seem so afraid?"

My mom spoke up before my dad could answer. "My father is a horrible man." We all looked over at her, surprised that she was awake. "Before you ask me any questions, know this. The things I will tell you aren't for the faint at heart. I will explain everything once Rose gets home. I will not be able to speak about it more than once. Now, I would like to go back downstairs."

We were stunned into silence by her words but not by her actions. She hopped up off the couch like nothing had happened. As she passed my dad on her way to the basement, she stopped and gave him a hug and whispered something in his ear. He nodded his head as he hugged her back. Jasper and my dad went to follow her to the basement but I stopped them.

"Uh guys. Could uh, one of you help me up, please?" I asked.

"What's the matter Bells? Can't get up on your own now?" Jasper teased as he walked over to me.

I knew he was teasing but that didn't stop the waterworks. I couldn't hold them in anymore.

"Awe hell Bells. I didn't mean it like that. I was just teasing. I'm sorry." Jasper managed to get out while trying not to laugh.

I gave him the angriest glares I could muster but it made him laugh more. "Oh yeah right. You're sorry my ass, asshole." I growled at him.

"Come on Bells. Let's get you up now. Mood swings. Gotta love them, huh?" He asked.

Jasper got me to my feet on his second attempt which made me cry harder. "Thanks. Sorry that I am being a bitch."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and walked us into the kitchen. "Don't worry about it sis. I know you can't help it right now. I blame the hormones and that's what you should do to. Are you coming back down?"

I shook my head. "No. I am hungry. Could you ask everyone if they are hungry? We could order out."

"I'll ask. Whatcha gonna make?" Jasper asked.

"Tuna fish sandwich with cheese and pickles." I answered. I smirked at the disgusted look on Jasper's face.

"That is sick. You know that right?" He asked as he turned to walk to the basement door.

"Only to everyone but Rose and I." I yelled to him.

I made my way around the kitchen, getting everything I needed to make my sandwich. I went to the doorway of the living room to find Alice and Leo playing. "Hey. Are you guys hungry?"

"I could use a snack and it's just about time for Leo's lunch." Alice answered as she stood and picked Leo up. I swear that boy perks up with the mention of food.

I started to make the tuna fish while Alice strapped Leo into his highchair. "Do you know how wonderful you are with him?" I asked her.

Alice looked over at me and said, "How could I not be? He's a great baby. I have so much fun with him. I'm even thinking of taking him up on stage with me when I graduate. I talk about him like crazy at school and I've showed his pictures off to all my friends."

"I think it's great the way you are with him. It's like he is your baby boy. I also happen to think that would be a great idea. I hope to see you do that." I replied with a smile.

"Yeah?" She asked looking from me to Leo.

"Hell yeah. It would be totally awesome. I would love to do something like that but I wouldn't be able to with two babies at once." I laughed and she joined me. "Here you go buddy. Try not to make a mess, yeah?" I asked Leo as I placed his small bowl of tuna on his tray while Alice put his sippy cup next to it along with his little spoon.

Alice sat next to him and helped feed him. I couldn't help but snap a picture of them. I then sent it to Jasper because well why not? The sight before me was adorable.

.

.

.

.

.

Esme and Alice took over the kitchen not long after my parents went back into the basement. They sounded like they were having a good time in there but they wouldn't allow anyone in the kitchen. Alice even went as far as putting the piles of dishes on the table along with silverware, glasses, and napkins. She said something to her brothers in Irish and they started to set the table all while Edward and Emmett went back and forth in Irish, laughing as they went. It made the rest of us wonder what was going on.

It also made me feel a little jealous that I couldn't partake in their banter but it wasn't like Irish was taught in school. It's not a common language around here. I made a mental note to make sure that my babies would learn it along with Italian. Well, they would have to learn it to be in this family. I had to laugh at myself.

"What are you laughing at Angel?" Edward asked from behind me. He was leaning over the back of the couch that I was currently sitting on.

I couldn't help but feel my heart fluttered just from looking at him. He was absolutely perfect to me. "I was thinking that our babies will have to learn three languages to be able to keep up with this family. I was also feeling a slight bit of jealousy that I couldn't understand what you and Emmett were talking about in the dining room." I answered honestly.

Edward smiled at me as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Don't worry baby. These little nuggets will have no trouble at all learning everything. I am sure everyone will have fun teaching them."

"Yeah I am sure. Our brothers will have fun teaching them the words they don't need to know at a young age." I laughed.

"You have no faith in me Bella." Jasper faked mocked across from me. "Do you really think I would do that? Remember, I am now a father, so I wouldn't do to you what I wouldn't want done to me." He half smirked.

"Uh huh. Sure. You say that now but your smirk says something different." Edward answered.

"What? I wouldn't do that." Jasper answered while shrugging.

"Whatever. Just remember, payback's a bitch." I said with a smile.

We all looked up when Esme stepped into the archway.

"_Buachaillí, a thagann cabhair mam agus a thabhairt liom an bia amach, yeah?"_ Alice said looking to Edward and Emmett. (Boys, come help mom and I bring the food out, yeah?)

"_Ó. Cad a rinne tú guys a dhéanamh?"_ Edward said. (Oh. What did you guys make?)

_""Feicfidh tú a fheiceáil."_ Esme responded behind Alice with a wink. (You'll see.)

_""Ag feidhmiú mar stór Emmet agus iarr ar gach duine cad ba mhaith leo a ól le do thoil agus ná a bheith ina asal cliste nuair a iarrann tú. " _Esme said to Emmett and then gave him a stern look as she walked away. (Being a darling Emmett and ask everyone what they want to drink please and don't be a smart ass when you ask.)

"Yes mum." Emmett answered giving her a big smile that caused his dimples to show.

Emmett went around to everyone getting drink orders. Chocolate milk for Rosalie and I.

Edward helped me off the couch since that was starting to become a tad bit difficult for me now. I was the same size at Rosalie even though I am only seventeen weeks to her twenty two weeks. Twins man. These babies are growing fast and steady. My mom, Esme, and Alice had fun buying new clothes for Rosalie and I and I am pretty freaking thankful for that since none of my clothes fit me anymore. I've started wearing Edward's shirts to bed every night because as of right now, they give me extra room to move. Side sleeping only. I can no longer sleep on my back without my back aching the next day and forget sleeping on my stomach. That flew out of the window a long time ago.

Edward led me over to the dining room and pulled my chair out for me. Always a gentleman. Each plate already had a serving of the meal on it. I wasn't exactly sure about what was on the plate but it smelled heavenly. It had mashed potatoes, ham, cabbage, onions, with an egg laying on the top. I was determined to try it before I wrote it off. Esme and Alice went through the trouble to make this meal.

"Ladies. This smells amazing." I commented with a smile.

"Oh man, we haven't had this in a minute." Emmett practically yelled while sending his fist into the air.

"Alice honey. Well this looks and smells amazing, what exactly is it?" Jasper asked quietly. I only heard him because I was sitting next to him.

Alice giggled. "It's an Irish dish. Mom and I enjoy making it because it doesn't take much work to do as long as you have the ingredients."

Esme looked around at everyone. "This is a dish that my half of the family has loved for as long as I could remember. It's called ham hock colcannon. Trust me. You will like it."

Everyone dug in. Holy fuck. This shit is amazing. Also on the table was a serving bowl with dark brown bread in it that all the Cullen's seemed to be digging into. I said to hell with it and snag a piece for myself. I was surprised it was soft since it looked hard.

"Oh my god. What is this?" I moaned over another bite.

Edward laughed as did everyone else. "It's Irish soda bread. Another of my favorites."

"Oh goodness. I can see why." said Jasper and Rosalie.

I had this weird feeling in my stomach, like it was doing somersaults. I moved my hand down to hold the side I was feeling it at. I gasped when happened a second, and third time.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Everyone asked.

I looked to everyone saving Edward for last. Looking at him, I said. "I just felt one of our babies kick."

"What really?" He asked.

I moved his hand to the spot I felt it at and waited. "See for yourself." We continued to eat one handed as we patiently waited for another kick. We waited ten minutes when the next kick happened.

"Whoa. That was amazing and weird at the same time." Edward said as he leaned over and kissed my lips softly.

**Well there you have it folks. Not much action in this chapter. I promise Renee will explain about her father in due time. Please be patient with me.**

**Pictures of the Ham Hock Colcannon and Irish Soda Bread will be posted to Facebook and Instagram. **

**I will say this up front so y'all know now. I am currently in the process of packing my house up because after months of looking, my family and I have found a house. **

**I hope everyone has a wonderful September. Until next time. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola guys & gals. I hope everyone has had a Great holiday season. Things around here have been busy to say the least. Thankfully we are all moved in and unpacked. Thank goodness. I had no idea that moving was so stressful.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews, likes, and follows. They really do warm my heart. We are almost to 100 reviews. That is amazing. **

**I apologize for taking forever for an update but here you have it. **

**As always, Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight. **

Things have been moving rather quickly around here between the club locking down and doctor visits for Rosalie and I. We haven't found my grandfather nor do we have any leads on him. Aro refused to give us anymore information regardless of how much he was tortured before he crumbled to his death. My father had no other choice but to go to the chief to try to dig further.

My mother told her story of her rachid father. What a slime ball he is. Apparently he treated my grandmother like a queen even though she had daughters and no sons, all while cheating on her continuously. He treated his daughters like they were the shit he stepped on on the ground.

Antonio, while not directly active in the sex trafficking business, did participate in man functions that had to do with it. He would organize parties and such making it look like it was anything other than what it really was. He felt it was a dirty business but loved to reap the benefits. In other words, he loved the money so he turned a blind eye.

He also was into the drug exchange but that wasn't that big of a deal to us since we were to. However, what made us even more disgusting with this man was that he supplied the drugs to the traffickers to keep the women and apparently guys under control. Sick I tell you.

Now the question remained. Why has he come here after so long? How did he come to find my mother after all this time? No one had the answers as of yet.

Hospital beds are so uncomfortable. Add in my ever growing stomach and its damn near causing my back to go insane.

"Angel, you need to relax." Edward whispered into my ear while holding my hand.

I sighed. It wasn't his fault this bed is the way it is. "I'm sorry. It's just making my back even more sore."

Edward gave me a small smile as he rubbed circles on my hand. "I'm sorry you are uncomfortable but we need to be here. I promise this appointment will be worth it."

"You can't know that baby. What if they don't want to be seen?" I whined. Yes, whined. Sue me.

"We will see them. I just know it." Edward replied while leaning down to my stomach. He pulled my shirt up and leaned in close while whispering to it. "Isn't that right _Aingil Dhaidí_ ? You gonna let you mommy and I see you today?" He kissed my stomach when he was finished speaking. (Daddy's Angels)

I couldn't help the tears that popped into my eyes. It was the most amazing thing to see. I loved when Edward would talk to the babies. I think it was his way of bonding with them. Edward got a kick to his nose as if one of them were replying to him.

The doctor walked in before I had a chance to reply. "How are you feeling today?"

"Honestly? I feel like I weigh a thousand pounds and I'm either crying all the time or sleeping." I answered.

"That is totally normal. You have to remember that you are growing not one but two little people in there. It will take more energy out of you. Twin pregnancies aren't easy especially for first time mothers. You are doing a hell of a job. As for the crying, that is also normal. It's a change in your hormones. Do you have any other concerns?"

I thought about it for a second before I answered. "Uh, I don't think I do right now. I just hope they cooperate so we can find out what we are having." I said with a smile.

The doctor laughed. "I'll try my best to see. They were playing shy at your last appointment."

She went about measuring my stomach which she said is right where it needs to be along with my blood pressure and weight. She pulled the ultrasound machine over to us and had me pull my pants down and my shirt up. Well more like Edward had to pull my pants down because I could no longer see my feet standing so laying down was impossible.

"All right folks, here we go." She said as she squirted that jelly stuff on my stomach and started moving her wand around.

Tears stung my eyes again when their heartbeats filled the room. She turned the screen so we could see them. She measured each of them as best she could since they weren't sitting still. She froze a few images and then continued on.

"Okay mom and dad. Here is baby A." She started to say before Edward spoke.

"Wait. Don't tell us their sexes yet. Please." He looked to me. "I want us to do a gender reveal party. So I would like the doc to write down what their sex is and go from there. Unless you want to know."

I just stared at him and looked to the doctor who has moved her wand away.

"Could you do that? Write down their sex? I kind of what to be surprised with the rest of the family." I said.

"Of course I can. I love the ideas people come up with. Make sure you take loads of pictures for me to see." She smiled at me as she finished up and handed us an envelope and pictures.

"Thank you so much for that." I whispered as Edward helped me fix my pants.

"Anytime. Now I want you to continue to do everything you are doing. I would also like to tell you not to pick anything up over ten pounds nor bending over. Also, I would like to see you every two weeks instead of four."

"Wait why? What's wrong?" I whined.

"Oh sweetie, nothing is wrong. You are now twenty-three weeks along so we like to keep a closer eye on you."

"Oh okay. That makes sense. I was starting to worry." I said.

"I understand. Don't forget to call me with any questions. See you in two weeks."

Edward and I followed her out of the room and we headed to the checkout counter as Edward's phone rang.

"Sorry Angel. I have to take this."

"It's okay, go ahead. I'll meet you out front." I replied.

Once I had my next appointment and refill for my vitamins, I walked outside to find not only Edward but a few club members.

"Hey Bellybean. How are my nephews?" Emmett yelled while walking over to me.

I smirked. "How do you know they are boys?" I asked.

He smiled so big that his dimples showed. "Am I getting nieces then?"

"We don't know. You will have to wait till the gender reveal party. Just like you did to us." Edward answered while wrapping his arm around my waist and walking me to the car leaving Emmett to trail behind.

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair Em." I laughed as I slid into the car.

With bikes in both the front of us and behind us, we drove home. I decided to ask Edward why we had escorts.

"So what's with the tagalongs?"

"Our dads are worried so they sent them to make sure we get home."

"What the fuck happened now?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "Don't start worrying about the little things."

"Really? You want to try that speech? Did you forget that we are co-vp? So it's only right that I know what you know? So come on, confess. What's going on?"

"Someone decided to try and jack another shipment along with trying to break into the clubhouse." Edward answered.

"Did they catch them? Why break into the clubhouse? It's still in ruins. The clean up crew is still trying to sort through was we can keep and throw out." I asked.

"No not that one. My old one. I wish I knew what they were looking for or who it is."

"What about the cameras? Nothing off those? I asked.

Edward pulled up to the gate at my house and punched in the gate code. "No. They were smart. They kept their faces covered but they weren't expecting anyone to be inside."

Edward parked and got out. I opened my door as he was making his way to my side. Once I was out, we walked up to the door but it swung open before I was on the top step.

"La" Leo yelled reaching for me from my moms arms.

I blew raspberries on his cheek. "How's my little man doing?"

"LA" he screamed louder still reaching for me.

"Let them get inside Leo." My mom said as we managed to get through the door and into the living room. "So what did the doctor say?"

Edward helped me sit down on the couch before answering. He couldn't keep his smile off his face as he told my mom what the doctor said.

"So wait. Let me get this straight. You didn't find out their sex?" She asked.

"No mom, we didn't. We want to be surprised along with everyone else at the reveal party we are going to have. So you will have to just be patient with us for another two weeks. Okay?" I asked.

"Well I guess I have to." My mom pouted.

"Ladies, if you will excuse me. I have to make a call." Edward said standing up but leaned over to kiss my forehead. _Is breá liom aingeal " _(I love you Angel)

"Hey I know what you just said." I blushed while he laughed. "_Ti amo piccola." _(I love you baby)

"Have fun." Edward laughed while pulling his phone out walking outside.

"I wonder what that was about?" My mom asked.

I shrug my shoulders. "Leo, what do you have there?"

"Stis" He answers while holding up a ball.

"You have a ball?" I asked.

"Yeah" He replies looking at me like duh.

"What do you do with it?" I asked.

I smile as he runs to his basketball hoop and tries to dunk it several times before he gives up and moved onto another set of toys.

"Any thoughts on what kind of party you want?" My mom asked.

"Not yet but I want to talk to Edward about it. Any luck on Antonio?" I question.

My mom was quiet for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure. The guys have been hushed hushed around me. You know how it is. They don't discuss club business around us if they can help it."

I laughed. "Mom, did you forget that I am part of club business? Just because I am double pregnant doesn't mean that I'm no longer in the loop."

"I know. I just keep forgetting that you are part of it now."

"BELLA" I hear from the foyer as Alice walks into the house.

"Jeez Alice, no need to yell. I'm just in the living room."

"Sorry. I just can't help it. Edward called and said he needed my help planning a party and well you know me. Anything for a good party." Alice answered while sitting down next to me.

"Momma." Leo yelled from his toy box. He struggled to get to his feet and ran as fast as his little chubby legs could get. He ran right into Alice's waiting arms.

"Momma?" I asked quirking an eyebrow to her.

"What? He started calling me that a few days ago and I haven't had the heart to tell him that I'm not." Alice looked sad while kissing Leo on the head.

"Alice. I'm not mad nor shocked. He needs a good mother in his life you know which his is gone." I said.

Lauren decided that she couldn't continue the way she was. She took her own life a few weeks ago. It was sad in a really weird way. So I wasn't shocked that Leo was calling Alice momma. She was perfect for him just as much as she was perfect for Jasper.

"Good I'm glad. Now how about we round up my brother and you sister and get this started. Shall we?"

"Sounds like a plan. Ohhh have Rose grab me some Taco Bell on her way home please." I yell to Alice as she heads outside to get Edward.

I have to say that the last few months have been a whirlwind of activity and emotions. Everyone is on high alert because of Antonio. We have no idea where he is or what his next plan of attack is. One thing I know for sure is that I will not allow him to harm my family anymore then he already has. I can't lose anyone else.

**Well there you have it folks. I hope that helps with any questions you may have. Let me hear your thoughts. **

**I will try not to take as long with the next chapter. My real life is still kind of hectic right now. Have a great week. Until next time. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey there folks. How is everyone holding up in these worrisome times?**

**New Jersey is crazy right now. Some townships have schools closed for 14 days while other districts are closed for 30 days (my kids). The ****Governor**** has issued a curfew. It's really crazy out there right now. **

**I hope everyone is doing good. Keep your spirits up ****because**** we will get through & beat this like we do everything else that is thrown at us. **

**COVID-19 WILL NOT keep us down. **

**Hope this brings joy to your day. Enjoy... **

**Edward:**

Being able to see my babies on the ultrasound is amazing. There really aren't any words to express the pure happiness at seeing something like that. My _leanaí_ are looking good, although baby B looks slightly smaller than baby A. The doctor said that is sometimes the case with multiples. I am still worried about Bella though. She is so tiny to begin with and my _leanaí_ are beginning to take a toll on her more than she wants to admit.

Of course I get a damn call as we are about to check out at the doctors office. I excuse myself and answer my phone as I walk outside. Looking down at my phone, I notice it was my dad.

_"Dia dhuit?" _I say. (Hello)

My dad sighed into the phone. "_Tá fadhb againn. Níor ionsaíodh ach an clubtheach. " _(We have a problem. The clubhouse was just attacked.)

"_Cad a chiallaíonn tú gur ionsaíodh é? Tá sé ina fhothrach. "_ I whisper yelled. "What do you mean it was attacked? It's in ruins."

"_Ní hé sin an ceann. An sean-cheann againn. "_ He snapped at me. (Not that one. Our old one.)

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I answered. "_Ar tháinig siad isteach? Rud ar bith ó na ceamaraí? "_ This could not be happening right now. (Did they get in? Anything from the cameras?)

"_Níl don bheirt. Bhí ár bhfir atá fós ina gcónaí ann in ann iad a chomhrac. D'éirigh leo ceann a ghabháil. Tá sé á choinneáil ag an bPríomhoide. "_ He answered with fire in his voice. (No to both. Our guys who are still living there were able to fight them off. They did manage to catch one. He's being held by the Chief.)

_"Aon rud eile?"_ I asked. (Anything else?)

_"Ar ball?" _He laughed. How he can fucking laugh right now is beyond me. (In a hurry?)

"_Sea. Tá Bella agus mé féin ag a coinne don chúpla. "_ I answer with a smile in my voice and on my face. (Yes. Bella and I are at her appointment for the twins.)

"_Ó diabhal. Rinne me dearmad ar. Ach sea, tá rud eile ann. D'iarr duine éigin, b'fhéidir go ndearna na daoine céanna iarracht loingsiú gunnaí a ghoid ó na calafoirt. Chuir an club é sin faoi smacht go gasta, áfach. "_ He replied. (Oh damn. I forgot. But yes, there is another thing. Someone, maybe the same people tried to steal a shipment of guns from the ports. The club got that under control quickly though.)

_"Íosa Críost."_ (Jesus Christ)

_"Tá mé ag seoladh roinnt guys chun tú a thionlacan beirt."_ He told me. (I'm sending some guys to escort you two home.)

_"Níl coimhdeachtaí Pop ag teastáil uainn."_ I tell him. (We don't need escorts Pop.)

"_Edward Anthony. Ná bí ag argóint liom faoi seo. "_ He practically yelled into the phone. (Edward Anthony. Do not argue with me on this.)

I sigh because there was no way I could argue with him now. "_Fine Pop. Caithfidh mé dul féachaint an bhfuil Bella réidh. Beimid ar ais chuig Charlie's go luath. "_ (Fine Pop. I need to go see if Bella is ready. We will be back to Charlie's soon.)

_"Ceart go leor. Slán."_ My dad says and hangs up on me. I just shake my head and put my phone away as I hear the bikes down the street. (Okay. Bye.)

These are the times when I wished I never joined the club. All this bullshit and stress. I could have totally avoided it but no, I had to follow in the footsteps of my grandfather, father, and brother. What the hell was I thinking?

The bikes stop in front of me with Emmett leading them. He takes his helmet off and I just shake my head at him. "Were you sent or did you volunteer?" I asked him.

Emmett barked a laugh. "Nah man. Pop said he needed some of us to escort you guys home. So here I am. Anything for my future sister in-law and nephews."

I punched his arm. "Don't get a big head there Em."

He looked at me and smirked.

"Shut the fuck up." I laughed.

He held his hands up. "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah well, you didn't need to with that smirk." I replied.

Bella came out then. She bickered with Emmett about the sex of our babies. He got whiny and she laughed. She loved to pick on him and vice versa.

Of course Bella wanted to know what was going on and when I tried to play it off, she called me on it. Yeah, the babies nor will I be able to hide anything from her.

I helped Bella out of the car once back at the house. Leo was ecstatic to see her as usual. I left her with him and Renee as I excused myself to the office. I made a call as I walked.

"Yes brother dear?" Alice's chipper voice came through the receiver.

I couldn't help but smile. Alice was always happy. "Bella and I just got back from the doctors and we have the babies sex in an envolope. I wanted you to get together with Bella and I to play a gender reveal party."

I had to pull the phone away from my ear because her high pitch squeal nearly busted my eardrum.

"Hell yes I will. I;m actually almost at Bella's now."

"Well wait for me. I have a meeting to attend with Pop and Charlie but Bella's in the living room with Renee and Leo."

She squealed again. "Okay. Be there soon. Love you." And she's gone. I just chuckled to myself as I continued down the hall to the office.

I entered after I knocked and found all the upper ranked members in the room. Charlie spoke first.

"I trust that everything was good with Bella's appointment?" He asked.

"Yup. Right on track. Before you ask, no we don't know the sex of them. We asked for them to be a secret until we are ready to share." I smirked at him.

Everyone cracked up and I received several whistles. The loudest being Emmett of course.

"Okay fair enough. Carlisle said something about that but I figured you were waiting till you got here to tell us." Charlie said. "As long as they are healthy. That's all that matters."

We all agreed and moved on to business. "So what the hell happened today?" I asked.

"Watch the videos." My dad said.

We all crowded around the computer screen and watched the outside cameras as two black vans pulled up to the two main exits of the club. The men were covered head to toe in black. They ran and spreaded themselves at both doors and every window they could reach. Then, all hell broke loose. Rapid gunfire could be heard through the speakers.

The inside cameras showed members taking immediate action. Gunfire from both sides now. A few of our guys were hit along with one of their old ladies.

"Wait. Rewind that last minute." Jasper said.

"What did you see?" My dad asked.

"Give me a sec. Slow it down right there." Jas answered.

I can now see what he saw. One of the guys hood fell back a tad bit as he entered the club. For just a split second, you could see a nasty looking scare ranging from his chin up into his hairline. I knew exactly who it was and I was pissed.

"Son of a bitch." I yelled, scaring a few guys.

"Is that?" Em asked.

"Fuck. It is. What is he doing here?" My dad asked.

"Care to explain?" Charlie asked.

My dad ignored him and spoke to Sam. "Call Esme and Alice. Tell them to get their asses back here now. Tell them that I don't care where or what they are doing."

"Sir." Sam answered. He walked out of the room putting his phone to his ear.

"What the hell is going on and who was that?" Asked Jasper.

"Alistair Petrov" My dad, Emmett, and I answered at once.

"Who's that?" Everyone else asked.

"He's a Russian ghost basically. He answers to no one. No one knows where he goes nor do they even see him." Emmett answered.

"Then how do you know him?"

My dad spoke. "He was my father's best friend in school."

"No shit? Then why the beef?"

My dad was about to answer when another voice broke over us. "He wanted something he couldn't have."

We all turned to see my mom standing in the doorway with fire in her eyes.

"You?" Charlie asked. "Why?"

"Why else? To marry and rule over." She snapped. "I'm sorry. That wasn't towards you."

"No, no. I get it." Charlie said.

"Why is he here after all this time?" I asked.

I knew of some of the family history with this man. But what I don't understand is why is he here after all this time? We haven't had any problems with this man in twenty plus years, give or take.

"Business deal gone wrong between my father, Carlisle's father, and him. He told both men that he would let the deal go if my father handed me over to be his wife. My father declined. Shit went down hill after that. Carlisle and I were already engaged to be married so we sped up the planning and were married. We thought that if he knew that I was "no longer available" that he would let it be. That still wasn't the case though. It wasn't until we moved out here, legally changed our last name, and I got pregnant that we didn't see him. I thought we were in the clear." My mother was crying at this point.

Emmett and I did our best to comfort her but it wasn't until my dad stood and pulled her into his arms.

"_Leanbh, ná bí ag gol. Beidh gach rud ceart go leor. Gheobhaidh muid é. "_ (Baby, please don't cry. Everything will be alright. We will get him.)

_"Ach cén costas a bhí ar Carlisle?"_ (But at what cost Carlisle?)

My father had no words for her after that. He just held her tight.

"You said he was Russian?" I heard someone ask.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Didn't Russians attack the restaurant the night Bella was shot?" The same guy who's name I can never remember asked.

Charlie and Jasper perked up as did the rest of us. "Yes. Yes, they were Russian. You are thinking this is all linked?" I asked.

"It could be. The attack on the restaurant, the docks, the clubhouse being blown up. Even all the kidnappings. It could all be linked. This guy could have used Royce, Aro and Antonio to do his bidding. He could have ordered all of this and just stayed in the back biding his time."

"Holy fuck. That would be the perfect attack. I mean, in a bad way for us but still perfect. That's how I would do it." Jasper said, shrugging his shoulder. "Think about it. Let all the middle men take the fall for the attacks while you sit back and reap the rewards."

"One thing he did wrong though." I said looking around the room. "He fucked with the wrong women and the wrong family. Joining the two clubs at the moment we did it, was the perfect defense we could have made. It made us better, smarter. Fuck, it made us stronger."

"Fuck yeah it did." Emmett yelled, while throwing his fist in the air.

"I swear to god, my niece better not be like you." Jasper laughed while dodging a punch.

"Fuck you man. You will love her no matter what." Em said back while laughing.

"You guys are stupid." Charlie said. "But it's true."

"_Stronzo_" Jasper said to Emmett. (Asshole)

"_Buille don."_ Emmett answered back. (Blow me)

"Both of you are twat waffles so shut the fuck up." My mom laughed.

Thirty seconds it took for the room to erupt into laughter. My mom is the best.

**There you have it folks. What do you think? **

**With everything that is going on in the world today, please remember to look out for each other. Help those who can't help themselves right now. **

**I almost forgot to give my amazement. Thank you guys so much for the likes, follows, & reviews. We have reached 100 reviews. Warms my heart, it does. Thank you once again. Take care. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey there folks. How is everyone doing? Hope everyone is safe. I hope everyone is doing whatever the state you live in says. The more we continue to listen, the faster this virus will leave and it will be safe once again to be around our loved ones & friends. **

**Let me not forget, Thank You for the reviews, follows, & faves. I live for them. :-D**

**As always, SM owns all things Twilight…**

**.**

**Edward:**

"Fuck" I yell out as Emmett, Jasper, Sam, and I race down the highway trying to avoid the bullets that are being shot at us while at the same time, firing back. "Shit shit shit." I yell again as we come to a red light at an intersection. We have no choice, we have to run it, hopefully without hitting anyone.

We rode our bikes over to the old clubhouse to see the damage for ourselves. Plus I wanted to grab my stuff out of my room there. Getting there was easy. Getting back to the new clubhouse was seeming to be hard.

I was in the front with Jasper next to me with Sam and Emmett behind us. I quickly throw the right turn hand signal out to let the others know we are making a right turn without letting the assholes know behind us since we were able to put a little distance between ourselves and them.

We quickly turned and flew down the street when sirens rang out behind us. Thank fuck. We pull over, looking over our shoulders to make sure they were real cops which thankfully they are. We turned our bikes off and took our helmets off. Hopping off the bikes, we walked over to the cars.

"Chief." I said, holding my hand out.

"Cullen. What the hell is going on?" He asked, shaking my hand.

We told him what happened after we left the clubhouse up until he caught up with us.

"Listen man. This shit is bigger than what we thought. This goes way back to my grandfather. Get with my father and Charlie. They can explain it better. Matter of fact, come with us to Charlie's clubhouse." Emmett said.

"You guys know that I can't be having gun fire and racing cars and bikes on my city roads." The chief said.

Sam sighed. "We know this but when a mother fucker fires at me, I tend to fire back." He then smiled and that was it. The tension was broken.

The chief walked back to his car and yelled over his shoulder, "Let's get moving before more shit goes down."

Back on our bikes riding behind the chief, with a squad car behind us. Talk about safe passage.

.

.

.

**Bella:**

"Alice. This is ridiculous. We don't need all of this for the shower." I said to Alice and Rosalie over all the pink and blue ruffles.

Alice laughed. "This isn't just for the shower silly. This is also for the gender reveal. Then once we know the gender, we will use this for the shower. Plus, I'll be using the pink for next weekend."

"Help me now." Rose mumbled but Alice heard.

"Don't act like you guys don't like this."

Rose laughed. "Just wait pixie. Payback is a bitch especially from Italians. We will get you back at your baby shower."

I laughed while Alice beamed. "You better."

"Oh my. Seems we have missed a rather large gathering Esme." My mom said from the doorway of the dining room.

"Seems so." Esme said walking in with a tray in her hands that she sat down on a clear spot on the table. "We bought snacks and drinks so take a break."

"Yes ma'am."

I picked up what looked to be a potato, dipped it in sour cream, and took a bite. "Ohh god Esme. What the hell is this?" I asked, moaning around another bite.

Her and Alice giggled. "Irish Nachos. Glad you like them."

My mom made Italian Cream soda which hit the right spot. I swear, all I have been doing lately is sleeping and eating. These babies are growing really well.

"Oh my god Esme. These are delicious. What exactly is on it? It looks like potato skins but does not taste like them." Rose moaned around a mouthful.

"They are basically potato skins but with an Irish touch to them. It's russet potatoes, Mexican cheese, scallions, bacon, and cilantro. And just like regular potato skins, you can add sour cream, lettuce, and/or salsa." Alice answered. "Mom makes the best."

Esme laughed. "Sure I do, Alice. My mother made them better but you can't remember that."

Alice shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I don't need question I have right now is this. Renee, what is this amazing drink?"

I laughed as my mom answered. "It's Italian cream soda dear."

"What's in it?" Alice asked as she cut a potato into small pieces for Leo who was gobbling it right up.

"It has carbonated water, watermelon flavored syrup, half and half cream, and passion fruit syrup." My mom answered. "You may want to tell Jasper to hurry up and get back here if he wants any of this. Looks like my girls and guy are about to eat and drink it all."

"Sorry not sorry." I mumbled as I took out my phone and scrolled down to Edward's name.

_Your mom made Irish Nachos & OMG they are delicious - B_

Next was Jasper.

_Get home soon if you want some cream soda. Mom made it. - B_

I didn't hear back from the guys. The ladies and I continued to plan for my shower. Gender reveal party is tomorrow. Rosalie's shower is next weekend so the only things that needed to be done was to set up for said parties and decorate which the guys will do with Alice's instructions. Invitations had already gone out. Food was prepped and currently in our outside refrigerators.

"Need help Bells?" I hear my dad ask from behind me.

"This is ridiculous. I should be able to walk up stairs without help." I huffed. "Rose doesn't have this problem."

He just smiled at me. "Well we could move you down to the guest room for now. It would make it a lot easier on you and it has a bathroom in it." He said, taking my hand and helping me up the damn stairs. "Rosalie is only carrying one baby. That's one less than you."

"I can count dad." I snapped once we made it to the top floor. "Sorry. I didn't mean that."

"I know. I remember your mom's hormones. They were way out of control." He laughed as he headed to his room.

"Yeah. Makes me feel better." I said to myself as I wobbled into my room. I went about the room preparing for a shower.

Once I got the water running, I stood in front of my mirror on the back of the door and looked at myself. Turning side to side, I could definitely see the difference. My boobs have gotten bigger, that's for damn sure but it was the round bump at my midsection that my eyes stayed locked to. It was an ever growing lump with constant movements.

I struggled to get into the shower but once I was in there, it was easy to wash up. Shaving was a task of its own. One that I could no longer do so I skipped it for now. I took my time getting out of the shower so that I didn't fall. I wrapped a towel around myself and I noticed that it covered me better. My mom must have switched the towels on me. Or maybe it was Edward. I shrugged and went about drying myself off.

"Angel. Are you here?" I heard from my room and I smiled.

Walking over to the door, I opened it and walked out in just my towel. "Hey bellissimo." I smiled at him.

He was standing by the bedroom door looking pissed until he saw me. His eyes lit up and my favorite crooked smile shined. I live for that smile. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You okay?" I asked.

He sighed. "I am now. Everything is always better with you."

I pulled back to look at him. "What happened?"

He proceeded to tell me the events of his morning. Being shot at, pulled over, and let's not forget, almost wiping out on his bike, all because someone is after my family.

"This is getting totally out of hand. Whomever is after us is making it so we can't even leave our houses, not that I can anyway." I huffed. "And let's not forget that I don't have anything to wear except yoga pants or pjs."

Edward laughed. "I told you before, you can either wear my clothes or we can buy you new stuff."

"Yeah not something a pregnant woman wants to hear, you know? Besides, it won't matter anyway. I'll just have to keep buying and buying. I just keep getting bigger and bigger. Fuck, my stomach is bigger then Rose's and I'm less weeks then she is."

"If I could change places with you, I would. You know that. All I can do is go through this with you. You may complain now, but it will be so worth it in the end." Edward moved his hand down to my stomach and rubbed a spot that one of them just kicked. "They will know they are loved and they will want for nothing."

Edward dropped to his knees in front of me and opened my towel. He placed a few kisses around my stomach and was rewarded with a kick to his forehead. "Ow" He mumbled. "Easy there tiger. Can you two please take it easy on Mommy? I know you both are all warm and cozy in there which is great, but mommy is so little and your kicks hurt." He laughed when he received another kick.

I ran my hands through his hair as he spoke. His lips tickled my stomach causing me to giggle. I loved it when he would speak to them. He doesn't know this, but I've heard him whispering to them when he thought I was sleeping and they responded to his voice every time.

He brought the towel at my feet up and started to dry the rest of the water off of me being careful of my achy back. "Keep it up mister. You know what's going to happen." I laughed.

He looked at me through his lashes. "And what might that be? Hmm?"

"That right there is cheating and you know it."

He laughed and then came for my mouth. "I have no idea what you are talking about." His lips landed on mine slowly, molding to me. I opened my mouth and allowed him entrance.

I won't lie. My sex drive was in an all time high now. I found that every little thing he did turned me on big time and he knew it. As a matter of fact, he's using that knowledge to his advantage right this minute. Not that I minded much.

"Mhmm baby. You taste like coffee. How I miss coffee." I purred.

He chuckled. "I know Angel. Seems that isn't the only problem you have right now. I do believe you would like some play time. Hmm?"

"God yes."

Edward moved away from me to take his cut and shirt off. "Move over to the bed and place your hands on it with your ass in the air, Angel." He said as he moved behind me moving me where he wanted me, moving my legs into position.

I felt so exposed like this and I was loving every moment of it. I felt him kneel behind me and nip at my ass cheek which caused me to moan. He slid his hands up my legs to my ass, giving my cheeks a squeeze. One hand continued to move further up and to my front where he rubbed his finger back and forth along my slit. I could feel the moisture building up and run down to his fingers. What perfect fingers he has. He rubbed my nub for a few seconds until he was sure I was ready.

He stood behind me after checking to make sure he locked the door. I heard his pants fall to his ankles. He placed his left hand on my hip and brought me back to him just a little. His right hand brought his cock to me. He lined himself up and slowly, ever so slowly, slid into me.

We both moaned at being joined. Nothing in this world felt better than this right here. He picked up his pace once he got the hint from me to do so. Just push my ass back to him as he pushed into me. Yup, got the effect I wanted.

"Christ Angel." He muttered out. "You feel so good."

I moaned. I love his dirty talk. "You feel so." I stopped to take a breath because he picked up his pace. Fuck. "Right there baby. Fuck."

"There?" He asked as he placed both hands on my hips, gently pulling me back to him.

I moaned a throaty moan. "Fuck yes, right there. I'm gonna cum."

"Let me have it. I can't hold on much longer Angel. Let go."

We let go together big time. Shit that took a lot out of me. Edward collapsed next to me once he helped me lay down. He pulled me to him, my back against his chest with his arm draped over my stomach. He pampered kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"I love you Angel."

"Mhm. I love you more Bellissimo." I whispered back on the verge of sleep.

"You need to get dressed before you fall asleep, love."

"Sure sure." I uttered as my eyes stayed close.

...

**Well there you have it. I promise, we are getting closer to answers. Just hold on a little longer. :-D I know y'all probably want to know the sexes of the babies, I promise, next chapter. **

**I have been able to write a lot more recently due to the quarantine. It's my escape when my kids are finished with their school work and are fighting with each other or fighting over the TV. **

********New Story Alert****** I have a new story posted. 2 chapters in and the complete opposite of this. LoL. Midnight Storm is up on my profile. **

**Until next time. Be safe and help those who can't help themselves. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey there. How is everyone doing? I hope everyone is doing good. Everyone holding up okay?**

**Take care of each other and stay safe. **

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, & follows. You guys are the best. **

**SM owns all things Twilight. **

…

**Bella:**

I woke several hours later, dressed. Edward takes great care of me. After several attempts to get out of the bed, I finally managed to stand. I make my way to my closet, looking for a sweater or hoodie. With no such luck, I looked around my room and found one of Edward's. What would normally be big on me is no longer big.

I carefully walked down the stairs to loud laughter and noise. Leo ran past me on his chubby legs laughing with Alice chasing after him.

I followed the noise into the living room and saw so much activity. The guys had moved the furniture around to make the space seem bigger. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. Baby decorations were everywhere. Way too much pink in my opinion.

"Well there you are." Emmett's loud voice carried from across the room.

Edward's head spun around from the ladder he was standing on. "Hey Angel. Good nap?"

"Yeah. I think so. How long was I out?" I asked.

Edward stepped down off the ladder and walked over to me. Taking my hand, he led me over to the recliner and helped me sit down. "About three hours."

"Huh" I said while leaning back onto the pillow he placed behind my back. "How's decorating going?"

Emmett barked a laugh. "It's a madhouse in here. Now I see why only women do this."

He received a slap to the back of his head. "Sexiest much." Rose said.

He rubbed his head. "What baby? No. I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that this is a lot of decorating and very very pink."

"Well maybe you should add some blue into it. Yeah? What do you think I'm having? Two girls?"

She just laughed as she made her way over to me with some of our moms cream soda. "Here. I managed to save this for you."

"Oh. Thank you. I would have been pissed if there wasn't any left." I said after taking a mouthful.

Rose laughed. "Yeah well, that's the last glass right now."

"What?" I yelled.

"You can thank the Irishmen. They drank all of it."

Three voices all yelled out. "We did not."

I couldn't help but laugh. They were so much alike yet totally different at the same time.

The rest of the day and into the night passed the same. I sat back in the chair and watched the ladies of the families direct the guys where they wanted everything. Not only were they to decorate the inside but the outside as well.

**.**

**.**

**.**

There were so many people here. You would think it was a shower when it was only the gender revel. But you know how bikers are. Anything for a good party and that is what we had going on right now.

Music playing. Food on the grill. Beer in hands. Kids running around playing. Alice had games set off to the side for those who are competitive, like myself. However, I could not play any of those.

I was, however, enjoying the current game of football that was taking place right now. I was surrounded by the women whose men were playing. Hell there were women watching who's men weren't playing.

"Fucking hell. He's trying to kill me isn't he?" I mumbled watching Edward catch a pass from Jasper as Emmett blocked the other team.

My mom laughed. "Trust me dear. He knows what he is doing. Just like your father."

"EW Mom." Rose and I said.

Esme laughed. "No shame. Our men are hella good looking."

"Oh my god. Never again mom." Alice whined.

We all had a good laugh and were currently laughing at Leo when we heard Jasper yell out.

He was currently laying on the ground holding his right shoulder. "Son of a bitch. What the fuck is your problem." He yelled looking up at someone.

"Dude. Relax. It was an accident." The guy yelled back.

The next thing I knew, it was an all out brawl. My guys didn't hesitate to react.

"Fuck. Dad do something." I yelled to my dad.

Even though I was worried about my brother who was being moved away from the fight, I couldn't help but watch Edward and Emmett fight together. They kept their backs to each other but stayed completely in sync. One moved, the other moved.

"Jesus. We are never going to make it to the revel if he keeps doing what he's doing." Rose grumbled next to me. "I swear we will never make it out of the bedroom."

I laughed because I was thinking the same thing.

Finally the fight was done. Not a scratch on our guys except Jasper who was currently getting his shoulder put back into place. Leo was crying because his dad was hurt and Alice was trying to calm him down while remaining calm. I would have been a mess.

"See this is why you don't serve beer." I laughed.

Edward sat down next to me and I was able to examine him. "Go get me a wet napkin please." I told him.

He looked at me weirdly but did as I asked.

Once he was back and sitting again, I took the napkin and started to wipe his lip. He hissed when I touched it.

"You have a small cut. Nothing major."

He shrugged. "Yeah the bastard got in a lucky shot."

"Uh huh."

He gave my favorite smile. "Are you ready to find out the sexes? The bikes are ready."

I nodded. "Help me up please then round everyone up."

My dad came over and walked me over to where Jasper and Emmett's bikes were. We, well I mean, they put the burn out powder in the bike exhausts. I don't fully know how they did that nor did I want to know. All I cared about was that it didn't harm the bikes at all.

I stood by the back doors away from the smoke. Safe distance. The women joined me once everyone was gathered around. My dad stood by the bikes as Jasper and Emmett got on them.

"Everyone ready?" My dad yelled.

There were shouts of hell yeah and fuck yeah along with cheers.

"Bells, Edward. Are you ready?"

"Fuck yeah." We yelled together.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Here we go Angel."

"Here we go." I said.

"Okay. Baby A. Jasper. You're up." My dad said.

Jasper started his bike and revved it for a second. I waited nervously but I didn't have to wait long until the smoke came out.

Cheers erupted at the blue smoke that was blowing into the air. Holy fuck A Boy!

Once Jasper turned his bike off, everyone quieted down.

"Okay Emmett. Let's see what Baby B is. Shall we?" My dad yelled.

Emmett started his bike and we waited. I blew out the breath I didn't know I was holding when the smoke blew pink. Oh my god, A Girl!

More cheers erupted. One of each and they are healthy. Hell yeah.

I felt Edward's arms around me. He planted kisses wherever he could. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

I giggled. "Thank you. One of each huh?"

"Fuck yeah baby."

"Edward was right." My dad said while hugging me. I gave him a weird look.

He laughed. "When he woke up in the hospital. He said boy first then girl and he was right."

"Yeah he did." I shrugged.

The party continued on for a few more hours. Music, beer, and cake. What more could you want?

I was exhausted by the time the last guest left. The place was a mess and I was told that I could not help clean, so back to the recliner I went. At least I had Leo to entertain me.

"Bwla. Look." Leo said pointing to my belly. He stood next to me and was watching my stomach closely. "Why?"

I followed his gaze and knew what he was looking at. One of the babies was being very active and I could see the movements. "That's one of the babies moving. Here, give me your hand."

I placed his hand on my stomach and waited. Leo's giggles were loud when he felt him or her move.

"Momma look." Leo said to Alice. "Baby."

Alice smiled down at Leo. "I see honey. Did you feel them move?"

Leo nodded his head while smiling big.

"Have you been working with him on his speech?" I asked. "His words are getting clearer."

"I have been but he's also been watching a lot of Sesame Street lately so I think that is helping." Alice said.

I nodded. "That's really good."

"Okay so everything is cleaned up and the food is put away. So tell us, what names did you choose?" Rose asked as she sat down. I noticed everyone followed her in. Edward sat next to Leo and placed his hand where Leo told him to.

Edward spoke before I could. "Well first things first. Emmett and Rosalie, we would like you guys to be the godparents to." He stopped and looked at me. I nodded my head, telling him to keep going. " Baby B, Aurora Rose."

"Oh my god. I love the name. How cute." Alice squealed.

"I know right?" I laughed. "What do you say?"

"Yes. We would love to." Emmett yelled while throwing his fist in the air.

I shook my head. "You are such a kid sometimes. I swear."

"Whatever Bellsy. You love me." He replied.

"Keep telling yourself that big guy." I laughed.

"Now Jasper and Alice. We would like you to be godparents to Baby A, Luca Nicholas. Whatcha say?"

Alice rushed over and hugged us yelling yes yes yes. Jasper was calmer with his yes.

"So many grandchildren at once. I'm so happy." Esme stuttered through her tears. My mom joined her.

"Oh no. Don't start with the tears." Edward mumbled to them but it was too late. Rose and I had joined them. Damn hormones.

Of course our bubble of happiness didn't last long.

"Fuck what was that?" Esme yelled as the rumbling continued.

"Alice grab Leo. Edward and Emmett, get Bella and Rose up now. Jasper take Alice and follow us." Carlisle told everyone as he grabbed Esme and my dad grabbed my mom.

We followed my dad. The guys keep us ladies in the middle as we go into the guest room.

"Ladies get inside. This is the safe room. Esme, Alice, the girls know how it works. They can explain it to you. Stay inside and don't leave until one of us comes back. Do you hear me?" My dad says.

"Charlie be careful. All of you be careful." My mom says as another rumble shakes the house.

"I love you Angel. Take this. Don't use it unless it's absolutely unavoidable. You hear me?"

"Yes _Bellissimo_. Please be careful. I love you." I say against his lips and he kisses me then walks away as the door shuts.

Just as the door shuts, we hear yelling in Russian and gun fire.

Fuck. Now what?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh my. What is going on now? They just can't seem to catch a break, can they?**

**There we have it. Edward's dream is semi coming true. A boy and girl. **

**Until next time. Stay safe everyone. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey everyone. How has everyone been? Everyone holding up okay? Happy Belated Mother's Day to all the moms out there. **

**The weather has been really nice here in Jersey so I've been kicking the kids outside once they are done with their school work. HAHA. **

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews, faves, and follows. They make me so happy. **

**Let's see, where did we leave off? Oh yes, the gender reveal and the attack on the house. Let me not keep you any longer… **

**SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Bella:**

I stared at the door as it shut and realized that half of my family just walked away from us with their guns drawn heading to the noise that was coming from downstairs. I turned around and saw my mom and Rosalie moving from monitor to monitor to bring the cameras onto the screen.

I broke out of the spell that I was currently in and rushed forward to help them. "Fuck." I yelled out as we felt another rumble. "What the hell are they using?"

"I will know as soon as these damn things boot up." My mom growled.

Esme walked over to us. "Can I help you with anything?"

I nodded. "Can you check the small closet to your left? There should be some folding chairs and a small table in there." I pointed to the closet then another one. "That one should have folding cots, pillows, and blankets in it. The one over by Alice should have some water and snack foods."

"We will take care of the chairs and table." Alice said, placing Leo on the floor. "Stay there Leo. I'm just going over here."

Leo had tears in his eyes like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

As Esme and Alice set up the chairs and table, my mom, Rosalie, and I finally got the monitors working. The sight was horrible. I couldn't help but let out a sob which of course brought everyone close to me.

"Oh my god."

"Where are they?"

"Who the hell did this?"

My breath got caught in my throat as I watched a standoff happening. My dad, Carlisle, and Sam had their guns pointing to Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Words were being exchanged but the sound had yet to come on.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward****:**

I watched the doors close on my heart. My world went into that safe room which thankfully was not noticeable unless you knew what to look for.

"Let's move it. You three take the left." Charlie says pointing to Jasper, Emmett, and I. "We will take the right. Be careful and watch each other's backs."

"Alright. You heard him. Let's move." Emmett said, taking the lead.

We followed him back into the living room. Jasper went over to one of the bookcases. He moved a book and the damn thing opened. He walked in and started collecting different weapons. "Pick your poison." He said waving his hand around the room.

"What the fuck? How did you not tell us about this room?" Emmett whispered yelled.

Jasper laughed and shrugged. "It was my dad and Bella's job to tell you. No one but those who live in this house know where the weapons rooms are."

"Wait. You have more then one?" I asked as I loaded a few pistols and ammo for them and the AK on the wall into a bag. I threw it over my shoulder and grabbed the AK. "We ready?"

"Let's go." Emmett said as another rumble shook the walls.

It was a mad house as soon as the shelf went back into place.

I was shot at anyone who walked into the room.

"Fuck." I heard Jasper yell.

I looked over at him and he was holding his right arm which was starting to drip blood.

"Shit Jasper. Emmett, cover us." I grabbed Jasper's arm to look at it. "The bullet just grazed you but we still need to wrap it to stop the blood.

He nodded his head as Emmett fired off several shots. "Here. Use this." Jasper handed me a shirt from his bag. "Just wrap it around the wound and tie it. That should be fine for now."

So that is what I did. Once Jasper was taken care of and Emmett finished firing, we moved. I could hear someone speaking in Russian to our right which was where the front door should have been.

We snuck up on them. Emmett wrapped his hand around one guy's mouth and twisted his head while I stabbed the other guy in the neck. If Jasper was shocked by that, he didn't show it. We followed the noise.

Sam was in the middle of fighting several men and they almost had him. He saw us sneaking up but they didn't and that's what I counted on. We dropped them before they had a chance to pull their guns on Sam.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked, looking around us.

"We have no idea. One minute we all are laughing and the next we are under attack. We need to end this. We also have to find my dad and Charlie." I said.

We were outside at this point and that is where the fight continued.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. They have a motherfucking rocket launcher. Take cover." Jasper yelled just as my dad and Charlie were making their way to us.

"Get down." I yelled to them.

The explosion was extremely deafening. I was thrown back onto a car. The air left my lungs. I had ringing in my ears and a terrible burn on my right thigh. I looked around as I sat up. All the guys on my side were in hand to hand combat but what caught my attention was the mother fucker standing off to the side beyond the fight. He stood there just watching with a smirk on his face. I knew that face. This motherfucker was going down tonight.

I slid off the car, backpack still on my back. I pulled it around to my front. I withdrew two guns. Put some clips into my pockets and swung the bag back onto my back. I started to hobble to this motherfucker. I shot any Russian bastard that walked toward me.

"Charlie." I yelled when I got near him. "He's here."

Charlie's head whipped around. "Son of a bitch."

"_Actually Charlie. My mother was a whore._" Alistair Petrov said, his accent strong.

All guns were pointed at him and he just fucking stood there, no fear on his face.

"What do you want, Alistair?" My dad yelled.

Alistair's smile got bigger. "_Why my dear Carlisle. I want Esme. It's always been about Esme._"

"Yeah that isn't going to happen motherfucker." Emmett yelled.

"_Is that right Emmett? Tell me, would you trade your mother for the mother of your child? What about you Edward? Would you trade yours?" _He asked, his smile getting bigger.

"Fuck you. You will never get them or my mother." I yelled.

I was suddenly kicked from behind which caused me to lose my balance. I swung my gun around and came face to face with my Uncle Eleazar. What the fuck?

"_Surprise Eddie."_ He snapped. "_Where is my sister_?"

"El. What the fuck?" My dad yelled.

"_This is what you are going to do now. One of you has to shoot the other. The winner will take me to Esme. Understood?" _ Alistar asked.

"Not going to fucking happen." Emmett growled.

We still had our guns drawn toward each other since that was the stance we were in when he showed up but I was not willing to shoot any of them except for Alistar and Eleazar. He is a traitor.

"_Where is my sister, Edward?" _My uncle asked right behind me.

"I am not telling you shit, traitor." I growled back.

Eleazar had a gun to my head in a blink of an eye. He leaned in and whispered. "_Ná fuck liom buachaill. Cá bhfuil sí? An bhfuil sí sábháilte? "_ (Don't fuck with me boy. Where is she? Is she safe?_)_

"_Tá tú leis. Ní inseoidh mé cac duit. "_ I snapped. (You are with him. I won't tell you shit.)

He sighed. "_Níl mé leis. Ní shíleann sé ach go bhfuilim. Thapaigh mé é ionas go bhféadfainn a chuid pleananna le Esme a fháil amach. " _(I'm not with him. He only thinks I am. I faked it so that I could find out his plans with Esme.)

I was a little shocked. _"Conas is féidir liom muinín a bheith agam asat?" _(How can I trust you?)

"_Tabharfaidh mé deis duit é a lámhach."_ He answered with a sinister smirk. (I will give you an opportunity to shoot him_._)

I blew out a breath. What choice did I have if I wanted to save us all. "_Fucking breá. Déanann tú sin agus inseoidh mé duit faoi mo mham. "_ (Fucking fine. You do that and I'll tell you about my mom.)

"_Good boy._" He laughed and backed away from me.

Everyone was still shouting at Alistar and he didn't even flinch. Fucker.

"_Eleazar. What did he tell you?"_ Alistar yelled.

Eleazar smirked my way as he walked over to Alistar. "_Not a fucking thing except that Esme isn't here. They fled as the first wave attacked."_

"_You lie."_ was all Alistar said before he shot my uncle in the chest.

We advanced on Alistar, shooting as we went. Of course he took cover. I shook off the pain in my leg and ran after him. Of fucking course, I get tackled to the ground before I reached him. I received a few punches to my faces and ribs. A mother fucking knee to my dick but that didn't stop me from stabbing the fuck out of this bastard.

As I stood up, I noticed Emmett knock someone out. He stood holding his shoulder. I nodded my head at him, silently asking him if he was okay. I received a nod back. I motioned for him to go around the truck he was in front of because that is where the fucker is. I took the other side. Jasper stayed low and hid behind a tire. The three of us were just about to ambush him when my mother yelled from what was left of the front of the house.

"The fuck is she doing?" Emmett asked. I shook my head.

"_Alistar, you prick. Show yourself."_ My mom yelled. Oh boy, she is beyound fucking pissed. "_NOW_"

"_Esme? My love." _This prick answered.

"_Yes. Come here. Talk to me face to face."_

I watched in shock as he stood from his hiding place and walked to my mother. I wasn't the only one in shock though.

"Esme. What are you." My dad started to ask but my mom hushed him with just one look.

"_I see you still wear the pants in that relationship._" Alistar laughed as he made it to my mom. "_No worries. You will learn your place once we get back to Russia."_

I was shaking my head at him. Did he really think we would let him leave with my mother?

My mom threw her head back and laughed. "_You think I am leaving with you? Are you out of your mind?_" She threw her hands up. "_I just watched you kill my brother and you seriously still think there's any chance for us? My husband, sons, and son in-law are all out there._" She grabbed the bridge of her nose. A tale tale sign of nerves. "_Gentlemen, finish this_." She said with a snap of her fingers.

Guns raised and aimed but none of us took the shot. The shot was fired from behind my mother. Alistar's body dropped to the ground. Kill shot, right to the forehead. I knew who did it but what the fuck was she doing out of the safe room.

"Bella." I yelled as I ran to her. Injured leg be damned.

I heard someone on the phone with the Chief explaining everything and yelling that we needed ambulances.

"Bella, honey. Drop the gun. It's over. Yes I know it hurts. Relax. Deep breaths." My mom was speaking to Bella as I fell to my knees next to her.

She was laying on her side in the fetal position, one hand still holding the gun, the other holding her stomach.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"No time to explain. I need you to check Bella for any blood around her pelvic area." I did as my mom asked. "Bella, honey. I need you to breathe. Inhale through your nose, exhale through your mouth. Come on sweety. I know you can do it."

I carefully rolled Bella to her back. I pulled her pants out of the way and looked inside but I couldn't see shit. So I did the next best thing. I slid my hand into her pants. All pervy thoughts were gone. Only thoughts going through my head right this moment were about Bella and our twins. Fuck. I slid my hand back out and it had blood on it. Not a lot but enough to cause worry.

Not again. We couldn't go through that again. She couldn't go through that again.

My mom saw my hand and that's when the panic started in.

Rosalie pulled me aside so the paramedics could reach Bella. She was crying so I wrapped my arms around her. There wasn't anything else we could do until we got to the hospital and Bella was examined.

"Christ Ed. Your leg is bleeding." Rose whispered to me.

I shrugged. "I'll get it looked at once we know what's going on with Bella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay okay okay. Don't hate me, otherwise I will go hide in the corner. **

**Let me hear your thoughts. Have a Happy & Safe Memorial Day!**

**Stay safe everyone!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the long long wait. My household is crazy right now. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows, & favs. They make my day. :-D**

**SM owns all things Twilight…**

**Now onto the story… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Edward****:**

What the hell was Bella thinking leaving that room? What was my mother thinking? I have no idea what was going on around me as I hobbled alongside the stretcher that Bella was currently strapped to. Once again, she was being taken to the hospital.

She has a pulse and was in a lot of pain, but she is now asleep. One minute she is telling my mom and I that she was in pain and the next she passed out.

"Edward. We really need to have your leg looked at." Rosalie said next to me.

I sighed. This isn't the first time she has told me that and I am sure it won't be the last. "I will have it checked after we find out what is wrong with Bella. I don't want to leave her side Rose."

"I understand that but you could be doing more damage to it." She argued back.

"Babe. Let the man breath for a second. I will make sure he has it looked at. Let's just get to the hospital. Okay?" Emmett asked Rosalie as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him.

She sighed and buried her head into his chest but not before looking at me and saying, "Fine. But if your leg gets infected and falls off, I'm on Bella's side."

I smiled at her. "I wouldn't blame you and I will swear that you told me to have it looked at. Are you following behind us? I'm riding in the ambulance."

"Yeah man. I'm just going to tell Pop that we are leaving."

I nodded that I heard him as I hopped into the ambulance. I stayed out of the paramedics way the best I could since I wouldn't let Bella's hand go. The guy got a heartbeat on the baby monitor thingy. Thank fuck. He couldn't find the second though and that worried us.

"It could be the little one is hiding behind the other. It happens sometimes. I'm sure they can get it once she's at the hospital." The paramedic said while still trying.

The other was keeping a close eye on Bella's vitals.

I couldn't pass a certain point in the ER so I paced back and forth until Emmett got there and demanded that I have my leg looked at.

"Vitals look good Mr. Cullen, considering. We got your x-rays back and I have to say that you are lucky. There is no bullet fragment lodged in there nor were there any damage to the bone or ligament. I'm ordering stitches. We will see how it is when it's time to take them out. How is the pain?" The doctor asked.

"It's manageable." I replied.

"I'm sure it is but I'm still going to provide you with a prescription for pain."

"Sure, thanks. Any word on my girlfriend and her brother?" I asked.

The doctor shook his head. "I don't have the information about them at this moment but I'm sure I can find out for you. There are a whole lot of people in the waiting room. Is there anyone you would like to come back here right now?"

"Not right now. I won't be able to handle them."

"I understand. A nurse will be in to stitch your leg and to give you your discharge papers. Remember to take it easy Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks."

I laid back on the stretcher as I waited. I thought about Bella and our babies. There's no way we could handle losing another baby. She wouldn't be able to handle it. I let myself cry. Actually cry as I said a prayer to whomever was listening.

" _Go mbeannaí an Tiarna thú agus go gcoinneoidh sé thú:_ (The Lord bless thee and keep thee:)

_Go dtuga an Tiarna a aghaidh ionat,_ (The Lord make his face shine upon thee,)

_Agus go mbeidh sé grásta ort. _(and be gracious unto thee.)

_AMEN"_

I walked out to the waiting room to find everyone there. Leo was curled asleep in Alice's arms. Charlie and my dad were in a huddled conversation. Renee was staring blankly out of the window. Rosalie had her head laying in Emmett's lap while he played with her hair. My mom was pacing. Jasper and Bella were the only two missing.

I walked to my mom and wrapped my arms around her. She cried into my shoulder.

_"Ma, tá mé ceart go leor."_ I whispered to her. (Ma, I'm okay)

_"Tá a fhios agam. Tá a fhios agam. Ach mo bhuachaill dia. Chuir do limp eagla orm. " _(I know. I know. But my god boy. Your limp scared me.)

_"Tá a fhios agam. Bhí sé socraithe agam agus urscaoilte mé. Aon nuacht faoi Bella agus Jasper? " _(I know. I had it fixed up and have been discharged. Any news on Bella and Jasper?)

"_Tá Bella bogtha suas go dtí an Lucht Oibre agus Seachadadh mar réamhchúram. Tá tástálacha á reáchtáil acu. Tugadh Jasper faoi mháinliacht chun an piléar a bhaint. "_ (Bella's been moved up to Labor and Delivery as a precaution. They are running tests. Jasper has been taken into surgery to remove the bullet.)

"_Íosa"_ (Jesus)

"Ed. You okay brother?" Emmett asked from across the room.

"Yeah Em. I'm good. Stitches. You?"

"Just a gaze man. Got stitches. Jas is in surgery."

I brought my mom over to Emmett with me. "Yeah ma just told me. Are we good to head upstairs?"

"I'll tell the nurse to contact us up there when Jasper gets out of surgery." Alice said, standing with Leo.

"Do you need me to take him for you?" I asked, nodding to Leo.

Alice gave a small smile. "No thanks. I got him. I'll meet you upstairs."

I don't know where he was, but Sam came out of nowhere. "I'll stay with Alice."

"Thanks Sam." My dad said as we headed for the elevators.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Isabella Swan's room." Renee said.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm not allowed to give out that information." Replied the nurse.

"What the hell do you mean you can't give out that information? I am her mother."

"Renee dear. Go have a seat. I'll take care of this." My dad said. I escorted both Renee and my mom to the chairs.

"WHO TOLD YOU WHAT? MS. SWAN IS CARRYING MY GRANDCHILDREN AND THAT IS HER MOTHER OVER THERE. YOU WILL LET HER SEE HER DAUGHTER OR I WILL SUE THIS HOSPITAL."

"Please sir. Lower your voice."

"I WILL NOT."

"Mr. Cullen. I am so sorry about this. I spoke to every nurse on this floor and the OR staff and told them not to give out any information on Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen until I said so. I heard what happened." The chief of staff told my dad. "Come into the conference room with me please and I can give you an update."

Once we were all seated, the doctor laid out for us. "Mr. Cullen had a severe gunshot to his shoulder so he was taken up to surgery to remove any bullet fragments. He should make a full recovery. We won't know the extent of the damage until his surgeon is finished with the surgery."

"What about Bella and the babies?" I asked.

The doctor smiled at me. "Ms. Swan and the twins are doing good. Strong heartbeats for all three. She is currently asleep."

"What caused her pain and bleeding?" Renee asked.

"Ms. Swan suffered a small placental abruption which is when the placenta separates from the wall of the uterus."

I inhaled before I replied. "So what does that mean for them?"

"It means that Ms. Swan will have to take it easy and I mean really easy. She needs to remain on bed rest until she delivers, meaning that unless she is showering or using the restroom, she remains either in bed or laying on the couch. She has to restrain from stress." The doctor answered.

"What about her doctor appointments?" I asked.

"She can still go to those depending on how she feels but I would recommend that she use a wheelchair anytime she's outside her home. That will help eliminate some stress on her body. She was tiny to begin with so the babies are putting a lot of strain on her body."

I laid my head in my hand. This can not be happening.

"Do you think she will be full term when she delivers?" asked my mom.

"Honestly? No I don't. I believe she will deliver early but how early? That depends on if she maintains her stress level and follows her discharge instructions and those of her doctor."

"Can we see her?" Rose asked.

"Yes but right now, only three at a time."

"Thank you."

The doctor left. "You three go see her first." I said, pointing to Charlie, Renee, and Rosalie.

"Are you sure Ed?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "She's your sister."

"Yeah but they are children.

I stood and pulled her into a hug. "Trust me Rose, once I go back there, I am not leaving until she's ready to come home. Fuck, you guys don't have a home to go to. Jesus."

"Son, we can worry about that later." My dad said.

Rosalie, Charlie, and Renee went back to see Bella while my parents and Emmett went downstairs. Alice came back with Leo and Sam.

"Do you need me here or would you like me to go with your dad?" Sam asked.

I waved my hand around. "Whichever you prefer."

He nodded and went to stand by the wall nearest Alice.

I sat in a chair and laid my head back against the wall. I closed my eyes. This has to be one of the longest days I've ever had. The love of my life and our children's lives are hanging in the balance. Bella and her family don't have a home to return to.

"_Uncail_" Leo said from Alice's arms reaching out to me. (Uncle)

I looked over at them. "Yes Leo?" I said as I got up and walked over to him. I took him from Alice's arms. Alice's eyes popped open. "I got him. Get some rest."

Sam produced a pillow and blanket and carefully laid Alice onto a bunch of chairs. "Take a nap sweetie."

"Thanks Sam." Alice whispered.

Leo and I walked over to the vending machines. I grabbed some crackers and juice for him and a coffee for me. I sat him on my lap and gave a cracker one at a time.

"Aren't you tired little man?" I asked him.

He talked around his cracker. "Yeah."

I rubbed his back. "How about you take a nap when you are done, yeah?"

"Belwa?" He asked looking sad.

"Zia Bella is sleeping right now. You can see her when she wakes up okay?" I said.

"Yeah." He answered shoving another cracker into his mouth.

Once he finished all his crackers, Leo laid his head on my chest and I heard his breathing even out so I knew he had finally fallen asleep. I tightened my arms around him and laid my head back against the wall and let sleep take over.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Emmett:**

I followed my parents down to the lobby and we walked outside to a nearby bench. My mom was trying to control her tears but was failing. I sat next to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Let it out Ma. Just let it out. You don't always have to be the strong one, you know."

I looked to my dad, silently asking him what we are going to do. He looked defeated.

"Where are the Swans going to live when Bella and Jasper are released?" My mom sobbed. "They lost everything."

I hugged her tighter. "Don't worry Ma, they can stay with us for now until they find something."

My dad leaned down in front of my mom. "He's right hun, they can stay with us. We have plenty of room."

She shook her head. "We don't have any rooms on the bottom floor. Bella can't get up the stairs."

"We can clean out my office. There's plenty of room in there plus it has its own bathroom. I'll move it upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Edward can move his room to the office. Rosalie can stay in Emmett's room. Jasper and Leo can either stay with Alice or take a guest room. Charlie and Renee can take the other guest room."

"You always think of everything." She sniffed.

"Of course he does. He wouldn't be the head of the family if he didn't" I said. "We will talk with everyone and see what they want to do." I lowered my voice and said, "We also need to take extra precautions. Renee's father is still out there."

My dad stood and patted my shoulder. "You are absolutely right. That's something that can't be discussed here. Let's go see if there's any updates. Shall we, my lady?" He asked my mom, holding his arm out to her.

She gave a small smile and took his arm. I followed behind him. We rode the elevator up to the labor and delivery floor. I looked around once we got to the waiting room. I couldn't help but to snap a picture of Alice curled up on the chairs sound asleep because she looked adorable, but it was Edward that made me stop and stare.

He is sitting on a chair with his head leaning against the wall behind him with Leo wrapped in his arms and they both were asleep. I took a picture of them then sat down. These chairs weren't the most comfortable but we have to make due.

I sent a prayer up to whomever is listening.

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well there ya go. Sorry about the long wait. **

**My husband & I found out a few months ago that we are becoming grandparents for the first time. :-D We also found out earlier this week that our daughter is having a girl :-D We couldn't be more excited. **

***For everyone on the East Coast**… **STAY SAFE** **during the tropical storm/hurricane. New Jersey is being hit with the tropical storm last Monday night early Tuesday. **


End file.
